Feliz Navidad, Sr Malfoy (Traducción al Español)
by Pekis Fletcher
Summary: MERRY CHRISTMAS, MR. MALFOY - Granger, no se que le encuentras de especial a la Navidad. ¡La Navidad no existe para nosotros! - Draco Malfoy nunca tuvo una Navidad, y Hermione Granger tomará entre sus manos la tarea de darle una verdadera, que nunca olvidará. Dramione.
1. Prólogo

**Merry Christmas Mr. Malfoy**

**-Feliz Navidad Sr. Malfoy-**

* * *

**Aclaración: Solo voy a poner esto una sola vez para ahorrar tiempo y espacio. Esto es una TRADUCCION autorizada por su autora: Emerald-Kisses aquí en Fanfiction. Para quien lo desee, colocaré un link a la historia original en mi perfil, bajo el nombre de esta historia. Tengo permiso para publicarla y todos sus comentarios serán redirigidos hacia ella, con su apropiada traducción, para que pueda saber lo que ustedes opinan sobre su historia :)**

**Nota de la Autora:**

**Nada me pertenece excepto la trama. Soy pobre. Esta historia no es compatible con el Epílogo del libro 7, pero es compatible completamente con el resto del libro, salvo un par de cositas. Para aquellos que todavía no leyeron Las Reliquias de la Muerte, habrán spoilers, por lo que te recomiendo que leas bajo tu propio riesgo.**

**Nota sobre el tiempo del fic: he considerado apropiado adelantar una década todas las fechas de la historia, por lo que este año transcurre en 2008 y la guerra fue en 2006. El motivo del cambio es:**

**Para hacer las cosas más fáciles para mí. Tengo tendencia a mencionar hechos actuales, como la elección de Obama como presidente o los iPods. **

**Modernizar un poco las cosas y hacerlas un poco más comprensibles. No tengo muchas ganas de comenzar a recordar todo sobre los 90. Soy demasiado vaga. Así que seh, como soy perezosa, es más fácil para mí cambiar las fechas en lugar de omitir o agregar elementos relacionados a la época.**

* * *

**Prólogo**

**Un Suspiro.**

Todas las historias de amor comienzan con los detalles más pequeños e insignificantes. La historia de Cecilia y Robbie en Expiación comenzó con un jarrón, una pelea presenciada por los inocentes y jóvenes ojos de una niña. Algunas historias, como la de Romeo y Julieta, comenzaron con una mirada, un simple intercambio que estableció un amor tan poderoso, que ni siquiera la muerte supo separar sus corazones. Otras historias comienzan con un baile, un toque, una canción, o incluso elementos más insignificantes que esos, como una pantufla o una manzana. Pero, aunque esos elementos parecieron inservibles en ese momento, siempre inician algo tan inmensamente poderoso, que ni siquiera el más fuerte de los males podría destruir.

Amor.

Esa historia, como muchas otras, comienzan con algo pequeño e insignificante. Esta, como muchas otras, comienzan en un día normal y, como las otras, comienza entre dos personas que, aunque no eran desconocidos, tampoco podría decirse que se conocían bien.

Esta historia comienza con un suspiro.

**XXX**

Estaba nevando afuera. Enormes, pesados y blancos copos de nieve caían desde el cielo gris, y aterrizaban en el suelo. A pesar del frío, varios cuerpos se apresuraban a salir; puntos negros en la inmensidad de la blancura, todos disfrutando del fío toque de la nieve en sus mejillas. Ignoraron la repentina briza y el modo en que la nieve les congelaba la carne; estaban atrapados por la belleza del mundo, y el sencillo e infantil amor por jugar en la nieve.

Los ojos de ella los miraban, siguiendo sus movimientos, tratando de discernir los rostros de los estudiantes, preguntándose cuáles eran amigos y cuáles no. De cualquier modo, tendría que admitírselo, en estos días eran pocos quienes no se mostraban amigables.

Sentada en la torre recientemente amoblada y reconstruida, dejó que sus pensamientos divagaran hacia el pasado, con los recuerdos saliendo a flote al acordarse de lo que había sucedido solo dos años atrás.

La guerra se había tomado su tiempo para terminar, siendo la batalla final una lucha masiva que tomó lugar en la misma construcción en la que estaba ahora protegida. Había sido violenta; el aire impregnado de muerte se sentía casi húmedo y colmado de sangre y lágrimas. En esa batalla, Neville había, en nombre de Harry, destruido el último horrocrux, y así permitiendo la muerte de la mayor amenaza para la humanidad.

Durante esa última batalla, la última lucha entre el bien y el mal, un hombre demostró sus verdaderos colores y traicionó a la gente que una vez aclamó amar y adorar. Con su traición vino también la muerte de la maldad.

Entonces, una vez que la amenaza de la maldad y el temor dejó de impregnar el aire, comenzó el largo proceso de recuperación. Les llevó dos años enteros reconstruir el colegio por completo, llorar a los muertos, y reunir a las restantes amenazas. Ahora, y aunque la dicha comenzaba lentamente a llenar el aire de nuevo, el mundo todavía tenía problemas mientras se reparaba.

Al mirar a los divertidos estudiantes, jugando felizmente en la nieve, notó que debajo de sus sonrisas había una incesante cantidad de preocupación. La pobreza había consumido casi todo el país, haciendo que muchas familias ricas entraran en quiebra y redujeran su nivel de vida, mientras que otras familias más pobres afloraban con un mejor estatus económico.

Ella sabía por qué había ocurrido eso. Muchas de las familias más acaudaladas habían sido Mortífagos o al menos asociados con ellos, lo que hizo que perdieran prestigio y credibilidad, que llevó a que los padres perdieran sus trabajos y las conexiones en las que solían recaer.

Para las familias pobres, sin embargo, sucedió lo contrario. Pero solo a aquellas familias que fueron elementales en la destrucción de Voldemort y sus seguidores. Es decir que, si lo que hicieron fue decir "Vamos, Harry", o mostrar apenas un poco de apoyo, recibieron igual cantidad de compensación por parte del Ministerio. Pero a aquellas familias que, por sobretodo, demostraron ser extremadamente útiles durante la Segunda Guerra Mágica, recibieron enormes compensaciones y posiciones elevadas en el Ministerio.

Bajando la mirada hacia el libro que tenía entre las manos, recordó brevemente que algunas familias seguían recibiendo compensaciones por sus pérdidas; aunque el Ministerio no tuviera tanto dinero y todavía quedaran cientos de familias sin padres, madres o niños. Cientos y miles habían muerto en la Guerra, luchando o siendo torturados hasta la muerte. Los nombres todavía seguían sumándose, y había muchos con paradero desconocido.

Sin embargo, Hogwarts se había encontrado con un elevado aumento de estudiantes este año, notó mientras volvía su mirada hacia la ventana. Específicamente, había tres veces más el número de niños de primer año que lo normal, dado que la escuela había estado cerrada por dos años, y en el curso se juntaron los niños del 2006, los del 2007 y finalmente los niños de once años del corriente año, 2008.

Esto no resultó ser un problema, al ver la cantidad de estudiantes que habían perdido la vida en la Segunda Guerra Mágica, o que simplemente habían dejado el colegio. Todos los estudiantes que habían asistido al colegio el año de la Guerra solicitaron regresar y repetir curso. Al menos, los que permanecieron con vida.

Cerrando sus ojos con suavidad, se obligó a sacar el rostro de Colin Creevey de su mente, forzándose a no ponerse emocional por las consecuencias de la Guerra. Lidiar con el pasado no haría más que traerle miseria a su vida, y no podía permitirse ser miserable, ni pensar melancólicamente.

Especialmente en este tiempo, la primera semana de Diciembre y con la Navidad aproximándose cada vez más.

Esa palabra, el pensar en ese día, consiguió alejar cualquier pensamiento deprimente y una dicha inalterable comenzó a llenarle el alma. Se sentía tan brillante como la nieve recién caída. La Navidad se acercaba, y ella se negaba a permitir que los pensamientos del pasado destruyeran su emoción.

En un instante sus pensamientos pasaron a ser de luces de Navidad titilantes, las vistas y sonidos de la Navidad, el aroma a galletas horneándose, los villancicos y la dicha y alegría invadiendo todo el mundo. Si había un día en el año completo que pudiera alejar cualquier forma de depresión, ese era el día de Navidad.

Una sonrisa jugó en sus labios, con los ojos todavía cerrados, mientras comenzaba a soñar despierta sobre ese hermoso día festivo y la felicidad que llevaba a todo el mundo.

Adoraba la Navidad; adoraba decorar, comprar obsequios y hornear las delicias más dulces. Se embobaba con el aroma a pino y el suave brillo de las luces en la noche. Amaba pasar la víspera de Navidad sentada frente al fuego, masticando caramelos con su familia y seres queridos, mientras conversaban sobre lo que recibirían al día siguiente.

Hermione Granger amaba la Navidad.

Fue entonces, en ese preciso momento, cuando comenzó la verdadera historia, porque en ese instante un suave suspiro decidió escapar de entre sus labios, ocasionando una serie de eventos encadenados.

Sentada en su silla, con los ojos cerrados mientras permitía que los lindos recuerdos llenaran su mente, dejó salir el más leve y contenido suspiro.

-¿Por qué suenas tan feliz, Granger?

Sus ojos se abrieron de repente ante el sonido familiar de esa voz masculina. En otra época, ella habría respondido ácida y crudamente, o se habría mordisqueado el labio con ansiedad mientras piensa alguna respuesta sarcástica e inteligente. Pero ahora, en este año y día, estaba demasiado consumida por pensamientos pacíficos como para incluso considerar responderle mal.

-La Navidad, Malfoy – dijo ella suavemente, girándose en su asiento para enfrentarse al muchacho rubio que estaba recostado en el sofá. Un libro yacía olvidado sobre su pecho, ya que su atención se había desviado obviamente cuando el suspiro resonó.

Una mueca retorció sus facciones, con los ojos oscureciéndose y entrecerrándose como si ella acabara de decir la cosa más horrible del mundo.

-¿Qué es tan especial de la Navidad?

Hermione suspiró una vez más, preguntándose cómo sería capaz de ordenar y poner en palabras la abrumante felicidad que ese día le causaba. Su compañero, y Premio Anual (Era cierto, Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy recibieron la mención de Premio Anual desde que llegaron al colegio) la miró desde el otro lado de la habitación, esperando pacientemente por su respuesta.

De nuevo, en otra época, ella ni siquiera se habría molestado en sentarse en la misma habitación que él; en otra época se habrían jurado ser enemigos, y seguramente un asesinato habría ocurrido en el primer día que fueron compañeros de torre. Sin embargo, esta era una nueva era y ya no eran enemigos jurados. En su primer día, habían establecido una tregua, intentando ambos al máximo no discutir por tonterías y establecer alguna forma de tolerancia o, de ser posible, amistad. Hasta ahora, iban bien, con la excepción de algunas discusiones, pero al menos ninguno había pasado por el ala del Hospital todavía.

Todavía.

-Todo, Malfoy – colocó un señalador en la página que estaba leyendo y cerró el libro – Cada insignificante detalle de la Navidad es especial.

Él levantó una ceja rubia mientras se sentaba, olvidándose por completo del libro en su pecho y dejándolo deslizarse hasta aterrizar en su regazo. Incluso de sentado, su alto y esbelto cuerpo ocupaba todo el sofá, con los pies colgándole desde un lado.

-Granger, sabes que no es una verdadera respuesta – sus labios formaron una pequeña sonrisa al decir esas palabras – Exijo que todas las respuestas a mis preguntas tengan detalles claros y concisos.

-Y eso – hizo un gesto hacia él con la pluma que sostenía en la mano – Es el motivo por el que creo que, a pesar de tus defectos, serías un profesor bastante decente – un leve sonrojo oscureció las mejillas de ella al decir esas palabras tan personales, y volvió a juntar su material de estudio – Aparte de eso, supongo que me siento obligada a admitir que no estoy segura de cómo responder a tu pregunta.

Él levantó su libro, doblando la esquina de la página que estaba leyendo antes de cerrarlo, y esperó pacientemente a que continuara. Su mirada decía todo lo que estaba pensando, poniendo las palabras en acciones mientras lo miraba desde su asiento. Ella sabía que tendría que encontrar algún modo de responderle tarde o temprano.

-Ven aquí – le dijo suavemente después de un momento de duda. Aunque se mostraban cordiales, más propensos a tener conversaciones amigables entre ellos que antes, ella todavía se sentía levemente intimidada por su presencia y se incomodaba cuando él se acercaba demasiado. Quizás era simplemente la invasión de su espacio personal por un extraño, o quizás se debía a algo completamente distinto, pero no estaba segura.

Levantándose, estiró su cuerpo de 1.90 mts. y caminó hacia donde ella estaba sentada. Sí, Draco Malfoy no se arrastró ni caminó como cualquier otro chico que ella conociera. Tenía una tendencia a moverse lentamente, deslizándose de un modo que le hacía imaginarlo un predador yendo hacia su presa. Sus pasos eran silenciosos, y sus largas piernas se movían con zancadas precisas y elegantes hacia ella.

Parándose detrás de ella, elevó una ceja ante su figura sentada y frunció el ceño cuando ella le hizo un gesto para que mirara hacia fuera, por la ventana.

Lo único que encontró fue un paisaje de blanca nieve recubriendo el Bosque Prohibido, brillando al caer y cubrir el suelo por debajo. Él siguió el viaje de los copos hasta la tierra, mirando como docenas de formas distintas se movían de un lado al otro, lanzándose nieve y gritando y jugando de forma infantil.

-Está nevando – señaló él con calma - ¿Qué es tan especial sobre la nieve y los idiotas que creen que congelarse el trasero es divertido?

Luchando contra la necesidad de golpearle el brazo de forma infantil, Hermione le frunció el ceño al verlo que se alejaba de la ventana – Malfoy, ¿no puedes ver lo hermoso que es todo esto?

-No en realidad – respondió él, regresando a su lugar junto al fuego – Solo veo cielos grises amplios, mierda congelada y un conjunto de idiotas tratando de competir para ver quien se congela primero.

No pudo evitarlo, sintió su boca caer abierta por la sorpresa al oír sus palabras frías y faltas de emoción. Jamás había conocido a nadie quien mostrara tan abiertamente su odio hacia la nieve y la alegría que ocasionaba. Sí, era cierto que ahora tenían diecinueve, y quizás eran un poco viejos para jugar con la nieve, pero Hermione todavía sentía que la nieve fresca sacaba a relucir el lado infantil de ella, que permanecía oculta el resto del tiempo.

-¿Acaso vas a decirme que nunca jugaste en la nueve cuando eras niño? ¿Nunca construiste un fuerte de nieve, o tuviste una pelea de bolas de nieve? ¿Nunca hiciste ángeles de nieve, o armaste una patética excusa de un muñeco de nieve?

Cuando él asintió lentamente con la cabeza, ella sintió que su boca caía abierta mucho más. intentó contestarle, tratando de encontrar algo adecuado para hacer o decir que le permitiera notar la belleza de la nieve. Apenas podía llegar a comprender que algún ser humano pudiera odiar la nieve o no poder apreciar su belleza.

-Entonces… ¿estás diciéndome que nunca disfrutaste la nieve? ¿Para nada? – debía estar segura, saber que sus suposiciones eran ciertas.

Él se detuvo, volteó y negó con la cabeza – Nunca – miró con indiferencia hacia la ventana, sin una pizca de celos en sus grises ojos. Estaban fríos y sin vida, casi entumecidos y sin emoción.

Ella se preguntó, por un momento, si alguna vez había sentido algún tipo de alegría. La única emoción que lo había visto experimentar alguna vez era el enojo. Cualquier risa era derivada de la crueldad, todas las sonrisas eran arrogantes y burlistas, y ni una vez, esas sonrisas lograron alcanzar sus ojos y hacerlos brillar.

-¿Por qué?

No estaba segura si se trataba de una pregunta para su respuesta, o una pregunta completamente distinta, a raíz de una impetuosa necesidad de saber por qué nunca sonreía.

Pero esa conversación, notó al intentar dejar de lado ese tema en su mente, vendría en otro momento, cuando supiera un poco más y entendiera mucho menos.

Él la miró brevemente antes de sentarse en el sillón. Una vez acomodado, tomó el libro, ajustó los almohadones y comenzó a hacer varias cosas que, en cualquier otro momento, habrían sido realmente innecesarias y sin sentido.

Hermione, sin embargo, sabía que él estaba haciéndolas para ganar tiempo por primera vez desde que conociera al Malfoy de corazón fío. Fue la primera vez que notó algo más que arrogancia y enfado egoísta en sus grises ojos.

¿Qué era? No estaba segura, pero eventualmente lo averiguaría.

Cruzándose de brazos, y dejando a un lado sus pensamientos más íntimos y profundos, se enfocó en lo que se traía entre manos – Malfoy, ¿vas a responder mi pregunta?

Él levantó la mirada de su libro, deteniendo su lectura solo un momento para verla parada junto a la ventana. Su mirada se había endurecido con la molestia, casi como si el silencio de él la molestara sin razón.

Encogiéndose de hombros, volvió a mirar a su libro, apenas leyendo las palabras mientras consideraba cómo responderle la pregunta. ¿Por qué la pregunta más sencilla siempre requería las respuestas más complicadas? Ella apenas lo conocía, habían estado viviendo en la misma torre por menos de la mitad de un año y ya estaba preguntándole todas estas cosas personales. ¿Siempre era así, o era solo porque se trataba de él?

Además, sus preguntas lentamente comenzaban a irritarlo. Ella lo distraía de su libro y no dejaba de insistir en explicaciones cada vez que él decía que la nieve apestaba. ¿Qué era lo interesante de la nieve, después de todo? Era fría y húmeda, pesada y pegajosa, y no causaba más que problemas.

Además, ¿qué mierda tenía que ver la Navidad con la nieve? ¿No comenzó toda esta conversación con la Navidad? ¿Cómo demonios comenzaron a hablar de la nieve?

Hojeando el libro, se obligó a dejar de complicar la situación; ya estaba suficientemente confundido por su tarea, y las preguntas que ella no dejaba de hacerle lo irritaban demasiado.

Suspirando pesadamente, la miró, notando su postura casi dominante, el brillo testarudo en sus ojos que le recordaban que no se rendiría tan fácil, hasta que le diera algún tipo de respuesta. Él, desafortunadamente, aprendió por las malas lo testaruda que puede llegar a ser.

Ella, obviamente, tuvo que sufrir la furia y las consecuencias de su testarudez. _Eso_ complacía a Draco demasiado, verla temblar y gritar, maldecir y protestar mientras él demostraba que podía ser igual de testarudo que ella. Si no mucho más.

Suspiró de nuevo. Estos parecían no detenerse hoy. Acababan de superar una estúpida discusión relacionada a él sentándose desnudo en el sofá o algo así, y no estaba de humor para iniciar otra.

-Malfoy…

-No empieces, Granger – su mirada se endureció, dejándole saber que no estaba de un humor muy cooperativo. No tenía ganas de pelear, ella tendría que ser más paciente o él la haría sufrir una semana más – Quieres saber por qué odio tanto la nieve – dijo él con acidez, cerrando el libro de nuevo – Es nieve, ¿qué tiene de especial? Es fía, es húmeda, pesada, siempre se mete en los sitios donde no debería meterse, oh, ¿y ya mencioné que es jodidamente fría? No veo el motivo por el que debería agradarme.

Las cejas de ella comenzaron a levantarse levemente, con los dientes ya mordisqueando su labio inferior. El estómago de él comenzó a retorcerse en un nudo de temor.

Hermione Granger solo se mordía el labio por tres razones.

Por estrés, como el que le causaba el trabajo escolar.

Temor, como el que experimentó dos años atrás durante la guerra.

O estaba imaginando algunas creativas y escalofriantes ideas.

Draco tenía el presentimiento de que era la última opción la que estaba experimentando en ese momento, y sintió toda la irritación desvanecerse, dando lugar al miedo. Inconscientemente, comenzó a deslizarse del sofá y a alejarse de la aterradora Gryffindor. No importaba si no estaba de humor para discutir. Nada importaba ante la necesidad de escapar.

Hubo una situación particular de la que no había logrado escapar, y resultó en su cuerpo siendo usado como un maniquí. Ella lo había congelado hasta los huesos y lo había usado como modelo para que Parvati y Lavender probaran ropa que morían por comprar. No hace falta aclarar que una vez que comenzaron a ponerle maquillaje, fue más que nada una cuestión de venganza.

Él, por supuesto, no podía recordar exactamente qué había hecho para merecer semejante castigo, pero probablemente había sido algo muy malo.

Pero ahora no podía ponerse a pensar en el pasado. Hermione Granger estaba parada frente a él, mordiéndose el labio inferior y él necesitaba encontrar algún modo de desaparecer de su vista por las siguientes horas.

Justo cuando lentamente comenzaba a alejarse, apretando junto a él su libro, listo para usarlo como un arma si las cosas se ponían un tanto malas, Hermione abrió su boca para hablar.

-Solo para aclararlo, una última vez. Absolutamente odias la nieve, ¿correcto?

¿Qué mierda estaba mal con esta mujer? ¿Cuántas veces debía decirlo para que le entrara a esa densa cabecita suya?

-Maldita sea, Granger, no sé cuántas veces te lo voy diciendo. Sí, ¡odio la jodida nieve! ¿Qué mierda tiene que ver eso contigo?

-Bueno – ella se mordió aún más el labio – siempre asumí que todo el mundo adoraba la nieve. Me parece difícil de creer que alguien la odie, incluso alguien como tú.

-¿Qué demonios significa eso de "alguien como tú"? – espetó él, sin pensar antes de hablar.

Un intenso sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de ella, con sus ojos desviándose hacia la ventana antes de comenzar a tartamudear sus siguientes palabras – A… ah… bu… bueno… en realidad yo… no quería que sonara _así_. Yo solo… bueno… pensé que _a todos_ les gustaba… incluso… incluso a la gente que parece odiarlo todo. ¿Sabes? Yo solo…

-Granger, solo cierra el pico antes de seguir metiendo la pata más profundo – Draco suspiró volviendo a arrojarse sobre el sofá. Ya no estaba mordiéndose el labio, por lo que comenzaba a sentirse un poco más seguro que antes.

Desafortunadamente, eso no significaba que su autoestima no había sido tocado por eso. _Gente que parece odiarlo todo…_ sus palabras resonaban en su cabeza, haciéndole preguntarse a qué se refería al decir _"gente como tú"._

Hubo un momento de tenso silencio entre ellos, solo roto por el sonido de Draco abriendo su libro y regresando a la página que leía. Estaba tenso e incómodo, como si alguno hubiera expresado sus pensamientos más íntimos y vergonzosos, y el resultado los dejara severamente disconformes en ambos lados.

Draco intentó enfocarse en el texto, ignorando el persistente sentimiento en el fondo de su mente gritándole que escapara mientras tuviera la oportunidad. Él, sin embargo, lo ignoró exitosamente y le dijo que se jodiera. Ella no estaba mordiéndose el labio ya, por ende, no tenía nada que temer. Además, ¿qué podría pasar?

-Eso… eso significa que… ¿Qué tampoco te gusta la Navidad?

Su voz temblorosa rompió el silencio, solo añadiendo más tensión al aire. Él miró en su dirección, notando el modo en que estaba retorciendo sus manos, como sus ojos evitaban los de él, y el modo en que comenzó a, una vez más, mordisquear su labio inferior.

_¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no me fui cuando tuve la oportunidad? _Porque fui demasiado terco para escuchar a alguien o algo, se admitió silenciosamente. Esto, sin embargo, no era lo único rondándole la mente: _¿Por qué Granger está preguntándome todas estas estupideces? ¿Qué es lo especial de la nieve? ¿Qué demonios es tan jodidamente especial sobre la Navidad?_

Cuando enunció sus preguntas en voz alta, observó como el sonrojo se intensificaba en las mejillas de la bruja, y el modo en que sus nudillos se ponían blancos ante la fiereza de su agarre. Él sentía su aprensión radiando a través del aire, añadiéndose a la que ya sentía en su propio cuerpo.

-Es solo… eso que dijiste antes sobre qué es lo especial de la Navidad… bueno, me hace asumir que quizás en realidad tampoco te gusta la Navidad.

¿Qué estaba mal con ella? Sonaba como una idiota balbuceante pidiéndole a su gran amor una cita. Hermione ni siquiera podía creer el modo en que tartamudeaba al decir una simple pregunta. Normalmente era muy segura de sí misma, y se negaba a sonar temerosa o ansiosa frente a Malfoy, pero justo ahora, mientras él la observaba desde su lugar en el sofá, se sentía terriblemente incómoda.

¿Era porque la Navidad tenía tendencia a convertirse en un tema delicado en estos días? ¿Podría ser que tuviera miedo de su respuesta? ¿Miedo de que odiara tanto la Navidad hasta el punto de incluso arruinársela a ella? ¿O era por el modo en que él la miraba mientras ella hablaba? El desafío en sus ojos, la irritación y molestia, fulminándola desde su sitio como si ella no fuera más que un insecto que no dejaba de molestarlo.

Pero… ¿por qué sus ojos la molestaban tanto?

Decidió a que iría a por la segunda opción. Asumiría que, quizás, odiaba la Navidad por sus propios motivos.

-¿Por qué dirías algo así? – espetó ella - ¿A qué te refieres con eso de _qué es tan especial sobre la Navidad?_ ¿Realmente la odias tanto?

Sus fríos ojos la fulminaron. Cerró el libro lentamente mientras se movía en su sitio. Ella supo, por instinto, que había tocado una fibra sensible, y la postura predadora que acababa de adoptar se lo probaba. Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de retractarse, de disculparse y esconderse, las frías palabras de él llegaron a sus oídos.

-Granger, no hay absolutamente nada especial sobre la Navidad. Solo es una época para tontos que gastan todo su jodido dinero en cosas inservibles, y una excusa para comer como cerdos. Christmas es la época más falsa que existe. No le veo el motivo por el que debería esperar que llegara. Es un evento para idiotas – espetó, listo para saltar a una pelea.

Estaba harto de que ella lo molestara, preguntándole esas malditas preguntas estúpidas y personales. Estaba harto de que Granger no dejara de meter su nariz en donde no le correspondía, y hasta el cuello de que ella lo mirara de esa forma. Durante los últimos meses, había tenido que lidiar con ella haciendo preguntas extrañas y personales, exigiendo respuestas que él no quería dar. Él había sido paciente, intentando mostrarse educado y darle respuestas vagas, pero estaba harto y cansado de que ella lo mirara como una criatura alienígena cuando él admitía abiertamente su odio hacia la Navidad.

Ella, sin embargo, no era capaz de comprender ninguno de esos puntos y siguió adelante, sin saber que estaba a punto de hacer estallar una bomba.

-¿Eso significa que nunca le compraste regalos a tu familia? ¿Nunca tuviste una cena navideña en familia? ¿Jamás abriste los obsequios junto al árbol de Navidad, riendo emocionado? Eso significa…

-¡Maldita sea, Granger! – exclamó, incapaz de contenerse ya - ¿Quieres la maldita verdad? No, ¡jamás les compré un obsequio a mis padres! Los únicos regalos que ellos me dieron fueron pocos y costosos y no, jamás los abrí junto al maldito árbol, ¡ni junto a una jodida chimenea! ¡Las cenas familiares no existen en mi familia, mucho menos en Navidad! No nos sentamos alrededor del fuego, riendo y conversando, jamás compartimos una Navidad con otra familia, jamás fuimos a casa de otra persona para esa fecha. La Navidad no existe para nosotros, así que ¡jódete!

Se incorporó, saliendo furiosamente de la Sala Común antes de tomar el objeto más cercano y arrojarlo lejos. Después de que la puerta se cerrara de un golpe, una Hermione temblorosa volvió a sentarse lentamente en su silla.

Mirándose las manos, pensó cuidadosamente en lo que él acababa de gritarle. Jamás había pasado tiempo en familia, riendo e intercambiando regalos. Jamás compartió una cena familiar, hablando de su día y de sus planes en un futuro.

Jamás había tenido una verdadera Navidad.

Una profunda tristeza la invadió por completo, logrando que derramara un par de lágrimas solitarias que cayeron en sus manos. Tragando con fuerza, cerró sus ojos tratando de empujar fuera de su mente la voz furiosa de su consciencia.

Nunca había tenido una verdadera Navidad, se repitió en silencio.

-Eso es… muy triste.

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora:**

**Hola, y bienvenidos a este nuevo proyecto. Nada más acorde a esta época del año, y aunque me habría gustado comenzar a publicarla antes, para más o menos hacer coincidir los capítulos con la Navidad, me fue imposible. De cualquier modo esta historia nos permitirá mantener el espíritu Navideño hasta mucho después de las fiestas, lo que considero algo hiper positivo, ya saben lo que AMO la Navidad. **

**Obviamente, y aprovechando mis vacaciones, vamos a ir subiendo un capi cada uno o dos días, para mantener ligerito el ritmo.**

**Bueno, un par de cosas más antes de cerrar esto. Al inicio de cada capítulo de la historia original, y algunas veces al final, la autora colocó notas. Solo traduciré aquellas importantes, las demás no.**

**No olviden que soy traductora aficionada, no estudio inglés solo tengo un buen manejo del idioma. Ante cualquier error o incoherencia, POR FAVOR comentarlo para poder corregirlo. No me enojo, ni me hace sentir mal. Mi único deseo es darles algo de calidad que puedan disfrutar tanto como yo lo disfruté.**

**Para más traducciones, ver en mi perfil.**

**No olviden agregarme a Facebook: Pekis Fletcher (FF) y a Twitter: pekisteran**

**Al estar ya en la víspera de Navidad, les deseo a todos unas muy FELICES FIESTAS!**

**Ag****radezco de antemano el apoyo. Nos veremos pronto,**

**Pekis :)**


	2. Hermione Granger's To Do List

**Merry Christmas, Mr. Malfoy**

**-Feliz Navidad, Sr. Malfoy-**

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – La lista de Cosas para Hacer de Hermione Granger.**

-Gracias por aceptar reunirte conmigo.

-Oh, no hay problema. Tenía algo de tiempo libre, de cualquier modo.

La suave y musical voz se filtró en el aire, cantarina y gentil, como si cada palabra enunciada fuera la letra de una lenta melodía. Los pálidos ojos grises se encontraron con los ambarinos mientras dos mujeres muy diferentes se sentaban frente a frente en la parte más alejada de las Tres Escobas.

Hermione jugueteó nerviosa con un cuadernillo frente a ella, doblando las páginas y garabareando sobre la portada mientras intentaba dejar de lado todo el nerviosismo y juntaba coraje para seguir adelante.

Luna sonrió para darle coraje desde su sitio, tomando un pequeño sorbo de su cerveza de Mantequilla antes de regresar a lo que estaba haciendo antes, sentada y sonriente con una mirada perdida en sus ojos.

-¿Qué harías… - Hermione tomó entre sus dedos a la pluma junto al cuaderno - …si, pongámoslo de algún modo, conocieras a alguien que… bueno, nunca tuvo una Navidad?

Luna elevó una pálida ceja, con la curiosidad logrando que sus ojos azules brillaran - ¿Estás hablando de Draco Malfoy?

Su percepción era perfecta. Luna siempre había tenido esa extraña habilidad de captar los más leves detalles y comprender las palabras no dichas. Hermione tenía que admitir que Luna Lovegood sería una psiquiatra excepcional, si no fuera por el hecho que sonaba demente la mitad del tiempo. El sonrojo se acrecentó en las mejillas de Hermione, y eso fue suficiente respuesta para Luna, cuyos labios se torcieron en una sonrisa amable. Todo acerca de esa chica era amable. A Hermione le recordaba un árbol delgado, como un sauce flexible, constantemente meciéndose por la briza, con cada toque gentil, cada suave palabra y cada acción delicada. Pero, como podía recordar de la Segunda Guerra Mágica, y al igual que un pequeño árbol, Luna podía ser leal y brindar todo su apoyo.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, y al mismo tiempo reprendiéndose por hacerlo, diciéndose que algún día se cortaría el labio, Hermione rápidamente regresó al asunto que la había llevado a buscar a Luna en primer lugar, en lugar de a su mejor amiga, Ginevra Weasley.

El asunto era que, si Hermione acudía a Ginny por cualquier tema relacionado a Draco Malfoy, bueno o malo, Ginny respondería con la más típica reacción Weasley: odio inalterado hacia el hurón albino. A pesar de que Draco había probado ser más que útil durante la guera, yendo a su ayuda cuando el mundo parecía estar a punto de ser devorado por la oscuridad, todavía mucha gente se mostraba en reserva con los Malfoy.

Pero, mucha gente en realidad no había visto lo que Hermione había visto, y no mucha gente era perseguida por las pesadillas que la atormentaban de vez en cuando en los sueños. Pero eso era un tema aparte, para otro momento y lugar. Este momento y lugar estaba reservado para un asunto en particular.

La falta de una alegre Navidad en la vida del Sr. Malfoy.

Luna era perfecta para esto. Aunque era una buena amiga de Ginny, no guardaba tantos rencores como ella y tenía esa inocente e ingenua actitud, lo que le decía a Hermione que su consejo no estaría cegado ni sería cruel.

-Entonces, ¿Draco Malfoy nunca tuvo una verdadera Navidad? – un extraño y para nada inocente brillo perverso hizo que los ojos de Luna relucieran una vez más – Bueno, en la mañana de Navidad, ¿por qué no simplemente te recuestas bajo el árbol y le pides que te desenvuelva?

Hermione estaba agradecida por no haber estado bebiendo en ese momento, porque incluso así se ahogó, tosiendo violentamente mientras, en su mente, tachaba las palabras "inocente" e "ingenua" de su descripción de Luna.

-¿Q-QUÉ? – la castaña se las arregló para exclamar una vez que dejó de toser y consiguió reunir algo de aire en sus pulmones.

La sonrisa de Luna se amplió solo un poco, y una pequeña risita escapó de sus rosados labios sin maquillaje – Eso lo ayudaría a tener una verdadera Navidad, ¿no crees? Pero supongo que si tú no estás dispuesta, entonces podemos buscar a alguien que sí lo esté – desvarió, con los ojos mirando al techo mientras golpeteaba su barbilla con un largo dedo.

-Luna – Hermione susurró, con lágrimas cayéndole de los ojos mientras luchaba contra la falta de aire y decencia – por favor… ¡no me refería a eso!

Nop, definitivamente no era inocente; Luna parecía ser incluso más pervertida que Lavender, y eso que Lavender era ya bastante pervertida.

Quizás era el motivo por el que Luna siempre tenía esa mirada soñadora; no estaba pensando en esas criaturas con nombres extraños. Probablemente estaba pensando en distintos escenarios en donde tener sexo pervertido.

Tomando la cerveza de mantequilla que no había tocado hasta ese momento, Hermione tomó un violento y largo trago para tratar de remover las imágenes tontas que habían invadido su mente.

_Maldita sea, Granger, ¿por qué tenías que siquiera imaginar algo así? Aunque probablemente ella tenga algún tipo de fijación por piratas, porque parece el tipo de chica que... ¡GRANGER! Eres asquerosa. Recuerda el motivo del por qué estás aquí: Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Que es en realidad tan tonto como lo que estabas pensando antes… pero… aún así…_

Ordenando sus pensamientos, y aclarando su garganta como si luchara para conseguir la calma y el silencio mental, Hermione le dio otro sorbo pequeño a su cerveza de mantequilla antes de volver a enfrentarse a Luna.

-Luna, no planeo… ofrecer… mi cuerpo o el de alguien más a Draco para Navidad. Lo que necesito es algún medio para conseguir que él disfrute de estas fiestas sin tener que incluir ninguna… actividad… sexual.

-Entonces – dijo Luna suavemente – Quieres enseñarle cómo enamorarse de la Navidad sin tener sexo, ¿verdad? – Hermione asintió – Bueno, eso es fácil, ¿no lo crees? – ante su mirada confundida, Luna prosiguió – Solo tienes que hacer las cosas tradicionales de la Navidad con Draco Malfoy. Es muy simple.

Aunque Hermione no había sido una niña tonta en su infancia, tenía problemas para recordar cada pequeña tradición que su familia siguiera para Navidad. De hecho, habían sido una familia en realidad poco tradicional, dejando de lado el hornear pasteles y las decoraciones. Las únicas y verdaderas Navidades que Hermione podía recordar eran aquellas que sucedieron desde que llegó a Hogwarts, e incluso aquellas no habían sido muy tradicionales que digamos, con Basiliscos, Torneos y Señores Oscuros aplacando el espíritu Navideño.

Incluso después de la guerra, cuando finalmente había podido pasar una verdadera Navidad con su familia, no había sido una tradicional. Había estado fuera de la ciudad buscando a Mortífagos prófugos, mientras su familia trabajaba en un comedor para servir la cena tanto a muggles como a magos. No era necesario aclarar que apenas podía recordar una Navidad completa, lo que al final, terminó por llenarla con un sentimiento extraño de tristeza, que nunca antes la había invadido.

-Luna… para ser honesta, las Navidades nunca fueron muy… tradicionales en mi casa. Al menos, no puedo recordar qué tradiciones implicaba – admitió con voz baja – No recuerdo casi nada de lo que hice antes de llegar a Hogwarts.

A esa falta de memoria, Hermione la atribuía a el posible trauma mental causado durante la Segunda Guerra Mágica. Durante ese tiempo, había sido tan difícil encontrar cualquier recuerdo feliz o pensamiento alegre, que sentía que todos ellos se habían borrado permanentemente de su mente.

Quizás la tortura de Bellatrix le había hecho más daño del que imaginaba…

-Bueno, primero que nada tienen que decorar – Luna habló como si no hubiera notado el repentino estupor en el que se había sumergido Hermione, pero sus azules ojos tenían esa mirada que le recordaba a Hermione lo perceptiva que era la rubia – Estoy segura de que si hablas con la directora McGonagall, les permitirá a Draco y a ti que decoren la sala común. Por supuesto, eso significa que tendrán que ir a comprar esas decoraciones. Cuando salgan a comprar esas decoraciones, también busca ingredientes para hornear algunas cosas. Tienen una cocina en la Sala común, ¿verdad? Bien – sonrió Luna – entonces ve y compra ingredientes para hornear y prepara unos cuantos dulces Navideños: galletas, tortas, pasteles, tartas, todo lo que te puedas imaginar, y hazlos al estilo muggle – sus labios se torcieron – Las Navidades muggle son mucho más divertidas y tradicionales que las mágicas, creo yo. Muy orientadas a la familia, y a mantenerla unida.

Hermione abrió el cuadernillo y escribía cosas con rapidez, siguiendo las palabras de Luna mientras ella enumeraba las distintas cosas que definían a una Navidad tradicional.

-Por supuesto, creo que también tendrán que salir a divertirse – una mirada de sabiduría cruzó por sus ojos, sabiendo lo mucho que Draco odiaba la nieve – Deberían salir a jugar en la nieve, tener luchas de bolas de nieve, construir muñecos y hacer cosas en la nieve al estilo muggle. Serán personales – le guiñó un ojo – y los ayudará a acercarse mutuamente. Como buenos amigos – añadió ella ante la mirada fulminante de Hermione.

-También tendrán que salir a buscar un árbol – esa parte Hermione entendía y conocía muy bien, pero aún así tomó notas, disfrutando de los consejos de Luna – Pueden comprar decoraciones para eso también, y colocarlo en la Sala Común. Creo que lo disfrutará, pero puede que intente estar a cargo de eso. Se ve como un hombre que disfruta estar a cargo, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

No, en realidad Hermione no sabía a qué se refería Luna con eso, pero tampoco quería saberlo realmente. Probablemente sería algo relacionado al sexo.

-De cualquier modo – Luna sorbió su cerveza de mantequilla – también tienes que hacer las cosas pequeñas, como escuchar música Navideña y tomar chocolate caliente. Y luego, para Navidad, creo que deberías arriesgarte a todo, excepto a envolverte solo con un lazo y quedarte bajo el árbol, si no lo deseas – el sonrojo de Hermione se intensificó – Haz la cena al estilo Navideño; la directora McGonagall probablemente te lo permitirá. Desenvuelve regalos, tengan un bonito desayuno, siéntense y relájense. Cuéntense historias navideñas, o vean películas de Navidad. Es gracioso cómo las cosas muggles antiguas no funcionan, pero las computadoras portátiles y las películas andan bien en Hogwarts. Aunque el internet no – Luna suspiró con trsiteza.

Hermione, bajo otras circunstancias, habría estado sorprendida del conocimiento de Luna sobre los muggles, pero recordó que Luna había tomado Estudios Muggles y lo dejó pasar, porque después de todo tenía que enfocarse en lo que Luna le decía. Era más importante hacer la Navidad de Malfoy lo más especial posible, incluso aunque le pusiera de los nervios la mayoría del tiempo.

Cerca del 99% del tiempo, para ser exactos.

-McGonagall removió varios hechizos de Hogwarts – agregó Hermione – después de la Guerra. No hay acceso a Internet, pero encuentra que es más seguro para los estudiantes jugar con PlayStatios y Computadoras portátiles que con los Discos Colmilludos. Además agregó otro hechizo, para conseguir que las baterías nunca se acaben, considerando el hecho que Hogwarts no tiene ningún enchufe, incluso aunque algunas cosas funcionen con electricidad.

Luna asintió lentamente, asimilando toda la información de Hermione mientras bebía de su copa.

-Bueno, creo que eso es todo lo que tienes que saber. Asumo que podrás encontrar una receta en la biblioteca para cocinar ese día, y ordenar historias navideñas por correo. Aunque sigo pensando que es muy malo que no quieras ofrecerte a ti misma como regalo de Navidad para Draco Malfoy. – La sonrisa más malvada de todo se abrió camino en el rostro de Luna – Esa sería una anécdota fantástica para contar.

-Luna – respiró Hermione pesadamente – Te dije que no planeo entregarme a Malfoy. Estoy, eh… guardándome para…

Cruzando sus dedos debajo de su barbilla, Luna sonrió ampliamente - ¿Para el Sr. Indicado, asumo? – se estiró, tomando los últimos tragos de su bebida - ¿Ya tienes todo lo que necesitarás?

Hermione asintió, cerrando el cuaderno y, con poca delicadeza, terminó su cerveza de mantequilla en dos tragos gigantes. Luchando en contra de la cosquillosa sensación de su nariz, se negó a permitir que sus ojos lloraran mientras le devolvía la sonrisa a Luna.

-Es perfecto, Luna, gracias – se levantó, viendo que Luna hacía lo mismo – Supongo que mejor regreso a Sortilegios Weasley. Harry y Ron deben estar preocupados. Luna se levantó, sin dejar de sonreír hacia Hermione con aire de sabiduría – Hermione… sobre guardarte para el Sr. Indicado…

Levantando la mirada de su bolso, en donde había estado guardando su cuaderno y pluma, Hermione le dio a Luna una mirada de desconcierto - ¿Si?

-No desperdicies una buena oportunidad solo porque creas que todavía no lo conociste – volteó y comenzó a alejarse – porque puede que ya lo conozcas, aunque todavía no lo sepas.

Desconcertada ante las palabras de Luna, Hermione observó la figura de su amiga alejarse de las Tres Escobas, hacia las nevadas calles de Hogsmead.

Burlándose, Hermione ajustó su abrigo y bufanda y se abrió paso entre la multitud para salir del lugar.

Si algo sabía con seguridad, es que todavía no conocía a nadie que fuera el Sr. Indicado.

**XXX**

La cara sonriente explotó en millones de pedazos de nieve, chocando contra los árboles y suelo nevado mientras otra cara sonriente, aunque maniática, miraba el desastre.

Draco Malfoy había pasado el último día y medio explotando todo objeto que se le cruzara en el camino, solo por el placer de hacerlo y para poder deshacerse de la furia que lo consumía. Durante el último día y medio, había estado furioso con una determinada castaña de ojos ambarinos, quien se atrevió a meter su pequeña nariz en sus asuntos.

Maldita sea, ¿por qué su vida tenía que captar su atención? Él jamás le había pedido que metiera la nariz en sus cosas, ¡ni que preguntara esas estupideces!

Otro muñeco de nieve voló por los aires, dejando como resultado gritos de enojo de un grupo de niños de primero.

Malditos niños de primero, sin importar la edad que tuvieran, ya sea once o trece, siempre se ponían a lloriquear y gritar cuando sus preciosos muñecos de nieve explotaban.

-Iban a derretirse de cualquier modo, idiotas – espetó él, maldiciéndolos antes de alejarse pisoteando la nieve, listo para hacer explotar otro muñeco.

Ya se había cargado un buen numero de sillas en un salón vacío, para el disgusto del profesor Flitwick, quien tenía que usar el salón apenas una hora después que sucedió la destrucción. Después, Draco se había encaminado a la Sala de Menesteres, haciendo explotar maniquí tras maniquí hasta que ya no le produjo ningún placer hacerlo.

Se había puesto muy severo con los castigos, imponiendo detenciones o quitando puntos ante las mínimas infracciones, sin importar la casa ni el año del estudiante. Cuando todo eso perdió el gusto, decidió aprovechar de los "hermosos" terrenos del colegio, y destruir todo lo que pareciera alegre.

Hasta hora, eso era lo que más lo había tranquilizado, dado que ver a los estudiantes de primero llorar era bastante divertido. Sabía que, después de que le pasara esa frustración, sentiría numerosos niveles de culpa pero, por ahora, disfrutaría de su reinado de destrucción.

Hermione Granger lo había hecho enfadar, y el mundo pagaría las consecuencias.

¿A quién mierda le importaba la nieve? Una zanahoria salió volando.

¿A quién carajos le entretenía construir muñecos de nieve? Una boca de piedritas se desarmó.

¿A quién diablos le interesaría recibir regalos de Navidad? Ojos de botones salieron volando en direcciones opuestas.

¿Qué jodida mierda era tan malditamente especial sobre la jodida Navidad? Un muñeco completo voló despedazado, desparramándose en todas partes.

¡La Navidad era para los tontos! ¿Quién demonios desperdiciaría todo su tiempo comprando regalos, decorando todo, cocinando y horneando, todo para un único y estúpido día? Eso es todo lo que era. Un día estúpido, justo como cualquier otro, y la única razón por la que se lo consideraba especial, era porque una figura importante había "nacido" ese día, y el mundo decidió comercializarlo hasta la mierda.

La Navidad no era nada; no era un día especial, solo una patética y lameculos excusa para ser forzado a pasar el día completo con los miembros más molestos de la familia.

Una parte de él solo deseaba que la Navidad dejara de existir.

Draco Malfoy odiaba la Navidad con cada parte de su cuerpo. La detestaba.

Quizás se debía a experiencias pasadas, a la falta de alegría, a la constante frialdad de su casa y su padre, o quizás solo se debía a que en su mente ya tenía grabada la idea de que la Navidad no era nada especial. Nadie, ni siquiera el mismo Draco, estaba seguro de por qué odiaba esa fecha tanto, pero seguro había una razón.

Quizás era por esas cenas familiares frías y sin vida que su madre insistía en tener. La familia se sentaba en la ostentosa y enorme mesa; su padre en un extremo, su madre en el otro, y Draco en alguna parte en el medio. Su madre intentaría establecer algún tipo de conversación, pero su condescendiente padre no querría ni pensar en ello. La cena era momento para comer, no para conversar, y solo los incivilizados y mal educados conversaban mientras comían.

Los almuerzos también eran ostentosos. Nada más que lo mejor para los Malfoy, decía siempre su padre con una sonrisa. Aunque lo mejor siempre consistía en comida elegante y poco tradicional, con vajilla de plata y absolutamente nada dulce para el postre.

Recordó que, una vez, cuando tenía cerca de seis años, Draco había preguntado por qué nunca comían budín de Navidad o galletas. Había estado el día anterior en casa de Blaise, viendo con fascinación como la viuda madre de su amigo horneaba incesantemente pastelillos.

Cuando le preguntó a su padre si podría comer dulces, el hombre contestó:

_¿Dulces? Los dulces están por debajo de nosotros. ¡Los Malfoy solo tienen lo mejor, y los dulces no son lo mejor! No tienes permiso para comer ningún dulce, y no habrán dulces en esta casa, ¿comprendido?_

Entonces, poco después, cuando Draco había intentado traer algunas galletas de la casa de Blaise, su padre lo atrapó con ellas antes que pudiera sorprender a su madre.

Todavía tenía algunas cicatrices remanentes de la paliza que había recibido.

El padre de Draco, aunque había sido siempre muy frío y condescendiente, y verbalmente abusivo, raramente posaba una mano sobre Draco, e incluso s mostraba aún más cuidadoso en no dejarle cicatrices. El hecho de que ahora, trece años después, Draco todavía conservara las marcas, indicaba lo furioso que había estado su padre en ese día.

-¡Hey, Malfoy! ¿Qué demonios está mal contigo?

Una cruel y viciosa sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Draco ante el sonido de la voz de la Comadreja. Con su enojo y rabia todavía a la superficie, se entretendría torturando al patético pelirrojo.

Girándose lentamente, se enfrentó al pelirrojo y a los otros tres. Era el Trío Dorado y la Comadrejita, listos para la batalla. Sus ojos recayeron en Hermione por un instante, notando la aprensión en su rostro y el modo en que se mordía el labio inferior, antes de volverse hacia la Comadreja y el Cara Rajada.

Aunque habían luchado del mismo lado en la guerra, Draco siendo un doble espía para el ejército de Dumbledore, Harry y Ron todavía demostraban su profundo odio hacia el hombre que los había torturado por casi todos sus años en Hogwarts. Encontraban el perdón un tanto difícil de conceder cuando el que había que perdonar era el hijo de un Mortífago, y un hombre que había intentado asesinar a Dumbledore en su sexto año.

Por supuesto, el solo hecho de que se tratara de Draco Malfoy lo decía todo; incluso ahora, después de la guerra, el Trío lo consideraba un enemigo al igual que él los consideraba enemigos a ellos. No importaba qué hubiera sido dicho o hecho, ni tampoco el modo en que habían cambiado las personas. Draco Malfoy y el trío dorado siempre mantendrían un gran espacio de repulsión mutua entre ellos.

El rostro de Draco se torció en una fea mueca, con sus ojos mirando peligrosamente al cuarteto delante suyo. Apenas registró el modo en que Hermione se mantenía callada y atrás, al tener la atención enfocada en la Comadreja y su amante, Cara Rajada.

-¿Qué quieren, idiotas? – espetó Draco, cruzándose de brazos para contenerse de atacarlos. Comenzaba a hartarse de la gente metiendo sus traseros en sus asuntos.

-¿Qué te da el derecho de destruir todo así? – preguntó Harry, con los ojos verdes brillando de la furia – Maldita sea, Malfoy, estás actuando como un abusador de primer año.

-¿Estás jugando a ser todopoderoso, Malfoy? – gritó Ron, listo para pelear con el rubio - ¿Crees que es muy divertido destruir el día de todos?

-¿Quiénes son ustedes, los policías del patio de juegos? – bufó Draco, con los puños fruncidos con frustración - ¿Y qué les da a ustedes el derecho de actuar como superiores? Soy libre de hacer lo que quiera, y no pueden hacer ni mierda para detenerme – sonrió él – Soy un Premio Anual y tú, Comadreja, no eres más que un patético Prefecto.

-¡Hermione es Premio Anual, ella puede hacer algo! – Ginny se prendió del brazo de Hermione, forzando a la chica a dar un paso al frente desde atrás, algo que obviamente incomodó demasiado a la castaña - ¡Hermione, haz algo! ¡Quítale cien puntos a Slytherin, dale detenciones hasta fin de año, cualquier cosa, para que yo no tenga que maldecirlo!

Hermione e removió incomoda, doblando sus manos en su abrigo mientras miraba con aprensión entre Draco y sus amigos. Ella sabía, en el fondo, que la causa de su frustración era su interrogatorio previo. Ella era la causa de semejante necesidad de destrucción.

-Bueno… técnicamente… - murmuró al comenzar, pero fue interrumpida por Ron.

-Malfoy, eres tú el que siempre actúa tan pedante y superior – exclamó, atrapando la atención de varios estudiantes a su alrededor – Caminas por ahí, degradando a todo el mundo, actuando como si fueras el jodido rey del mundo. Despierta, chico hurón, no podrías ser el rey de la mierda ni aunque intentaras.

-No tienes ningún derecho para romper las cosas a tu alrededor – repitió Harry – Sugiero que desaparezcas de aquí y regreses a tu habitación, antes de que hagas algo de lo que te arrepentirás.

-Harry…

La dura risa de Draco interrumpió a Hermione; una risa tonta y cruda que hizo estremecer a todos los que la escucharon, haciendo a Hermione estremecerse de temor. Había escuchado esa risa solo dos veces, y en ambos casos, Draco había estado inconsolablemente furioso.

-¿Yo no tengo el maldito derecho? ¿Y qué los hace a ustedes tan malditamente llenos de derechos? ¿Es maldita cicatriz en tu frente? Realmente, siendo honesto, no estuviste solo cuando salvaste al jodido planeta. _Necesitaste_ ayuda, patético idiota.

-¿Qué mierda está mal contigo, Malfoy? – chilló Ginny, levantándose en defensa de su adorado novio – Él no te hizo nada malo. Desde el momento en que lo conociste, no hiciste nada más que tratarlo mal. ¿Acaso estás celoso?

Un leve movimiento de muñeca y el fuerte de nieve más cercano se prendió fuego - ¿Quieres saber qué está mal conmigo, traidora a la sangre? Pregúntale a la metida de tu amiga hija de muggles que está a tu lado. La perra no puede mantener la boca cerrada y mantenerse fuera de los asuntos de la gente – espetó, volteando – Al igual que los patéticos de sus amigos.

Se alejó caminando, dejando una ola de destrucción tras de él, dejando a tres de sus cuatro oyentes con la boca abierta, preguntándose qué había causado que Draco Malfoy se enfureciera tanto.

-¿Hermione?

-¿Sí, Ginny? – la única que no estaba boquiabierta era Hermione, que había intentado alejarse sabiendo que todo esto era su culpa y que ahora se vería obligada a relatar todo lo sucedido a sus amigos dos días atrás.

Aunque eran sus amigos, no podía evitar sentir un poco de aprensión ante la idea de conversar sobre ello en particular. El modo en que Draco había reaccionado le hacía darse cuenta de que era un tema extremadamente sensible y personal, y la idea de conversarlo con otros le hacía temblar de temo. No quería hablar de ello con sus amigos, especialmente considerando el hecho que no se mostrarían comprensivos pero, como los vio girándose hacia ella y enfrentarla, temía que no tendría otra opción.

Quizás si les hacía prometer no contarle a nadie…

-Hermione, ¿a qué se refería el con "meterte en los asuntos de los demás"? – preguntó mientras levantaba con enojo y curiosidad ambas cejas - ¿Qué sucedió?

Suspirando suavemente, jugueteó con un botón de su abrigo. Debatiéndose entre contarles o no. En el pasado sabía que les habría confiado cualquier información que tuviera, pero ahora, de repente, el tema de Draco Malfoy se sentía extrañamente delicado.

Ella, sin embargo, sabía que si no les contaba nada, especularían y asumirían cualquier cosa, llegando a apresuradas e incorrectas conclusiones que podrían causar más mal que bien.

-Supongo… que no les hará daño… - murmuró ella, gesticulando hacia los otros tres para que la siguieran dentro del castillo.

-Herm…

-Espera, Harry, si va a contárnoslo – lo interrumpió Ginny.

-Verán – Hermione miró para asegurarse que nadie más los siguiera. Harry estaba junto a Ginny, con una expresión perpleja en el rostro que le hacía verse más joven, mientras que Ron se veía más viejo y menos atractivo con el rostro fruncido y los labios en un puchero de irritación. Temía que lo que estaba a punto de decir tuviera un efecto fatal en su relación con el pelirrojo.

-Un par de días atrás, Draco y yo estábamos en la torre de Premios Anuales…

Les relató la discusión, manteniendo fuera un par de detalles, mayormente aquellos que implicaban su descubrimiento del cuerpo particularmente musculoso de Draco.

La vergüenza tiñó de un fuerte color rojo sus mejillas al admitir, durante su relato, que había hecho preguntas muy personales. Admitió haberlo presionado para responder, exigiéndole respuestas porque ella había sido demasiado inocente como para creer que nadie podría odiar la Navidad.

Caminaron a través de los pasillos, con la voz un poco más baja, obligando a sus amigos a que se acercaran más cuando los estudiantes pasaban junto a ellos. No quería que nadie más que Harry, Ron y Ginny escucharan sus palabras.

-Bueno - suspiró suavemente al llegar al dormitorio de los Gryffindors –creo que yo tengo la culpa en esto. No debí presionarlo, especialmente sabiendo ahora que no le agrada.

-Hay muchas cosas que no le agradan – observó Ginny tranquilamente.

-Es que es… triste que nunca haya tenido una verdadera Navidad antes – se giró, enfrentando al trío mientras se detenían cerca del retrato de la Dama Gorda – Él tiene nuestra edad, ha tenido más suerte que nosotros en la vida, pero es él quien no ha podido disfrutar nunca una Navidad. Encuentro tan difícil de creer que alguien de nuestra edad no haya podido tener una experiencia tan bonita.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar, Hermione? – preguntó Harry lentamente, temeroso de la respuesta.

-Solo lo encuentro triste, eso es todo – se apresuró a contestar, cuando el sonrojo de sus mejillas se acentuó ante la mentira – Yo solo… desearía poder hacer algo. Pero bueno, _es_ Malfoy, y creo que incluso aunque lo intentara, no aceptaría mi generosidad.

-Hermione – Ron chasqueó la lengua, arrojando un brazo sobre sus hombros – Hay algo muy importante que debes saber.

Confundida y molesta, dudaba entre preguntarle qué era o arrancarle el brazo de sus hombros y mirarlo con indignación. Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de decidirse, él continuó – Hay personas en el mundo que no merecen tener una Navidad. Draco Malfoy es un mortífago, sin importar lo que la gente diga o haga. Siempre lo fue, y siempre lo será. Los mortífagos, Hermione, son personas malvadas sin corazón ni alma, ¿correcto? Los mortífagos no se merecen tener una verdadera y feliz Navidad, porque ni siquiera quieren tenerla. Es por eso quizás el motivo del odio de Malfoy por la Navidad, ¿lo entiendes?

-Pero Ron – exclamó ella, alejándose de su brazo para fulminarlo con la mirada – todos sabemos que Malfoy no es del todo malo. ¡Ni siquiera tiene la marca! Ningún tatuaje, ningún símbolo que demuestre que fue un Mortífago. ¡No tenemos ningún tipo de prueba para basar esas acusaciones! Y yo lo sé mejor que nadie. ¡He vivido con él por los últimos cuatro meses!

-Debe estar ocultándolas – opinó Harry, listo para comenzar la antigua discusión sobre si Draco Malfoy era verdaderamente malvado o era solo la falta de una guía en su vida – Eres una bruja magnífica, Hermione, pero puede que hasta tú seas incapaz de conocer todos los hechizos que existen.

-Además – añadió Ginny – su padre fue un mortífago, por lo que, como dicen, de tal palo tal astilla. Estoy segura, Mione, que no le quita l sueño nunca haber tenido una verdadera Navidad – Ginny sabía como terminar una discusión incluso antes de que comenzara; una habilidad adquirida durante su adolescencia, en la convivencia con sus hermanos mayores – No creo que eso le moleste ni un poco. Ahora – tomó el brazo de Hermione, acercando a la castaña hacia la Dama Gorda - ¿no tienes que ayudarnos con algo de tarea?

Deteniéndose, Hermione negó lentamente con la cabeza – Lo siento, pero creo que regresaré a mi dormitorio y comenzaré con mi ensayo de Runas Antiguas – dijo suavemente, manteniendo su mirada lejos de la inquisidora de Ginny.

Justo cuando se las arreglaba para escapar del agarre de Ginny, Ron la rodeó con su brazo de nuevo – Por supuesto, nos dejarás a nosotros para regresar con ese maldito bastardo. Lo comprendo, Hermione – espetó – Vete y tenle pena al pobre niño rico quien nunca tuvo una jodida Navidad porque es un jodido Mortífago. Déjanos a nosotros lidiar con la vida.

Suspirando con pesadez, se esforzó en ignorar los insultos de Ron, tragándose el orgullo antes de mirarlo a los ojos – Tengo tarea que hacer – repitió con suavidad, determinada a alargar al máximo el tiempo que le quedaba antes de soltar lo que ya no podía seguir conteniendo.

Pero el tiempo, como siempre, no estaba a su favor. Exhalando por segunda vez, empujó lejos la incómoda sensación de las miradas juiciosas sobre ella y dejó salir como un suspiro:

-Decidí quedarme en Hogwarts durante la Navidad.

**XXX**

-¡Oh, maldita sea!

Arrojó la pluma salvajemente, que atravesó la sala y aterrizó en la chimenea mientras cerraba el cuaderno con fuerza. Era cerca de las una de la mañana, y Hermione estaba sentada en el sofá furiosa y frustrada consigo misma.

Luchando contra la urgencia de rendirse e irse a la cama, estaba a punto de volver a abrir el cuaderno cuando una chispa atrapó su atención. De reojo, notó con temor que su pluma se prendía fuego con las llamas.

-¡No! – gritó, apresurándose hacia allí en un intento de salvar la pluma de su inminente muerte. Tropezando con la mesa de café, y aterrizando sobre la alfombra con un golpe, se maldijo por ser tan lenta y tan malhumorada.

La pluma se incendió y, en instantes, estaba desintegrada gracias a la tinta que actuó como acelerador.

Debía recordar pedirle a George que fabricara plumas inflamables.

-Bueno, bueno, Granger, nos encontramos en una situación muy extraña, ¿no crees?

Al parecer, Draco Malfoy había decidido al fin regresar a la Torre de Premios Anuales. Cuando Hermione había vuelto justo después de cenar, había encontrado que la Sala Común y los dormitorios estaban exentos de cualquier presencia, y ella había sido la única ocupante desde entonces. Draco parecía haber encontrado finalmente algo enorme para explotar, porque no había rastros de furia en su voz.

Agradecida de que no se hubiera cambiado aún a su pantalón de pijama y su camiseta extra grande que usaba para dormir, Hermione se enderezó lentamente, ajustando su ropa. Sus manos se detuvieron en su trasero, notando que sus pantalones estaban un poco más debajo de lo que tendrían que estar.

-Bonitas bragas, Granger – rió con burla – el naranja brillante definitivamente va con tu personalidad. Pero tengo que preguntar – se reclinó contra el respaldo del sofá, sonriendo ampliamente mientras ella volteaba, con el rostro plenamente sonrojado - ¿Acaso el naranja te hace recordar a la Comadreja? ¿Es por eso que utilizas bragas tan llamativas?

-¿Qué te importa, Malfoy? – espetó ella, tomando su cuaderno de las manos de él, antes que tuviera la oportunidad de abrirlo y encontrarse con la maldita evidencia - ¿Y dónde te habías metido?

-¿Quién eres tú, mi madre? Lo que yo haga y en donde lo haga no es asunto tuyo.

-Aunque – añadió Hermione – si es asunto mío saber por qué estabas fuera de la cama a estas horas, cuando no estamos patrullando.

Cruzándose de brazos, demasiado cansado como para discutir, dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro. Se sentía exhausto después de todo el día, ya que había regresado a la Sala de Menesteres después de su encuentro con el trío de oro y compañía en los jardines. Allí había arreglado todo para que pudiera luchar físicamente; muñecos de lucha y boxeo, combatiendo todo lo que la sala le ponía en frente. Al final, estaba completamente calmado, bañado en sudor y jadeando pesadamente al sentir que el enojo se disipaba de su cuerpo.

su furia había sido muy infantil, se dio cuenta, y no tenía motivo para haber actuado de ese modo. Luego se había pasado la siguiente hora compadeciéndose de sí mismo, cuando las primeras punzadas de arrepentimiento le llenaron la mente al recordar los muñecos y fuertes de nieve destruidos.

Draco Malfoy genuinamente se sentía mal y avergonzado por sus acciones esa tarde.

-Si _debes_ saberlo, como siempre – suspiró – estaba haciendo patrullajes extra. Me tomó más tiempo porque determinado pelirrojo Prefecto decidió no aparecer.

Ron.

Ella debía haber previsto que Ron evitaría su deber con Malfoy. La idea de ambos patrullando los pasillos y poniéndose de acuerdo para los castigos era casi tan improbable como encontrar a Harry besándose con Draco.

La vergüenza viajó a sus mejillas al darse cuenta de que había olvidado que a él le tocaba patrullar esa noche – Oh, bueno… supongo que hablaré con Ron sobre ello mañana…

Luego recordó claramente que, después de la discusión que había tenido con él esa misma tarde, no estaba en términos amigables con él. Sus mejillas se colorearon aún más cuando desvió la mirada de los penetrantes ojos de Malfoy.

Ron había estado bastante irritable desde que se enteró que ella se quedaría en el castillo durante las vacaciones de Navidad. Ella y su familia supuestamente se reunirían con los Weasley en la Madriguera para una celebración muy especial: la primera Navidad de la hija de Bill y Fleur.

Hermione, sin embargo, sabía que la pequeña Victoire tendría otras numerosas y agradables Navidades en el futuro, mientras que esta podría ser quizás su única oportunidad de brindarle a Draco Malfoy algo que nunca había recibido.

Amabilidad y compasión incondicional, un tipo de amor que, durante esa época del año cuando la gente tendía a sentir con más fuerza su soledad, era imprescindible.

Nadie merecía estar solo en Navidad, y nadie merecía jamás haber experimentado una verdadera Navidad, se defendió ella frente a Ron. Él le había respondido llamándola idiota, diciéndole que era una traidora por negarse a ir con él, y quedarse con Malfoy.

Ginny y Harry, todo el tiempo, parecieron estar en medio de ambos. Después de un rato, sin embargo, Ginny se había unido al lado de Ron y defendió vehemente el punto de su hermano, señalando todo el tormento por el que Draco los había hecho pasar.

Harry, el único que parecía haber establecido algún tipo de tregua entre Draco y él, dudo al principio pero terminó por decirle a Hermione que sería mejor que fuera a la Madriguera.

Ella, con amabilidad, les dijo que se fueran a la mierda y que dejara de decirle cómo debía vivir su vida. Ella haría lo que quisiera, y les dijo que no tenían pruebas de que ella hubiera decidió quedarse por Draco; que solo lo habían asumido.

Después de eso se había marchado, echando fuego por la nariz, mientras Ron seguía gritándole. La amenazó con romper su amistad y romance en desarrollo si realmente decidía quedarse en Hogwarts durante las vacaciones.

Volviendo a recapacitar lo que Luna le había dicho antes sobre el Sr. Indicado, Hermione supo, allí y en ese momento, que Ron no era esa persona. Ya lo había previsto poco después del beso que compartieron en la batalla dos años atrás, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal por el pensamiento de perder su relación.

Ron era lo más cercano que tuvo alguna vez a un verdadero novio, pero, a esta altura, no podía tolerar el pensamiento de Salir con alguien quien imponía su voluntad por encima de la de ella.

Ella necesitaba su libertad también, por lo que con gusto dejó a Ron solo gritando sus amenazas. Definitivamente causaría una fisura en su relación, pero en este momento, sentía que cada vez le importaba menos.

Incluso si todavía sentía algo por él.

-Claaaro – se burló Draco, sacándola de su ensimismamiento – Hablar con la Comadreja seguro solucionará todo. No desperdicies tu precioso tiempo. Además, no es como si fueras a solucionar algo – frunció el ceño de repente, deteniendo su marcha hacia las escaleras que guiaban a los dormitorios – Seguro estarás de su lado.

Hermione se incorporó, levantando la mirada justo a tiempo para ver la mueca en su rostro, y el modo en que sus ojos grises se endurecieron, casi como si estuviera luchando para contener poderosas y abrumantes emociones.

-Mal…

-No te molestes siquiera. No necesito tu ayuda, Granger. Si Weasley vuelve a faltar, lo arreglaré yo mismo.

Con eso dicho, se encaminó hacia su habitación dejando a una muy contrariada castaña en la Sala Común.

Volviendo a caer sobre el sofá, ella suspiró pesadamente, mirando las llamas recientemente avivadas gracias a la pluma.

Estaba confundida. Draco la confundía a más no poder, y no podía ni siquiera evitarlo. Estaba acostumbrada a conocer los hechos, a poder dejarlos de lado sin dudarlo, y el hecho de tener problemas para comprender sus propios pensamientos y sentimientos estaba a punto de llevarla al borde de la ansiedad.

Sí, lentamente había desarrollado una relación de tolerancia con Draco durante los últimos meses, lentamente pasando de ser enemigos a estar en relativamente buenos términos. Eran capaces de mantener conversaciones sobre determinados temas – principalmente cosas del colegio – sin que se tornaran discusiones furiosas, y podían , por lo general, compartir una misma sala sin comenzar a pelear entre ellos, a menos que uno de ellos comenzara voluntariamente una discusión.

Lo que pasó durante la batalla también los ayudó a cimentar su relación en desarrollo, especialmente contando el hecho de que ella era una de las dos personas con vida para relatar lo sucedido. Era un recuerdo doloroso, por minimizarlo, pero ayudó más que nada a construir esa amistad.

Esta, sin embargo, era una situación en la que nunca se imaginó estar con Draco Malfoy. Aunque habían formado ese tipo de relación cordial, raramente hablaban sobre cosas personales o experiencias. La mayoría de las cosas que se decían eran impersonales, sin emociones de por medio. Entonces, ver a Draco así, sonando tan vacío de emoción y viéndose tan frío, negándose a recibir cualquier tipo de ayuda como lo había hecho, la confundía como un demonio.

No, no era por el modo en que había reaccionado. Era una reacción típica de Malfoy rechazar la ayuda de un hijo de muggles. La razón de su confusión era por el modo en que _ella_ misma había reaccionado.

Quizás se trataba de la reciente revelación de Draco, de descubrir que había pasado solo la mayor parte de su vida cuando era niño. Eso era lo que la conmovía. Quizás solo habían sido los últimos dos días, llenos de emociones desbordantes, una montaña rusa de poderosos sentimientos que la elevaban a lo alto por un segundo, y la derribaban al siguiente.

No estaba segura de qué era, pero sí sabía una cosa: Hermione Granger sentía una profunda tristeza y pena por Draco Malfoy.

No era justo que lo trataran con tanta falta de respeto, pensó de repente. Puede que lo hubiera merecido tres años atrás, pero no ahora, no después de todo lo que había sacrificado para hacer el mundo un lugar mejor. No importaba cuanta gente escuchara la historia, todavía insistirían en mantener sus prejuicios y creencias predispuestas, incapaces de creer que Draco Malfoy tenía un corazón.

Sí que tenía un corazón, notó ella mientras apretaba el cuaderno contra su pecho. Draco Malfoy tenía un corazón, justo como el resto del mundo, pero nadie estaba allí para darle el amor que necesitaba para crecer y madurar.

Se dejó caer de rodillas junto a la mesita de café, abriendo con fuerza el cuaderno mientras rebuscaba bajo el sillón una pluma que se le había caído hace tiempo.

Draco Malfoy merecía algo mejor de lo que tenía. Solo pudo comprenderlo con el rechazo de Ron a unírsele en el patrullaje. Draco no se quejó, no protestó ni exigió justicia. Negó su ayuda y dijo que él se encargaría si sucedía de nuevo, que estaba segura que volvería a pasar.

Esto solo le hacía preguntarse si ya había sucedido antes y ella había sido demasiado ciega como para no verlo.

No, justo en los últimos dos días se había dado cuenta de que había mucho más de ese frío, duro y condescendiente Draco Malfoy.

Ella planeaba romper ese caparazón y alcanzar su corazón, prometiéndoselo más a sí misma que a él, que le daría la mejor Navidad en el mundo.

Sin importar lo que costara.

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora: Hola! espero que hayan pasado un muy feliz año nuevo :) como ya avisé por Fighting for the Malfoys, tuve unos días complicados que no vale la pena volver a relatar. El asunto es que aquí está el nuevo capitulo, y espero que lo disfruten! **

**Tengo una mala noticia (a medias): La autora me comentó hace tiempo que en otro sitio le plagiaron la historia, y que está considerando quitarla de FF, al igual que a sus traducciones (hay una traduccion al japonés en marcha tambien, aunque todavía no la subieron). El asunto es que todavía no me confirmó qué planea hacer, porque se fue de viaje y no regresará en un tiempo, así que estoy a su merced. Según lo que ella decida seguiremos subiendo o no. Por ahora, no voy a quitarla, y seguiré publicando capítulos hasta recibir una respuesta de su parte y voy a hacer lo posible por convencerla de que debe dejar sus historias aqui. El plagio es una cosa terrible, una accion inmoral y no debería permitirse. Si se enteran que alguna de mis traducciones está siendo subida a otro sitio, les ruego me avisen, aunque siempre chequeo por las dudas :)**

**Bueno, los capítulos son bastante largos como pueden ver, y me lleva bastante tiempo traducirlos junto con Fighting for the Malfoys, asi que estoy considerando partirlos por la mitad para poder actualizar con más frecuencia. no sé, ideas, ideas y más ideas. Nada está decidido y ni sé por qué lo comento aquí. Qué se yo, los Argentinos somos de hablar mucho, o soy solo yo? jajaj**

**Me fascina la aceptacion de la historia, me alegra que les guste y sí, seguiremos con esa racha de festividad por todo el año. Total? Amo la Navidad y también estoy dispuesta a darle a Draco Malfoy la mejor Navidad de su vida, durante todo el año. Fuck yeah.**

**Respondo a los guests:**

Josheph: Hola! La verdad es que traducir es uno de mis hobbies y lo disfruto muchisimo, más aún al ver las distintas respuestas de ustedes, los lectores. Te agradezco por leer, por comentar y sobretodo por disfrutar la historia. Espero que hayas tenido un buen comienzo de año. Saludos!

Rosy Fdez: jajajaja nena vos me alegras a mí los días con comentarios como el tuyo. Gracias a vos por seguir esta y la otra traduccion, espero que disfrutes el capitulo!

Guest (que no me dejo ni un nombrecito para identificarlo) : Me encanta que te encanta que te encante! jaja la verdad es que sí, es muy buena escritora, y tiene sus metodos particulares de narrar. tambien sos fanatica/o de la Navidad? bien ahi! un miembro más del equipo jajajaj arrrrriba con la Navidad. La mejor época del año. Gracias por comentar!

**Una ultima cosita antes de marcharme: este fic no es, ni de cerca, parecido a Fighting for the Malfoys, ni Summer of the Dragon. Es un fic con nada de oscuridad, mucho romance, son protagonistas más jovenes e inmaduros, hay humor y bueno, que se yo, es un fic más SIMPLE. Es para disfrutar la época Navideña, solo eso.**

**No voy a dejar aqui recomendaciones musicales, lo siento :(**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente!**

**Pekis :)**


	3. Unreasonable Reasons

**Merry Christmas Mr. Malfoy**

**-Feliz Navidad, Sr. Malfoy-**

**A causa de la demora en publicar la historia, breve resumen de los dos capis anteriores: Hermione descubre que Draco nunca tuvo una verdadera navidad, y decide quedarse en Hogwarts para dársela.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Razones Irracionales**

Ronald Weasley estaba lívido. No podía creer lo que había escuchado esa mañana, ni mucho menos lo que ella le había dicho la tarde anterior.

Resistió la necesidad de tomar el escritorio más cercano y arrojarlo lejos, presionando sus puños hasta el punto en que sus nudillos se tornaron tan blancos como el papel que tenía en frente, y comenzó a perder la sensibilidad en sus manos. No podría importarle menos; todo lo que quería era estrangular a esa castaña con rizos que se negaba a pasar las vacaciones con _él._

Era una jodida perra.

Ayer pensó que solo estaba bromeando, probándolo para ver cómo reaccionaría si ella decidía quedarse en el castillo, preguntándose si actuaría como si la fuera a extrañar.

Mirando el pergamino frente a él, ignorando la molesta voz de la Profesora McGonagall explicando en qué consistiría su examen antes de la Navidad, dejó que su mente vagara de un pensamiento a otro. Necesitaba descubrir el verdadero motivo del por qué Hermione se quedaría en Hogwarts.

No tenía sentido; seguro no se quedaría solo porque se sentía mal por Malfoy… ¡Malfoy, de todas las malditas personas! Era un Mortífago, intentó lograr que los expulsaran varias veces y, tal cual se lo recordó Ron la noche anterior, casi logra matarlo a él y a Lavender en el sexto año.

No era posible que ella fuera a quedarse por un idiota como Malfoy. De ninguna jodida forma.

Tenía que haber otra razón… algo más, algo escondido detrás de las señales confusas y repentinos y erráticos pensamientos.

Aunque Ron era bastante bueno al idear estrategias en sus planes – de ahí su habilidad con el ajedrez – no era capaz de descifrar, ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello, rompecabezas complejos como era Transformaciones o Pociones, o el sexo opuesto.

Era bastante inútil cuando se trataba de algunos de esos temas.

Quizás… quizás no estaba tomando todo esto del modo correcto. Quizás, pensó con dicha, ella estaba mintiendo, pretendiendo que se quedaría en Hogwarts y lo sorprendería luego en el tren.

¡Eso sería brillante!

Quizás en el tren, ella le pediría hablar a solas, ¡Y le confesaría sus sentimientos! No había forma de malinterpretar sus señales; él sabía que Hermione Granger estaba locamente enamorada de él, y él no podía esperar a que finalmente se animara a confesárselo.

¿Pr qué no habría de estar enamorada de él?

Dejando caer la cabeza hacia un lado, aceptó la verdad del pensamiento; él era Ronald Weasley, el penúltimo hijo del clan Weasley, completamente inútil en todos los aspectos de la vida, y no le llegaba ni a los talones al gran Harry Potter o – se atrevía a decirlo – a Draco Malfoy.

Hermione, por el contrario, era increíble. Sí, ¿qué importaba si ella jamás proclamó su papel para obtener más gloria a raíz de la derrota de Lord Voldemort? ¿Qué importaba si él y Harry obtuvieron todo el crédito y gloria mientras ella se quedaba atrás en las sombras? A ella le gustaba estar allí, ¿no? Además, él sabía que ella era increíble, y también Harry, y eso era todo lo que ella necesitaba saber, ¿no?

Ella era demasiado amable, suspiró él internamente. La forma en que ella les había permitido conservar el reflector era algo que él jamás habría sido capaz de hacer. No, ella era demasiado amable.

¡Más le vale a esa sucia perra que no piense quedarse por Malfoy!

Sus pensamientos eran erráticos, variando viciosamente entre la bondad y la maldad, mientras su mente se movía alrededor con rapidez, pensando en su belleza primero y luego en la discusión que tuvieron la tarde anterior. Una emoción enmascaraba la otra, ¿pero cuál era?

¿Era posible que su enojo fuera un simple reflejo de su posesividad? ¿Acaso tenía celos de que Malfoy no solo viviera ahora con ella, sino que también pudiera pasar las vacaciones con ella? ¿Podría ser quizás que él siempre pensó cosas buenas de ella y que, detrás de todo eso comenzara a sentirse frustrado e impaciente?

Desde ese beso que compartieron dos años atrás, no habían vuelto a hablar al respecto de lo que sentían. Él había intentado sacar el tema, pero cada vez que lo mencionaba ella encontraba alguna forma de evitarlo por el resto del día.

Quizás… quizás ella solo necesitaba algo de tiempo.

Él no estaba tan seguro. Quizás él verdaderamente estaba enojado. Furioso ante la idea de que quizás ella realmente no lo amara, después de todo. Quizás esa perra solo le había seguido el juego, pretendiendo que estaba atraída por él para esconder algo más.

Si ella estaba saliendo con Malfoy, ¡la haría pagar infiernos!

Sus puños volvieron a ceñirse con fuerza, con la furia abrumándolo, y los celos invadiendo con violencia sus venas al darse cuenta de que, en ese momento, no sentía ningún tipo de bondad hacia ella, sino todo lo contrario: ira. Había intentado razonar consigo mismo, tratando de pensar en que quizás, solo quizás, ella solo sentía pena por Malfoy, o planeaba algo especial para él. Pero cada una de sus ideas, cada pensamiento, era algo inventado con su imaginación.

Lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que ella se quedaría en Hogwarts, y eso le hacía rabiar.

¡Ella le había prometido que pasarían juntos la navidad! Lo había movido a su gusto, jalando de sus cuerdas como si fuera una marioneta, antes de cortar las sogas y dejar en claro que no lo necesitaba en absoluto.

Perra, esa estúpida perra. ¿Acaso no podía ver lo que tenía en frente? ¿No podía ver que él era perfecto para ella?

Pateó violentamente una de las patas de su escritorio, causando una fuerte interrupción en la clase.

-Sr. Weasley, ¿qué significa eso?

_Que te jodan, McGonagall. Quizá ese palo de tu maldito trasero._

Su rostro enrojeció con una mezcla de furia y vergüenza, y se reclinó hacia adelante, agarrándose la pantorrilla.

-Lo lamento, profesora – murmuró bajo – Tenía un calambre en la pierna.

Asintiendo lentamente, la profesora volvió a girarse hacia el pizarrón, moviendo su varita para escribir los detalles del examen en la superficie oscura.

Viendo alrededor del salón, notó que la mayoría de los ojos volvían a estar enfocados en el tema del examen. Aunque encontró un par de bonitos ojos miel mirando en su dirección, que rápidamente fueron escondidos detrás de una cortina de rizado cabello castaño, enmascarando cualquier emoción que pudiera leerse en ellos.

Él la observó, observó el modo en que su cuerpo cambiaba de posición de vez en cuando, la observó comenzar a garabatear furiosamente en su pergamino, como si toda su vida dependiera de ello.

Miró el pizarrón, notando que no había nada nuevo escrito, y que nadie más estaba tomando notas. De hecho, la Profesora McGonagall acababa de indicarles que abrieran sus libros.

Volvió a mirar a Hermione, notando por primera vez que estaba escribiendo en un cuaderno, uno que él jamás había visto antes.

La furia de los celos inundó sus venas, y rechinó los dientes para contenerse de exigir respuestas a la pequeña castaña.

Si ella se quedaba por Malfoy, ¡le haría pagar infiernos!

**XXX**

Cuando buscas paz y silencio, la biblioteca suele ser tu mejor opción. Ese día y horario, sin embargo, la biblioteca parecía ser el peor sitio para estar. Estaba llena de estudiantes escribiendo ensayos de última hora, o estudiando antes que las vacaciones comenzaran la semana siguiente.

El mejor lugar para esconderse, según Harry y Ginny, era la Sala de Menesteres.

Contentos por encontrar el lugar vacío de otras personas, entraron a la sala decorada de forma similar a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, con las paredes con de estanterías repletas hasta no dar abasto, escritorios aquí y allá, y en caso de que las cosas se pusieran un tanto calientes, una cama en la esquina más cercana.

Quizás la cama había aparecido simplemente porque Harry tenía sueño y el estudio tenía esa increíble habilidad de hacerlo dormir. La pareja no estaba segura de eso, pero estaban verdaderamente agradecidos de tener este pequeño nidito de amor, para alejarse del resto de los estudiantes.

O para ser más específicos, para alejarse de Ron.

Lo habían escuchado parlotear y descargar su enojo por unas buenas cuatro horas después de Transformaciones, viéndose obligados a escuchar mientras él dejaba que la furia le explotara en forma de avalancha de malas palabras y oraciones desconsideradas. Por supuesto, Harry tenía que admitir que él tenía motivos para estar un tanto enojado; no solo Hermione lo había ignorado todo el día, sino que había tenido también la audacia de caminar hacia McGonagall y declarar en voz alta que había decidido quedarse en el castillo para las vacaciones.

Justo frente a Harry, Ron y Ginny.

Le había costado a Harry cada pizca de su fuerza poder evitar que Ron hiciera algo de lo que definitivamente se arrepentiría después.

Harry había arrastrado a Ron al pasillo, habían rodeado una esquina y lo sostuvo en su sitio por unos buenos cinco minutos hasta que el pelirrojo logró tranquilizarse lo suficiente como para soltarse.

Y ahí era cuando las protestas y malas palabras habían comenzado, y habrían seguido todo el día si Harry y Ginny no se hubieran visto obligados a escabullirse de la Sala Común bajo la capa de Invisibilidad de Harry. Ron había estado demasiado absorto, enfurruñado y furioso, como para notar su partida.

Por lo que ahora ambos estaban sentados en el escritorio más cercano a la chimenea, exhaustos.

-Harry – susurró Ginny – No creo ser capaz de lidiar con esto todas las vacaciones.

El pelinegro levantó la cabeza, que había estado enterrada en sus brazos, con los ojos verdes brillando por la curiosidad.

-Es solo… sé que es mi hermano, y verdaderamente me importa, pero algunas veces tiende a ser…

-¿Demasiado?

Ella suspiró con fuerza, usando sus brazos como almohada y recostando su cabeza en ellos – No te das una idea – murmuró.

Dejando salir una pequeña risa, Harry tomó un pergamino de su mochila y le respondió – Creo que sí, Gin. Recuerda, soy su mejor amigo. Todas las veces que él y Mione discutieron, él siempre acude a mí para descargarse. Estoy tan arto de esto como tú.

-Pero – ella levantó su cabeza, gesticulando hacia los lados con sus brazos - ¡No lo entiendo!

Él levantó una ceja, pidiéndole en silencio que se explayara mientras él tomaba una pluma.

-¿Por qué razón ella haría algo así? No lo entiendo. Mamá estaba emocionada por verla, ¡y se suponía que sus padres también vendrían a casa! ¡Ella sabía lo mucho que significa esta Navidad para todos! ¿Por qué cambiaría de idea tan repentinamente? No lo entiendo.

-Tengo tanta idea sobre eso como tú – contestó Harry, desenrollando el pergamino para encontrarse con el listado de libros que necesitaba consultar para el examen de Pociones que tendría en dos días.

Permanecieron en silencio por un rato, incapaces de decir si era uno tenso o no, mientras Harry convocaba mágicamente varios libros a su mesa, los abría y marcaba las páginas adecuadas. Este año, se había hecho a la idea rápidamente de que Hermione no podría ayudarlos tanto como solía hacerlo; simplemente tenía demasiado trabajo que hacer para sí misma y no podía estar siempre presente para corregir errores de gramática o para asegurarse que los hechos en los ensayos fueran verídicos.

Ron, como siempre, no había podido adaptarse a la idea y se había pasado la mayor parte de las primeras dos semanas de clases protestando por todo el trabajo y por lo ingrata que era ella al usarlos así.

Mentalmente, Harry había dejado escapar una risa sarcástica ante esa declaración. Después de la guerra, rápidamente había comprendido lo mucho que _ellos _ habían abusado y usado a Hermione. Él sabía que ella jamás se llevaba el crédito, sabía que era de las que prefería quedarse en las sombras, mostrándose útil solo cuando se necesitaba su cerebro o hechizos particularmente complicados.

Ron decía que ella era amable, que a ella le gustaban las cosas así, que era suficientemente buena como para permitir que él – Ron – recibiera la gloria por primera vez en su vida.

Pero, ¿acaso Ron no había brillado en el quinto año, cuando ganaron la copa de Quidditch sin la ayuda de Harry? ¡O no había recibido el crédito en segundo año, cuando ayudó a Harry a encontrar al basilisco, a pesar de que hubiera sido Hermione quien hizo toda la investigación?

En los contados momentos en los que Hermione se había mostrado más feliz que lo normal, especialmente durante el Baile de Navidad del cuarto año, Harry y Ron habían decidido arruinarle la noche con sus crueles palabras. Harry se dio cuenta, con vergüenza, de que había estado del lado de Ron en esas ocasiones particulares, y tenía tanta culpa como su amigo.

Tragándose un suspiro, se preguntó si merecían lo que Hermione les estaba haciendo. Incluso durante la guerra, él había dejado de lado sus ideas y sentimientos. Ni siquiera le prestaron atención al hecho de que había sido torturada y apenas le agradecieron haberle salvado el trasero Merlín sabe cuántas veces… ella había arriesgado su propia vida, hechizando el rostro de Harry, aceptando ser torturada y asesinada solo por ser quienes eran y por los ideales que defendían. Había gritado, pero ni una palabra había escapado de su boca.

¡Alguna vez le habían agradecido eso?

Enterrando el rostro en sus manos con un fuerte quejido, Harry se dio cuenta lo mucho que la habían maltratado en el pasado. Incluso ahora, le decían que estaba equivocada, que cometía un error, le ordenaban que viniera con ellos para las vacaciones, y se negaban a creer que, quizás, Draco Malfoy sí merecía una feliz Navidad…

-No.

La verdad lo golpeó con la fuerza de un tren sin frenos, y su cabeza se levantó de repente, enfrentando la expresión perpleja de Ginny.

-¿Qué sucede, Harry? – se estiró, acariciando con cariño su mano – De repente palideciste. ¿Estás bien?

-Yo… yo no lo sé… pero… pero Ron no lo estará – el horror y la determinación inundaron su mirada – No podemos decírselo, Gin, no podemos decirle a Ron. Sin importar lo que haga o diga, no podemos decírselo. ¿Lo entiendes?

Frunciendo el ceño, ella junto los labios en un puchero de confusión ante las palabras extrañas de Harry.

-Harry, no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando – estirándose para acunar el rostro de él entre sus manos, lo miró a los ojos, a aquellas profundas esmeraldas que amaba tanto y le preguntó - ¿Qué te preocupa?

-Yo… yo creo saber por qué Hermione decidió quedarse, Gin. Oh, Merlín, no podemos contarle a Ron; enloquecerá. La asesinará… si no se suicida primero.

-¡Estás hablando incoherencias, Harry! – gritó Ginny, preguntándose si alguien lo había hechizado - ¿Qué tratas de decirme?

Él se incorporó de repente, derramando una botellita de tinta en el suelo con el movimiento. Ignorando la tinta, hasta el punto de incluso pisarla, comenzó a caminar alrededor.

-¡Él nunca tuvo una verdadera Navidad, Gin! ¡Él nunca tuvo una verdadera _Navidad!_ ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Ella va a quedarse en Hogwarts durante la _Navidad_, con _él!_ ¡Ella quiere darle la verdadera Navidad que nunca pudo tener! Jesús, se volvió loca, completamente loca…

-No estarás hablando de…

-¡Malfoy! ¡Hermione se quedará en Hogwarts para estar con Draco Malfoy! – exclamó Harry - ¡Va a quedarse para darle a Draco Malfoy su perfecta y maldita Navidad!

Ginny colapsó en su asiento, después de haberse incorporado para tratar de calmar a Harry.

-Oh, maldita sea; Ron va a enloquecer.

-No – Harry la rodeó, apuntándola con fiereza - ¡No _vamos_ a decirle nada a Ron! ¡No podemos!

-Pero, ¿por qué, Harry? ¡Ron merece saberlo tanto como nosotros! No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué no podemos decírselo? ¡Ni siquiera se me ocurriría ocultarle algo así! – permaneció sentada, gritando sus palabras con confusión y enojo.

-Lo dijiste tú misma – hizo una pausa en su caminar – él enloquecería. Intentaría matar a quien sea que se interpusiera en su camino, y luego intentaría estrangularla. No podemos decírselo. Al menos… no hasta que pasen las vacaciones – suspiró con fuerza, pasando sus manos por su cabello desordenado – Pero… tienes razón. Se lo tendremos que decir en algún momento.

-¿Cuándo, Harry? ¿Cuándo será el momento apropiado para decirle que la mujer que ama lo rechazó para estar con otro hombre? Lo destruiría.

-Lo sé… Jesús, lo sé muy bien. Él ha estado tras ella por años, planeaba hacer su relación algo oficial esta Navidad… ¡y ahora pasa _esto!_

-Le va a romper el corazón – Ginny prácticamente sollozó las palabras, aterrorizada ante la idea del corazón de su hermano hecho trizas.

-Pero Gin… nosotros…nosotros ni siquiera sabemos si ella está haciendo…algo…ya sabes. Podría ser solo darle una Feliz Navidad – Harry sentía como si estuviera buscando un motivo al azar, alguna verdad que ni siquiera sabía si existía. Necesitaba encontrar algo, alguna evidencia que permita salvar la relación sacudida de Hermione y Ron.

Ginny se levantó lentamente, tomando la mano de Harry entre las suyas. Se inclinó hacia adelante, dándole un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

-Harry, realmente no sabemos nada todavía – le susurró, queriendo calmar la angustia de él, al igual que la suya. No estaba segura si decía esas palabras para calmar su mente o la de él – Todo lo que hicimos fue asumir, y eso no nos llevará a ningún sitio. No – añadió ante la dura mirada de él – No vamos a desperdiciar nuestro tiempo intentando encontrar "pruebas". Vamos a sentarnos, estudiar, y olvidarnos de esto.

-Pero… pero Gin... ¿qué si…

-Nada de "qué si…", Harry. Realmente no hay nada que podamos hacer; ella ya le dijo a McGonagall que va a quedarse, y es demasiado tarde para que cambie de opinión. Le diremos a Ron que está quedándose por sus deberes como Premio Anual, que hablamos con ella y que se había dado cuenta de que era su responsabilidad quedarse y asegurarse de que los estudiantes que también se quedaran estén seguros. ¿De acuerdo?

Eso definitivamente era para calmar su propia angustia, más que la de él. Es solo que no podía llegar a creer lo que Harry estaba diciendo y, a pesar de eso, parecía creerlo todo, lo que solo lograba acrecentar su temor.

-Harry, veremos que sucede después de las vacaciones, ¿de acuerdo? Partiremos de eso. Por ahora, nos concentraremos en los deberes y en encontrar los regalos para todos. ¿Te parece bien? No nos preocupemos por Hermione y Ron; en realidad no es asunto nuestro – eso, también, era dicho más en beneficio propio que en el de su novio.

Harry asintió lentamente, permitiendo que Ginny le tomara la mano y lo llevara al escritorio.

Ginny suspiró suavemente; Hermione creía que estaba navegando en aguas mansas, pero, mientras Ginny conseguía sentar a Harry en su asiento, sabía que no había nada más violento que lo que se venía.

_Ron iba a enloquecer._

**XXX**

La sala común estaba placenteramente silenciosa. Hermione estaba recostada cómodamente en el sofá escarlata, con una almohada plateada elevándole la cabeza solo lo suficiente como para permitirle leer las palabras de su libro.

Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados por la concentración, los dientes ocasionalmente apareciendo para capturar su labio inferior, para luego masticarlo y chuparlo hasta que, o perdiera la sensibilidad, o perdiera la concentración.

En su mano derecha tenía su pluma, que de vez en cuando le hacía cosquillas en la nariz cuando la rotaba entre sus dedos.

Cambiando su posición, pasando un pie por el respaldo del sillón, encontró verdadera comodidad en esa rara posición y siguió concentrada en su libro, con los ojos vagando de un lado al otro y su mente invadida de pensamientos y procesos.

No, Hermione Granger no estaba haciendo tarea; ya había terminado todos sus ensayos y su estudio para los exámenes hace una hora. Y no, tampoco estaba inmersa en su libro preferido: _Historia de Hogwarts. _

Entonces, ¿en qué estaba tan concentrada la señorita Granger?

-No, no y no, no puedo hacer eso en ese orden – suspiró ella con fuerza, tachando dos líneas e intercambiando sus posiciones – Ahí sí. Primero jugamos y luego pasamos el rato frente a la chimenea – sonrió suavemente.

El cuaderno en sus manos no tenía título, a menos que alguien abriera la tercera hoja. Allí, en su clara y limpia caligrafía, se leía:_ Diez Modos de Darle a Draco Malfoy Una Feliz Navidad._

Golpeteando su pie izquierdo, el que estaba sobre el respaldo del sofá, al ritmo de una música inexistente, chupó el extremo de la pluma mientras consideraba otras opciones que le dieran a Draco la mejor Navidad de todas. Pero que nada, necesitaba lograr que le agradara esta época del año.

Eso significaba que debía lograr que le gustara la nieve.

Sabía que esa parte debía cumplirse primero que todo. La nieve era esencial para la Navidad, tanto como el Budín de Navidad y los regalos. Quizás, en lo profundo de su ser, no solo quería darle una Navidad perfecta, sino hacer que recordara esos días como los mejores de su vida. Desde su punto de vista, era fácil asumir que la infancia de Draco había estado desprovista de juguetes y actividades de niños. Quizás la idea de jugar en la nieve, permitiéndole a Draco olvidar todas las responsabilidades, era solo otro modo de lograr romper su fachada de piedra y encontrar su cálido corazón.

Estaba allí, en alguna parte, solo necesitaba usar las herramientas y métodos correctos para romper su coraza congelada.

Mirando su lista, se vio nuevamente indecisa entre dos actividades; leer y aprender cuentos de Navidad, o comprar y decorar el árbol de Navidad.

Sin saber qué hacer primero, se preguntó si, quizás, deberían comenzar con una película, comprar y decorar el árbol y luego ver otra.

-Jesús, soy inteligente, debí pensar en ello antes – se reprendió, anotando varias cosas al margen.

Bajo otras circunstancias, Hermione habría considerado como lidiar con Harry y Ron, especialmente después de ver cómo habían arrastrado a Ron fuera del salón después de que ella hubiera anunciado su decisión de quedarse. Lo evitó todo el día para evitar de ese modo cualquier pelea, llegando al punto de cenar en la Sala Común de los Premios Anuales para no cruzarse con Ron.

No había necesidad de decir que estaba demasiado absorta en lo que se traía en manos como para pensar en sus mejores amigos. Ellos, eventualmente, recobrarían el sentido común y se darían cuenta de que nada que dijeran le haría cambiar de opinión. Ella se quedaría, y le daría a Draco Malfoy la única verdadera Navidad que podría tener.

Incluso si eso significaba arruinar la relación que tenía con sus mejores amigos.

Mientras ese pensamiento cruzaba su mente, una ola de melancolía lentamente la atravesó, haciendo la pluma cayera de sus manos hacia su cuaderno y que cerrara los ojos. Estaba dispuesta a arriesgar su amistad, la única y verdadera amistad que tuvo en su vida, por un hombre que consideraba su enemigo.

¿Por qué?

Dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás, enredó un brazo alrededor del apoyabrazos, haciendo que la pluma colgara justo a una pulgada del suelo.

¿Por qué estaba dispuesta a alejar a sus únicos amigos de verdad – Harry, Ron y Ginny – solo porque Draco nunca había tenido una Navidad? ¿No era eso un poco tonto, por no decir, estúpido? ¿Cuál era el verdadero motivo, además de la pena? ¿Había alguna razón oculta, alguna conexión profunda que ella todavía no conseguía reconocer o comprender?

Suspirando con pesadez, sus dedos retorcieron la pluma mientras buscaba esa razón. Iba a quedarse porque se sentía mal, ¿verdad? Se sentía triste sabiendo que Draco jamás había tenido una verdadera Navidad. Estaba molesta con eso porque todo el mundo, inclusive el hijo de un reconocido asesino, se merecía algo de felicidad en su vida.

¿Entonces por qué le costaba aceptar esas razones?

-No lo sé, en el nombre de Merlín, simplemente no lo sé.

Ella era Hermione Granger, conocida por saber todos los hechos y comprender todos los motivos. Esta repentina pérdida de conocimiento, el darse cuenta de repente que no sabía todo, la irritaba y aterrorizaba por partes iguales.

Y eso que recién comenzaba su proyecto.

Ni siquiera había escuchado que la puerta de la Sala Común se abría y cerraba, pero escuchó los pasos de Draco mientras él ingresaba a esa habitación.

-Granger, te das cuenta de que la Comadreja está ahí fuera gritando y maldiciendo, ¿verdad?

Esto captó su atención, alejando sus pensamientos de razones y hechos para enfocarse en las palabras que salían de la boca de Draco.

Cerrando su libro, siguió recostada en el sillón a pesar de que su primera reacción fue la de incorporarse, abrir la puerta y hechizar a Ron. Sin embargo, la parte tranquila de su mente, la pequeñísima pizca de cordura y realidad que todavía tenía le recordó que estaba buscando evitar una pelea, no iniciar una.

Por ende, tomó la decisión de permanecer en su posición actual e intentar ignorar a Ron dentro de lo posible, porque ahora si era capaz de escuchar los gritos y groserías desde ahí.

-Granger, ¿no me escuchaste? – ella lo oyó acercarse a donde estaba recostada, y suspiró suavemente.

-Te oí, Malfoy, y pretendo ignorar Ron en este momento – dijo ella con tranquilidad, cerrando sus ojos después de haberlos abierto para hablar con Draco.

-B…bueno, te ves bastante cómoda – su voz se oía más cerca ahora, a su izquierda, y ella se dio cuenta de que él estaba parado detrás del sofá, observándola en su extraña pero cómoda posición - ¿Cómo demonios puedes considerar esa posición cómoda? – ella encontró su pregunta bastante extraña. Primero decía que se veía cómoda, y luego preguntaba eso. Draco _era_ bastante extraño.

-No lo sé – respondió ella – Solo lo es, supongo. Espero – añadió ella – que te hayas asegurado de que Ron no escuchara la contraseña.

-Eres rara – murmuró él, con la voz desvaneciéndose mientras caminaba alrededor de la sala. Ella escuchó que el sillón frente a ella hacía un leve sonido cuando él se sentó – Y sí, me aseguré que la Comadreja no me escuchara. Cuando la estatua me preguntó la contraseña, hice lo que había acordado con ella con anterioridad y me dejó entrar.

Ella arqueó las cejas y abrió los ojos, levantando la cabeza para mirarlo. Había arrojado su mochila al suelo, junto con su sweater y tenía la corbata torcida. Ella se había acostumbrado a esa imagen de Draco con el transcurso de los meses; era su modo de relajarse después de un día particularmente largo y exhaustivo.

-¿Afrodita y tú acordaron algo? – sus pensamientos vagaron hacia la estatua de Afrodita saliendo del agua, con los símbolos de las cuatro casas grabados en las olas.

Él asintió lentamente, con los labios curvándose en una pequeña sonrisa burlona – Acordamos que si alguien que no debía oír la contraseña estaba cerca, todo lo que yo tengo que hacer es gesticularle para que me abra.

Ella entrecerró los ojos con sospecha - ¿Y ese gesto es…?

La sonrisa creció y él levantó la mano, bajando todos los dedos excepto el del medio – Le saco el dedo.

-Eso es terriblemente grosero – lo reprendió ella, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Ella lo encontró gracioso – rió él, desarmando completamente el nudo de su corbata y dejándola desatada alrededor de su cuello – Se rió todo el tiempo y luego se lo hizo a la Comadreja cuando le negó la entrada.

-Por Merlín – suspiró Hermione, cubriéndose el rostro con una mano – Eres una mala influencia.

Él volvió a reír, disfrutando la conversación. Él había creído que en ese momento ella estaría demasiado malhumorada como para conversar agradablemente, pero se había equivocado. Parecía estar exhausta, con leves círculos violáceos bajo los ojos, con el labio inferior inflamado después de habérselo mordido tantas veces, pero también se veía en paz y relajada.

Era, supuso, la tranquilidad de tener todos los ensayos y el estudio para los exámenes terminados hace una hora.

-¡HEY, HERMIONE! ¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA! ¡AHORA!

-Demonios – gimió Hermione – No me digas que se las arregló para realizar un _¡Sonorus!_ con éxito.

-Parece que sí – dijo Draco, con la sonrisa burlona persistente en su rostro, aunque ahora la irritación llenaba sus ojos.

-¡ABRE LA PUERTA, HERMIONE!

-¿Afrodita no puede hacer nada? – suspiró Hermione audiblemente, sabiendo muy bien que todo lo que la estatua podía hacer era avisarle a otras estatuas y cuadros para que alertaran a algún profesor. Pero todo ese procedimiento tardaría unos buenos diez minutos, más o menos.

-¡ABRE! ¡LA! ¡PUERTA! ¡ESTOY HARTO DE ESPERAR AQUÍ AFUERA!

-Granger…

-¡Y SI ESTA JODIDA ESTATUA ME MUESTRA EL DEDO DEL MEDIO UNA VEZ MÁS, VOY A ARRANCARLE LA JODIDA CABEZA!

-¿Sí, Malfoy?

-¡DEJA DE BESARTE CON ESE JODIDO MALFOY Y ABRE LA PUERTA! ¡TENEMOS QUE HABLAR, JODER!

-Si no deja de gritar como un idiota, me veré forzado a salir y hechizarlo.

A través de sus dedos él notó que ella sonreía levemente ante esa idea.

-¡ABRE LA PUERTA O LA TIRARÉ ABAJO!

-Supongo que, si lo hicieras, te ayudaría yo misma.

La risa de Draco se vio interrumpida por más gritos de Ron, y el rubio frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué, en el nombre de Salazar Slytherin, hiciste para que el idiota se enojara contigo? Y si fue dormir con Potter, por favor no me lo digas; no necesito más pesadillas.

Bufando poco femeninamente, Hermione bajó su mano y le hizo el mismo gesto que él le hacía a Afrodita.

-Y dijiste que yo era el grosero… - susurró él.

-¡HERMIONE! ¡SI NO ABRES LA MALDITA PUERTA EN ESTE INSTANTE, VOY A… VOY A…

-Gracias a Merlín, ¡se quedó sin palabras! – gritó Draco con felicidad, disfrutando el repentino silencio mientras Ron pensaba más amenazas – Ahora, Granger, por favor responde mi pregunta para hacerme una idea de cómo tengo que hechizar a la Comadreja.

Parecía que no dejaba de suspirar últimamente, se dio cuenta Hermione mientras dejaba salir un suspiro de exasperación – Tuvimos una discusión infantil – murmuró ella avergonzada. Realmente no quería contarle el tema de la discusión.

-Ustedes dos siempre discuten. Si mal no recuerdo, pasaron la mitad de sus años aquí en el colegio discutiendo por los pasillos. ¿Qué es diferente esta vez, de las otras discusiones que tuvieron en el año?

Draco tenía un punto, notó ella a regañadientes. De hecho, tenía dos puntos; ella y Ron peleaban bastante seguido, pero Ron jamás se mostraba tan violento o insistente después de una discusión. Esta ni siquiera había sido la peor pelea, pero su reacción era, por lejos, la más fuerte.

Aunque no era su reacción lo que la ponía tan mal. Era el darse cuenta de que realmente discutían demasiado. Era cierto, tenían diferencias y ambos eran personas muy testarudas, pero nada justificaba las incesantes discusiones que habían tenido con el pasar de los años. De hecho, Ron parecía estar siempre listo para una pelea, ya sea con ella o con Harry. Era como si siempre buscara una confrontación, alguna forma de demostrar que los demás estaban equivocados y demostrarlo de forma que todos pudieran oírlo y verlo.

Frotándose los ojos, alejó los pensamientos melancólicos y se enfocó en lo que se traía en manos; tratar de decirle a Draco el motivo del maldito enojo de Ron.

-No está contento conmigo – dijo ella, vagamente.

-Eso es obvio – bufó Draco.

-Si es tan importante que lo sepas, es porque he decidido quedarme en Hogwarts para Navidad.

Esperó su reacción, esperó verlo comenzar a renegar, a gritarle que no podía quedarse, que quería tener la Sala Común para él solo…

Pero en lugar de confusión y frustración, notó que él en realidad sonrió con un estilo muy Slytherin.

-¿De verdad? Wow, eso es increíble. ¿La Princesa Gryffindor pasando la Navidad sin su Príncipe Gryffindor? Bueno, eso definitivamente alimentará los cotilleos de aquí.

-¿Cotilleos? ¿Cotilleos en Hogwarts?

Draco no podía creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos; con todos los años que llevaba en el colegio, con todos sus amigos y toda la gente que conocía – específicamente Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil y Ginny Weasley – Hermione seguía ignorante ante los círculos de cotilleo.

Simplemente él no llegaba a comprender cómo alguien podía llegar a ser tan inepto socialmente.

-¿No sabías que los pasillos están llenos de cotilleos? ¿No tenías idea? Granger, eres increíble.

Entrecerrando los ojos en su dirección ante la diversión en su voz, ella luchó contra la necesidad de sacarle la lengua - ¿Ahora yo soy increíble? Solo porque no escuché cotilleos o…

-¡TÚ, ZORRA! ¡ABRE LA JODIDA PUERTA!

El dolor la atravesó ante el insulto dirigido hacia ella. Normalmente, si cualquier otra persona se lo dice, ella sería capaz de pasarlo por alto e ignorarlo, pero como era un amigo en quien confiaba, como era alguien con el que alguna vez había querido casarse, le dolió.

No se dio cuenta del movimiento hasta que escuchó a Draco maldiciendo en voz alta antes de alcanzar la puerta. Ella se sentó, torciendo el cuerpo para mirar justo a tiempo cuando él abrió la puerta, sacó su varita y exclamó - _¡Stupefy!_

Escuchó un golpe cuando el cuerpo aturdido de Ron aterrizó sobre el suelo, y se levantó, apresurándose a la puerta para ver a Draco silenciando a Ron, y hechizándolo con un maleficio de ataduras.

-¡Malfoy! ¡Detente! ¿Qué estás haciendo? – exclamó ella, estirándose y bajándole el brazo, que estaba listo para disparar otro hechizo.

-¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? – respondió él con enojo – Estoy deteniendo a este maldito idiota antes de que vaya demasiado lejos.

-¡Eso no significa que debes volver a hechizarlo!

Él giró en redondo, con los ojos grises brillando mientras veía a Hermione. Estaba parada frente a él, con la falda arrugada, la corbata torcida, solo una pantufla puesta y el cabello en un desorden de rizos alrededor de su cabeza. Pero no fue su apariencia lo que hizo que su corazón se contrajera repentinamente; era la visión de sus ojos brillantes con lágrimas no derramadas. Lágrimas que él sabía que eran causadas por el dolor. Sabía eso porque era incontable la cantidad de veces que el pelirrojo tirado en el suelo le había ocasionado dolor.

El enojo de él era inexplicable, su furia ante el modo en que Ron la había tratado no tenía motivo. Era cierto, se habían vuelto más amistosos entre ellos durante los últimos meses, y estaba seguro que, lentamente, comenzaba a importarle ella. Quizás no por amor, o ni siquiera la consideraba una amiga, pero le importaba lo suficiente como para preguntarle si estaba cansada. Le importaba lo suficiente como para preguntarle qué iba mal cuando la veía estresada.

Le importaba lo suficiente como para apresurarse a salir y, arriesgarse a se expulsado solo porque alguien la llamo zorra.

-¿Por qué?

La pregunta salió de sus labios antes de que siquiera pudiera procesarla en su mente. No iba dirigida a ella, no le preguntaba por qué quería que se detuviera. Era para sí mismo, preguntándose por qué le importaba tanto cuando solo habían llegado a conocerse de verdad por cuatro meses.

Quizás… quizás era por lo que había pasado dos años atrás.

-¡Porque es solo una palabra, Malfoy! – gritó ella, rompiendo sus cavilaciones – Es solo una estúpida palabra como cualquier otra. No merece ser hechizado solo por ser idiota.

-Pero…

-Mira, Malfoy. Aprecio que salieras – dijo ella, suavemente, sin mirar ni una vez la figura paralizada de Ron – Pero debo insistir en que regresemos a la Sala Común antes de que un profesor venga.

-¿Por qué, Granger? No lo entiendo. No soy idiota. He visto el modo en que te tratan él y Potter. ¿Por qué siempre te pones de su lado cuando alguien quiere ayudarte? – estaba prácticamente gritando, frustrado con su incesante amabilidad.

-Porque no valen la pena las consecuencias –dijo ella, sonriendo con gentileza. Se estiró y le tocó el hombro – por favor, regresemos y lo dejemos para que un profesor lo encuentre; estoy segura de que alguien vendrá en cualquier momento.

Él arqueó una ceja cuestionándola y ella añadió – Las estatua y los cuadros; son como un equipo de seguridad.

Asintiendo lentamente, ella lo observó regresar a la Sala Común, completamente cabreado, y se dio cuenta de que él se aseguró de patear y pisar a Ron al alejarse.

Bajando la mirada a la figura de Ron, caminó hacia él y lo miró de reojo.

-Es gracioso, Ron. Justo ahora, creo que Malfoy se merece la Navidad mucho más que tú – con eso, volteó y regresó a la Sala Común.

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora: Volvemos a estar en el Juego! Ahora que las cosas se solucionaron, vamos a meterle pilas con esta historia! **

**A ver, AMO a Ron, pero en esta historia la autora lo hace un tanto... IDIOTA. Un Boludo, como diriamos en Argentina jajaja así que seguro quienes odien a Ron están felices :P**

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, POR LA PACIENCIA Y EL APOYO CON ESTE NUEVO PROYECTO! MÁS QUE FELIZ DE HACERLO!**

Josheph: jajaja así que dolor de cabeza por leer un fic en Inglés? Bueno, con la traduccion espero salvarte cualquier tipo de mal :P muchas gracias por comentar!

Rosy Fdez: Si Ron te desesperó en el capi anterior, me imagino que en este explotaste! jajaj pronto Hemrione pondrá en accion sus ideas para cambiar las navidades de draco. Gracias por comentar!

**Bueno, como comenté en Fighting for the Malfoys, esta historia actualizará todos los Miércoles y Viernes. Sé que hoy es sábado, pero ayer estuve con problemitas de internet.**

**Espero que sigan disfrutando de la historia. Muchas gracias por el apoyo!**

**pekis :)**


	4. Reparations

**Merry Chirstmas, Mr. Malfoy**

**-Feliz Navidad, Sr. Malfoy-**

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – Reparaciones.**

-Eres una maldita idiota.

Ella se detuvo ante las palabras, con la puerta apenas cerrada detrás de ella, mientras la voz de Draco le llegaba a los oídos.

-¿Qué?

Ella lo vio caminando junto a la chimenea, con el cuerpo tenso por la frustración y los ojos grises tormentosos a causa de la furia contenida. Cada paso que daba estaba lleno de violencia, haciéndole parecer un predador a la caza, furioso después de haber perdido su presa.

-¡Eres una idiota! - gritó él, llegando a ella - ¡No entiendo tu razonamiento! Dices que no vale la pena, que no debería hechizarlo y toda otra sarta de mierda. Si dices que no vale la pena, ¿por qué, entonces, le permites hacerte llorar?

Ella se estremeció ante sus palabras, con las manos frunciéndose dolorosamente con ansiedad al sentirlo gritándole. No entendía por qué estaba tan furioso; tampoco tenía motivos para estar actuando de esa forma, solo porque alguien la había llamado zorra.

Pero él había mencionado sus lágrimas, y hoy no había llorado. ¿Acaso la había visto llorar antes? ¿Acaso había sido testigo de Ron gritándole hasta que ella dejara salir su corazón por su garganta con el llanto, en alguna esquina oscura, sola y lejos del resto del mundo?

Si lo había hecho, ¿por qué parecía tan molesto con eso?

¿Qué estaba pasando? En cuestión de días, Draco había cambiado completamente.

Todo el mundo había cambiado.

-Mira, Malfoy – comenzó ella con calma, sin querer pasar de una pelea a otra – Sin importar la cantidad de veces que Ron y yo discutamos, sigue siendo mi amigo. Solo por haberme llamado zorra no significa que nuestra amistad ha terminado y que merece ser maldecido. Es un idiota, no un asesino.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Al menos yo nunca te hice llorar! – gritó él, pasando sus manos por su cabello, con frustración - ¡Eres tan malditamente irrazonable!

-Tienes razón.

Él detuvo su caminar, con las manos congeladas en el aire y los ojos dirigidos hacia ella - ¿Qué acabas de decir?

Respirando hondo, ella cerró los ojos y luchó contra el amargo dolor que la llenó ante la realización de la verdad – Dije que tienes razón. Jamás me has hecho llorar, en realidad. Si mal no recuerdo, Ron fue la primera persona aquí que me hizo llorar.

Él vio como el dolor inundó su rostro, vio el modo en que sus manos se fruncían y distendían a ambos lados de su cuerpo, que también se tensó. Sabía que estaba herida, sabía que no quería hacer nada más que esconderse en su habitación y llorar y él, inexplicablemente, quería ir con ella y consolarla.

Pero sabía que sería mejor no hacerlo. No eran amigos, y definitivamente tampoco eran amantes. Eran solo conocidos, dos personas obligadas a vivir juntas y obligadas a entenderse mutuamente.

Era por el hecho de no estar acostumbrado a verla herida, pensó, que quería consolarla. Estaba acostumbrado a verla fuerte y segura de sí misma, sin temblar por el esfuerzo de no llorar.

Eso era todo. Solo quería que la Hermione normal regresara, para que todas las cosas regresaran también a la normalidad.

No porque le importara ella.

-Mira, Granger, sé que él no vale la pena, que solo es un idiota y no tiene sentido ser expulsado por su culpa, pero tienes que enfrentarte alguna vez a él. No puedes seguir permitiendo que te arrastre a todas partes de esa forma. Es… casi abusivo.

-Solo está molesto porque no quiero pasar la Navidad con él y su familia – murmuró ella, intentando ignorar la última palabra que Draco había dicho. Ron era cualquier cosa menos abusivo. ¿Estúpido? Sí. Pero abusivo, definitivamente no.

-Además – agregó ella mientras se encaminaba a la escalera que llevaba a los dormitorios – Me llamaron de peores maneras. Tú deberías saberlo.

Desapareció por el pasillo antes de que él pudiera contestarle. Frustrado a más no poder, incapaz de entender por qué era tan testaruda e increíblemente estúpida algunas veces, levantó el primer objeto que encontró a su alcance – una almohada – y lo arrojó con enojo al fuego.

Alegremente se tiró en el sofá, mirando como la almohada se prendía fuego y comenzaba a quemarse con fervor. Si tan solo fuera Ron en ese fuego… quemándose hasta hacerse cenizas para que no pudiera molestar a nadie nunca más.

Era gracioso; a lo largo de los años Draco había pretendido que su odio por Ron se debía a que era un traidor a la Sangre; en realidad lo odiaba por su personalidad. Había algo sobre el pelirrojo, algo desastroso y casi desagradable que asqueaba a Draco al punto de querer poner la mayor distancia posible entre él y Weasley.

Ron tenía una personalidad terrible. Era cierto; podía ser leal, podía ser increíblemente cariñoso y atento, pero si las cosas iban mal o alguien discutía con él, se volvía desagradable y cruel.

Abusaba de sus amigos, los daba por sentado y ni siquiera la guerra había sido capaz de inculcarle el interés por los demás y el aprecio a sus amigos. Utilizaba a Hermione por su intelecto; Draco sabía que la comadreja no podría aprobar si no fuera por ella. Al menos Potter parecía estar haciéndolo bastante bien sin Hermione, pero era evidente que Ron la había usado y abusado cuando se trataba de hacer deberes, porque ahora no dejaba de sacar _Desastrosos _o _Troll._

Draco Malfoy sabía y comprendía al verdadero Ron Weasley más que nadie. Al haber vivido con alguien con la misma personalidad, era capaz de verlo al instante incluso en medio de un montón de gente. Podía identificar a un abusador a una milla de distancia.

Respirando profundamente, enterró su rostro entre sus manos y sintió que la frustración lentamente se alejaba de él. No comprendía por qué la gente seguía eligiendo la amistad de esos bastardos. Jamás comprendería por qué la gente los defendía y aclamaba su inocencia, especialmente cuando el abuso era tan evidente.

Una parte de él, una pequeña que hace poco había descubierto pero todavía no terminaba de entender, deseaba que Hermione jamás se casara con alguien como Ronald Weasley.

Hermione se merecía a alguien mejor que él.

**XXX**

La profesora McGonagall estaba ya en la última ronda de la noche, disfrutando la pequeña sensación de paz y relajación en el aire, mientras los estudiantes se escondían en la biblioteca o en las salas comunes. Ella sabía que esa sensación de paz pronto sería rota, al atrapar a algunos estudiantes besándose en las esquinas o escabulléndose, pero durante esa particular época del año, nada realmente podría destruir su paz interior.

Ella adoraba la Navidad, y todo lo que es fecha representaba. No podía recordar la última vez que había podido tener una verdadera y tranquila Navidad. Tendrían que haber pasado al menos ocho años desde la última vez que pudo relajarse durante las vacaciones, a causa de esos Basiliscos, asesinos y bailes con los que lidiar.

Con el paso del tiempo se había acostumbrado, tratando de dejar de lado las olas de depresión que tenían tendencia de abrumarle el corazón durante esta época del año. Tenía que admitirlo, extrañaba al profesor Dumbledore y sus traviesos ojos. Extrañaba a Severus Snape y sus comentarios sarcásticos pero astutos – e incluso extrañaba en secreto su cabello grasiento. Extrañana a Charity Burbage y su suave voz. Incluso extrañaba a Remus Lupin y Sirius Black, con sus risas joviales e increíbles discusiones.

Se preguntó, brevemente, cómo estaba sobrellevando la Navidad Nymphadora… sola con Teddy. Tendría que mandarles algunas tarjetas navideñas y lindos regalitos para el niño, hacía eso todos los años, malcriando al pequeño tanto como fuera posible. Incluso él había comenzado a llamarla Tía Minnie.

A ese pequeño dato, sin embargo, se lo mantenía para sí misma. Apenas podía tolerar el pensamiento de que los estudiantes se enteraran de eso. Era suficientemente malo que Filius y Pomola la molestaran todos los días, encontrando gracioso el mandarle mensajes dirigidos a _"Tía Minnie" _, e incluso llegando tan lejos como para llamarla así en los pasillos, en algunas ocasiones.

Ajustando su túnica, Minerva se detuvo junto a la ventana, mirando hacia los jardines. Tenía una reputación que mantener; era vista como estricta, severa y muy seria. No podía ser vista suspirando o sonriendo a causa de la Navidad, ni podía permitir que la gente la llamara Minnie en público.

Eso simplemente no sería serio ni estricto.

Pero lo amaba de cualquier forma.

Mirando hacia los jardines, observó a la oscuridad absorber la tierra. La oscuridad, sin embargo, era distinta a la que había consumido al mundo durante los últimos ocho años. Esta era suave, relajante, como una manta de calma y paz cubriendo la noche. Las estrellas brillaban alegremente, titilando y bailando en el cielo mientras la luna se asomaba y brillaba.

Debajo de la aterciopelada manta que era el cielo, la nieve recién caída centelleaba suavemente, sin haber sido tocada aún por los estudiantes. El Bosque Prohibido era un mar de oscuridad, roto por capas y capas de blanca nieve.

Vivían en un mundo hermoso.

Despegando los ojos de la ventana, se sonrió a sí misma mientras seguía su camino, pensando en lo feliz que estaba de haber podido salvar al mundo de la destrucción. La belleza estaba a salvo y bien cuidada, la bondad había aumentado, y la dicha se había triplicado desde la muerte de Lord Voldemort.

La paz volvía a reinar.

-¡Directora! ¡Directora!

Ante el sonido de la aguda voz, Minerva volteó hacia el cuadro de cinco ratoncitos jugando al poker – una parodia de la famosa pintura Muggle con perros jugando a las cartas – y su sonrisa se desvaneció.

-¿Sí, Aster? – enfocó su atención en el ratón que estaba a su izquierda, el que acababa de hablar.

-Parece que ha pasado algo importante frente a Afrodita. Al parecer, un estudiante está intentando ingresar a la Torre de Premios Anuales, y todo se puso muy violento.

Frunciendo el ceño, Minerva se sintió hinchar de irritación. Esto siempre sucedía; siempre que parecía encontrar un verdadero atisbo de paz y calma, había algo que la destruía por completo.

-¿Han notificado a algún otro profesor? – preguntó.

-No – chilló el pequeño Aster, haciendo una pausa para descartar una de sus cartas – Según nuestros informantes, es un Gryffindor, por lo que sentimos que usted debería ser la primera en recibir información.

Ella sabía, dentro suyo, que solo podía ser un Gryffindor en particular.

-Muy bien, voy en camino. Mándale un mensaje a Afrodita diciendo que espere a que llegue – volteó y comenzó a caminar hacia el ala norte en el séptimo piso, totalmente infeliz.

En dos oportunidades pasadas, el Sr. Weasley le había pedido la contraseña de la Torre de Premios Anuales, aclamando la inconcebible idea de que Hermione se la había dicho y que la había olvidado. Minerva, por el contrario, sabía que no era así. La Srta. Granger no era estúpida como para darle a alguien esa contraseña, y sabía que no arriesgaría así la vida de su compañero de torre.

También sabía que el Sr. Weasley se negaba a aceptar dicha relación e intentaba, a cada oportunidad, hacer cambiar de idea a la Srta. Granger para conseguir que odiara al señor Malfoy. La razón, ni siquiera llegaba a comprenderla. Todo lo que sabía era que el Sr. Weasley todavía guardaba un odio infantil hacia el otro hombre.

Los jóvenes de diecinueve años eran tan difíciles.

-¡Directora! Por favor, solo un momento.

Girando en redondo, se detuvo frente a la pintura de Eilfwyn, una bruja irlandesa famosa – Si se trata sobre el Sr. Weasley intentando entrar a la Torre de Premios Anuales, ya me lo dijo Aster.

-Sé eso, Minerva, pero me dijeron que le avise que el Sr. Weasley ha quedado… bueno, incapacitado.

Suspirando pesadamente, se cubrió el rostro con las manos cuando la frustración comenzó a abrumarla.

-¿Quién fue?

-Parece ser, en base a lo que pude descifrar, que el Sr. Weasley le dijo a la Srta. Granger una grosería, y el Premio Anual salió a maldecirlo – Eilfwyn rió y sus ojos azules literalmente brillaron de travesura – Bastante entretenido, por lo que pude entender, pero ya sabe como es Gennie con ese tipo de historias, siempre exagerando, por lo que ni siquiera sé si es cierto.

Era cierto que Guinevere, un portarretrato de la Torre Sur, tenía la tendencia a exagerar o inventar historias para hacer su vida más interesante de lo que era en realidad. Minerva, sin embargo, sabía que probablemente esta historia tendría algo de credibilidad.

-Dile a los otros retratos que lidiaré con ello cuando llegue, y que solo me detengan si algo verdaderamente importante sucede.

-Defina importante, Directora, porque algunos de nosotros tenemos distintas concepciones de lo que esa palabra significa.

Suspirando fuertemente con exasperación, Minerva se tragó una maldición e intentó no arrojarle el sombrero a la pintura – Solo si alguien ha muerto o si el Señor Tenebroso ha regresado de alguna forma. ¿Comprendido?

Con eso dicho y hecho, se apresuró a recorrer los pasillos con miedo de que el Sr. Malfoy siguiera en la puerta torturando al Sr. Weasley hasta la muerte. Puede que Weasley no fuera el tipo más brillante de Inglaterra – o del mundo – pero ni siquiera él merecía ser torturado por no saber cuándo cerrar la boca.

Rodeando la esquina y apresurándose por las escaleras, pudo escuchar una risa maniática y aguda resonando, por lo que tomó las escaleras de a tres escalones por vez. Girando a la izquierda, se encontró una visión casi cómica.

El Sr. Weasley estaba tirado en el suelo, fulminando con la mirada a todos lados, congelado y silenciado, incapaz de moverse o gritar, mientras la estatua de Afrodita estaba de rodillas riendo fuertemente.

-¡Por Merlín! – gritó Minerva, apresurándose y removiendo los hechizos en el cuerpo del estudiante, observándolo incorporarse.

-Directora – gritó él, con el rostro rojo por la vergüenza y furia contenida - ¡Malfoy! ¡Él simplemente salió y me atacó! ¡Yo solo quería hablar con Hermione! ¡Simplemente le pedí que entrara, la buscara, y él solo salió y me atacó!

-¡Oh, malnacido, no mientas! – espetó Afrodita desde donde estaba parada. Su hermosa e impecable rostro estaba retorcido con repulsión – Estabas ahí afuera gritando como un idiota, y sin dejar de exigir cosas estúpidas.

-¡Porque Malfoy no me dejaba entrar! Le pedí, educadamente y todo, si podía dejarme entrar para que pudiera hablar con Hermione. ¡Pero no me dejó!

-¡La llamaste zorra! - chilló Afrodita - ¡La llamaste zorra! ¡No digas toda esa basura sobre que él no te dejaba entrar!

-¡Afrodita! ¡Sr. Weasley! ¡Por favor, cálmense! – gritó Minerva, gesticulando con sus manos de forma amenazante – Si ninguno se calma, no podré llegar al fondo del asunto.

-Lentamente, la estatua asintió y cruzó los brazos bajo sus pechos, esperando pacientemente que Minerva realizara el siguiente movimiento. Ron, también se tranquilizó, dejando sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, con la mirada fulminando a la estatua.

-Ahora – Minerva respiró profundamente – sí podremos llegar al fondo del asunto. Afrodita, por favor, ¿me dejarías pasar? Necesito hablar tanto con el Sr. Malfoy como con la Srta. Granger.

-Sí, directora – dijo suavemente la estatua, moviéndose a un lado para revelar la puerta hacia la Torre de los Premios Anuales. Haciendo una pausa junto a la puerta, le gesticuló a Ron para que la siguiera, recordándole mantener la boca cerrada y sus manos para sí mismo. Dejó en claro que ella podría simplemente hacer de sus vacaciones, un verdadero infierno.

Encontraron a Draco sentado en la sala de estar, con la chimenea ardiendo mientras quemaba la almohada. Se frotaba el rostro con exasperación, con el cabello hecho un desastre, y su mochila, sweater y corbata desparramados en el suelo.

Pisando una acolchada y dorada pantufla, Minerva se aclaró la garganta, alertándole a Draco de su presencia. El rubio levantó la mirada, echando un vistazo a través de sus dedos antes de incorporarse. No era por su presencia el motivo por el que se levantó a luchar; era por el modo en que Ron lo fulminaba con la mirada, con la tensión casi visible en el aire.

-¡Profesora! ¿Por qué lo dejó entrar?

Ella pudo ver el disgusto y el enojo contenido en los ojos del rubio, y observó el modo en que su cuerpo pareció hincharse con la adrenalina y aprensión.

-Bueno, Sr. Malfoy, necesito saber por qué encontré a este muchacho tirado, paralizado y silenciado, fuera de la Torre de los Premios Anuales – sus ojos se movieron firmemente, advirtiendo a ambos chicos que si alguna pelea comenzaba, ambos serían severamente castigados - ¿Dónde está la Srta. Granger?

-En su habitación – dijo Draco, bajando la voz considerablemente – Iré a buscarla.

-¡Como un demonio! – exclamó Ron de repente, con los puños firmes - ¡No te acercarás ni a un paso de su habitación!

-Vivo con ella, idiota, puedo ir a su habitación siempre que se me plazca hacerlo. Además – añadió él – no fui yo quien la llamó zorra.

-Tú… tú… - Ron se movió hacia adelante, detenido por una mano en su hombro.

-Además, no quiero que sepas cuál es su ventana, en caso de que se te ocurra venir a visitarla en mitad de la noche – añadió Draco rápidamente, con sus ojos endureciéndose peligrosamente – De cualquier modo, creo que ella prefiere verme a mí ahora mismo, antes que a ti.

Minerva afianzó su agarre en el hombro de Ron mientras Draco volteaba, caminando hacia las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios y el baño.

Parado frente a la puerta de ella, Draco dejó escapar aire silenciosamente, preguntándose si ella estaría igual de furiosa con él que con la Comadreja. Había asumido que McGonagall habría buscado tarde o temprano algún tipo de respuesta ante lo sucedido, pero permitirle entrar a la Torre a Weasley había sido demasiado.

Rogaba que la Directora no hubiera dicho la contraseña en voz alta cerca de él.

-¿Granger? – llamó gentilmente a la puerta - ¿Estás ahí?

-¿Dónde más podría estar, Malfoy? – su voz se oía distante y sofocada; probablemente estaba escondida en su cama, deseando que todo el dolor y la frustración se alejara de su cuerpo.

-No lo sé – se encogió de hombros - ¿En el baño, cagando?

-Eso es simplemente desagradable – él pudo escuchar el leve tono de risa de su voz, sabiendo que sus crudas palabras tenían la tendencia de hacerla reír un poco en los momentos duros. Había descubierto eso la primera semana que pasaron juntos, cuando la Comadreja y Potty le habían, una vez más, gritado y frustrado a más no poder.

-Como sea, Granger, tenemos visita. Creo que deberías ponerte algo de ropa elegante y bajar a la Sala Común,

-¿Quién vino? – su voz se oía más cerca ahora, menos sofocada, y él asumió que lentamente venía caminando hacia la puerta, tomándose su tiempo en decidir si debería abrir o no.

-McGonagall y Weasley. Quizás – rió él – deberías bajar mostrando las bragas, solo para molestar un poco más a la comadreja.

-Eso es grosero – murmuró ella, abriendo la puerta para estirarse y darle una bofetada en el rostro.

Dando un paso hacia atrás en respuesta, y con los ojos endureciéndose por la molestia, se tocó la mejilla que comenzaba a enrojecer mientras luchaba contra la necesidad de llamarla con cada uno de los insultos crueles que tenía en su repertorio.

-¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso? – exclamó él, sin importarle que McGonagall y Weasley siguieran abajo.

-Pretendo golpearte más fuerte, por cada segundo en que suenes como un hipócrita – espetó ella, con la mano levantándose.

Él se estremeció y se movió hacia atrás, fuera de su alcance, sabiendo de antemano lo fuerte que era capaz de abofetear y dar puñetazos. Esta no era la primera vez que recibía una de sus bofetadas.

Suspirando suavemente, sabía que no iría a ninguna parte hasta que algo que él raramente decía fuera dicho. Sabía que sus palabras antes habían sido duras, y que ella tenía todo el derecho de estar furiosa con él. Pero sabía también que sus palabras habían sido ciertas, y que a ella le costaba aceptarlo. Por lo que, si ella decidía desquitarse con él, él tendría que aceptar las consecuencias.

-Mira, Granger, la… lamento haber dicho esas cosas antes. Es solo que… ninguna chica merece ser llamada zorra, especialmente no por su mejor amigo.

Ella detuvo su movimiento, con la boca abierta y toda la furia evaporada de su rostro, siendo reemplazada por el shock. Su corazón martilleó con fuerza en su pecho y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

¿Acaso acababa de…?

Sí, lo había hecho, ¿verdad? Draco Malfoy acababa de disculparse con Hermione Granger. Era increíble. Era algo que, en total, solo había hecho tres veces hasta el momento, y siempre la habían dejado igual de paralizada por el shock.

Esto, para Draco, era tanto divertido como aburrido ya. Golpeteándole el hombro levemente, la miró – Quita esa cara de idiota y apresúrate a bajar. McGonagall y la comadreja no van a esperar por siempre. No olvides ponerte esas bragas – añadió antes de regresar a la sala común.

Se detuvo a mitad de camino, escuchando que sus pasos se apresuraban a seguirlo, sabiendo muy bien lo que vendría a continuación.

-¿Por qué subiste tú a buscarme? ¿Por qué no vino Ron? – preguntó ella, tomándolo por el hombro mientras se apresuraba a bajar las escaleras.

Él movió sus hombros levemente, haciendo que la mano de ella cayera por el movimiento – La comadreja estaba portándose como un idiota, y no tenía ganas de limpiar el desastre cuando hubieras terminado de hacerlo pedazos a fuerza de maleficios. Tampoco quería quedarme solo con Weasley, porque entonces habría sido yo el que lo hiciera pedazos a fuerza de maleficios, y tú tendrías que limpiar del desorden.

Ella asintió lentamente antes de adelantarse a él en las escaleras

-Granger – la llamó él.

-¿Qué? – ella se giró para mirarlo.

-Quizás quieras intentar verte más presentable.

Sonrojándose furiosamente, se acomodó la falda que se había subido hasta casi medio muslo, y se arregló la camisa. Estirándola al máximo, le hizo un gesto lleno de _amabilidad_ a Draco antes de terminar de bajar los escalones que aún quedaban, con él siguiéndole los pasos de cerca e intentando retener la risa.

Él no debería haberle enseñado ese gesto.

Tan pronto como su pie tocó el suelo acolchado de la Sala Común, la tensión inundó el aire, haciéndolo difícil para respirar. Ella sentía los ojos de Ron en ella, fulminándola con la mirada mientras caminaba hasta detenerse junto al sofá. Sabía que sus ojos seguían los movimientos de Draco también, viendo el modo en que tenía la ropa, llegando a conclusiones erróneas que eran fáciles de leer en sus ojos.

-Buenas noches, Profesora – dijo ella, suavemente, moviendo su mirada hacia Minerva – Asumo que está aquí para lidiar con Ronald.

El pelirrojo se estremeció; ella solo lo llamaba Ronald cuando estaba verdaderamente enfadada. Sabía que había dicho cosas realmente duras, pero encontraba difícil de creer que estuviera tan enfadada.

-Sí, Srta. Granger, me gustaría saber todo lo sucedido. ¿Por qué encontré al Sr. Weasley en mitad del pasillo, aturdido, paralizado y silenciado?

Draco contuvo una risita a espaldas de Hermione, sabiendo que no era buena idea romper en carcajadas en ese momento. Logró mantener un obediente silencio mientras Hermione volvía a relatar todo lo sucedido, manteniendo los detalles al mínimo. No mencionó la discusión que tuvo con Draco después, ni tampoco dio ningún detalle específico sobre el motivo por el que Ron había venido a molestar en primer lugar. Se mantuvo en los hechos básicos, y cuando terminó, Minerva se veía absolutamente furiosa.

-¡Weasley! – gritó, volteando hacia Ron – Vienes aquí, exiges todas esas cosas, dices esa… esa grosería, ¿y te atreves a jugar a ser la víctima? Cumplirás una detención con la Profesora Trelawney por los próximos dos meses, y le restaré veinte puntos a Gryffindor.

-Pero… pero… ¿qué pasa con la Navidad? – tartamudeó él, obviamente furioso y horrorizado al mismo tiempo.

-Seguirás teniendo permiso para irte en las vacaciones, porque no tengo derecho para mantenerte en el colegio. Además, creo que tenerlos separados será mejor. Ahora, Sr. Malfoy, aunque sus acciones fueron justificadas, me temo que también deberá cumplir algún castigo.

Draco esperó, impacientemente, a que ella declarara que lo expulsaría. Había atacado un estudiante, había amenazado con matar a ese estudiante, y había empleado magia en él sin ningún rastro de arrepentimiento o culpa. No era San Potter; se merecía la expulsión.

Tensándose, esperando por la respuesta, apenas se dio cuenta de que Hermione se movía, solo un poco, hacia él. Pudo sentir su calor, el modo en que ella se inclinó levemente hacia él a modo de consuelo. Apenas se dio cuenta de eso, con el miedo de ser expulsado latente en su ser.

-Creo que un mes de detención con la Profesora Sprout será suficiente. Por supuesto, las vacaciones de Navidad no estarán incluidas, y también le restaré veinte puntos a Slytherin – volteó, posando una mano en el hombro de Ron – Ahora, Sr. Weasley, permítame escoltarlo hacia la Torre Gryffindor, y debo insistir en que no tiene permitida cualquier otra excursión nocturna. Es un Prefecto. Actúe como tal.

El rostro de Ron enrojeció mientras se ahogaba con las palabras, con la boca semiabierta como un pez – Yo… yo… - tartamudeó, obviamente sin palabras.

Draco se burló mientras Minerva se giraba, haciendo todos los gestos faciales existentes para demostrar su odio por el pelirrojo. El rostro de Ron se volvió más rojo que su cabello, y buscó alguna forma de liberar su furia.

-Hermione – dijo de repente, causando que Minerva se girara y mirara en su dirección – Nunca me dijiste el motivo por el cual te quedarás para Navidad.

Hermione palideció levemente, apenas notable para el resto de personas en la sala, y sintió que todo su cuerpo se tensaba por el temor. Si decía la verdad, Ron se pondría violento e incontrolable, y Draco probablemente se negara a volver a mirarla el resto de su vida.

Había demasiado en juego.

-Yo… yo solo decidí quedarme – dijo ella suavemente – Soy Premio Anual, y tengo el deber de proteger a los estudiantes aquí. Me tomo esa posición muy en serio, Ronald, y este es mi modo de ayudar en esta época. Además… - su voz se suavizó aún más – Este año hay más estudiantes que decidieron quedarse que lo normal.

Ron quería escupirle a la cara, gritarle que estaba mintiendo y que solo quería quedarse por Draco. Quería correr hacia ella y darle un puñetazo a la nariz, decirle que no era nada más que una perra y una zorra, rechazándolo para quedarse voluntariamente con Draco.

Estaba mal, todo estaba jodidamente mal.

Pero no podía hacer nada al respecto ahora mismo; Minerva lo estaba mirando.

Se dejó guiar fuera de la Torre de Premios Anuales. Terminaría por enterarse de la verdadera razón. Debía hacerlo.

**XXX**

Ella lo había estado evitando por los últimos días. Siempre que él llegaba a la Torre, podía escuchar los pasos apresurados de ella por las escaleras, y el eco del portazo que pegaba al entrar a su cuarto. Sabía el por qué. Estaba enfadada con él.

Se sentó junto a la ventana, mirando hacia los jardines justo como ella lo había hecho apenas una semana atrás, viendo la nieve caer y cubrir el mundo con una blanca y brillante capa de marfil.

Él ya se había disculpado por lo que había dicho, algo que raramente hacía, y se sentía verdaderamente mal por haberla molestado. Se llevaban bien, ¿o no? Tenía todo el derecho de decírselo si pensaba que estaba portándose como una estúpida.

¿O no?

Quizás solo estaba exhausta y no estaba lista para tolerar una conversación sobre lo sucedido el Lunes. La última semana había sido estresante, llena de exámenes y ensayos, y a eso se sumaba la tarea extra para las vacaciones y el estudio para los exámenes sorpresa. Él entendía si ella quería estar sola por el momento.

Durante el paso de los últimos cuatro meses, si Draco había aprendido algo de Hermione Granger es que prefería evitar las confrontaciones. Quizás era por los efectos que había tenido la guerra en ella, una confrontación masiva que había terminado con las vidas de cientos de personas. Tenía sentido que ella quisiera evitar las confrontaciones después de algo así.

Frotándose el rostro con las manos, sintió sus mejillas rasposas al tacto. No había tenido tiempo de afeitarse esa mañana; había despertado tarde y apenas había llegado a tiempo para el examen de Encantamientos. El rastrojo de la barba en su barbilla se sentía duro e incómodo contra su mano, dado que no estaba acostumbrado.

Se suponía que los Malfoy deben ser refinados; y la barba no lo era. Era desordenada, se enrulaba y no era para nada apta para los Malfoy.

A Draco no le gustaba porque le daba picazón. Así de simple y sencillo; tener barba daba picazón y era incómodo, y si no lo fueran, se la habría dejado crecer solo para molestar a la porción de familia que le quedaba viva.

Arrancándose la corbata, la arrojó contra el respaldo de la silla más cercana, reclinándose contra su asiento mientras luchaba para encontrar algún tipo de relajación en estos días tan tensos. Sabía, sin embargo, que su tensión no era ni de cerca tanta como el temor y ansiedad que sintió el mundo durante la existencia de Lord Voldemort.

Cerrando sus ojos, dejó salir un suspiro silencioso mientras evitaba traer a flote los recuerdos de su vida bajo el dominio de Voldemort. El mundo había estado consumido en oscuridad, las personas se sobresaltaban ante cualquier sombra, los corazones retumbaban en los pechos con fuerza a causa del temor, antes de comenzar a ralentizarse y dejar que la muerte los inundara. Él había visto y hecho cosas que ningún chico de diecisiete años debería verse obligado a ver o hacer. Había escuchado gritos y, incluso ahora, seguía escuchándolos en sueños.

No tenía consuelo.

Alejando sus pensamientos de la melancolía y desesperación, se obligó a sí mismo a encontrar algún modo de reparar la relación apenas establecida entre él y Hermione.

Ella lo había estado evitando por alguna razón, y él solo podía asumir que era por lo que él había dicho el Lunes pasado. Notó que ella también había estado evitando a la Comadreja, al igual que a Potty y a la Comadrejita, aunque no tanto como al primero. Raramente la veía en el Gran Salón, y ni siquiera aquí en la Sala Común; se mantenía oculta en su habitación.

El aire se sentía tenso e incómodo, haciéndole difícil relajarse incluso aunque ella no estuviera en la misma habitación que él. Era algo que comenzaba a odiar cada vez más.

Aunque esto solo aumentaba su determinación para encontrar una forma de reparar y remover esa situación.

Abriendo sus ojos, volvió a mirar a la ventana, notando algunas formas color negro moviéndose afuera, jugando con la nieve.

A Hermione le encantaba la nieve, ¿no era así?

Él no lo soportaba, pero a ella si le gustaba.

Suspirando con fuerza, ante la nueve idea que acababa de ocurrírsele para aligerar la tensión, se levantó y caminó hacia la habitación de ella.

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora: Hola! Un capi más para esta historia que recién comienza, ¡en el Día de los Enamorados! Feliz San Valentín a todos, solteros y en pareja, espero que disfruten este capi :)**

**Wow! me pone la piel de gallina la respuesta a esta historia! Gracias! Ya contesté los mensajes con los respectivos PMs!**

**Ahora bien, acabo de actualizar también Luchando por los Malfoys... y en un ratito más, una sorpresa!**

**Mantenganse al tanto, nos leemos tan pronto me sea posible!**

**Pekis :)**


	5. For the love of Snow

**Merry Christmas, Mr. Malfoy**

**-Feliz Navidad, Sr. Malfoy-**

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – Por el Amor a la Nieve.**

En realidad no había estado evitándolo. Ella solo… había estado evitándolo.

Dejando caer su cabeza, Hermione miró el cuaderno dejado de lado junto a ella, leyendo lo que tenía escrito, y preguntándose el motivo por el que estaba escondiéndose.

Era cierto, sus palabras la habían lastimado. Él le había dicho que era una idiota, y que su amigo era abusivo. Era significativo para esta chica si una persona a quien había llegado a considerar un amigo, le decía que realmente no conocía a las personas que se jactaba de conocer.

Si eso tenía sentido.

Cerrando los ojos, frotó su rostro con sus manos sabiendo que su madre la reprendería por tocarse asi los ojos. Pero no podría importarle menos a esta altura; estaba exhausta con todo lo que había pasado, y solo quería que Ron se marchara.

No podía soportar que siguiera fulminándola con la mirada en las clases, ni tampoco quería tolerar la mirada inquisitoria y llena de pena de Harry. A Ginny directamente la evitaba, al punto de ni siquiera ir a la biblioteca. Se escabullía allí, tomaba los libros que necesitaba y se encaminaba tímidamente a la Torre de Premios Anuales.

Ni siquiera podía lidiar con Draco en este momento; todo era un desastre, y sus planes para una Navidad Perfecta ya comenzaban a enredarse y arruinarse. Y ni siquiera había comenzado el proceso.

Recostada en su cama, miró el dosel que la rodeaba mientras pensaba alguna forma de reiniciar sus planes y asegurarse de que todo saliera bien. No quería que nada más se viera arruinado por culpa de las infantiles reacciones de Ron. No quería pasar todo el resto de sus vacaciones evadiendo a Draco a toda cosa.

Quería darle la mejor Navidad de su vida, y por Merlín, ¡lo haría!

Si solo fuera tan fácil superar las cosas que él le había dicho.

Lo que le dolía más que nada, se admitió a sí misma, era que las palabras eran ciertas. Ron y Harry la habían usado; ella no había sido nada más que un medio para alcanzar sus objetivos durante gran parte de su relación. Ron, más que Harry, la había utilizado y abusado en todos los años de Hogwarts.

Era cierto; Ron había sido el primero en hacerla llorar. Había sido el primero en molestarla hasta el punto de lastimarla tanto que había deseado regresar a casa. Ella había discutido con Harry, era cierto, pero él jamás le había dicho algo tan hiriente.

Quizás él estaba un poco más atento a los sentimientos de las personas, a diferencia de Ron.

Volviendo a tomar su cuaderno, se recostó de costado y leyó las notas que había escrito en todas partes.

Draco… Draco nunca la había hecho llorar. La había llamado de distintas formas, sí, pero él jamás las había dicho con tanta malicia y crueldad como lo había hecho Ron. Además, ella también había respondido los insultos de Draco.

Aún así, no encontraba una razón que justificaran los insultos de Draco, al igual que no podía justificar las acciones ni palabras de Ron.

Los chicos eran extraños.

Pero… seguía sintiéndose mal por ignorar y ser grosera con Draco. Él solo había intentado protegerla, tratando de decirle que no era correcto que Ron la tratara de esa forma. Él había sido amable con ella, y ella le había respondido la amabilidad con palabras crueles.

Merlín, se había mostrado verdaderamente desagradecida, ¿no? Después de todo este tiempo, después de ser la persona más abierta a la idea de entablar una relación con Draco, ella era la que le había dicho cosas tan viles

Se sentía horrible.

Incorporándose, se apresuró hacia la puerta y la abrió de un solo movimiento con la idea de apresurarse al piso inferior y disculparse con él. quizás… quizás entonces ella podría intentar que él la acompañara afuera. Podría comenzar a poner en marcha su plan.

Al dar su primer paso fuera de la puerta, se encontró a sí misma golpeando contra algo sólido y cálido. Dando un paso atrás por el impulso, se enredó con sus dos pies izquierdos, tropezó y cayó hacia atrás totalmente desconcertada.

-¿Las mismas bragas de la otra vez, Granger? realmente parece que te gusta el color naranja.

Un furioso sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y se apresuró a bajar su falda, cubriendo su entrepierna mientras fulminaba con la mirada al rubio parado en su puerta.

¿En qué había estado pensando? No podía disculparse con el idiota que se estaba burlando de ella. Debería estar quitándole la mierda del cuerpo a bofetadas.

De repente, tan repentinamente que la tomó por sorpresa, él dejó de burlarse y se puso incómodamente tenso. Metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos, él se recostó contra el marco de la puerta, desviando su mirada, intentando ver cualquier cosa menos a la Gryffindor que estaba en el suelo.

-Yo… yo solo…

Colocando sus pies bajo ella, se levantó con cuidado para asegurarse que la falda no quedara enredada en ninguna parte y no volviera a mostrarle las bragas. No era su culpa que su madre le hubiera comprado un pack de bragas naranjadas, y que fueran muy cómodas.

Mirando al rubio, notó el modo en que su plateada mirada vagaba por toda la habitación, palideciendo con aprensión. Ella amaba en secreto el modo en que sus ojos cambiaban con su humor; volviéndose de un tormentoso gris cuando estaba furioso, de un pálido plateado cuando estaba nervioso o emocionado, y de un frío y duro acero cuando estaba determinado. Sus ojos, en su opinión, eran como las nubes; cambiaban con el clima, oscureciendo e iluminándose dependiendo de su humor.

Justo ahora, estaba nervioso y, lo juraba por su vida, no sabía el por qué.

-¿Malfoy? ¿Qué sucede?

-Yo… - tragó con fuerza, empujando la ansiedad y tratando de sacar a flote su determinación – Me siento mal por lo del Lunes. Sé que has estado evitándome; me pasé de la línea el Lunes y no fue correcto hacerlo. Por lo que, a modo de tregua, pensé que sería lindo si… ya sabes, salimos afuera a caminar en la nieve.

Sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad. Draco… _el _Draco Malfoy, ¿estaba pidiéndole que salieran a caminar en la nieve? No tenía sentido, él odiaba la nieve. Detestaba absolutamente la horrible y blanca sustancia, y lo había dejado muy en claro la semana anterior.

-¿Por qué? - la pregunta se escapó de su boca antes de que pudiera siquiera considerar el hacerla o no. Vio el modo en que él se estremeció, casi como si su pregunta hubiera sido alguna forma de rechazo.

-Solo recordé que dijiste que te gustaba la nieve, por lo que me imaginé que, como un modo de pedirte perdón, sería lindo hacer algo que disfrutaras. Además – añadió rápidamente – sé que todavía no has salido; hemos estado demasiado ocupados con el trabajo del colegio como para relajarnos.

-Tú… tú realmente quieres salir, por propia voluntad… ¿a la nieve? – colocó un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja, mirándolo boquiabierta - ¡Pensé que _odiabas_ la nieve!

-Aeh, bueno, la gente también pensaba que yo era un Mortífago y que no tenía corazón, pero bueno… - se encogió de hombros, todavía evitándola con su mirada – Esto es por ti, en realidad. Dije cosas hirientes el Lunes, y realmente nada puede borrarlas. Sé que no somos los mejores amigos…demonios, apenas somos amigos, pero eres una buena persona, hasta donde sé. Hemos estado viviendo en el mismo lugar por cuatro meses, y entablamos una buena relación. Debí pensarlo dos veces antes de decir esas cosas, y juzgar a tus amigos de esa forma.

-¿Malfoy?

Él la miró levemente, observando la expresión que jugaba en su rostro, con sus ojos del color del whiskey brillando con perplejidad.

-¿Hm?

-¿Estás bajo la Maldición Imperius?

-¿QUÉ? – sus ojos se ampliaron al ser tomado desprevenido por esa pregunta.

-Me escuchaste, ¿estás bajo la Maldición Imperius? Supongo que en realidad no puedes responderme, pero quizás podrías darme algún tipo de señal, como golpear con tu pie dos veces o algo así, para avisarme si estás hechizado.

Era la única explicación que podía encontrar para la repentina amabilidad de su ex enemigo. Encontraba difícil que pudiera ser así, actuar con tanta gentileza y preocupación, aceptando por voluntad propia ir a la fría y húmeda nueve solo por haberle dicho cosas mezquinas el Lunes.

Era demasiado No-Malfoy.

-Oh, a la mierda con esto – gruñó él, arrojando sus manos al aire – Vengo aquí, dispuesto a disculparme, tratando de mejorar las cosas, ofreciéndome a hacer algo que jodidamente odio, y tú tienes las agallas de preguntarme _eso._

Sin esperar una respuesta, se giró en redondo y se alejó de ella. Escuchó que la puerta de la habitación contigua se cerraba de un portazo, y ella se mordió el labio inferior.

_Buen trabajo, Hermione, acabas de arruinar todo de nuevo. Deberías recibir alguna medalla, una que diga __La Mujer que Irritó a Draco Malfoy la Mayor Cantidad de Veces_.

Maldiciendo entre dientes, sintió la culpa comenzar a invadirle el cuerpo. Él había venido en buenos términos, listo para disculparse, y ella no le había creído ni una palabra.

Era casi cruel.

Oh, demonios, era definitivamente cruel. Él había sido amable e interesado, listo para afrontar las consecuencias, y todo lo que ella pudo preguntarle era si alguien lo estaba controlando. Nunca, jamás, había pronunciado un peor insulto.

-Joder, Hermione, realmente sabes como arruinar las cosas, ¿no? – murmuró.

Esta había sido su única oportunidad para conseguir que salieran a la nieve, de lograr que jugara voluntariamente en la nieve, y acababa de destruirla.

Su plan se deterioraba tan rápido como su amistad con Ron.

Negándose a dejar que su estupidez destruyera otra relación, se apresuró a salir de su habitación y llegó a la puerta de él en segundos. No llamó, simplemente abrió la puerta.

-¡Santo infierno, mis ojos! – gritó, cerrándola de un golpe segundos después.

Frotándose los ojos, tratando de quitar la imagen del trasero desnudo de Draco de su mente, maldijo en voz alta mientras él reía salvajemente desde adentro.

¡Esa rata bastarda! ¡La había escuchado venir, y se había quitado la ropa como venganza! ¡Esa enferma, sucia, vil, desagradable y malvada cucaracha!

-¡Draco MALFOY, ERES DESAGRADABLE! – exclamó ella, pisando con fuerza.

-Sí, nada que no lo sepa ya – dijo él, un segundo después, abriendo la puerta para mostrar su cuerpo ahora vestido – Pero valió la pena. ¿Vienes a disculparte?

El hombre realmente no perdía el tiempo. En segundos, la escena pasó de ser divertida a seria; de relajada a tensa; y sintió que sus ojos se giraban dentro de su cabeza. Sus dientes encontraron su labio inferior y se aferraron a él, chupándolo hasta que dolió.

-Yo… sí; no fue muy amable de mi parte decirte algo así. Debí reaccionar mejor y no así. Yo… me gustaría aceptar tu propuesta.

Él apenas notó el flujo de vergüenza en sus mejillas; estaba demasiado ocupado tomando su abrigo, teniendo ya puestos un par de jeans negros y un sweater color esmeralda, mientras ella cerraba con fuerza sus ojos. Colocando su abrigo sobre sus hombros, sacó una bufanda del vestidor y la colgó alrededor de su cuello.

-No vas a salir así, ¿verdad?

El hombre era como una mujer durante la menopausia; cambiaba de una emoción a otra más rápido que un colibrí de flor en flor. Boquiabierta, momentariamente shockeada, se tardó un segundo para cerrar la boca y otro para sonrojarse salvajemente al notar que debía verse tonta y desaliñada.

No podía salir al jardín solo con su uniforme, sería bastante tonto de su parte.

Antes de apresurarse a regresar a su habitación, con el propósito de limpiarse un poco y cambiarse, volteó hacia él.

-Con una condición.

Él tomó un sombrero negro del vestidor, manteniéndolo junto a la bufanda verde, y la miró de reojo - ¿Solo te cambiarás con una condición? ¿Estás intentando insinuar algo que terminará ocasionando que vomite por horas? Granger, no nos conocemos lo suficiente como para insinuar ese tipo de cosas malvadas.

Tragándose una cruda réplica, y luchando contra la urgencia de darle un puñetazo, su sonrojo se intensificó mientras buscaba las palabras indicadas - ¡No! ¡No! Quise decir que solo saldré con una condición.

-¿Y esa es?

El hombre era completamente desconcertarte, y muy muy extraño. La dejaba perpleja pero la entretenía, yendo de un extremo a otro en cuestión de segundos.

Esa era una de las cosas que en realidad le gustaban de él. De ese modo, raramente mantenía rencores y tenía la tendencia de permanecer enfadado por poco tiempo. A menos que realmente lo hubiera hecho enfadar. En ese caso, tendría unos buenos días de pura furia solo para ella.

Al menos estaba de relativamente buen humor hoy, o su grosero comentario de antes lo habría hecho enfadar por al menos una semana.

-Solo saldré si vamos a Hogsmeade – ante su mirada inquisidora, ella continuó – Bueno, estando afuera uno se enfría horriblemente, y pensé que sería lindo tener algo de chocolate caliente para después.

Él suspiró con pesadez, sacando un par de guantes del bolsillo de su abrigo oscuro – Granger, Granger – dijo, chasqueando la lengua - ¿Alguna vez has usado la cocina de este lugar?

-Bueno… no – respondió ella, confundida y nerviosa al mismo tiempo - ¿Por qué?

-¿Y has leído _Historia de Hogwarts_ cuántas veces?

-Más de las que puedo contar, ¿pero eso qué tiene que ver? – ella estaba completamente descolocada ahora, y él la corrió hacia un lado levemente para poder salir de su habitación y cerrar la puerta tras él.

-Mi querida Granger, es simple; no tenemos que _comprar_ nada de comida en realidad, aquí. Las alacenas y el refrigerador están encantados. Cuando sostengas el picaporte, solo tendrás que pensar en lo que quieres, y aparecerá allí.

-¿Pero dónde está la diversión en eso? – espetó ella – Es decir, todo el punto de preparar chocolate caliente es ir a la tienda, comprarlo y comprar algunos malvaviscos. No es tan divertido cuando aparece en una alacena.

-Bueno – dijo Draco – pero hace las cosas más fáciles.

-Bueno – lo imitó ella – Preferiría ir a Hogsmeade y comprar algo de eso. Como Premios Anuales, tenemos permiso de hacer todo lo que queramos, y eso incluye viajes a Hogsmeade siempre que lo creamos conveniente. Me niego a ser holgazana y a usar la magia para preparar chocolate, cuando podríamos hacerlo a la forma Muggle.

Con eso dicho, se giró audiblemente y se encaminó hacia su habitación. Preguntándose con curiosidad qué pasaba por la cabeza de la castaña, Draco caminó hacia las escaleras y bajó hacia la Sala Común.

¿Qué era lo especial de hacer las cosas a la forma Muggle? Solo involucraba abrir un paquete, vaciarlo en una taza, y arrojar agua caliente en ella, ¿o no? Al menos, eso era lo que la nueva profesora de Estudios Muggle les había dicho el otro día cuando alguien le preguntó sobre los rituales Muggle de invierno.

¿Acaso no era más fácil abrir la alacena, desear que las cosas estén ahí, y utilizar la magia para convertirla en una brillante taza de chocolate caliente? ¿Qué valor le añadía el comprar las cosas?

Ajustando su abrigo, poniéndose la bufanda y acomodándola bajo la chaqueta, lo abrochó hasta arriba y esperó pacientemente a que ella terminara de enlistarse. Tomando su varita, se colocó un hechizo repelente de agua, uno calentador y otro anti humedad. Se negaba a congelarse el trasero mientras estén afuera, y sentía que, si era capaz de salir con la ropa calentita y seca, incapaz de humedecerse, toda la experiencia sería un poco más disfrutable.

Levantó la mirada ante el sonido de los pasos de ella, y se tragó una carcajada al notar qué traía puesto. Su ropa casi hacían juego completamente con las de él; jeans azules, un sweater, y un impermeable rojo y negro. Su bufanda hacía juego con el abrigo, y tenía en sus manos un sombrero y un par de guantes negros.

Se verían como una enferma y retorcida pareja en Hogsmeade, algo que él preferiría que no sucediera.

-Ve a buscar otra chaqueta – le ordenó sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Pero… ¿por qué? – gritó ella, entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha – Me veo bien así. Además, ya hechicé todo para que repelan el agua y la humedad.

-No me importa; no vamos a salir al jardín viéndonos como si fuéramos una extraña pareja.

Ante sus palabras, ella bajó la mirada a su atuendo y luego miró el de él. lentamente, la realización se mostró en su rostro, seguida de la risa.

-Harry enloquecería si nos viera así – se carcajeó un momento después, recostándose contra la pared para sujetarse, mientras Draco la fulminaba con la mirada.

-No me importa Potty, ¡me importa el hecho de que nos veremos increíblemente estúpidos juntos!

-Bueno, no voy a cambiarme – dijo ella, una vez que consiguió recuperar el aliento y dejar de reír – Este es mi único abrigo y es nuevo. Además, la única forma de que consiga otro es comprándolo en Hogsmeade.

Él maldijo con enojo, caminando hacia la puerta con frustración mientras ella sonreía brillantemente detrás de él.

-Eres imposible algunas veces, ¿lo sabías? Odiaría ser el pobre infeliz que se casara contigo.

-No hay problema, Malfoy, tampoco querría que fueras el pobre infeliz, de cualquier modo – añadió ella un momento después, riendo con fuerza.

Era extraño, verlos bromear y hablar jovialmente. Los estudiantes se detenían a mitad de camino, volteando en sus lugares para ver al dúo atravesar el castillo y salir por las puertas. Muchos estudiantes susurraban detrás de ellos, curiosos ante sus ropas a juego, y preguntándose en voz alta qué estaba sucediendo entre la Princesa Gryffindor y el Príncipe Slytherin.

Las cosas, según todos los estudiantes del castillo, no estaban bien en el mundo, y se asegurarían que Harry Potter se enterara de esto.

**XXX**

Hermione permanecía felizmente ignorante ante los susurros; su mente estaba vacía de cualquier otro pensamiento que no incluyera la hermosura del paisaje frente a sus ojos. La nieve brillaba con el sol del mediodía, titilando felizmente y dándole la bienvenida a que corriera y saltara sobre ella.

Riendo con alegría, se apresuró a los jardines respirando el frío y crespo aire, disfrutando la sensación de la nieve bajo sus botas. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había sido capaz de simplemente salir y disfrutarla.

Girando, le gesticuló a Draco para que fuera con ella - ¡Malfoy! ¡Ven a ayudarme a construir un muñeco de nieve! ¡Será divertido, lo prometo!

Él pisoteó en su dirección, con el descontento escrito en el rostro - ¿Por qué querría desperdiciar mi tiempo construyendo algo que eventualmente terminará por derretirse?

Ella se encogió de hombros, levantando algo de nieve y preparando una pequeña pelota que pronto se convertiría en el cuerpo – Porque es divertido. Ven, ven, lo haremos al mismo tiempo. Tú puedes hacer el torso.

Él frunció los labios en respuesta, cruzando los brazos tensamente contra el pecho mientras ella comenzaba a hacer rodar la bola en la nieve – Es tonto – dijo él, con los ojos endureciéndose ante la idea de hacer semejante cosa.

Los ojos de ella brillaron en respuesta, sabiendo exactamente como conseguir que él se uniera a ella en esta particular tarea.

-Podemos encantarlo para que ataque a los de primero.

Él se inclinó y levantó algo de nieve, dándole forma de bola, siguiendo sus movimientos al recolectar la nieve.

-Estoy dentro.

Y lo hicieron a la forma Muggle, Draco sin saber que había una forma mágica de construir un muñeco de nieve de forma más rápida y eficiente. Hermione quería que él llegara a enamorarse de la nieve, que la disfrutara por lo que era, y que verdaderamente lo apreciara. Le llevaría algo de tiempo, lo sabía, pero mientras ambos rodaban la parte inferior y el torso sobre la nieve, observó que sus ojos comenzaron a pasar del descontento a la concentración.

Su pieza estaba volviéndose cada vez más difícil de mover, poniéndose más pesada, y la empujó y movió con todas sus fuerzas, pero la maldita pieza no quería moverse más. maldiciéndola y luchando contra el impulso de patearla, miró de reojo para ver a Draco moviendo con soltura su parte, que era levemente más pequeña que la de ella.

-Malfoy, no la hagas muy grande, porque tiene que ir encima de la mía – le recordó ella, tratando nuevamente de mover su bola.

-Granger – la imitó ella – No la hagas muy grande, porque no la podrás mover despés.

Ella notó que él comenzaba a divertirse. Solo les había llevado veinte minutos, pero él ya comenzaba a disfrutar la sensación de la nieve contra su cuerpo. Era placenteramente fría y bastante versátil. Uno podía transformarla en millones de cosas, como había descubierto al armar su primera bola de nieve.

Levantando la mirada a su alrededor, notó un grupo de chicas que caían de espalda sobre la nieve, moviendo sus brazos y piernas como si estuvieran saltando. La curiosidad lo superó y volteó hacia Hermione, mirándola con diversión luchar para mover su pieza.

-Granger, ¿qué están haciendo allí? – gesticuló a las chicas, que recibían ayuda de un chico, moviéndose con cuidado para no pisar el área en la que acababan de recostarse.

-Haciendo ángeles de nieve; te recuestas sobre la nieve, mueves tus brazos y piernas, y cuando te levantas, formaste la figura de un ángel. Es bastante relajante, de hecho. Quizás podemos hacerlo después.

-¿Después? – jadeó él, preguntándose si estaba loca - ¿Quieres decir que vamos a hacer algo más que un muñeco de nieve? ¿Estás demente?

-No, pero pensé que sería una buena idea primero hacer un muñeco y luego unos cuántos ángeles de nieve – replicó ella, gruñendo mientras intentaba empujar su enorme bola, sin notar el enojo en la voz de Draco.

Apoyándose en su bola, él sonrió en dirección a ella mientras la veía intentar mover su pieza, recordándose que, al menos, los ángeles de nieve no demoraban tanto para formarse. Lo sufriría por un rato, si eso significaba disminuir la tensión en la Torre de Premios Anuales.

-¿Quieres ayuda?

Ella levantó la mirada hacia él, justo a tiempo para ver que la bola sobre la que él estaba apoyado, se desarmaba bajo su peso, mandándolo directo a la nieve del suelo. La risa brotó de la boca de ella, con los brazos envolviéndose alrededor de su cintura, mientras la imagen de Draco inmerso en la nieve inundaba su mente.

Los ojos de él brillaron con odio mientras intentaba levantarse y salir de la nieve, encontrando que era más difícil de lo que se imaginaba. Por varios momentos luchó para salir de la montaña de nieve, solo para volver a caer en ella un segundo después.

Hermione estaba de rodillas ahora, riendo con tanta fuerza que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Era hilarante ver al famoso y elitista Draco Malfoy despatarrado en la nieve, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para levantarse, y fallar miserablemente en el intento.

No era consciente del modo en que los estudiantes a su alrededor los miraban, tampoco de los susurros que comenzaban a circular, desparramándose por los jardines como una vibración, mientras ella seguía riendo con dicha.

-Oh, Granger, ¿qué tal algo de ayuda por aquí? – gritó finalmente Draco, frustrado por su inhabilidad para levantarse.

Ella apenas consiguió caminar hacia él, riendo mientras se estiraba y tomaba su mano entre las suyas, tirándolo para levantarlo. Secando las lágrimas de sus ojos, dejó salir unas cuantas respiraciones jadeantes antes de mirarlo a los ojos.

-Jesús, Malfoy, eso fue malditamente gracioso. Eras como un insecto de espaldas, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de levantarse pero fallando a cada instante. Fue brillante.

-No fue divertido – protestó él, cruzándose de brazos con indignación. Quería enfadarse, quería gritarle para luego alejarse con furia, pero estaba, sorprendentemente, de muy buen humor como para querer discutir.

Quizás la nieve tenía un efecto positivo en la mente humana, y esa era la razón por la que la gente parecía adorarla tanto.

Mientras ella comenzaba a reír de nuevo, Draco rodó sus ojos al encontrar su reacción demasiado infantil. Por lo que hizo lo único que se imaginaba capaz de hacer para silenciarla.

La empujó sobre la bola de nieve que ella había formado, que colapsó y la enterró en una montaña de nieve.

Esta vez fue el turno de él de reír, observándola luchar en vano para salir de la nieve. Ella tenía razón, era gracioso ver a alguien intentar levantarse mientras estaba trabado en la nieve. Sus manos y piernas se movían de un lado a otro, recordándole un escarabajo de espaldas intentando volver a su posición correcta. Su sombrero estaba torcido, cubriéndole un ojo, y seguía volviéndose a ese lugar incluso después que ella lo acomodara, mientras seguía intentando enderezarse.

Ahora él estaba de rodillas, llorando de la risa, observándola luchar y maldecir para deshacerse de la nieve.

-¡Malfoy! ¡Trae tu trasero de hurón hacia aquí y ayúdame a salir! – gritó ella, pidiéndole ayuda para salir de su tumba de nieve.

Él se arrastró hacia ella, ignorando las miradas de los estudiantes más cercanos, y la impulsó hacia arriba hasta dejarla de pie, sin dejar de reír con alegría.

-Tenías razón, Granger, la nieve es más divertida de lo que pensé. Verte caer en ella fue increíble.

-Maldito idiota – espetó ella, ajustando su sobrero sobre su cabello trenzado – Podrías haberme ayudado antes; yo te ayudé al instante.

-Oh, deja de protestar, Granger, y admítelo; fue de valor entretenido para ambos – él se acomodó la bufanda, acomodándola con mayor seguridad alrededor de su cuello cuando una repentina briza barrió los jardines.

-Supongo que sí – suspiró ella suavemente, antes de girarse a observar el desastre – Bueno, ahí quedó nuestro muñeco de nieve. Que mal, creo que habría sido entretenido ver un muñeco de nieve atacar a los de primero. Planeaba hacer que les arrojaran zanahorias.

-Eso no es nada – añadió Draco un segundo después – Yo quería que él pretendiera ser el Señor Tenebroso disgustado, y que ahuyentara a los de primero hasta el punto de hacerlos mearse del miedo. _Eso_ habría sido entretenido.

Ella tenía que admitir que sonaba un tanto gracioso, por lo que dejó salir unas cuantas risitas en respuesta.

-Malfoy, eso sería muy irresponsable de tu parte – intentó reprenderlo, sabiendo muy bien que su risa delataba sus verdaderos pensamientos.

-Sabía que tenías un lado malo, Granger – él rió ante sus palabras.

-Bueno, ¿qué te parece si hacemos unos ángeles de nieve, y luego vamos a Hogsmeade? – preguntó ella, cuando su risa se desvaneció y se encontraron observando el bosque prohibido.

-Supongo que está bien; ya me caí sobre una montaña de nieve, por lo que nada puede ser peor a eso. Mi rostro sigue frío.

-Bien – ella se acercó a él y, antes que pudiera decir algo más, lo empujó y lo vio caer de espaldas sobre la nieve de nuevo.

-¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso, Granger? – gritó él, ya preparándose para levantarse. Consideró sus opciones y decidió que, si ella no lo ayudaba en dos segundos, la agarraría del pie y la tiraría abajo con él.

-Haremos ángeles de nieve, idiota – suspiró ella – Te recuestas sobre tu espalda, mueves tus brazos así – le mostró el movimiento – y mueves tus piernas de la misma forma – volvió a hacerlo. Parecía algún tipo de salto de atletismo, solo que de espaldas y en la nieve – Cuando termines, avísame y te ayudaré a pararte. Se necesita cierta habilidad para levantarte sin destruir el ángel.

Un segundo después, ella se dejó caer a un par de metros de distancia de él y comenzó a mover sus brazos y piernas, con los ojos cerrados.

Sin saber qué hacer o cómo seguir con todo esto, Draco se preguntó si era solo una forma de conseguir que él hiciera algo ridículo, grabarlo, y encontrar algún modo de enviarle una copia a cada uno de los estudiantes del colegio.

Pero ahí estaba esa pizca de curiosidad preguntándose si realmente podía hacer algún tipo de forma en la nieve solo con mover sus piernas de la forma en que le había enseñado.

Todavía inseguro, sintiéndose un poco tonto en el momento, comenzó a mover lentamente sus brazos y piernas.

Era extrañamente cómodo, se dio cuenta después de un rato. La nieve era suave y cómoda contra su espalda, y nada parecida a la fría y congelada superficie que él había considerado que era, hasta hace poco tiempo atrás. Era como una cama, amoldándose a la forma de su cuerpo para maximizar el confort.

Cerrando sus ojos, siguió moviendo sus brazos y piernas, revelando la sensación de la nieve contra su espalda. Era tan tranquilizante, recostarse sobre la fría nieve, sentir la gentil briza moverse contra su rostro, sentir los copos de nieve aterrizar contra su mejilla, cosquilleando su piel.

Jamás se había sentido tan en paz.

-Se supone que no debes dormirte.

Abrió un ojo, encontrándose a una castaña de cabello rizado inclinándose sobre él, con la diversión brillando en sus ojos ámbar. ¿Había notado alguna vez que tenía los ojos más adorables, de whiskey puro, rodeados de densas y oscuras pestañas? ¿Había notado alguna vez el modo en que sus labios se curvaban, placenteramente rellenos y naturalmente rosados, cada vez que estaba feliz?

Cerrando sus ojos, se sacudió mentalmente, sorprendido y temeroso de lo que acababa de pensar. Hermione Granger era simple, se recordó a sí mismo. Una simple y sencilla castaña que tenía la necesidad de molestarlo hasta el infierno… y, ocasionalmente, lo haría reír de una forma que nadie más lo había conseguido.

Pero no era, de ninguna forma, bonita. Era solo el sol, la forma en que éste formaba un halo etéreo alrededor de su cabeza, que la hacía parecer más hermosa de lo que era. Ella era Hermione Granger, su compañera de torre, la Santa y Virgen Monja de Gryffindor.

Turbado por sus pensamientos, se obligó a pensar en otra cosa, en enfocarse nuevamente en la suavidad de la nieve antes de volver a abrir sus ojos para encontrar su mirada.

Ella se veía normal, notó él. Solo simple, normal, y para nada el ángel que acababa de ver. Había sido una jugarreta de su imaginación, eso era todo.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí todo el día? – preguntó ella.

-Ayúdame a levantarme, Granger, antes de que decida maldecirte – replicó él, entrecerrando sus ojos ante el modo en que ella se reía de él.

-Oh, pero ya estoy maldita con tu presencia todos los días – añadió ella con jovialidad, disfrutando esta pequeña batalla – Muy bien, no muevas nada. Solo dame tu brazo y te tiraré hacia arriba, ¿de acuerdo?

Levantando su mano, él pretendió hacer una mueca de desprecio – Ew, tengo que tocar a la asquerosa de Granger. Creo que eso me llevará varios baños cuando regrese a la torre.

Ella le tomó la mano, inclinándose hacia él lo suficiente como para hacer menos fuerza en la palanca.

-Siempre y cuando no tenga que volver a ver tu trasero desnudo – bufó ella, tomando un paso hacia atrás – Ya tengo suficiente material para mis pesadillas del resto de mi vida – literalmente se estremeció de repulsión – Fue tan asqueroso; peludo y flácido… absolutamente horrible.

Él la fulminó con la mirada, entrecerrando sus ojos con molestia – Ya quisieras, Granger. te aviso que tengo el culo más increíble del colegio.

-¿Según quién? ¿Pansy? ¿Y con qué culos estás comparándote? ¿Con los de Crabbe y Goyle? Muy bien, sujétate fuerte y no te sueltes; será más fácil así – envolvió su otra mano alrededor de la suya, y tensó su agarre.

-Ni lo soñaría.

Ella vio el brillo en sus ojos, vio el modo en que sus labios se torcían en esa malvada sonrisa, y supo que haría algo muy, muy malo. Ella, por supuesto, solo llegó a notarlo un segundo antes de tirar.

El mundo se puso de cabeza y cayó, de rostro, sobre una pila de nieve. Maldiciendo y dando puñetazos a diestra y siniestra, sintió que su mano hacía contacto con lo que debía ser un hombro, escuchando con enojo la salvaje risa.

Rodando y sentándose, se limpió la nieve del rostro con una mano mientras se estiraba y atacaba violentamente al rubio con la otra.

-Tú… tú… ¡tú, idiota! ¡Maldito imbécil! ¡Eso no fue agradable! Aquí estaba yo, ayudándote a levantar, ¡y me arrojaste sobre la maldita nieve! ¡Está fría, sabes? ¡Está malditamente fría! – chilló ella, golpeando cualquier parte del cuerpo del idiota que estuviera a su alcance.

Él se reía con tantas fuerzas que no era capaz de cubrirse, dejando escapar ocasionales gruñidos cuando ella conseguía alcanzarlo en un costado o en las costillas. De repente, los golpes cesaron y ella simplemente lo observó.

Era extraño, antes jamás había notado el modo en que él reía. No se había dado cuenta, hasta este momento, que ese día era la primera vez que lo escuchaba reír así. Era una risa que le nacía desde adentro, una que le llegaba al corazón y la hacía sonreír junto a él. estaba dejando caer sus barreras, riendo en un modo en que jamás había reído antes, dejando que la verdadera dicha lo invadiera y consumiera.

Cuando él abrió sus ojos, con la risa finalmente cediendo, ella notó el modo en que éstos brillaban, no con astucia, sino con alegría. Las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer solo hacían que sus ojos brillaran aún más.

Era increíble saber que ella, su anteriormente jurada enemiga, había sido capaz de hacerlo reír de esa forma. Y era incluso más increíble que eso no hubiera requerido herir los sentimientos de otra persona.

Sonriendo ampliamente, ella se estiró, lo empujó sobre la nieve y se incorporó rápidamente.

-Mejor te apuras, Malfoy, queremos llegar a Hogsmeade antes que la tienda cierre.

Esperando a conseguir su venganza, pero sabiendo que ya estaban a mano, él se las arregló para incorporarse solo esta vez, negándose a ningún tipo de ayuda que ella le ofreciera. Si ella le estiraba la mano para volver a ayudarlo, probablemente la volvería a arrojar sobre la nieve.

-¿Puedo ver primero tu ángel de nieve? – preguntó él con suavidad, y con la curiosidad patente en sus ojos – Jamás vi uno.

Sonriendo, ella se giró y gesticuló hacia… un enorme desastre.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Me arrojaste sobre mi ángel de nieve! ¡Lo arruinaste! ¡Idiota! ¡Estúpido! ¡Maldita, maldita sea! – pisoteó con fuerza la nieve y lo rodeó, pegándole con fuerza en el pecho.

Él sonrió y se encogió de hombros – Supongo que tendré que trabajar en mi puntería – hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera, dándole la espalda a su cabeza llena de reproches y encaminándose hacia Hogwarts – Apresúrate, Granger, queremos llegar antes que oscurezca.

-Lo juro, Malfoy, juro que me vengaré – lo amenazó ella antes de apresurarse y seguirlo, aún ignorante a las miradas que los estudiantes les daban.

A cierta distancia, un par de ojos verdes los observaban, entrecerrados ante la perplejidad y la infelicidad. Y ellos permanecieron felizmente ignorantes también a esa mirada reprobatoria.

-¿Sabes, Granger? creo que conseguiste que me guste la nieve.

-¿De verdad? Sabía que tenías un corazón en algún sitio.

-Bueno, no es que realmente _me guste_. Es decir, es algo agradable pero…

-Oh, no mientras. Te gusta la nieve y solo tienes miedo de admitirlo.

-Es posible.

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora: Hola! tantísimos siglos después, actualizo... sí, pasaron cerca de quince días desde la última actualizacion, un poco menos, pero juro solemnemente que estuve estudiando, y valió la pena el esfuerzo! un brillante 10 en mi examen! el próximo lo rindo el 25 de Marzo, por lo que es probable que alrededor de esa fecha vuelva a estar ausente, ¿si? ¿No hay rencores? **

**Bueno, con respecto a la historia, es duuulce que Draco haya querido buscarla primero, no? y que él, sin saberlo, haya puesto en Marcha la operacion que lo llevará a tener la mejor Navidad de su vida :)**

**Haciendo referencia a un personaje que yo adoro pero aquí es un imbécil. Ron. Sé que muchas que piensan como yo están con cara de WTF? Por qué lo plantean así? Entieeeeendo, sé que no es así, pero cmo bien dijeron algunos de ustedes, CarmesiLight y Dawnicilla, tiene que haber un malo, y es él. Qué vamos a hacer :P**

**hablando de cosas más serias... DE QUÉ COLOR ES EL BLOODY VESTIDO? AZUL Y NEGRO? BLANCO Y DORADO? Yo lo vi bieeeeen blanco y amarillo, pero todo el mundo insiste en qe... SABEN QUE? NO ME IMPORTA! ajajaja increíble pensar que, con tantas cosas feas que pasan en el mundo, la gente se siente absorbida por una estupidez tan grande como esa. ESO es lo que se volvió viral y masivo, recorriendo todo el mundo? Hay pobreza, gente, y violencia, y maldad. No pierdan el enfoque en cosas sin importancia como un fucking vestido y las huevadas visuales que ocasiona. Hasta Tom Fletcher y el resto de McFly/McBusted han hablado de eso! Dejémonos de payasear. **

**Ya habiendo expiado mi ira con ustedes (im sorry), quiero agradecer TODOS Y CADA UNO de los Reviews, Alertas y Favoritos que no dejan de llegar a mi casilla. WOw! casi 50 comentarios en cuatro capítulos! 16 de ellos solo en el último publicado. eso es... simplemente increíble. Eternamente agradecida, chicos.**

Rosy Fdez: Ya vemos qué fue lo que Draco hizo para Hermione, y en realidad lo que ella hizo por él también. Y sí, como dices, ojalá hermione se de cuenta lo que Harry y Ron le hicieron durante tanto tiempo. Perdón por la demora en actualizar! Disfruta el capítulo y gracias por comentar!

Bliu Liz: exacto! ese es uno de los motivos por los que decidí traducirlo. Necesitabamos algo más ligero para contrastar Luchando por Los Malfoys jajaja muchas gracias por leer, esperar las actualizaciones y por comentar!

Eliana: Hola! muchas gracias a vos por comentar! me alegra que estés disfrutando la historia, perdon por el retraso! disfruta el capi!

Yang: Bueno, bienvenido/a (no puedo determinar por tu nombre si eres un él o un ella, perdon!) a esta historia! Me alegra saber que con lo poco que vamos avanzando ya te enganchó, y me disculpo por la demora en actualizar! disfruta el capi y mil gracias por comentar!

Luna-Maga: jajaja bueno, poco a poco van notando más cosas el uno del otro, pero no será tan fácil, ya verás. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, disfruta el capitulo!

**Bueno, si me olvido a alguien, me tiran las orejas y lo compenso.**

**El Lunes 23 fue mi Cumpleaños! Quienes me tengan como amiga en Facebook, habrán visto mi foto con mi cara de Estoy-Tan-Incómoda-Sacandome-Una-Foto-Sola pero bueno, ahí estoy, para quien quiera conocerme el rostro detrás de tanta habladuría Mcflayense y traduccionense. (?) 20 años no vienen solos! Los míos están llenos de tonteras jajaja**

**He publicado otro OS de Completely Done, ayer! Pasen a leerlo, lo encontrarán en mi perfil. Ella entiende algo de español, así que sus reviews seguramente serán leídos por ella :)**

**Es sábado por la mañana en Argentina, lo que significa que partiré el fin de semana a mi finca querida y volveré el Domingo por la noche. Planeo despejarme y respirar mucho aire puro con mi perrita de tres patas y los animales que me esperan allá, para retomar un estudio más ligero el lunes. Espero con toda el alma que ustedes disfruten su fin de semana, el capítulo, y la vida en general, que es demasiado corta!**

**Les mando un beso GIGANTE, nos leemos pronto!**

**Pekis :)**


	6. A Rare Act of Kindness

**Merry Christmas, Mr. Malfoy**

**-Feliz Navidad, Sr. Malfoy-**

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – Un raro Acto de Bondad.**

Ginny estaba sentada junto a la chimenea de la Sala Común, editando su último ensayo, y en completa paz con el resto del mundo. Ron había dejado de protestar a cada rato; Harry finalmente le había gritado, exigiéndole que cerrara la boca. Era cierto; todos estaban hartos y cansados de las protestas infantiles de Ron, y el honesto reclamo de Harry fue secundado por una ola de comentarios por parte de sus compañeros Gryffindors.

Ron, avergonzado, había corrido a esconderse en su habitación desde entonces, y Harry se había aislado en la lechucería para tranquilizarse un poco. Ginny quedó milagrosamente sola para relajarse, concentrarse en su tarea, y terminar su lista de Navidad.

Era extraño. Cuanto más pensaba en Hermione y su decisión, más se daba cuenta de que no tenía derecho en influenciar a la mujer, de ninguna forma. Hermione tenía veinte años, dos más que Ginny, y casi uno más que Harry, por lo que tenía todo el derecho de hacer lo que se le plazca.

Y aunque en realidad Ginny no apoyaba la decisión de Hermione de no ir a La Madriguera – más que nada porque pensaba que eso causaría problemas entre ella y el resto de la familia Weasley – sabía que nada que hiciera o dijera, haría cambiar de idea a la castaña. Hermione era incluso más testaruda que Ron, en ciertas cuestiones.

-Oh, demonios, no puedo lograrlo.

Al escuchar esa callada protesta, Ginny volteó la cabeza para encontrarse al pequeño Dennis Creevey encorvado sobre un ensayo marcado por docenas de garabatos y tachones.

Sus ojos se suavizaron ante el modo desalentado que tenía el que el más joven, y ahora hijo único, de los Creevey. Ella sabía que había sido difícil para él regresar al colegio, y había visto a Harry intentar con todas sus fuerzas alegrar al niño. Pero nada que le dijeran podría quitar de su recuerdo la imagen del cuerpo de su hermano.

Algunas veces, ella y Harry lo encontraban llorando y ambos iban a consolarlo, diciéndole que su hermano estaba mejor en otro lugar. Que estaba con todos los viejos y geniales magos del mundo, incluido Dumbledore. Harry añadiría bromeando que Colin seguro le está jugando todas las bromas posibles a Snape junto a Fred, y que no tendría que preocuparse por recibir una detención.

Por lo general eso conseguía alegrarlo, pero seguía preocupando a Ginny. Esta sería su primera Navidad en Hogwarts desde la muerte de su hermano, y no podía evitar preguntarse si el niño iba a soportarlo.

Dos años no es tiempo suficiente para que el dolor se vaya y ella, de todas las personas, era una de las que mejor lo sabían. Hasta ella misma estaba herida por Fred, todavía lloraba cuando pensaba en su hermano y su sonriente rostro.

La Navidad era una época del año difícil para los sentimientos; podía ser increíble y hermosa, pero también ser dolorosa y dura. Es una época para pasar con tu familia y seres queridos, pero es imposiblemente difícil hacerlo cuando tu familia y seres queridos están muertos.

Inclinándose hacia él, le sonrió con gentileza a Dennis y envolvió un brazo alrededor de su hombro. Ella se había adjudicado el papel de hermana mayor, tratando de hacer lo necesario para verlo sonreír y para que pensara que la vida siempre puede mejorar.

-¿Qué sucede, Dennis?

-Es este ensayo de Astronomía. Simplemente no me sale – suspiró él fuertemente, con la desesperación apoderándose de su voz.

-¿De qué se trata?

-De las estrellas y constelaciones que son parte del Cinturón de Orión. Tengo que encontrar los nombres de las personas que las descubrieron, su localización, y todo lo relacionado a esas estrellas. Yo solo… no puedo conseguir escribir todo bien – dejó caer su pluma antes de cubrir su rostro con las manos – No puedo hacer nada bien.

-Oh, Dennis – dijo ella, con la mirada ablandándose – Si que puedes hacer las cosas bien. Ven, déjame echarle un vistazo, y veré en qué puedo ayudarte - sin esperar una respuesta, levantó el pergamino garabateado.

Leyéndolo, frunció levemente el ceño y, levantando la pluma, subrayó ciertas partes que, o no tenían sentido, o simplemente necesitaban corrección. No le llevó mucho tiempo hacerlo y, después de unos minutos, terminó de leer el ensayo de dos pergaminos de largo, volviendo a colocarlo sobre la mesa.

-Dennis, este trabajo es maravilloso – declaró con orgullo – Tienes unos cuantos errores gramaticales y de redacción, y unos cuantos hechos están mezclados, pero estás siendo demasiado duro contigo mismo.

-Solo lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor – murmuró él, con el rostro aún entre sus manos.

Sonriendo, ella le sacudió el cabello y levantó nuevamente el pergamino, releyendo unas cuantas líneas antes de decir – Sabes de lo que estás hablando, entiendes todo, pero solo necesitas corregir un par de cositas. Mira, déjame mostrarte…

Él levantó la cabeza lentamente, mirando en su dirección, encontrando nada más que sincera bondad en su rostro. Él la miró a los ojos, tratando de encontrar en ellos eso que lo hiciera negar su ofrecimiento.

Pero no vio pena.

Con el corazón latiendo con fuerza en su pecho, y las lágrimas desvaneciéndose, él le devolvió la sonrisa – Muy bien… enséñame a corregirlo, por favor.

Harry entró a la Sala Común y se encontró con esa vista, la imagen de Ginny y Dennis encorvados sobre la tarea del muchacho; Ginny enseñándole al niño con una amabilidad que a Harry le recordó una madre enseñándole a su hijo. Notó el modo en que los ojos de Dennis brillaban cada vez que ella lo alababa, y notó que el niño prácticamente temblaba de felicidad al escuchar que ella le decía que su trabajo era increíble para ser de un niño de cuarto.

Harry sonrió ampliamente, dándose cuenta que esa imagen había logrado remover toda la melancolía y ansiedad que había invadido su corazón hasta solo unos minutos atrás. Caminando hacia ellos, se dejó caer junto a Ginny, pasando un brazo por encima de sus hombros.

-¡Harry! ¡Harry! – exclamó Dennis con alegría – Ginny dice que mi trabajo es mucho mejor que el tuyo, cuando ibas a cuarto año. ¿Es cierto?

Riendo, Harry miró brevemente el trabajo del muchacho antes de sonreír con franqueza – Sí… es cierto. Hasta que Hermione lo corregía, Ron y yo escribíamos a nivel Troll.

-¡No! ¡No es posible del gran Harry Potter! – rió Dennis, divertido.

-Jamás fui bueno en el colegio – añadió Harry con una risa, inconscientemente atrayendo a Ginny más cerca a su lado. Amaba sentirla contra su cuerpo, su pequeña y caliente forma presionada contra él, tranquilizándolo como nadie más podía lograrlo.

-¡Wow! ¡Tengo que contarles esto a mis amigos! – se apresuró a juntar sus papeles, tinta y pluma, sin dejar de sonreír ampliamente - ¡Gracias, Ginny! – el niño se apresuró hacia los dormitorios, con la intención de reescribir su ensayo después, y de contarle a todo el mundo que el gran Harry Potter no era bueno en el colegio.

-Eso fue muy amable de tu parte. Aunque debiste decir la verdad – él levantó una ceja ante las palabras de Ginny, animándola a continuar – Tu sacabas un "Terrible" sin Hermione. Era Ron el que estaba al nivel de Troll.

Dejando un casto beso en la esquina de su boca, Harry volvió a atraerla junto a él – Lo sé, pero se veía demasiado feliz al enterarse que escribe mejor que yo.

Acurrucándose a su lado, Ginny levantó la mirada y notó todas las emociones que cruzaban el rostro de su novio. Observó como, lentamente, la expresión relajada dejaba lugar a una llena de tensión, cargándose cada vez más con ansiedad a medida que iba frunciendo el ceño.

Haciendo una mueca, preguntó - ¿Qué va mal?

-No lo sé… - murmuró él, después de dudarlo un momento – Las cosas han estado tan raras durante la última semana.

-Lo sé – suspiró ella – Ron se volvió loco, Malfoy y Hermione han estado actuando civilizadamente entre ellos, Hermione decidió quedarse en Hogwarts… simplemente es como si el mundo se hubiera puesto de cabeza.

-Y ese ni siquiera es el comienzo de todo – bajando la mirada a su novia, quitando un mechón de cabello de su mejilla, comentó con la mirada dura – Acabo de ver lo más raro de todo.

-¿Qué fue? – casi temía su respuesta, reconociendo la mirada de furia perpleja en sus ojos.

-Hermione y Malfoy… tratando de construir un muñeco de nieve y jugando en la nieve. Él la empujó al suelo, y ella lo empujó después… y estaban… riendo – dijo la última palabra como si fuera una grosería, algo malo que no debe decirse en voz alta por temor a ser condenado a muerte o agonía por el resto de su vida.

-¡No! – susurró Ginny con dureza, con los ojos mirando a su alrededor, esperando que nadie haya escuchado lo que Harry acababa de decir – Por favor… dime que estaban peleándose y riendo porque les divertía pelearse… - sabía que no tenía sentido lo que estaba diciendo, sabía que solo estaba balbuceando palabras incoherentes, pero al final, Harry comprendía lo que quería decir.

-No. En verdad estaba riendo… juntos. ¡Estaban _jugando_ en la nieve! – siseó – No tiene sentido.

-Quizás… quizás es parte de su plan. Ya sabes, el de darle a Malfoy la mejor Navidad. Probablemente es eso; probablemente ella solo pretende reír con él, haciéndolo feliz y dándole la mejor Navidad de todas. Eso es todo – una vez más, estaba intentado convencerse a ella más que a Harry.

-Supongo que tiene sentido… - Harry siempre había sido más crédulo que Ginny – Es decir, siempre y cuando no comiencen a… ya sabes…

Frunciéndole el ceño a su novio, ella negó con la cabeza violentamente – No creo que lleguen a ser más que compañeros. Apuesto a que una vez que estas fiestas terminen, volverán a discutir y odiarse mutuamente.

-Eso espero, Gin – dijo él, suavemente cerrando sus ojos y descansando su barbilla en la cabeza de ella. Abrazándola más cerca, suspiró con fuerza – No podemos contárselo a Ron, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿No pueden contarle qué a Ron?

Sus cabezas giraron con fuerza ante el sonido de la voz de cierto pelirrojo, encontrándose a Ron parado al final del sillón viéndose un tanto abatido.

-¿Qué? – el corazón de Harry latía con temor, aterrorizado ante la idea de que Ron hubiera escuchado toda su conversación. No sabía cómo reaccionaría Ron ante el concepto de Hermione y Malfoy jugando felizmente en la nieve.

-¿Qué es lo que no pueden decirme? – repitió Ron, sentándose ligeramente en la esquina del sofá.

-Oh, bueno, Ron, si se trata de tu regalo de Navidad, obviamente no podemos contártelo – lo reprendió Ginny, con la risa en sus ojos – Sabes que no te conviene intentar averiguar qué te compramos.

Los ojos de Ron se iluminaron solo un poco - ¿De verdad? Bueno, ¿qué es, Harry? ¿Qué van a comprarme?

-Si te lo dijera, arruinaría el regalo, ¿no, amigo? Además, no podemos contarte nada, es una sorpresa de Navidad.

Ginny golpeó con el codo a Harry en un costado, indicándole que cerrara la boca antes de que dijera algo que arruinara mucho más la Navidad de Ron.

Demasiado tarde. Los ojos de Ron brillaron con la idea de recibir un regalo especial de Navidad. Imágenes de Hermione apareciendo sorpresivamente en ese día, vestida con un hermoso y blanco vestido llenaron su mente. Su humor cambió considerablemente, y Ginny se tragó un suspiro.

_Maldita sea, Harry, ¿tenías que decir algo así?_

**XXX**

-Malfoy, deberíamos apurarlos, comienza a oscurecer.

Draco miró a Hermione desde donde estaban sentados en Las Tres Escobas. Estaba milagrosamente vacío por ser un día de semana, casi ningún estudiante, lo que lo hacía el lugar perfecto para relajarse y calentarse después de haber estado fuera en fío.

Tomando el último sorbo de su cerveza de mantequilla, Draco asintió lentamente – Supongo que ya es hora de regresar. Estoy terriblemente hambriento, y quiero llegar a tiempo para la cena.

Levantándose y envolviendo su bufanda con fuerza alrededor de su cuello, ella lo miró de reojo – También tenemos que comprar los ingredientes antes de volver.

Entrecerrando los ojos ante sus palabras, él se colocó su sombrero, y se preguntó si realmente había dicho eos.

-¿Ingredientes? Pensé que todo lo que necesitabas para preparar el chocolate caliente era leche y ese polvo con sabor.

-Oh, sí, es cierto. Pero también quiero hornear algunas cosas mañana, por lo que necesito ingredientes – se encaminó hacia la puerta, ignorando las repentinas protestas de él, mientras se apresuraba a seguirla.

-¿A qué te refieres con hornear? – exigió saber al segundo en que estuvieron afuera de Las Tres Escobas.

-A eso mismo; a la forma Muggle de preparar dulces, como galletas y pastelillos. Como estamos en época Navideña, quiero hornear algunas galletas.

-Yo… ¿q… qué? – gritó él, siguiéndola a la tienda de pasteles más cercana, Los Dulces Horneados de Flatterbly.

Ella había dejado caer la piedra y ahora evitaba cualquier tipo de confrontación. Sabía que él se sorprendería ante el deseo de ella de hornear pasteles en la Torre. Él probablemente estaba aterrorizado, preguntándose cómo hacían los muggles para cocinar, y por qué había decidido hacer galletas Navideñas.

Esto, por supuesto, la divertía muchísimo, ya que él parecía demasiado enojado como para decir nada.

-Tengo una receta increíble para preparar galletas con Cardamomo. Son simplemente deliciosas. Muy aptas para esta temporada navideña, pero siempre puedo agregarles chispas de chocolate, o azucaritos – hablaba más para sí misma que para el rubio que la seguía - ¿Te gustan las galletas? – preguntó de repente, girándose en redondo, casi haciendo que se chocaran.

-¡Granger, estás hablando sin sentido! ¡No hay forma en la tierra que haga que te permita preparar galletas en nuestra Sala Común! ¡Ni una maldita forma! ¿Qué está mal contigo? – gritó él, deteniéndose con determinación – Te prohíbo que hornees tus… galletas Navideñas.

Ella se encogió de hombros, sabiendo muy bien que, al final, no había nada que él pudiera hacer para detenerla. Ella lograría encontrar alguna forma para hornear, y él tendría que asimilarlo. Las galletas Navideñas, las tortitas, los pasteles y tartas eran esenciales para mantener el espíritu navideño. El aroma de las delicias horneándose, llenando el aire con especias, azúcar y dulzura, haría el ambiente de la Torre muy placentero. Ella también adoraba todo el proceso del preparado; era una de sus pasiones secretas. Lo encontraba relajante después de un largo día de estrés y mucho trabajo.

-Harás un desastre – discutió él, a nadie en particular, mientras entraban a la tienda – Habrá harina en todas partes, y mancharás con chocolate y chispas de colores todas las paredes y alfombras… ¡Te prohíbo que metas chispas de colores a la Torre de los Premios Anuales! ¿Me oíste?

-Desafortunadamente, Malfoy, sí, te escucho, y estás irritándome – levantó una canasta junto a la puerta, sonriendo al anciano que estaba en el mostrador - ¿Tiene huevos y sal aquí también? – preguntó, ignorando las protestas de Draco.

-Sí, tenemos todo lo que necesita para hornear, desde huevos a ojos de lagarto – declaró el hombre con orgullo.

-Oh, bueno… no necesitaré ojos de lagarto, pero gracias, señor – respondió ella, girándose para comenzar a recorrer los pasillos – Ahora, Malfoy, ¿podrías ayudarme y buscar un poco de chocolate amargo?

-¡Granger! ¿Acaso no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije? ¡Te dije que no quiero que cocines nada en nuestra cocina! – exclamó, con el rostro enrojeciendo mientras su furia crecía.

Suspirando con fuerza, ella se giró y lo enfrentó, observando el modo en que sus ojos brillaban con furia, el modo en que fruncía los puños con irritación, y no pudo evitar encontrar eso ligeramente cómico.

-¿Por qué protestas tanto? No hay nada malo en cocinar, Malfoy. Además, es lindo tener delicias recién horneadas.

-Para eso están los elfos domésticos – respondió él, furiosamente – Ellos cocinan todo; nosotros nos sentamos y no tenemos que lidiar con el desorden.

Entrecerrando los ojos, ella lo miró con sospecha - ¿Realmente es el desorden lo que te preocupa, Malfoy? ¿O es algo más lo que ocultas detrás de este repentino odio por las cosas horneadas? Te he visto comer varias de ellas en el Gran Salón, ¿cuál es la diferencia entre hornearlas y comerlas?

-Tú… tú no horneas cosas… - sus ojos lentamente bajaron al suelo, con el cuerpo tensándose y comenzando a murmurar cosas incoherentes.

Recordó entonces lo que había sucedido cada vez que su madre había intentado cocinar cuando él era niño. Recordó que su padre odiaba el modo en que a su madre le gustaba tontear en la cocina, yendo de un lado al otro y preparando comidas deliciosas. Él recordaba, vívidamente, el modo en que su padre le gritaba a su madre hasta hacerla llorar, el modo en que le pegaba, diciéndole que era poco digno de su nombre.

Con el corazón martilleándole en el pecho, Draco sintió de repente que el aire se volvía pesado para respirar. Las cosas de la tienda, todo lo que lo rodeaba, olores, vistas, todo… todo le recordaba el por qué odiaba tanto la cocina. Todo se puso borroso, enmascarado por las nieblas del pasado mientras luchaba por aferrarse a alguna pizca de coherencia. Pero no podía… era demasiado difícil deshacerse de los recuerdos, empujar el pasado a donde pertenecía, al ser tan doloroso. Este era el por qué… este dolor, esa crueldad sin sentido que había experimentado y presenciado, esa bruma de recuerdos terribles… ese era el por qué…

El por qué odiaba tanto la Navidad…

Con la boca seca, y el cuerpo temblando más por el temor que por la furia, desvió la mirada de la de Hermione.

-Voy a regresar – murmuró antes de apresurarse hacia la puerta, necesitando poner la mayor distancia posible entre él y ese lugar. No podía… simplemente no podía soportarlo.

Corrió como si fuera perseguido por un dementor, apresurándose en dirección a Hogwarts mientras intentaba acallar sus pensamientos y recuerdos. Todavía podía escuchar los gritos de ella, la forma en que ella le gritaba a Draco que saliera de la cocina, para que no viera como su padre golpeaba a su madre sin piedad.

Como odiaba la Navidad… la aborrecía completamente.

Deteniéndose, nuevamente en los terrenos de Hogwarts, frunció los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo, jadeando pesadamente. Su rostro estaba húmedo, el cuerpo le temblaba violentamente mientras intentaba alejar los recuerdos.

Cayendo de rodillas, alejó la impetuosa necesidad de vomitar y gritar, tratando de calmar su estómago lleno de nudos al respirar lenta y profundamente. La nieve se sentía dolorosamente fría contra sus rodillas, recordándole levemente que los hechizos que se había colocado ya se habían gastado. No podría importarle menos; estaba demasiado dolorido como para pensar en algo más que el tumulto mental actual que estaba experimentando.

Él odiaba la Navidad… la Navidad era una época horrible del año. Odiaba el modo en que, cada Navidad, su madre lo miraría con terror. Odiaba cuan frío era su padre, anunciando a viva voz que le había comprado a Draco los artículos más costosos del mercado, cuando todo lo que el pequeñito había querido era un osito de peluche. Odiaba el modo en que los Elfos Domésticos se encogían de terror, con miedo de que la comida no hubiera salido lo suficientemente buena, con miedo del horror que esa particular fecha ocasionaba en el hogar de los Malfoy.

Secándose las lágrimas con furia, se tambaleó hasta incorporarse y avanzó sobre la nieve, pisoteando el vestigio de lo que fue el angel de nieve de Hermione. Ni siquiera había notado que el suyo había permanecido intacto, su hermosa forma impresa en la nieve.

Draco Malfoy odiaba la Navidad, y estaba determinado a mantenerlo de esa forma.

**XXX**

-Ouch.

La caja cayó en la canasta, seguida de una gotita roja. Hermione se metió el dedo en la boca, chupando el reciente corte, mientras buscaba en los estantes algo de chocolate en polvo.

Había decidido que Draco no había probado antes algo horneado en casa. Probablemente había escuchado historias terribles, había escuchado de los desastres, del modo en que la cocina se transformaba en una zona de desastre y causaba ataques al corazón a aquellos maníacos de la limpieza…

Bueno, nunca había visto a Hermione Granger hornear algo.

Determinada a seguir con su plan, permaneció en la tienda, buscando en los estantes todos los ingredientes mientras empujaba a un lado a la molesta voz en el fondo de su cabeza.

Se sentía mal… Draco realmente se había mostrado determinado a no dejarla hornear. Se había visto frustrado, tan infeliz y desesperado para lograr que ella se alejara de esta tienda.

Se había visto aterrorizado.

Deteniéndose en su búsqueda, tragó fuertemente al sentir que su corazón comenzaba a latir ferozmente.

¿Qué podría haberle sucedido, que lograra aterrorizarlo de ese modo ante un simple pastel horneado?

Bajando la mirada a la pequeña caja de semillas de cardamomo, notó el pequeño reborde culpable del corte de su dedo. Cerró los ojos, con curiosidad por el motivo que escondía Draco para aborrecer de esta forma la idea de hornear en casa.

Ella se encargaría de demostrarle lo increíble que era la Navidad, sin importar cuánto discutiera o se opusiera.

La Navidad no era tan mala como parecía.

**XXX**

La Sala Común estaba vacía cuando ella regreso. Asumió que él probablemente seguía en el Gran Salón, comiendo y hundiéndose en su miseria, quejándose de las metidas y testarudas castañas con Zabini.

Después de quitarse su abrigo, se encaminó a la cocina. Alegremente, dejó las bolsas en una esquina de la Sala común en la que, en lugar de varios escritorios y sillones, había una cocina, con refrigerador, horno, microondas y cubiertos incluidos. No estaba segura de cómo hacían estos objetos para funcionar, dado que Hogwarts no tenía electricidad, pero asumió que se trataba de algún tipo de magia. Y sí, debía conformarse con asumir no más, porque esta era una de las pocas cosas que _Historia de Hogwarts_ se negaba a informar a los lectores.

Dejando los productos en las alacenas y el refrigerador, sacó dos tazas y una tetera. Llenándola con agua, la colocó en la cocina y luego llenó las dos tazas con el polvo para el chocolate.

Durante todo el tiempo, no dejó de pensar en la reacción de Draco.

Era extraño. Jamás había visto a alguien mostrarse tan determinado contra la cocina casera. La familia de ella solía rogarle para que horneara, y Harry y Ron jamás habían probado nada hecho por ella.

Esperando a que el agua hirviera, juntó los desechos y los arrojó al cesto de basura bajo el fregadero, para luego lavarse las manos.

No podía comprender por qué Draco odiaba tanto la cocina. Quizás… ¿quizás conocía a alguien que murió en un extraño accidente alrededor de la época Navideña? Quizás esa persona había incendiado su casa, y había muerto, al ser incapaz de salir…

Era un tanto rebuscado, pero cosas extrañas como esas sucedían todo el tiempo. Demonios, aquí estaba ella, parada en Hogwarts, con habilidades mágicas cuando ella, cuando niña, había pensado que la magia era un mito.

Cualquier cosa era posible. Por lo que Draco debía de tener alguna razón para su odio por las cosas horneadas. Ella solo tendría que descubrirlo, y corregirlo. Esto era, después de todo, parte del plan.

La tetera comenzó a silbar, alejándola de sus pensamientos. Sirviendo en cada taza, preparó las bebidas, añadió un poco de leche y abrió las alacenas, de donde sacó dos pequeños paquetes, uno etiquetado como _Canela_ y el otro como _Cacao en Polvo_.

Cautelosamente, los mescló en una taza aparte y luego lo dejó a un lado. Volviendo a rebuscar en las alacenas, extrajo una gran caja con malvaviscos en miniatura.

Esta había sido su bebida preferida cuando niña. Chocolate caliente con malvaviscos, y cacao y canela espolvoreados encima.

Quizás ayudaría a calmar un poco la mente de Draco, y conseguir que se relajara un poco.

Sonriendo a nadie en particular, hundió los malvaviscos en las bebidas, antes de añadir un poco de la mezcla de cacao y canela. Complacida con el resultado, llevó ambas tazas hacia la mesita frente a la chimenea. Moviendo su varita, dejó toda la cocina impecable, como si nada hubiera sido tocado.

Sentada frente a la chimenea, tomó un libro bajo la mesa, una pequeña novela de romance que ella disfrutaba leyendo de vez en cuando, y se reclinó contra el sofá.

Sorbiendo su chocolate caliente, decidió que lo esperaría. Era lo único que podía hacer realmente, por ahora. Quería ver su rostro cuando probara el primer sorbo del chocolate caliente; quería ver cómo disfrutaba su bebida y sucumbía a su pequeña parte del paraíso.

Y entonces, cuando se hubiera relajado, ella cuidadosamente le preguntaría el motivo de su miedo a la cocina. Lo atraparía con la guardia baja, y conseguiría que contestara todas sus preguntas.

Ella sería capaz de manejar lo que sea que le contase. Sabía que ella era capaz de hacerlo; era Hermione Granger, una estudiante estrella.

Así que, abriendo su libro, esperó.

**XXX**

Una buena caminata alrededor del castillo le había servido. Había sido capaz de atrapar a parejas besándose, maldecir a estudiantes escurridizos, y darle un par de gritos a Peeves. Todo eso había ayudado a liberar un poco de frustración, al mismo tiempo que mantenía su mente despejada.

Después de una buena hora, se las arregló para liberarse completamente de todo pensamiento o recuerdo. Había sido capaz de detener los temblores y de retornar a un ritmo respiratorio normal, de ralentizar los latidos de su corazón y de conseguir que su cuerpo, finalmente, se relajara. Era un proceso complicado que a veces tardaba días enteros, pero al final de cuentas, siempre lograba calmarse.

Era Draco Malfoy, después de todo.

Odiaba haber dejado su guardia abajo, odiaba como algunas veces las memorias se convertían en algo demasiado duro como para afrontarlas. Lo herían, lo herían por dentro y fuera. Cada vez, cada ocasión que uno de esos recuerdos se apoderaba de su corazón y comenzaba a estrujarlo, tenía que repetirse numerosas veces que su padre estaba muerto.

Muerto… Lucius está muerto… se fue… no puede herir a nadie más, nunca…

Frotando su rostro con sus manos se sentía exhausto después del tormento mental que acababa de experimentar.

Suspirando pesadamente, se dio cuenta que tendría que disculparse con Hermione por su repentino brote de furia. Y luego, conociendo a la pequeña Gryffindor, tendría que buscar alguna forma de evitar las preguntas metidas que seguramente le haría acerca de su enfado. Ella exigiría respuestas, que como resultado lo haría enfadar, y luego simplemente tendrían que volver a discutir y regresar a la misma situación en la que se encontraban ahora mismo.

Sin embargo, algo le dijo que posiblemente sería bueno que explicara por qué había actuado de ese modo. Tendrá que inventarse algo convincente, algo que pareciera creíble, pero que también lograra que ella dejara de hacer preguntas.

_Extraño accidente de cocina asesina a una familia completa._

Se tragó una carcajada ante el título que surgió en su mente. ¿O acaso no sería creíble? Inventarse alguna historia en la que toda la familia de su mejor amigo resultó muerta a raíz de un accidente mientras horneaban pasteles, en la época Navideña.

Demonios, solo para endulzarla un poco más, podría decir que él estaba en la casa en ese momento, y que el padre de su amigo lo había salvado, escudándolo del fuego.

No… Granger nunca creería algo así, ¿no?

Pero bueno… probablemente tampoco creería la verdadera historia. Él sabía que el resto del colegio no lo haría; todavía se negaban a creer que Draco estaba reformado. Demonios, muchos estudiantes todavía tenían problemas para reconocer que él no era un Mortífago, sin importar cuántas veces él les hubiera mostrado su antebrazo desnudo en una explosión de rabia.

La gente simplemente no quería creerle. Después de haber pasado sus primeros seis años en Hogwarts haciéndoles la vida un infierno a todo el mundo, era comprensible que los estudiantes encontraran difícil de creer que Draco Malfoy no era realmente el idiota que había proclamado ser.

Vagó por el colegio, evitando regresar a la Torre de Premios Anuales. No estaba listo para enfrentarse a Hermione todavía. Ella se había asado toda la tarde mostrándole lo lindo de la nieve, ofreciéndole comprar y prepararle un chocolate caliente, y el solo le había gritado, negándose a permitirle hornear en la torre.

Era tonto, en realidad, cuando se ponía a pensarlo desde una perspectiva externa. Había asumido que Hermione asumió que él odiaba la cocina por el desastre que quedaba después. Había sido, obviamente, su primera preocupación. Pero en realidad no le importaba el desorden, podía tolerarlos.

Hornear, por el contrario, realmente le parecía una idea insoportable. Ver a alguien en la cocina, horneando, atraía imágenes horribles a su memoria que simplemente le habría gustado olvidar.

Deteniéndose bajo una ventana, presionó su frente contra el vidrio, bajando la mirada hacia los jardines recubiertos de la oscuridad. Cerrando sus ojos, respiró profundamente mientras luchaba con un resquicio de cordura.

Las cosas se habían vuelto demasiado raras esta última semana. La Navidad usualmente lo volvía un poco más desagradable que lo normal, más corto de genio y más propenso a sufrir brotes de furia y frustración. Pero, como dijo antes, las cosas habían estado muy raras. Hermione estaba actuando extraña, quedándose en el castillo para Navidad cuando él imaginó que pasaría las fiestas con la Comadreja y su manada. Potty y la Comadreja estaban furiosos y se lo dejaron en claro, y como resultado el Zanahoria había terminado paralizado y silenciado.

Draco rió por lo bajini ante el recuerdo.

Cuando se cruzó con la Comadrejita más temprano en la tarde, ella le había dado una mirada muy extraña. Casi como si estuviera intentado leer su mente.

Incluso la Lunática Lovegood estaba actuando raro, mirándolo fijamente con esos ojos empañados.

¿Qué demonios estaba mal con todo el mundo?

Frotándose el rostro con las manos, se alejó de la ventana y continuó con su caminata alrededor del castillo. Apenas tenía consciencia de a dónde se dirigía, demasiado concentrado pensando en que el cuerpo estudiantil sufría la picadura de un insecto de rareza, hasta que llegó a una particular entrada.

-¿Contraseña?

Levantando su cabeza, se encontró cara a cara con Afrodita.

-Supongo que no me queda otra opción, no tengo otro sitio donde ir – murmuró quedamente, sin saber que la estatua había escuchado cada palabra.

-La chica ha estado ahí durante un rato – dijo ella, pensando que así lo ayudaría a disminuir la tensión – Tenía una enorme cantidad de bolsas y se veía realmente preocupada. Ustedes dos no se pelearon, ¿verdad? Sé que las disputas entre los amantes pueden ser un poco duras, pero estoy segura de que mejorarán.

Las mejillas de él se colorearon con enojo y sus ojos brillaron – No somos pareja. Discutimos, sí, pero definitivamente no somos una pareja.

-Eso es lo que todos dicen – se burló ella - ¿Contraseña?

-Flittertiggibittet.

Ella se movió a un lado, sonriéndole mientras él murmuraba algo sobre encontrar contraseñas más normales.

Abriendo la puerta, sus ojos inmediatamente fueron hacia la cocina, que encontró brillantemente desprovista de cualquier signo de uso.

Suspirando con alivio, cerró sus ojos brevemente mientras la puerta se cerraba con suavidad detrás de él. Tan pronto como se cerró, él abrió los ojos y su mirada recayó en la chimenea.

En la mesita del café habían dos tazas, una evidentemente vacía, y la otra todavía llena hasta arriba. Podía ver desde allí una sustancia rara en la superficie de la taza llena.

Frunciendo el ceño, lentamente caminó hacia la mesa, encontrándose con la taza llena con una oscura sustancia chocolatosa cubierta en lo que parecían ser malvaviscos derretidos. Levantando la taza, la sintió fría al tacto, pero al olerla, un delicioso aroma llenó sus sentidos.

Mirando con curiosidad a su alrededor, le llevó un momento darse cuenta que definitivamente había un cuerpo recostado en el sillón. Desordenado cabello rizado, el rostro pacífico y profundamente dormido de nadie más que Hermione Granger, recostada en el sofá, que había sucumbido al sueño media hora atrás.

Él miró la taza, luego a Hermione, y nuevamente a la taza antes de que la verdad lo golpeara lentamente.

_Ella se había quedado esperándolo. Le preparó chocolate caliente, y lo esperó despierta…_

No podía creerlo, no podía creer lo que estaba mirando. Nadie había hecho algo tan amable por él, jamás. Nadie se había atrevido siquiera a prepararle algo dulce y a esperarlo hasta que regresara. Lo único que había experimentado en su vida había sido crueldad y frialdad, negligencia y odio, y este acto… esta pequeña imagen de ella, dormida en el sillón, hacía que su corazón se retorciera de un modo jamás experimentado.

Era increíble. Ella en realidad lo había esperado… y se había quedado dormida en el intento. Pero, se había negado a volver a la cama. Se había negado a dejar el área y esperó todo lo que pudo hasta que él regresara.

Una pequeña parte de él le dijo que, si él hubiera regresado en la mañana, también la habría encontrado esperándolo en el sofá.

La culpa lo atravesó. Él le había gritado, le había gritado en público acerca de algo tan estúpido como no querer que cocinara. Sí, tenía sus motivos firmes para respaldarse, pero podría haberlo hecho de mejor manera.

No tendría que haberle gritado así.

Aún así, ella todavía había pensado en él y le había preparado chocolate caliente.

Levantando su varita, la apuntó a la taza y murmuró un hechizo. La bebida se calentó instantáneamente y él tomó su primer sorbo.

Suave deliciosidad inundó su cuerpo, invadiéndolo con los dulces sabores y los deliciosos aromas. Era denso y cremoso, pero fácil de beber y simplemente exquisito. Inmediatamente se encontró a sí mismo tomando un segundo, y luego un tercero, y finalmente un cuarto sorbo.

Quitándose la chaqueta, arrojándola a un lado para luego arrojar también su bufanda y sombrero, se sentó en el sillón más cercano y se regocijó con los sabores invadiendo su cuerpo.

Era como el paraíso. Jamás había probado algo tan delicioso en su vida.

Cerrando sus ojos, dejó que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás, permitiendo que el sabor del chocolate se impregnara en su cuerpo, relajándolo, suavizando sus sentidos, y llevándolo a un estado de paz absoluta que solo había logrado cuando hizo el muñeco de nieve.

Muy pronto, sin embargo, se le acabó, y necesitaba más. tragándose la necesidad de hacer un puchero y despertar a Hermione para que preparara un poco más, hizo algo que nunca había hecho antes.

Inclinándose hacia adelante, tomó la manta del respaldo del sofá y lentamente la envolvió alrededor del cuerpo durmiente de Hermione. Sin saberlo, le sonrió gentilmente, y le agradeció silenciosamente su bondad.

Poniéndose cómodo, volvió a sentarse en su sillón, levantó la novela que Hermione había dejado caer y, con curiosidad, comenzó a leer.

Y así permanecieron por algún tiempo hasta que, eventualmente, el sueño llegó para el muchacho y, juntos, durmieron frente a la chimenea.

* * *

**Nota de la traductora: Para qué repetir lo que ya dije miles de veces, y aclaré en la actualizacion de Fighting for the Malfoys: la facultad, amigos queridos, y los examenes que todo conlleva. Alégrense por mí, que ya solo me quedan cuatro años para recibirme y ser Veterinaria. Pido disculpas por el retraso :( **

**Bueno, hablemos de esta historia: Parece que avanza muuuuy lento, considerando el ritmo de mis actualizaciones y lo lento que van estos personajes, pero no le pierdan la fe! Ya ven que poquito a poquito, Draco va mejorando en estas cuestiones navideñas. Jugó con la nieve, se tomó el chocolate caliente de Hermione... solo queda ese asuntito sobre la cocina que parece tenerlo trastornado. Ahí dio un par de pistas sobre el motivo.. Habrá que ver qué les deparará la mañana, y todos los días siguientes, cuando estén ya en vacaciones.**

**Un detalle: Chocolatoso y Deliciosidad en realidad no son palabras consideradas correctas por la RAE, pero yo, AMANTE del chocolate, considero que describen perfectamente las sensaciones que ese sagrado regalo de Dios genera en nuestros cuerpos. Y en inglés si existen, así que… no se quejen jajajaja**

**Muchisimas gracias por los reviews recibidos! Los leí en su momento, cuando recién llegaban, y los releí ahora para contestarles. La alegría de saber que disfrutan la historia es inmensa. Gracias por eso!**

Rosy Fdz: Hola nena! totalmente, hay que aplaudir la iniciativa de Draco, de por fin buscar el perdón en lugar de ser personado, y de alegrar a la castaña a pesar de haberla tratado mal. Harry, Ginny y Ron no van a ser los personajes mas brillantes en esta historia, definitivamente. Muchas gracias por la paciencia y por leer. Disfruta el capítulo!

Justo tuve problemitas con Internet a la hora de contestar estos reviews, asi que si por algún motivo comentaste y no recibiste tu respuesta, me avisas!

**Bueno, ahora me despido, gracias por el apoyo siempre!**

**Beso enorme, los adoro en serio! **

**Pekis :)**


	7. Just Acquaintances

**Merry Christmas Mr. Malfoy**

**-Feliz Navidad, Sr. Malfoy-**

* * *

**Capítulo 6 – Solo Conocidos.**

El fuego seguía ardiendo alegremente, atendido por los elfos domésticos durante la noche, cuando ella abrió los ojos. Todavía algo grogui, parpadeó lentamente antes de levantar sus manos y frotar suavemente sus ojos.

Tratando de discernir sus alrededores, Hermione se las arregló para sentarse parcialmente y estirarse con pereza, deshaciéndose de los nudos de su espalda. Para haber pasado la noche en su cama, estaba inusualmente dolorida.

Frotándose el hombro, siguió parpadeando para alejar la bruma del sueño y se sorprendió al encontrarse en la Sala Común.

La manta cayó desde su pecho hasta su regazo al sentarse completamente, al sentir que cualquier vestigio de sueño se evaporaba. Volviendo a frotarse los ojos, miró fijamente alrededor de la Sala Común.

_¿Cómo hice para…?_

Ahora lo recordaba… debió quedarse dormida al esperar a Draco la noche anterior. Lo último que recordaba con claridad era releer la misma oración cinco veces porque había estado demasiado exhausta como para comprenderla.

Bajando la mirada, finalmente notando la manta que le cubría la mitad del cuerpo, frunció el ceño.

_¿Cómo llegó esto…? No me cubrí con una manta la noche anterior… ¿o sí? ¿Acaso cayó sobre mí?_

Sus explicaciones no tenían sentido; si se había caído sobre ella, ¿por qué estaba ubicada perfectamente sobre su cuerpo, cubriéndola de pies a hombros? O al menos, había estado cubriéndola hasta los hombros hasta que decidió sentarse.

_¿Acaso alguien me la colocó encima?_

Lentamente, la confusión comenzó a nublar sus sentidos. Sus ojos vagaron por la habitación, encontrando las dos tazas sobre la mesa, pero su libro no estaba a la vista.

_¿Dónde está mi libro? ¿Acaso se cayó en alguna parte?_

Inclinándose hacia el costado del sofá, miró bajo éste encontrando nada más que bolas de pelusas – _Debería limpiar aquí debajo de vez en cuando - _ antes de mirar bajo la mesa.

Frunciendo el ceño, se encontró a sí misma mirando un par de pies envueltos en medias blancas. Sus ojos lentamente fueron ascendiendo por un par de largas y estilizadas piernas hasta llegar a un torso plano cubierto por un sweater de cuello alto color verde.

Notando la firme amplitud de ese pecho, continuó subiendo su mirada hasta que su boca cayó abierta.

_¿Qué demonios está haciendo Malfoy durmiendo en la Sala Común?_

Hipando con sorpresa, su mente divagó por miles de escenarios que explicaran por qué Draco estaba durmiendo en una silla en lugar de su cama. Debió haber regresado borracho; esa era la situación más probable. Debió emborracharse en el Cabeza de Puerco, luego regresó a los tumbos y se desmayó en esa silla.

Su nariz se retorció; él no apestaba a ningún tipo de alcohol, lo que significaba que su hipótesis no era factible de ninguna forma. Si hubiera estado, de hecho, borracho, todavía hedería a alcohol.

Pero… ¿por qué?

Mirando a su alrededor, buscando algún tipo de respuesta, sus ojos cayeron en la manta por segunda vez.

_¿Acaso él…? No. No es malditamente posible… de ningún modo pudo…_

Todos los pensamientos se detuvieron al observar las dos tazas sobre la mesa. Las dos tazas _vacías._

Ah, cierto; ella le había preparado una taza de chocolate caliente la noche anterior, pero dado que se había dormido antes de que él regresara, nadie la había bebido. Había quedado llena hasta el tope.

Le llevó algo de tiempo, bastante en realidad, dado que el cerebro de Hermione jamás funcionaba completamente bien en las mañanas sumado a que esta era una situación atípica, pero finalmente se dio cuenta de que quizás, Draco había pasado la noche voluntariamente en esa silla.

_¡Malditamente increíble!_

No tenía sentido. ¿Por qué él regresaría, la cubriría con una manta, se bebería el chocolate caliente, y luego se dormiría en esa silla? (Ella solo asumió que él le había dado la manta, dado que era lo único que tenía sentido, al estar cubierta completamente).

¿Por qué él no se limitó simplemente a ir a su cama y dejarla sola? ¿Por qué no la ignoró como siempre y se aisló en su habitación? ¿Por qué no le había jugado alguna broma cruel?

Rascándose la cabeza, cerró sus ojos con fuerza tratando de encontrar alguna razón detrás de sus acciones irracionales.

_¡Solo somos conocidos! Todavía tenemos sentimientos de odio entre nosotros, incluso aunque jugáramos y riéramos ayer. No somos mejores amigos. Solo los mejores amigos y la familia te cubren con mantas cuando te duermes por accidente. Y la gente solo duerme con aquellos a quienes aman…_

De repente, comenzó a ahogarse y a toser violentamente, luchando por aire después del increíble pensamiento que se le cruzó por la mente.

Tratando de parpadear para alejar las lágrimas, golpeando su pecho varias veces para despejar su garganta y conseguir algo más de aire, dejó escapar un crudo y poco femenino gruñido.

Draco Malfoy y amor… esas dos cosas en una misma oración eran tan improbables como Ron y Harry en una relación íntima.

Jadeando, se frotó el rostro tratando de alejar el estúpido, malvado, asqueroso como una cucaracha, pensamiento de su cabeza.

Pero… aún así… sus ojos miraron a la forma durmiente de él y no pudo evitar sonreír. Él se veía tan… pacífico. Sus facciones se habían suavizado con el tiempo, y ya no se veían tan afiladas y estresadas como solían estarlo; se veían más gentiles y suaves, masculinas y delicadas al mismo tiempo. Ahora, mientras dormía, ella no pudo evitar notar que él se había, de alguna forma, vuelto atractivo con el transcurso de los años.

Tenía una leve cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda, apenas notable, causada por una pelea con un Mortífago al año siguiente de la guerra. Las cosas se habían puesto calientes y los dos habían terminado usando los puños en lugar de la magia.

Repentinamente avergonzada, alejó la mirada de él, olvidando su atractivo, utilizando la leve luz matinal y el brillo como una excusa ante eso. Él seguía siendo un idiota, todavía molesto en algunos momentos, y definitivamente solo era un _conocido._

Destapándose y bajando del sofá, dobló cuidadosamente la manta y la colocó sobre los almohadones.

Sus acciones se detuvieron de repente cuando la realización la golpeó.

Draco Malfoy se había sentido mal por lo que hizo el día anterior…

Ella recordaba su discusión, el modo en que él le gritó que no podría hornear, el modo en que él se había alejado, dejándola sola en Hogsmeade en la creciente oscuridad. Ella le había preparado un chocolate caliente a pesar de todo, manteniendo su promesa como siempre.

Él probablemente había regresado, visto el chocolate caliente, y sentido culpa. Probablemente estaba arrepentido por el modo en que la había tratado, sintiéndose horrible por cómo había actuado.

En realidad, él no la había tratado verdaderamente mal; solo se había negado a permitirle hornear de una forma muy… apasionada.

La sonrisa regresó; su mirada se suavizó cuando una extraña y cálida sensación se expandió por su cuerpo.

Él se había bebido el chocolate caliente, le había dado una manta, y había dormido en esa silla, probablemente esperando a que ella regresara. Ella estaba segura ahora, que si buscara con cuidado, seguramente encontraría su libro en el regazo de él o a su costado.

Reprimiendo la necesidad de abrazar al objeto más cercano, Hermione levantó las tazas sintiendo que su día comenzaba con el pie derecho.

Él podría ser un idiota, pero era muy amable de vez en cuando.

Pero eran solo conocidos…

**XXX**

Una mirada al reloj hizo que se apresurara hacia la ducha y a cambiarse de ropa; ella tenía que supervisar el último viaje a Hogsmeade en media hora. Eso significaba que tenía que encontrar algún modo de despertar a Draco sin ocasionar una pelea o una situación muy incómoda. Realmente no estaba deseando despertarlo.

Acomodando su cabello en una coleta, y dándole un vistazo a su apariencia una última vez – sweater de cuello alto rojo, y un simple par de jeans desgastados – asintió antes de salir, encontrándose aceptable para el mundo. No es que ella fuera vanidosa; simplemente prefería verse aceptable antes que inaceptable. La última semana, por ejemplo, se había visto bastante desaliñada y despeinada. Se sentía bien volver a estar presentable.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras, habiéndose colocado un par de botas previamente, y se detuvo en el último escalón.

Bueno, no iba a tener que despertar a Draco, después de todo.

Él estaba en la cocina, enjuagando las tazas y dejándolas a un lado, vestido y limpio, como si no hubiera pasado la noche en la silla. Pequeños destellos de celos afloraron en su cuerpo; ella se había pasado la noche en un sofá, y se había visto obligada a atarse hacia atrás el cabello, mientras que él podía verse lindo y limpio.

¿Cómo demonios se las había arreglado para ducharse y vestirse sin que ella notara su presencia? Eso es lo que ella se preguntaba.

Pero bueno, ella había estado maldiciendo audiblemente mientras intentaba cepillar su cabello, por lo que quizás no había podido escuchar el agua de la ducha…

O quizás él no se había duchado…

Eewww…

Aclarando su garganta, se dejó caer en una silla para colocarse las botas.

-Malfoy, buenos días. Te das cuenta de que tenemos menos de… diez minutos para estar en el Gran Salón para supervisar el viaje a Hogsmeade, ¿verdad?

Ella tenía que mantener la situación ligera, y no mencionar sus pensamientos sobre la noche anterior, tratando de mantener los restos de su discusión y lo que, posiblemente había sido, un vergonzoso acto de bondad, lejos de sus mentes. Tenía que mantener la situación ligera, simple y lejos de la complicada sensación de calidez que sintió esa mañana.

-Sí, soy plenamente consciente de eso. Ya me duché y vestí; solo te estaba esperando – respondió él escuetamente, metiendo un mechón de cabello rubio detrás de su oreja. Aunque seguía teniendo el cabello corto, ahora era lo suficientemente largo como para caer sobre su rostro, especialmente desde que había dejado de utilizar gel.

-Oh, bueno… gracias – murmuró ella, colocándose la segunda bota sobre sus jeans – Bueno, vámonos ahora – se colocó su abrigo y demás accesorios para el frío de afuera, esperándolo en la entrada.

Una vez que estuvieron fuera de la torre de Premios Anuales, y de camino al Gran Salón, ella comenzó a tranquilizarse. La Sala Común se había sentido extrañamente sofocante, como si en ese pequeño lugar hubiera ocurrido algún extraño acto íntimo y ambos estuvieran aterrados por revivir ese momento. Ahora, fuera recorriendo los pasillos, ella era capaz de respirar con libertad y sentía como si pudiera decir cualquier cosa sin miedo a las consecuencias.

-Malf…

-Granger, mira, sobre anoche…

Ella volteó, notando que él se había detenido medio metro atrás, con el rostro inclinado, como si no quisiera que ella le mirara el rostro.

Él había estado pensando en eso desde que se levantó esa mañana. La había visto apresurarse por las escaleras; había observado el extraño saltito que ella se las arreglaba para dar entre paso y paso. Él asumió que ella había logrado sumar dos y dos. Pero con suerte, no había llegado a una conclusión equivocada…

Pero, en realidad lo había pensado desde la noche anterior. Había sido muy amable de su parte el esperarlo, el prepararle el chocolate caliente a pesar de que él hubiera actuado como un verdadero idiota. Él sabía que, después de su explosión de furia, no se merecía realmente ningún tipo de bondad de su parte. No la había llamado de ninguna forma, pero las acciones, e incluso el tono de la voz, tenían impactos importantes en las personas.

Él no había sido malvado con ella, pero aun así había actuado como un idiota.

Estaba avergonzado por sus acciones infantiles; absolutamente horrorizado de haber actuado de esa forma en público, y se sentía abrumado por la culpa al haberla encontrado dormida en el sofá cuando regresó.

-Yo… lamento el modo en el que actué. Fui un verdadero idiota, y no te mereces eso – enterró sus manos en sus bolsillos, sintiendo que su rostro enrojecía por la vergüenza. Él realmente no estaba acostumbrado a disculparse, especialmente no con aquellos a los que solía odiar con el alma – Fuiste muy amable, haciendo que yo la pasara bien ayer, y fue grosero de mi parte comportarme de esa forma. Así que… lo siento.

Ella no pudo evitarlo; no habría podido siquiera intentar evitar la sonrisa que iluminó su rostro. Esa cálida sensación volvió a inundarla, creando un escalofrío que la recorrió desde la cabeza hasta los pies, y su corazón dio una extraña voltereta jamás experimentada.

Él se mostraba extremadamente dulce algunas veces… para ser solo un conocido.

-No pasa nada, Malfoy… de verdad. Entiendo muy bien si, bueno, algo traumático ocurrió cuando eras pequeño que hizo que odiaras la cocina. O quizás simplemente odias el desorden, pero realmente, no pasa nada. No fuiste un idiota, simplemente estabas enfadado – su sonrisa se amplió al notar que él la miraba en shock.

Muy profundamente dentro suyo, una parte secreta de ella adoraba el modo en que las mejillas de él se teñían de rojo con la vergüenza. Era casi… se atrevía a decir… tierno.

-Yo… yo… - él simplemente dejó de intentar contenerse. Su cuerpo se sentía cálido, con ondas eléctricas de calor propulsándose a lo largo de su cuerpo, al ver que ella le sonreía. Era extraño; jamás había experimentado esa sensación. Quizás… quizás esta sonrisa era diferente…

Pero ella seguía siendo solamente una conocida…

Metiendo más profundamente las manos en sus bolsillos, caminó hacia adelante, pensando que la situación se volvía más rara a cada minuto que pasaba.

Apresurándose detrás de él, ella caminó a su lado notando que las voces desde el Gran Salón aumentaban de intensidad.

Él se detuvo al comienzo de las escaleras, mirando fijamente hacia delante.

-Granger.

-¿Hm? – ella lo miró de reojo, notando que las mejillas de él volvían a colorearse ligeramente.

-El chocolate caliente estaba delicioso.

Él bajó las escaleras, dejándola sorprendida a medio camino. Mientras la cálida sensación la consumía, sintió que sus mejillas también se sonrojaban y una sonrisa se pintaba permanentemente en sus labios.

-No hay de qué – murmuró ella suavemente, apresurándose tras él.

**XXX**

Ella evitó a Ron todo el día, manteniéndose lo más alejada de él como era posible. Sabía que andaba por allí en alguna parte, protestando y gruñendo mientras Harry intentaba pasarla bien. Ella, por el otro lado, estaba con Ginny y Luna frente a Flatterbly, buscando más ingredientes y regalos de Navidad.

Este era el último día que tenían todos para visitar Hogsmeade, por lo que todas las tiendas estaban repletas de estudiantes buscando regalos a último momento y algunas golosinas para el receso. Hermione, por otro lado, tenía todas las vacaciones de Navidad disponibles para volver y buscar más regalos, aunque eso no significaba que ella lo dejaría para último momento.

-¿Qué vas a regalarle a Harry este año, Gin? – le preguntó Hermione, pasando el peso del cuerpo de un pie al otro.

-No lo sé, es tan exigente – suspiró la pelirroja, agradecida por tener este momento con Hermione, lejos de todo el estrés y caos que rodeaba su decisión de quedarse. Era lindo enfocarse solo en la pequeña tarea de encontrar un regalo para cada uno – Te diré una cosa, si le compras un libro, asegúrate de que sea algo interesante para él.

-¿Qué me dices de un libro sobre Nargles? – ofreció Luna, sonriendo soñadoramente.

Ginny rodó los ojos, volviendo a mirar a Hermione – Solo intenta no comprarle un sweater, sabes que mamá siempre le teje uno todos los años.

Hermione rió, disfrutando el increíble humor que tenía. Era genial poder sonreír y estar tan despreocupada. No tenía que preocuparse por el malhumor de Ron, o por los reprobadores ojos de Harry. No tenía que preocuparse por los repentinos exabruptos de Draco, o por emociones extrañas. Solo tenía que enfocarse en una sola cosa: conseguir los regalos de Navidad.

-Bueno, le compraré a tu madre esa genial colección de libros de cocina. Sé lo mucho que adora cocinar. A ustedes chicos, bueno, lo de ustedes es secreto. Ya compré las cosas para todos los demás, y ya tengo también el regalo de mis padres, por lo que solo queda el de Harry.

-Te olvidas de Ron – dijo Luna suavemente, ya sea inconsciente a la situación entre el pelirrojo y la castaña, o disfrutando cada segundo de ver a Hermione retorcerse.

-Seh… yo… yo ya le compré algo también – murmuró ella, bajando la mirada. Sabía que Ron en realidad no se lo merecía, especialmente después del modo en que la había tratado durante los últimos tiempos, pero no podía evitarlo. Él era su mejor amigo; no podía dejar de comprarle un regalo.

-¿De verdad? – Ginny sonaba genuinamente sorprendida. Quizás ella era la única de todos que sabía que Ron no le había comprado nada a Hermione. Era grosero de su parte, y ella lo había reprendido por ello desde que se enteró. Ron era un idiota.

-¿Qué le compraste? – preguntó la rubia antes de que Ginny tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo.

-Oh, bueno, la última vez que estuvimos aquí, vi un mostrador lleno de cosas de los Chudley Cannon, por lo que le elegí una camiseta, una bandera que canta su himno, algunas tarjetas autografiadas, un libro, unos cuantos posters y un par de zapatos nuevos – el sonrojo se incrementó en sus mejillas ante el grito enfurecido de Ginny.

-¡Hermione! ¿Tienes idea de cuánto dinero cuesta todo eso?

-Si – murmuró ella, pateando la nieve.

-¿Entonces por qué gastaste tu dinero en él? No ha sido más que un verdadero idiota contigo últimamente, ¿y qué es lo que haces? Vas y le compras una enorme pila de regalos que probablemente te costaron un… un…

-Cerca de un mes del dinero que me mandan mis padres, incluyendo algo extra – terminó Hermione por ella, sin dejar de patear la nieve, deseando poder desaparecerse de allí. Cuando Ginny se enfadaba, realmente se parecía a su madre.

-¡Hermione! ¡Que maldita…

-Que amable.

Ginny se detuvo al escuchar la suave voz de Luna, volteando para ver a la rubia sonriente con la mirada desorientada en el rostro.

-Eso fue muy amable de tu parte, Hermione. Tienes un muy buen corazón – Luna miró a Hermione, con un brillo conocedor en los ojos azules – Siempre piensas en los demás… incluso cuando no han sido amables contigo.

La boca de Ginny cayó abierta y luego se cerró como si fuera un pez mientras Hermione trataba de ocultar su rostro con su bufanda. Lo que Luna decía era tan increíblemente dulce, que Hermione no encontraba las palabras para agradecérselo.

-Bueno, estaba pensando comprarle a Harry un cuerpo de Bullerby. Se supone que son de buena suerte, ¿saben? – dijo Luna después de un instante de silencio – Son pequeños y para nada femeninos, por lo que podría ponérselo en un collar para él. Creo que le gustará, ¿y tú, Ginny?

Momentáneamente desorientada, la pelirroja sacudió la cabeza para despejar su visión antes de mirar a Luna – Yo, uh, bueno… ¿qué demonios es un Bullerby?

Hermione sonrió ante eso, agradecida de que Luna siempre se las arreglase para desviar la conversación a temas más seguros. Luna tenía esa capacidad. Una innata habilidad de evitar las peleas y difuminar las discusiones de cualquier tamaño o naturaleza.

Luna llegaría a ser una increíble madre algún día…

Mientras Luna comenzaba una larga y complicada explicación de qué eran los Bullerby y por qué traían suerte, Hermione bajó la mirada hacia la lista que se sacó del bolsillo. En ella tenía anotados algunos ingredientes para preparar dulces, al igual que los nombres "Harry" y "Malfoy" con signos de preguntas a los lados.

Sí, Hermione Granger había decidido esa misma mañana, que le compraría a Draco un regalo de Navidad. Todavía no estaba segura de qué comprarle; planeaba preguntarle algo al respecto, o preguntarle a algunas personas que fueran neutras en la situación, antes de tomar una decisión. Pero, era seguro, que le compraría alguna cosa… o cosas.

No podía evitarlo; después de la forma en que la había hecho sentir esa mañana, la cálida sensación de comodidad y seguridad después de su sonrisa y disculpa… no podía dejar que pasara una Navidad sin un regalo hecho de corazón.

Y no, no iba a envolverse a sí misma en lazos de colores y colocarse bajo el árbol de Navidad. Eso era simplemente tonto… ellos eran conocidos, ¡no amantes! Además, probablemente se dormiría esperándolo, y él luego bajaría las escaleras y la encontraría tirada desnuda en el suelo, roncando sonoramente y babeando.

Oh, ¡qué hermosa visión para la mañana de Navidad!

Además, ¿por qué un Sangrepura como él querría a una Sangresucia como ella? incluso si a ella le gustara él, su relación jamás podría durar.

-Iré a buscar mis ingredientes primero – determinó, interrumpiendo lo que podría haberse convertido en una fea discusión entre Ginny y Luna. Ginny se había opuesto terminantemente a la idea de que un Bullerby pudiera existir.

En realidad, habría sido como cualquier otra conversación con Luna; Ginny simplemente estaría discutiendo consigo misma mientras la rubia sonreía soñadoramente.

Entrando en Flatterbly, hizo que todas se separaran para buscar los distintos ingredientes.

Mientras comparaba las diferencias entre el extracto de Vainilla puro y el extracto de Vainilla artificial, Luna apareció de la nada, pretendiendo buscar los ingredientes faltantes.

-¿Cómo va marchando el plan?

Siempre perceptiva y directa, Luna jamás se perdía nada y de alguna forma debió enterarse de la excursión de Hermione y Draco el día anterior. O quizás solo estaba preguntándole dado que había pasado una semana ya desde la primera conversación sobre el tema, y Hermione solo estaba siendo paranoica.

-Va bien – respondió ella suavemente, manteniendo la voz baja en caso de que Ginny apareciera de la nada – Salimos al jardín e intentamos construir muñecos de nieve ayer – Luna levantó una ceja y Hermione siguió contándole, comprendiendo la pregunta silenciosa – Él se apoyó sobre una parte de su muñeco, y se rompió bajo su peso. Fue realmente divertido, en realidad.

-¿Así que ahora le gusta la nieve? - preguntó Luna, moviéndose cuando Hermione se decidió por el extracto puro y fue a buscar chispas de chocolate.

-Creo que sí – Hermione hizo una pausa para mirar los precios y compararlos – Dijo que como que le gustaba, que estaba bien, pero creo que fue su modo indirecto de decirme que realmente lo disfrutó.

Hubo silencio por un momento, roto solo por Hermione al arrojar unas cuantas bolsitas a su canasto, hasta que dejó salir un suspiro quedo.

-Ayer fue tan… agradable. Es extraño; todos dicen esas cosas sobre él, que es arrogante, un snob, que jamás se rebajará a hacer cosas de niños… pero ayer… fue realmente divertido. Lo pasé muy bien – admitió en voz baja, volteando a mirar a Luna.

La rubia sonrió a consciencia, balanceándose de un lado al otro como si estuviera evaluando su espíritu – Draco… él es como un diamante en bruto. Cuando lo encuentras, ves toda la tierra y suciedad que lo cubre, opacando lo que tiene en su interior. Pero, una vez que raspas toda esa tierra y suciedad, una vez que consigues atravesar el exterior, encuentras la cosa más hermosa en la tierra. Creo que Draco tiene un corazón hermoso, solo tienes que conseguir atravesar toda la tierra y suciedad para encontrarlo – Luna se estiró y palmeó gentilmente la mano de Hermione – Pero… hay mucha tierra y suciedad para limpiar todavía, por lo que será difícil.

Hermione quedó atontada, sin saber qué decir después de escuchar esas impresionantes palabras. Permaneció allí, con la mente inundada de miles de pensamientos, y Luna solo le guió un ojo.

-Creo que puedes lograrlo, Hermione. Creo que serás capaz de encontrar al verdadero Draco debajo de toda esa suciedad.

**XXX**

En secreto, Draco detestaba los viajes a Hogsmeade. Aunque el pueblito era pintoresco con la nieve cubriendo los techos y las luces titilantes, no podía evitar sentirse incómodamente encerrado, con demasiados estudiantes correteando a su alrededor. Detestaba el modo en que ocasionalmente se rozaban contra él, y como todo el mundo o lo golpeaba con fuerza, o lo evitaba con todo su ser.

También odiaba el modo en que Goyle parecía seguirlo por todas partes, seguido directamente por Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson.

Goyle, de alguna manera, se las había arreglado para salir impune después de la guerra y, después de algo de servicio comunitario y de entregar algunos nombres de Mortífagos, había conseguido volver a ser aceptado en la sociedad. Ahora, sin Crabbe, se veía más feliz que nunca, como si Crabbe lo hubiera mantenido encerrado por años dentro de sí mismo.

Quizás era también porque Draco había comenzado a utilizarlo menos como guarda espaldas y más como un amigo.

Blaise, por el contrario, se las había arreglado para permanecer brillante e inteligentemente neutral durante la guerra. Su madre se había ocultado en Italia mientras él se quedaba en Inglaterra, sin ser tocado por ninguno de los bandos de la guerra hasta que llegó la batalla. Él estaba entre el reducido grupo de Slytherins que se quedaron para ayudar a vencer al Señor Tenebroso. Sus habilidades en la batalla no tenían comparación, lo que había sorprendido hasta el infierno a muchos estudiantes.

Pansy, sin embargo, todavía mantenía sus ideales Nazistas. Aunque le habían permitido regresar a Hogwarts, ella era una de las pocas personas que aún llamaban Sangresucia a los hijos de muggles, y actuaba de la misma manera que solía hacerlo antes de la caía del Lord Oscuro. Parecía que algunas personas simplemente jamás maduraban.

No había necesidad de aclarar que él disfrutaba la compañía de Goyle y Blaise, mientras que habría deseado que Pansy fuera enviada a algún campamento de reclutas. O que la hubieran matado durante la batalla. Una de dos.

Justo ahora, mientras la tenía colgada alegremente de su brazo, deseaba que se hubiera cumplido la segunda opción con todo su ser.

-Draco – volteó hacia el muchacho afroitaliano a su lado - ¿Los rumores son ciertos?

Pansy levantó el rostro al escuchar esto, levantando una ceja perfectamente moldeada hacia Draco.

-¿Qué rumores? – suspiró Draco, fingiendo indiferencia cuando sabía, _y temía_ lo que Blaise estaba a punto de decir.

Con los ojos chocolate brillando, más con curiosidad que con algo más, Blaise continuó – Escuché unos cuantos rumores esta mañana. Muchos estudiantes están bajo la impresión de que estuviste afuera jugando en la nieve.

-Pensé que odiabas la nieve – protestó Pansy, aún colgada con fuerza de Draco – Cada vez que te pido que me acompañes afuera, protestas y dices que odias la nieve. ¿Por qué no fuiste conmigo?

-Aparentemente, él estaba con la Srta. Granger – terminó Blaise, con su suave voz deslizándose como la seda.

-¡No! – chilló Pansy, alejándose de él, ganándose un par de miradas de los estudiantes cerca de ellos - ¡No estuviste con _ella!_

-Pansy – Goyle chasqueó la lengua – No hay nada malo con la Srta. Granger. ella es… en realidad muy agradable.

-¿Qué? - gritó ella con voz temblorosa - ¡Es cualquier cosa menos agradable! ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así, Goyle?

-Es cierto – respondió Goyle con fiereza. Parecía ser que, con Crabbe fuera del mapa y Draco siendo verdaderamente un amigo, Goyle había aumentado su autoestima y confianza – Es muy amable con todo el mundo, y luchó valientemente en la guerra. Y ya sabes… en realidad no te hizo nada malo.

-¿No me hizo nada malo? El simple hecho de haber nacido es algo malo para mí – siseó Pansy, con el rostro de dogo retorciéndose sin elegancia – Draco, ¡dime que no estuviste fuera jugando en la nieve con esa Sangresucia!

Draco sintió que su rostro se retorcía ante la palabra, encontrándola extremadamente desagradable, Hizo que su estómago se llenada de nudos, y sentía un mal sabor en la boca.

-¿Y si lo hice? – dijo suavemente, sabiendo que Blaise y Goyle estaban esperando la reacción de Pansy. Él sabía, muy en el fondo, que ambos se mostrarían de su lado; nadie seguía creyendo con total convicción los ideales que sostenía Pansy. Todos habían conseguido madurar desde su sexto año.

Todos excepto Pansy, al parecer.

-¡Solo dímelo! ¿Fuiste, o no fuiste afuera con la Sangresucia ayer? Sabes, Draco, he sido terriblemente paciente este año. He permitido que ambos estudiaran juntos, no me quejé de que estuvieran viviendo juntos, y definitivamente no protesté por el hecho de que tuvieran que compartir el mismo cuarto de baño. Pero esto… esto… si realmente lo hiciste, no seguiré siendo paciente.

Suspirando pesadamente, Draco contuvo la urgencia de golpear algo – Pansy, _jamás_ has sido paciente en tu vida. Te has pasado los últimos cuatro meses protestando y quejándote porque convivo con Granger. Realmente consigues poner a prueba _mi_ paciencia, algunas veces.

¿Algunas veces?

Ella _siempre_ ponía a prueba su paciencia y, la mayoría de las veces, su paciencia tenía tendencia a explotar en un violento malhumor. Él realmente no sabía por qué seguía tolerándola; era en realidad inútil y una horrible influencia para los Slytherin más jóvenes. Él no quería verse asociado con personas como ella. Es más, tenía la impresión de que ella era uno de los motivos por el que la gran mayoría de los estudiantes seguían mirándolo con temor y disgusto.

Aún así, seguía con Pansy. Quizás era por la costumbre, quizás era porque, si no fuera siempre una perra, tendría una personalidad bastante decente. Quizás una parte más profunda de él secretamente quería demostrar que ella no era tan terrible como lo aparentaba.

No estaba seguro; todo lo que sabía es que no tenía ganas de lidiar con su estupidez en ese momento.

-Draco – dijo ella, lentamente murmurando su nombre, señal de que comenzaba a ponerse histérica – No me importa tu paciencia. Necesito saber si estuviste jugando con esa Sangresucia ayer, porque si lo hiciste…

-¡Ella no es una jodida Sangresucia!

Cada ser a su alrededor, vivo o no, se detuvo en ese instante para mirar boquiabierto a Draco.

-¿Qué… qué es lo que acabas de decir? – tartamudeó Pansy con furia.

El enojo invadió el rostro de él, con los ojos volviéndose dos esferas de sólido acero mientras gruñía.

-Dice que ella no es una jodida Sangresucia. Aprende el jodido término correcto; ella es una persona. No es diferente del resto de nosotros, por lo que bájate de tu jodido caballo y supéralo – su voz se había agravado drásticamente, con los ojos entrecerrándose mientras su rostro se ensombrecía con la amenaza dirigida hacia ella.

Temblando violentamente por un súbito ataque de temor, Pansy luchó contra la necesidad de huir. Jamás había visto a Draco tan enfurecido en su vida. Tragando con pesadez, se las arregló para calmar su miedo lo suficiente.

-¡Draco! ¡Sabes que ella no es igual a nosotros! Ella es una Sangresucia, nada parecida a nosotros. Somos Sangrepura, estamos por encima de ella, somos mejores que ella, y definitivamente no somos iguales a ella. ¡Te prohíbo que te relaciones con ella!

Los ojos de él brillaron y, si Goyle y Blaise no hubieran estado allí, Draco probablemente habría roto su principal regla: nunca golpear a una chica. Aunque, desde su punto de vista, Pansy no era una chica. Era una cría de demonio, una criatura malvada, una fanática desagradable que proclamaba a los cuatro vientos los pensamientos e ideales de un racista muerto.

Ella era alguien que se merecía un buen puñetazo en el rostro.

-Pansy – siseó él, atrapado en el agarre de Blaise y Goyle – Más te vale que te vayas a la jodida mierda lejos de aquí antes de que haga algo de lo que no me arrepentiré.

Ella trastabilló hacia atrás, con los ojos abriéndose por la sorpresa – Fue… ¿fue algo que dije? ¿Hice algo mal que te molestó?

O era realmente una buena actriz, o era simplemente estúpida. La mayoría del cuerpo estudiantil creía en la segunda opción, incluido Draco.

-Es todo lo que crees. Me enfermas, Pansy. Si vuelves a acercarte a mí, si vuelves a llamarla de esa forma, no responderé de mis actos. ¿Me entendiste?

Blaise y Goyle, sin soltar a Draco, estaban asintiendo en silencio ante sus palabras. También estaban hartos de Pansy y su estupidez. Cansados y frustrados por el modo en que Pansy trataba a todos, hijos de muggles y sangrepuras por igual. Todos habían madurado; les había llevado algo de tiempo, pero finalmente habían conseguido abrir sus ojos y ver el mundo con otro color.

Simplemente no entendían por qué ella no podía hacer lo mismo.

-Solo respóndeme esto, Draco. ¿Estuviste jugando con… _ella_…ayer? – finalmente, verdadero temor afloró en sus ojos. Esta vez, era un temor que no podía disimular.

Los ojos de él se suavizaron un poco, con el cuerpo relajándose al recordar la tarde que pasó con Hermione. había sido sorprendentemente encantador, el intentar construir muñecos de nieve, hacer ángeles en la nieve, y el chocolate caliente al final había sido la cereza del pastel. Incluso hoy, cuando la vio sonreír con alegría genuina, la calidez que había inundado su cuerpo no tenía comparación.

Ninguna golosina, ninguna comida caliente, ningún abrazo con amor había creado en él semejante calidez en el pasado.

En un tiempo anterior, él se habría mostrado avergonzado de ser un conocido de Hermione. él habría buscado alguna excusa para decir, o habría hecho algo que distrajera a todos de ese tema, o que les indicara que él jamás se asociaría con semejante "escoria". Pero ahora… después de cuatro años de reformarse, después de más de cinco años de reorganización mental, sabía que no debía estar avergonzado.

Hermione Granger era una mujer encantadora, y él jamás debería avergonzarse de estar asociado a ella.

-Sí, Pansy, estaba con ella – sonrió él; habría sido una sonrisa cruel si no contara con la ternura en sus ojos – Y lo disfruté muchísimo. Realmente la pasé bien.

Temblando con furia, ella arrojó sus brazos al aire, gesticulando salvajemente, moviéndose como si fuera a abofetearlo antes de girar en redondo y alejarse a los pisotones.

Relajándose en los brazos de Blaise y Goyle, sintió que ellos le palmeaban en la espalda.

-Eres un buen hombre, Draco – dijo Goyle en voz baja.

Blaise sonrió, mostrándose de acuerdo – Goyle tiene razón; eres un muy buen tipo. Nunca te muestres avergonzado de tus amigos.

_Ella… ella no es mi amiga… _-pensó Draco, incapaz de decirlo en voz alta – _Ella es solo una conocida…_

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora: Hola! otro capitulo por aquí.. hoy estoy medio triste porque ayer, cuando salí a bailar con amigos, me robaron el celular, así que me autoexigí subir este capi hoy para subirme (y subirles) el ánimo, por si alguien tmbién está bajoneado como yo :(**

**¿Solo conocidos? pffffff las cosas que uno se dice para negar lo inminente, no?**

**Déjenme decirles una cosa: estoy EXTREMADAMENTE CONTENTA por la respuesta al capi anterior :) sus reviews me hacen muy muy feliz, y aunque la autora no me contesta los mensajes que le mando (-.-) estoy segura que también los disfruta :)**

**Guests:**

Alejandra Daz: Fue lindo, no? y este también tiene ese toque de dulzura, y de quizás una potencial amistad en formación. Muchas gracias por leer, disfruta el capi :)

Rosy Fdz: LA verdad que el trauma de Draco se explica poco a poco, y con respecto a la reaccion de Ron, bueno, todos le dan demasiada importancia porque él se considera demasiado importante.. que se yo jajaj muchas gracias por leer y comentar!

**Muchas gracias también a quienes pasan por aquí como lectores silenciosos. Espero qe estén disfrutando esta historia :)**

**Espero que nos leamos pronto! muchos besos y abrazos!**

**Pekis :)**


	8. Burning Pain

**Merry Christmas Mr. Malfoy**

**-Feliz Navidad Sr. Malfoy-**

* * *

**Capítulo 7 – Ardiente Dolor**

Él estaba molesto. Lo notó cuando volvieron a reunirse para juntar a los estudiantes a la hora de regresar al castillo. Estaba tenso, con el cuerpo como el de una serpiente lista para atacar, y eso le preocupaba.

¿Desde cuándo había comenzado a preocuparse por Draco?

Era extraño; desde el momento en que pisó los jardines para disfrutar la nieve con él, sintió que su relación se volvía cada vez más íntima.

No sabía cuándo había comenzado o por qué estaba incluso sucediendo; todo lo que sabía es que _estaba_ sucediendo, y que probablemente no podría detenerlo si así lo quisiera.

Sentada en la mesa de la cocina, dejando que los aromas inundaran la Sala Común, dejó que sus ojos se cerraran mientras inhalaba el dulce olor del chocolate. El día había sido estresante; había tenido que lidiar con las miradas inquisidoras de Ginny, con el estrés de conseguir el regalo ideal para Harry (que terminó siendo la Saeta De Fuego 3000, que compraron entre ella, Ginny y Luna), verse rodeada de bulliciosos adolescentes, y el extraño humor de Draco.

Necesitaba de estos minutos para relajarse. Disfrutar el proceso de hornear algo, concentrándose solo en las medidas, y cuándo agregar los ingredientes, cómo agregarlos y cuándo mezclarlos, y dejar que las dulces esencias la llevaran a un mundo donde no existía el estrés.

Un lugar en donde no tenía que pedir permiso para hacer algo.

Mientras esperaba que las cosas se cocinaran, había garabateado una rápida nota a su madre pidiéndole que le enviara su computadora portátil y unas cuantas de sus películas y CD's Navideños preferidos. Tendría que esperar un rato todavía para poder llevarla a la lechucería, porque no quería que los brownies se quemaran.

Tarareando una canción, literalmente se recostó sobre la mesa manteniendo los ojos cerrados mientras buscaba ese sitio de paz interior.

Ese día había sido muy raro. Había oído varios rumores de que Pansy había regresado al colegio llorando, a los que se le habían agregado los rumores de que Pansy y Draco habían tenido una gran discusión. Hermione había sentido algo de curiosidad por lo que podría haber sucedido, pero bastó ver cuan tenso estaba Draco durante la última parte del paseo para evitar que indagara más. De hecho, él casi había logrado hacer llorar a una chica de cuarto.

Ella lo había reprendido, dándole un infierno frente a la chica, y ayudándola a la pobre con sus bolsas; la chiquilla había comprado demasiadas cosas.

Era extraño, hablando de los de cuarto, cuán diferente había sido la vida para ella, Harry y Ron en esa época. En cuarto año, ellos se habían visto obligados a crecer rápidamente. El Torneo de los Tres Magos los había obligado a madurar de un modo en que ningún chico de catorce años debería hacerlo. Y luego, con el regreso del Lord Oscuro, no habían tenido más tiempo para jugar o pensar en regalos de Navidad.

Solo hubo oscuridad y muerte.

Habían crecido rápidamente, demasiado, y ahora ella quería asegurarse de que ningún niño tuviera que volver a crecer así. Quería que las personas disfrutaran su niñez, disfrutaran vivir la vida, incluso cuando los tiempos fueran estresantes o oscuros.

Quizás… quizás ese era el motivo por el que ella quería que Draco disfrutara la Navidad. Él, también, se había visto obligado a crecer de repente. En todos los años que habían pasado en Hogwarts, jamás lo había visto pasarla bien. Su sonrisa nunca llegaba a sus ojos, su risa vacía de sentimientos y emociones, y sus pasos nunca se oían ligeros por la alegría.

Ayer, por primera vez, lo había visto sonreír con una sonrisa que le llegó a los ojos y los hizo brillar. Lo había oído reír con carcajadas que nacían del centro de su estómago, llenas de dicha, y lo había visto caminar con leves saltitos cuando pensaba que nadie lo miraba.

La gente cree que, a los diecinueve años, uno es demasiado viejo como para disfrutar de la vida y los aspectos infantiles de ella. Hermione creía que nadie era demasiado viejo como para disfrutar de la vida.

Incorporándose, reunió todo lo necesario para comenzar el proceso de preparar las galletas de cardamomo que había planeado preparar el día anterior.

Midiendo los ingredientes y juntándolos en un recipiente para mezclarlos, tomó su varita y apuntó a la radio mágica cerca de allí, para encender la música y alegrar un poco el lugar.

La música navideña mágica era extraña, en su opinión, pero igual la disfrutaba.

Tarareando la tonada, continuó con el proceso de cocina, midiendo y mezclando, hasta tener, finalmente, la mezcla lista para colocarla sobre el papel. Tomando la manga pastelera, comenzó el cuidadoso proceso de apretar ligeramente, solo para que saliera la cantidad de masa suficiente para una galleta de tamaño perfecto.

Ser perfeccionista era ideal cuando se trataba de la pastelería, y Hermione era la Reina del Perfeccionismo.

Finalmente, reconoció una canción que sonaba en la radio y comenzó a mover sus caderas marcando el ritmo, mientras cantaba suavemente "_Rockeando alrededor del árbol de Navidad…"_

Sus pensamientos se vieron desviados hacia Draco. Había desaparecido, de nuevo, después de que trajeran a todos desde Hogsmeade. La tensión había vibrado en el aire a su alrededor, incluso afectando a sus seguidores, Blaise y Goyle. Ella asumió que simplemente se había marchado a hacer lo que sea que lograba calmarlo.

Al menos no habían discutido infantilmente de nuevo, a pesar de que le preocupaba el hecho de que, si regresaba y la veía horneando, o notaba el desorden, la discusión que habían evitado volvería irremediablemente.

Su sonrisa cayó. Ella no había tenido el valor de preguntarle antes por qué odiaba que ella horneara; sabía que le había tomado todas sus fuerzas el disculparse con ella. No iba a presionarlo aún; era demasiado pronto, las heridas demasiado recientes, y realmente no tenía ganas de pasarse todas las vacaciones evitándolo.

Había decidido quedarse para pasar las vacaciones _con_ él, no _lejos_ de él.

Además, una vez que todos se marcharan al día siguiente, ella planeaba volver a Hogsmeade y comprar un montón de decoraciones Navideñas.

Definitivamente se encargaría de alegrar el lugar.

Con la sonrisa nuevamente en su rostro, terminó una bandeja de galletas y pasó a la siguiente. Por suerte, había sido suficientemente inteligente como para limpiar antes de hacer todo esto, dejando impecables las mesadas y guardando los ingredientes restantes, temerosa de que Draco protestara por el desorden cuando regresara. Eso también significaba que ella tendría menos trabajo para después; además, el fregadero mágicamente se deshacía de los trastos sucios.

Riendo suavemente, notó que le divertía cocinar sin magia, pero que si se trataba de la limpieza, amaba absolutamente la magia. Pero, ¿quién con dos dedos de frente disfrutaría limpiar? La magia simplificaba las cosas difíciles.

Cuando todas las galletas estuvieron listas para ser horneadas, arrojó la manga pastelera al fregadero, donde los elementos de limpieza la atacaron con vigor. Cuando comenzó a sonar la campana del horno, ella se apresuró a mover las bandejas a un costado, para hacer sitio para colocar la bandeja que contenía a los brownies calientes.

Abrió el horno, comprobó que ya estuvieran cocidos, y colocándose los guantes, los sacó de allí.

-¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?

Se sobresaltó. La bandeja cayó de sus manos, aterrizando en un desastre junto a la puerta del horno. Un ardiente dolor perforó su muñeca, subiendo por su brazo como un cosquilleo incómodo. Rápidamente alejando su mano del calor, giró en redondo y se encontró con un pálido Draco parado en la puerta de la cocina.

-Tienes que salir de aquí. Vete… vete antes de que él venga… - gritó él, con la voz ahogándose como si estuviera suplicando.

Mareada y confundida, dejó que él la arrastrara fuera de la cocina, con los guantes todavía puestos, la puerta aún abierta, y solo comenzó a retorcerse en su agarre cuando llegaron a la Sala Común.

-¡Espera! ¡Solo detente un maldito segundo! – exigió saber ella, clavando sus talones en el suelo, forzándolo a detenerse - ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?

Giró en redondo para enfrentarlo pero se congeló en su sitio. Los ojos de él estaban nublosos, cubiertos con una profunda y retorcida niebla, y ella supo, por instinto, que él estaba atrapado en algún tipo de recuerdo.

-Se supone que no deberías estar horneando nada. Él te lo prohibió; no tienes permiso para hacerlo. Sabes lo que hará él. ¡Vete! Yo me encargaré de esto, yo lo limpiaré – ahora le estaba rogando, con su agarre afianzándose en sus hombros, mientras intentaba alejarla de allí.

Ella se estiró, lo agarró de las muñecas para evitar que él apresara sus manos, y lo miró directo a los ojos.

-Malfoy no sé qué estás haciendo, o dónde estás ahora mismo, pero no hay nada malo con la cocina. No sé quién es "él" y, para ser honesta, realmente no me importa. – el ardor en su muñeca se intensificó al sentir la chaqueta de él rozando la herida, pero ella lo dejó a un lado – Déjame ir.

Él parpadeó y se vio momentáneamente confundido. Su agarre se debilitó un poco, pero no la soltó. Ella sabía que él estaba atrapado en los vestigios de un horrible recuerdo; había visto a Harry sufrir demasiados ataques de ese tipo y podía reconocer los síntomas. También sabía cómo difundirlos y hacer que se fueran.

Respirando profundamente, aligeró el agarre en su muñeca haciendo que fuera solo una tierna caricia más que nada.

-Malfoy – su voz también se había dulcificado, ahora que la molestia no guiaba sus acciones – estamos en Hogwarts. Estamos en la Torre de Premios Anuales y nadie va a lastimar a nadie. Fuimos a Hogsmeade hoy, ¿recuerdas? Trataste mal a esa pobre chica de cuarto, y tuve que reprenderte por ello. Pero, lo más importante es que nadie va a lastimarnos. Nadie puede lastimarnos; estamos a salvo aquí.

-Pero… pero estabas horneando… se supone que no puedes cocinar nada… no está… - ella observó que parpadeaba para alejar la niebla, que comenzaba a desvanecerse. Ya no veía la imagen de su hermosa y frágil madre en la cocina, ya no veía la personificación de la maldad, su padre, abalanzándose sobre ella mientras gritaba y la golpeaba.

En su lugar, ahora veía a…

-¿Granger? – sus labios formaron una mueca de vergüenza y molestia - ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?

Notando que seguía sujetándole las muñecas para mantener sus manos en su sitio, ella tosió y lo dejó ir, dejando que sus brazos colgaran a sus costados.

-Yo… bueno….

Él dejó caer sus manos, frunciendo el ceño al mirar a su alrededor - ¿Qué sucedió?

Ella sabía que esto sucedería; Harry, también, tendía a permitir que los recuerdos lo consumieran hasta el punto de no recordar nada desde el momento en que se disparaban. Sabía también, en el fondo, que Draco probablemente no apreciaría que ella le dijera lo que había sucedido hace unos segundos.

Hizo lo que consideró mejor; mintió.

-Llegaste y armaste un escándalo. Dejé caer la bandeja del horno y se hizo un desastre sobre el suelo. No dejabas de gritar que siempre hago desastres – suspiró pesadamente, agregándole la cantidad necesaria de molestia a su voz para que sonara verdadera – De verdad, Malfoy, estaba a punto de buscar algo para limpiar todo, no había necesidad de que vinieras y me gritaras como si estuviera ignorándote.

-¿Lo hice? – había un leve rastro de incredulidad en su voz. Leve, pero allí estaba.

Rodando los ojos, gesticuló hacia el área de la cocina, apenas visible por la isla que la separaba del resto de ambientes de la torre. Allí, en el suelo, justo a la vista, estaban los brownies: una colina de chocolate derretido y cheesecake destrozado.

-De verdad, Malfoy – repitió ella – Iba a limpiar todo. No tenías que armar todo este escándalo – suspirando profundamente, giró alejándose de él, tomando su varita de donde la había dejado.

Murmurando un par de rápidos hechizos, volvió a tener los brownies limpios y nuevamente sobre la bandeja, en el modo exacto en que estaban antes de caer al suelo. Incluso hizo un hechizo anti-contaminación, para remover cualquier suciedad o bacteria que no fuera quitada con el primer hechizo. Sonriendo, notando que estaban como nuevos, siguió ignorando el punzante dolor de su muñeca izquierda, mientras cerraba la puerta del horno y ajustaba la temperatura para sus galletas.

-Realmente no sé qué tienes en contra de las cosas horneadas – suspiró – No hay nada malo en ello. Es decir, solo huele el aire. ¿Acaso el aroma no es delicioso?

Él sabía que ella intentaba aligerar el ambiente, y estaba lográndolo. También sabía que le había mentido, pero eso tendría que esperar a otro día. De repente se sentía exhausto emocionalmente como para buscar una pelea. Quería gritarle, recordarle que claramente le había prohibido cocinar en la Torre de Premios Anuales, pero el que lo hubiera hecho a pesar de eso lo descolocaba.

Ahora, por el modo en que estaba actuando como si no pasara nada, sentía que ese desconcierto crecía junto a un nuevo respeto por la mujer que tenía en frente. Sabía que había dicho un par de cosas fuertes, y sabía que quizás habría hecho un par de cosas vergonzosas también, pero ella las ignoró, actuando como si nada raro hubiera ocurrido.

Algunas veces conseguía asustarlo como un demonio.

-Granger – comenzó él, tensando la voz - ¿Realmente eso es lo que sucedió?

Colocando la bandeja dentro del horno, ella asintió – Claro, ¿por qué inventaría que actuaste como un idiota?

Suspirando con frustración, él arrojó su chaqueta en el mueble más cercano – Granger, ¿qué te dije sobre hornear en esta jodida Torre? – la irritación estaba regresando con creces.

Ella sonrió a conciencia, contenta de regresar a terreno más seguro. Cerró el horno que tenía la primera tanda de galletas antes de responder – Creo que me lo habías prohibido.

-Entonces, ¿por qué estás en la jodida cocina, horneando, cuando claramente te dije que no lo hicieras? – oh sí, esta era la pelea que ella estaba esperando.

Ella prefería tener una dura discusión con Draco ahora mismo, antes que escucharlo explicar sus acciones de antes; una lucha era más fácil de llevar, involucraba menos emociones, mientras que escuchar a alguien contar sus secretos más profundos podía formar o romper una amistad.

No significa que ellos ya fueran amigos o algo… solo conocidos.

-Y yo creo que te ignoré – con las manos en las caderas lo miró, la determinación patente en su rostro – Mira, no sé qué tienes en contra de la cocina. Realmente no lo sé, pero no va detenerme. ¡Estamos en época de Navidad! Este tiempo es perfecto para hornear todo tipo de dulces, y resulta que adoro preparar delicias navideñas. No tengo por qué hacerte caso, de cualquier modo. Esta es _nuestra_ torre, no tuya, por lo que no tienes derecho a prohibirme hacer algo aquí.

-Granger, es cierto que compartimos la Torre, pero cuando te pido que no hagas algo, quizás deberías mostrar algo de sentido común y no hacerlo – dio un paso al frente, con los ojos relampagueando.

-¿Pedirlo? ¡No me _pediste_ nada! ¡Lo exigiste! – gritó ella, dando un paso más cerca de él.

-Claramente te pedí que no lo hicieras, y obviamente tú no tienes respeto por mí, ¡dado que seguiste con tu idea y lo hiciste de cualquier modo! – replicó él, acercándose demasiado hasta que solo la isla de la cocina los separaban. Su rostro estaba enrojecido con la frustración, y sus ojos tenían el color de una gris tormenta.

Los ojos ambarinos de ella se oscurecieron, con los labios frunciéndose con el enojo – Malfoy, no tengo que hacer ni una cosa que me digas, así que déjalo ya. Tengo todo el derecho de hacer lo que sea que quiera, y no puedes detenerme.

-¡Yo soy un Malfoy! – gritó él, con el rostro acercándose al de ella – No puedes faltarme el respeto al ignorar mis exigencias.

-Entonces finalmente aceptas que lo exigiste, no lo pediste, ¿verdad? – espetó ella, cerrando el espacio entre ambos.

-Eres jodidamente molesta – gruñó él.

-Bueno, esto es lo que pienso de ti ahora mismo – gesticuló salvajemente con la mano izquierda, repitiendo el mismo gesto que él le había enseñado un par de noches atrás.

Levantando la mano, la tomó por la muñeca con fuerza, con intención de mover su brazo fuera del camino. Cuando un grito de dolor salió de sus labios, detuvo todo movimiento.

-Tampoco te agarré con tanta fuerza, Granger – dijo él, después de un instante de duda.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, ella se movió para alejarse de su agarre. Él, sin embargo, mantuvo su mano firme contra su brazo y la atrajo más cerca suyo. Presionada contra la mesada, ella protestó furiosa mientras él inspeccionaba su muñeca.

En la cara interna del brazo, él encontró una enorme marca roja, reciente y caliente al tacto.

-¿Qué pasó?

Aprovechándose de su momentánea sorpresa, ella se libró de su agarre, acercándose al fregadero para mojar con agua fresca la carne ardiente.

-Me quemé la maldita muñeca cuando un maldito idiota decidió venir y gritarme – espetó ella.

-Yo… ¿yo causé eso? – sus ojos vagaron por su alrededor, notando la cocina limpia, los brownies sobre la mesada, y las galletas en el horno. Comenzó a realizar el mismo proceso de evaluación que había hecho la noche anterior.

Ella lo había ignorado y horneado a pesar de todo, preparó brownies, no solo para ella, sino también para él. había salido, comprado los ingredientes con su propio dinero, y había regresado y cocinado. No le importó cuán furioso se pondría él, no le importó su reacción; simplemente quería prepararle algo especial.

Y él prácticamente lo había arruinado de nuevo.

Era un completo idiota.

Para coronar el pastel, él le había gritado, la había asustado y había conseguido que se quemara la mano. Y entonces, en lugar de llorar por la quemadura, en lugar de enfocarse en ella, se había concentrado en sacarlo de sus tortuosos recuerdos.

Ella podía ser molesta algunas veces, y enfurecerlo por completo, pero… era increíblemente amable. Goyle se había equivocado hace un rato… él no tenía un buen corazón.

Ella sí.

Toda la tensión dejó su cuerpo cuando la culpa lo invadió por segunda (¿o era la tercera? Estaba perdiendo la cuenta) vez en la última semana.

-Mira, Granger… - su voz se había suavizado, señal de que algo anormal estaba a punto de ocurrir. Dos veces en un mismo día… definitivamente era anormal. – Lo siento. No has dejado de hacer todas estas cosas lindas por mí y yo solo… sigo arruinándolo todo – metió las manos en sus bolsillos y sus mejillas enrojecieron con la vergüenza – Realmente soy un idiota.

Ella se tensó mientras el agua seguía corriendo por su muñeca, olvidando el punzante dolor y enfocándose en sus palabras. No podía creer que él se hubiera disculpado con ella… de nuevo. Su corazón retumbó en su pecho mientras pensaba en las posibilidades y razones. Quizás… quizás finalmente estaba logrando atravesar esa coraza de piedra de su exterior.

Sonriendo mientras el calor se esparcía por su cuerpo, disminuyendo el dolor y aliviando su mente, cerró el grifo y secó cuidadosamente su muñeca, volteando para verlo.

-Tienes razón. Eres un idiota algunas veces – él levantó la mirada para encontrarla sonriéndole del mismo modo en que lo había hecho esa misma mañana – Pero, no eres una mala persona; solo un poco… extraño.

Él no sabía si se trataba de un cumplido o un insulto, por lo que decidió tomarlo con pinzas. Hermione había estado actuando de forma distinta últimamente, mostrando mayor amabilidad hacia él, dándole más oportunidades de las que había estado dispuesto a dárselas él mismo.

Quizás simplemente se trataba del espíritu Navideño.

Todo lo que sabía era que cuando ella sonreía así, el sentimiento de calidez de su pecho amenazaba con consumirlo.

-Bueno… - aclaró su garganta, de repente sintiéndose un poco incómodo – Qué… ¿qué preparaste?

Ella sonrió ampliamente, girándose para mostrarle las delicias.

Al menos él no le había hecho tirar la comida.

-Oh, ¿Granger?

-¿Sí, Malfoy? – suspiró ella con irritación, cortando los brownies en cuadraditos.

La música que sonaba ahora era una extraña y desconocida melodía.

-¿Qué mierda estamos escuchando?

Ella comenzó a reír – Para ser honesta, no tengo idea.

**XXX**

Después de que Madame Pomfrey atendiera, y reprendiera, a Hermione, volvía a tener la muñeca tal cual estaba antes, sin siquiera una cicatriz ni dolor. Era Lunes en la mañana, el día en el que los estudiantes debían regresar a sus hogares para pasar las fiestas.

Ella había decidido que ese día se sentaría con Harry y Ginny en el Gran Salón, para intentar despedirse de ellos en buenos términos.

Ron, sin embargo, permaneció protestando apretado entre Seamus y Neville. A lo largo de toda la comida, que había resultado bastante agradable a pesar de las circunstancias, él no había dejado de disparar miradas de odio en su dirección.

Harry estaba nervioso, mirándola con suspicacia de vez en cuando, pero la mayor parte del tiempo se mostró cooperativo y comprensivo. Ella le había explicado ya que se quedaba para cumplir tareas de Premio Anual.

-La Profesora McGonagall, en la última reunión de Premios Anuales, nos dijo que este año hay un número muy grande de estudiantes que decidieron quedarse. Accedimos entre todos que nosotros, por nuestro cargo, deberíamos quedarnos también en la Navidad para ayudar a los profesores con el patrullaje. Los Prefectos no tienen tantas responsabilidades, por eso no están obligados a quedarse.

Harry y Ginny parecieron aceptar eso como una razón muy creíble, y habían pasado luego a una cómoda y ligera conversación con Hermione.

-Ginny me dijo que hicieron todas las compras Navideñas ayer – dijo Harry con una sonrisa – Si no te importa, ¿podrías mandarme una lechuza mañana y decirme qué le compraste? Iremos al Callejón Diagon esta semana para hacer más compras, y no quiero que Gin reciba el mismo regalo dos veces.

-Oh, seguro, no tengo problemas – Hermione hizo una nota mental para encantar la carta cuando notó la sonrisa conspiradora de Ginny - ¿Qué planean comprarle a Luna?

La conversación se mantuvo ligera por algún tiempo, con el grupo discutiendo qué regalarle a cada uno, qué planeaban hacer en las vacaciones, y cómo planeaba Hermione lidiar con Draco.

-Oh, es suficientemente agradable cuando no está enojado – dijo ella, desinteresadamente – Es bueno tener conversaciones intelectuales con él, pero hasta ahí llega nuestra relación.

Harry quería sacar a relucir el último rumor, preguntarle si de verdad había salido a jugar en la nieve con Draco, pero no quería arruinar el momento. hasta donde sabía, quizás este era el último tiempo que podrían pasar como amigos.

Abrazándolos a todos, los saludó antes de que partieran; envueltos en sus capas, listos para ir a casa durante las vacaciones. Ella sonreía mientras regresaba a la escalera, notando que quizás, la vida estaba cambiando para mejor.

-Hermione.

Girando en redondo, encontró a Ron parado un par de pasos detrás de ella, viéndose como si estuviera manteniendo una lucha interna importante.

Ella dio un paso hacia atrás, sabiendo que no tenía a nadie a su alrededor para ayudarla si Ron decidía atacarla. Se había dejado la varita en su habitación.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – mantuvo la voz ligera, sin buscar provocarlo de ninguna forma.

-Yo… yo… yo no lo sé… - murmuró él, bajando la mirada a sus pies – Yo… quería gritarte, pero… bueno… ya no – la miró, con los ojos brillantes - ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?

Ella frunció el ceño mientras juntaba los labios en confusión. ¿Acaso estaba preguntándole…?

-Ron… no entiendo…

-¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo? – dijo él, más fuerte esta vez – Sé que es mejor haciendo magia, y probablemente sea un infierno más atractivo… ¿pero qué es tan especial acerca de él?

-¿Estás hablando de Malfoy? – preguntó ella suavemente, temiendo la respuesta.

-¡Sí! – gritó él, gesticulando con sus brazos - ¡No sé por qué decidiste quedarte con él! ¡No sé por qué estás diciendo todas esas mentiras! Vas por ahí, diciendo que te quedas por tareas de Premio Anual, ¡cuando yo sé que te quedas por él! ¡Necesito saber por qué! – subió unos cuantos escalones para acercarse a ella, haciendo que Hermione diera un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-Ron… estás confundiéndome. ¿Por qué me quedaría con él? estás sonando bastante raro…

-¡Dime por qué! ¿Por qué me dejas _a mí_ solo, para estar con él? ¿Estás… estás enamorada de él?

-Estás asustándome, ron – dijo ella, dando otro paso hacia atrás a medida que él se acercaba – Creo que deberías marcharte.

-Marcharme a mi casa, sin ti – espetó él - ¿Qué es tan importante acerca de ese idiota? ¡Dime, Hermione! ¡Dime, y te dejaré sola!

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debería decirte algo? ¡Simplemente te las arreglarás para armar otra pelea! – gritó ella desesperada – Te tomarás todo de forma personal, comenzarás a gritar, y no aceptarás un no por respuesta. No necesito que estés aquí encima de mí, no necesito que nadie tome ninguna decisión por mí, y definitivamente no tengo que darte ninguna explicación por mis decisiones.

-¡Es un Mortífago, Hermione! ¡Es malvado! ¡Él probablemente aprovechará la oportunidad y te asesinará mientras duermes! ¿Honestamente te crees capaz de darle una Navidad perfecta?

-¿Cuándo dije algo que implicara eso? – gritó ella, dando dos pasos más hacia atrás.

-Sé qué es lo que quieres… solo quieres darle al pequeño Mortífago una feliz Navidad, y hacer cosas buenas por él. ¡Si te importa algo nuestra relación, vuelve y empaca tus cosas, y lleva tu trasero a ese tren! – siguió avanzando hacia delante.

-Es gracioso, Ron, porque hasta donde sé, nosotros ni siquiera estamos en una relación – gritó ella – Te mandé miles de señales. Esperé por ti tres años, y jamás te importó un demonio mis sentimientos. No comiences ahora con toda esta basura sobre una "relación", porque parece ser que el único motivo por el que decidiste dar un paso al frente es porque yo te dije que no – entrecerró los ojos, frunciendo los puños, lista para luchar contra él mano a mano si era necesario para asegurar su libertad – Ve a coger tu tren, Ron. Creo que esta discusión ya terminó.

-Y una mierda – gritó él, abalanzándose hacia ella. Hermione dio un rápido paso hacia atrás, hasta llegar al rellano justo a tiempo antes de que la escalera comenzara a moverse. Él se tambaleó hasta aferrarse a la barandilla, mientras se movía junto a la escalera, que se detuvo en otro rellano lejos de donde había quedado Hermione.

-Que tengas una feliz Navidad, Ron – dijo ella suavemente, girándose y alejándose caminando, ignorando los gritos de cólera.

Ella caminó por los pasillos vacíos, tratando de aguantar las lágrimas mientras pensaba el modo en que Ron la había tratado a lo largo de los años. Secándose con enojo los ojos, regresó a la Torre de Premios Anuales con la mente trabajando a toda máquina.

Ron… era un idiota. No era capaz de sentir empatía, ni simpatía por los demás, y definitivamente no le importaba un carajo las razones detrás de las decisiones que ella tomaba. Él quería que todo fuera según su opinión, y siempre quería llevarse el crédito por todo.

Draco tenía razón, se dio cuenta; Ron ya no era el muchacho amable que solía ser. Era egoísta, solo pensaba en sí mismo, y no en los sentimientos de los demás.

Murmuró la contraseña para Afrodita, ignorando las amables palabras de la mujer mientras ingresaba a la Torre. Ignoró la mirada que le dio Draco desde su lugar en el sofá, encaminándose directamente a su habitación para tratar de calmarse un poco.

Con la chaqueta puesta, y la bufanda anudada con fuerza alrededor de su cuello, se tomó un momento para ver su reflejo en el espejo.

No era bonita. Jamás tuvo intenciones de serlo, pero tampoco era fea. Entonces ¿por qué, algunas veces, Ron la hacía sentir horrible? ¿Por qué tenía esa innata habilidad para hacerla sentir como la mala de la historia, cuando ella sabía que no lo era?

Él estaba enojado por su decisión de quedarse, lo había dejado muy claro. Y ahora ella se sentía culpable por quedarse; sentía que estaba siendo egoísta, queriendo sentirse mejor ella misma al darle a Draco la mejor Navidad de su vida.

Él la hacía quedar como si no le importara un demonio el resto de las personas.

Hermione sabía que no era perfecta; ni tampoco la persona más amable del mundo. Pero no era tampoco la personificación de maldad, como Ron la hacía quedar.

Las lágrimas explotaron, cayendo por sus mejillas mientras ella se levantaba y se miraba fijamente. Él la hacía sentir como una basura… como la absoluta mierda. El modo en que le habló, en que la trató, la hizo sentir como el peor ser humano de la Tierra. Le dolía… le dolía terriblemente que un amigo tan cercano la tratara así.

No entendía el por qué…

Los sollozos silenciosos destruían su cuerpo. Cayó de rodillas mientras lloraba, tratando de dejar a un lado cada ola de culpa y vergüenza, tratando de remover de su ser cada pizca de dolor mientras lloraba. No sabía por qué se sentía así, por qué él la hacía sentir tan horrible.

Secó con furia sus lágrimas, ahogándose con sus sollozos, con las mejillas enrojecidas por el esfuerzo de intentar recobrar algo de autocontrol.

Le dolía… le dolía tanto… ser tratada así… dejar que los otros la trataran así…

Algunas veces, se odiaba a sí misma.

**XXX**

Draco había estado sentado en el sofá comiendo un brownie – que resultó ser delicioso – cuando ella llegó a la torre. Él la saludó suavemente y la observó ignorarlo, caminando directamente a su habitación. Un tenso silencio siguió a eso, y Draco frunció el ceño hacia su libro, preguntándose qué, en el nombre de Salazar Slytherin, estaba sucediendo.

Levantándose, se detuvo antes de caminar.

¿Acaso había estado llorando?

La preocupación llenó sus facciones y comenzó a subir las escaleras silenciosamente, notando a lo lejos en el pasillo, que su puerta estaba entreabierta.

Escuchó a través de ella un evidente sonido de ahogo, como si alguien estuviera jadeando en busca de aire, y rápidamente se acercó hacia la puerta, con miedo de encontrarla siendo víctima de algún tipo de cruel maldición de tortura.

Lo que encontró hizo que su estómago se retorciera dolorosamente.

Era mucho peor que la tortura…

Ella estaba de rodillas, llorando con el corazón en las manos, frente al espejo.

Él quería entrar, acercarse a ella y sostenerla entre sus brazos para consolarla de la misma forma que ella había logrado consolarlo antes. Quería prepararle chocolate caliente y llevárselo, esperando que eso calmara su llanto. Quería tomarla de las muñecas y decirle que despertara, que era solo una pesadilla.

Pero… no podía hacer nada de eso.

Por lo que, en su lugar, se mantuvo en su puerta, observándola llorar mientras sentía que su propio corazón lloraba por ella.

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora: final amargo, eh? detesto que los capítulos terminen tan horribles, mucho más en fics donde se supone que el drama no existe. Pero bueno, un poco de tristeza nunca viene mal. **

**les cuento algo? quiero que sea YA Navidad. Este fic me pone así, deseando volver a vestir mi casa con los colores navideños..**

**Muchisimas gracias por los reviews que recibí, cada día me sorprende más el apoyo incondicional de ustedes, los queridos lectores. No puedo ser más feliz.**

**Guests:**

Kirjava18: Totalmente, este es un Draco muy muy muy humano, con las reacciones típicas y los dolores que puede sufrir cualquiera en su situacion. Lo del celular es así, es algo material pero algunas veces uno lo compra con demasiado esfuerzo y zassss te lo arrebatan. Agradezco igual que no haya pasado a mayores. Te encantan mis traducciones? a Mi me encanta que te encanten, y me encanta que te hayas tomado un minutito para dejar un review. Gracias por eso, disfruta el capi!

Rosy Fdz: jajaj totalmente, ni él está seguro de que se trate solo de una conocida. Además, realmente le preocuparía tanto alguien que solo es eso para el? no lo creo. Poco a poco avanza esa relacion, muchas gracias por comentar nena!

**Como siempre, si alguien no recibió su respuesta favor de hacermelo saber. Además, como los capítulos no están siendo beteados por falta de tiempo, dado que apenas los termino los subo, SI HAY ALGUN ERROR ME AVISAN. No piensen que me molesta ni nada. Es más, me molesta mucho más releer un capi después de diez dias y notar que tiene más errores que un examen de inglés de mi ex.**

**Sin mucho más que decir, me despido atte. esperando verlos muy prontito por aquí de nuevo con la próxima actualizacion.**

**Beso gigante, eternamente agradecida,**

**Pekis :)**


	9. Christmas Colours and Trees

**Merry Christmas Mr. Malfoy**

**-Feliz Navidad, Sr. Malfoy-**

* * *

**Capítulo 8 – Colores y Árboles Navideños**

-¿A dónde vas?

Hermione levantó la mirada, viendo hacia el sofá donde Draco estaba sentado cómodamente, con un libro en su regazo, observándola acomodarse la bufanda. Ella no tenía idea de que Draco se había arrastrado de regreso a la Sala Común y se había pasado un largo período pensando.

Sabía el por qué había estado llorando en su habitación, o al menos tenía cierta idea del motivo, y se había pasado unos buenos cinco minutos resistiendo el impulso de ir y asesinar a una determinada comadreja. No tenía idea de dónde salía semejante rabia; jamás había sentido tanta furia contra la comadreja antes, y este nuevo sentimiento lo confundía.

Esa confusión ocasionaba que sus pensamientos se desviaran por momentos, aumentando la perplejidad e impidiendo que él lograra definir los límites de sus ideas. Había demasiadas preguntas moviéndose en su cerebro ahora mismo como para pensar con claridad.

Todo lo que sabía es que Hermione estaba triste, y eso le molestaba.

Quizás era una cosa extraña de los conocidos o algo…

Un minuto antes de que ella apareciera en la base de las escaleras, él había finalmente aclarado su mente lo suficiente como para establecer su plan de acción.

Dicho plan todavía no estaba del todo armado cuando ella apareció por allí, por lo que tuvo menos de treinta segundos para inventarse algo inteligente y que no levantara sospechas.

Ahora, qué mejor forma de iniciar cualquier plan que preguntarle a cierta castaña, vestida para salir a la nieve, a dónde iba.

Algunas veces era tan inteligente que se sorprendía a sí mismo.

La observó juguetear con su bufanda, agarrando los hilos de ella mientras veía las emociones desfilar por sus ojos. Esos ojos que, pudo notar, todavía brillaban con lágrimas no derramadas.

Sintió que algo extraño sucedió, caso como si una pieza de él fuera arrancada y destrozada en pedazos ante sus ojos. Fue una sensación extremadamente rara, y supo que si indagaba más sobre ello, simplemente se distraería más de lo que se traía entre manos.

-Granger, ¿vas a contestar mi pregunta? – marcó la página en donde estaba y cerró el libro, volteando para enfrentarla.

Ella estaba ahora mordisqueándose el labio inferior, un hábito que él comenzaba a odiar cada vez más. Los ojos de ella vagaron a su alrededor, como si buscara una respuesta que no podía encontrar. Él podía notar el estrés, la preocupación, y el temor en sus ojos; sabía que, si estuvieran un poco más cerca, podría escuchar el latir de su corazón y oler la ansiedad. Ella estaba nerviosa, avergonzada, y temía que él descubriera lo que ella había estado haciendo momentos antes de este encuentro.

Desafortunadamente para ella, él ya lo sabía; la había visto desde la puerta, incapaz de hacer nada más que pensar en el efecto que sus acciones habían causado en su cuerpo y mente.

Comenzaba a odiar los extraños cambios que experimentaba su cuerpo. Era demasiado incómodo, demasiado extraño, y extremadamente inusual como para ser considerado normal.

-Supongo que no pasa nada si te lo digo – suspiró ella, con la voz ronca por el llanto – Planeaba ir a Hogsmeade para hacer algunas compras.

Él elevó una ceja - ¿Compras para qué? Ya pasamos el día completo en Hogsmeade ayer. ¿No tuviste tiempo para comprar suficientes estupideces?

Ignorando la molestia en su voz, ella respondió – Estuve con Ginny todo el día, por lo que no pude comprarle su regalo de Navidad. Además, quiero conseguir algunas decoraciones.

-¿Decoraciones? – repitió él, con los ojos abriéndose por temor – Pero… ¿para qué?

Ella sonrió; estaba disfrutando esta pequeña conversación con él. Le permitía olvidar todas las palabras y acciones de Ron, y le ayudaba a aliviar ese humor sombrío, distrayéndola. Era… lindo.

-Para la Torre, ¿para qué más? Decoran el Colegio, pero las Torres y las Salas Comunes no. Pensé que sería lindo agregar algo de alegría navideña aquí. Planeaba comprar algunas guirnaldas, unas cuantas plantas, carámbanos permanentes y un par de cosillas más. – su sonrisa creció a medida que lo hacía el desconcierto de él. Resistió el impulso de decir "muérdago" solo para irritarlo.

Él se levantó del sofá, corrió hacia su habitación antes de reaparecer al final de las escaleras, con su abrigo en mano un sombrero sobre la cabeza y una bufanda anudada descuidadamente alrededor de su cuello.

-Iré contigo.

Ella frunció el ceño - ¿Qué?

-Ya me oíste. Iré contigo. No quiero que compres todo con los colores de tu maldito Gryffindor, y definitivamente no quiero que la Torre se vea horrenda. Los muggles tienden a tener mal gusto – se enfundó la chaqueta, abotonándola mientras caminaba hacia ella.

-¿Perdón? – bufó ella - ¿Los muggles tienen mal gusto? Creo que hace seis años conocí un mago que usaba vestidos de mujeres.

-Bueno, supongo que solo estaba confundido – Draco se encogió de hombros – O quizás simplemente disfrutaba el travestismo, uno nunca sabe.

-Creo que sus palabras exactas fueron "_Me gusta sentir la briza alrededor de mis partes privadas"_ o algo así – sonrió ella, para luego añadir – Me estaba riendo demasiado como para recordarlo con exactitud. Pero… - aclaró su garganta – creo que son los magos los que tienen mal gusto.

-¿Perdona, Granger? Yo tengo un gusto impecable. Solo uso la ropa más elegante, y definitivamente sé qué usar, cómo usarlo, y qué combina con cada cosa.

-Eso no significa que los muggles tengan mal gusto – luego sonrió y él tuvo la fría y extraña sensación de un pozo en el estómago, cuando ella hizo un pausa mientras él se colocaba las botas y luego continuaba – Tu solo eres una excepción. No es mi culpa que seas homosexual.

-¿Q…qué? – tartamudeó él.

-Si solo utilizas la ropa más elegante, y sabes cómo vestirte, debe ser que eres homosexual. O muy metrosexual, pero prefiero la idea de que eres gay. Eso explicaría tu fijación viciosa por Harry todos estos años – ella se abotonó la chaqueta, actuando como si sus palabras fueran simples oraciones normales.

Draco, por otro lado, se veía sencillamente horrorizado y sabía que esas palabras tenían la intención de herir y mermar su masculinidad.

-¡Jamás me sentiría atraído por Potter! – exclamó.

Ella sonrió de una forma que habría enorgullecido a cualquier Slytherin – Jamás dije que te sentías atraído por Harry – apoyándose contra la pared de la entrada, esperó a que él se apurara - ¿Hay algo que todavía no me cuentas, Malfoy?

La boca de él cayó abierta, con los ojos abiertos por la impresión, y simplemente quedó allí inmóvil, boqueando como un pez fuera del agua. Ella no pudo evitarlo; comenzó a reír. Era una sensación placentera el poder reír cuando, apenas diez minutos atrás, había estado llorando desesperada en su habitación.

Era lindo saber que algunas personas eran capaces de hacerla reír.

Era extraño; hace poco tiempo habría pensado que Ron era el único capaz de hacerla reír después de que Draco la hiciera llorar. Siempre pensó que Ron sería el que la hiciera sentir placenteramente caliente y cómoda, sana y a salvo, cuando, en este momento, era Draco. Y por extraño que fuera, era reconfortante y tranquilizante.

Casi como si a una parte de Draco de verdad le importaran sus sentimientos y como si, a su propio modo, estuviera intentando hacerla sonreír.

Realmente tenía un buen corazón allí escondido… en alguna parte.

-Bueno, Malfoy, ¿vienes o no? Realmente me gustaría terminar con las compras antes de la cena – se encogió de hombros, de repente sintiéndose incómoda y tensa.

Draco, completamente ignorante de los pensamientos de ella, dejó escapar algunas palabras incomprensibles, terminó de vestirse y caminó hacia ella.

-Granger, el único motivo por el que sería gay es porque he pasado los últimos cuatro meses contigo – respondió finalmente, ganándose una mirada curiosa de la castaña.

-¿Eso es todo lo que lograste pensar? – preguntó mientras salían.

Discutieron amigablemente mientras cruzaban los pasillos de Hogwarts, replicándose sarcásticamente o molestando al otro cada vez que uno no podía elaborar alguna respuesta ingeniosa. Para cuando llegaron a la entrada del castillo, los ojos de Hermione brillaban y Draco estaba conteniendo la risa.

Era milagroso el modo en que una pequeña discusión y una risa podían empujar a un lado los pensamientos y recuerdos negativos.

Salieron a los jardines cubiertos por nieve, encontrándose con que habían varios estudiantes jugando allí, tomándose el día para relajarse y tontear sin preocuparse por exámenes o ensayos.

Hermione sonrió ante la vista, sintiéndose aún más relajada sabiendo que ya había completado _todos_ sus ensayos. Tendría las vacaciones al completo para evitar el estrés y relajarse.

-Entonces… - dijo Draco mientras se trepaban a un carruaje, ninguno con ganas de caminar todo el transcurso hacia Hogsmeade - ¿Qué tipo de decoraciones compran los muggles para las vacaciones?

Hermione se encogió de hombros, mirando de reojo el paisaje antes de levantar la mirada hacia el Thestral que tiraba de su carruaje. Ella había pensado, algo de tiempo atrás, que habría estado aterrorizada de las criaturas. Pero, una vez que las vio realmente, una vez que pudo dejar de lado su horrible aspecto, notó que eran hermosos.

Tenía que admitírselo a sí misma, se había convertido en algo muy parecido a Luna; había desarrollado la costumbre de siempre meterse algo de comida en el bolsillo cada vez que sabía que vería a alguno.

-Los muggles compran las mismas decoraciones que los magos, supongo. Mi madre nunca fue una entusiasta de la decoración; no teníamos mucho tiempo, pero sé que mis vecinos tenían luces, guirnaldas, flores, pequeños muñecos de nieve y muñecos de Santa Claus dentro de sus hogares.

-¿Tenían verdaderos muñecos de nieve en sus casas? – preguntó Draco, sorprendido.

-No, falsos. Eran de felpa.

-¿Felpa? Granger, tu lenguaje Muggle está por encima de lo extraño.

-La felpa es la forma americana de llamar a los animales rellenos, o los de peluche. Mira, son…

-¿Animales rellenos? – gritó él - ¡Y los muggles dicen que nosotros somos bárbaros! ¿De verdad que usan animales vivos y los rellenan? ¿Con qué? ¿Cómo? – su mente se inundó con imágenes de Hermione arrodillada frente a un perro, metiéndole peluche por la boca…

-Por los cielos, Malfoy, no, no, _jamás_ rellenaría un animal vivo con peluche; eso es otra cosa que se llama taxidermia y sí, es muy de bárbaros. Igual a como solía ser el tratamiento a los elfos domésticos – él podía notar que ella quería continuar, que quería comenzar a discutir sobre eso, pero que se contuvo. No le dio la oportunidad de preguntarse el por qué, antes de que continuara – Los animales de peluche son versiones falsas de animales. Por ejemplo, tomas una tela, como la seda. La cortas y le das la forma del cuerpo de un animal. Luego tomas relleno de algodón o algo, lo colocas dentro de la tela del animal, la coses hasta sellarlo y ahí tienes una versión miniatura de un animal.

-Entonces… ¿no son animales de _verdad?_

Ella rió audiblemente mientras el carruaje se detenía – No, Malfoy. Son falsos. Los niños Muggle los adoran.

-¿De verdad? – el bajó del carruaje, esperando que ella bajara - ¿Por qué?

-Porque son suaves, adorables, y muy reconfortantes. Hacen que los niños se sientan seguros – se bajó y se movió hacia el frente, sacando una bolsa de plástico del bolsillo. Parándose frente al Thestral, abrió la bolsa y cuidadosamente, sin tocar nada, se las arregló para sacar un trozo de pollo crudo. Ella, antes de salir de su habitación, había llamado a un elfo y se lo había pedido amablemente.

-¿Qué haces?

Ella se estiró hacia el Thestral y colocó la comida frente a su boca – Estoy alimentándolo, ¿acaso parece que estoy haciendo otra cosa?

-¿Por qué?

Ella frunció el ceño en dirección a Draco antes de sonreír cuando el thestral tomó la comida con agradecimiento – Estoy agradeciéndole. Nos trajo hasta aquí, y es justo que se lo agradezcamos.

Él frunció las cejas, observando como ella se estiraba y palmeaba gentilmente el lomo del thestral - ¿Siempre guardas carne cruda en tu bolsillo?

Los labios de ella se curvaron, una cruza entre una sonrisa y una mueca se formó en su rostro mientras seguía frotando al animal – Llamé a un elfo doméstico y le pedí un poco. Usé el polvo flú que tengo en mi habitación.

-¿Tienes una chimenea en tu habitación?

Ella se giró para mirarlo, dándole una última caricia al animal antes de alejarse. Éste la buscó con el hocico por un momento, buscando más atención, pero ella le dio una gentil sonrisa, una última palmadita y luego se acercó a Draco – Sí, ¿tú no?

-¿Por qué tú tienes una chimenea y yo no? – protestó él indignado - ¡Me merezco una tanto como tú!

Hermione se encogió de hombros, moviéndose por delante de él, hacia el centro de Hogsmeade – Supongo que sintieron que lo merezco más que tú. Es un añadido nuevo, dicho sea de paso, porque nunca fue mencionado en _Historia de Hogwarts._

-No me importa si fue o no mencionado en un libro. ¡Todo lo que me importa es que tú tienes una chimenea y yo no! – Draco caminó pisando fuerte detrás de ella, luchando contra la necesidad de hacer un puchero.

Ella trató de contener las risitas, sabiendo que solo lograrían irritarlo más. incluso aunque era un hombre diferente, seguía actuando como un niño malcriado ante las cosas más tontas, chimeneas incluídas.

-Bueno – dijo ella, después de un momento, queriendo disminuir su irritación y pasar el resto de la tarde con alguien de su edad, no con un niño de diez años – Quizás tienes algo en tu habitación que yo no tengo. Otra ventana, un closet con más espacio…

-Mi closet es bastante grande… - murmuró él pensativamente, aún detrás de ella.

Rodando los ojos, sabiendo que él no podría verla, lo guió hacia la tienda más cercana. Se había sorprendido gratamente al encontrar esta pequeña gema en medio de Hogsmeade, una adorable tienda que vendía todo lo relacionado a la época del año en la que se encuentren. Cuando la encontró, había estado adornada con mercadería de Halloween. Ahora estaba consumida con decoraciones para Navidad y Hanukkah.

-Y el mío es terriblemente pequeño – añadió Hermione, tomando una canasta que fue llenando a medida que iba buscando las cosas – Ahí lo ves, tienes algo que yo no.

-No exactamente – señaló él, ignorándola mientras ella veía algunos muñecos de nieve de felpa – Técnicamente tenemos lo mismo, solo que el mío es mejor.

-Bueno, sí, eso es cierto – accedió ella, caminando por un pasillo para ver las luces navideñas.

-Pero el mío es mejor que el tuyo – se inclinó hacia adelante, sorprendiéndola al sacar una cajita que guardaba luces brillantes del estante, examinando la mercadería y el precio, para luego colocarla en la canasta, junto con cuatro cajitas más.

Momentáneamente sorprendida por su repentina y extraña acción, ella parpadeó un par de veces antes de regresar con los pies en la tierra y mirarlo de reojo.

-Pensé que odiabas la Navidad – espetó ella.

-No me importa – miró hacia un estante lleno de carámbanos permanentes.

-¿Y por qué estás ayudándome a escoger decoraciones de Navidad?

Él la miró de reojo, olvidándose por completo de la discusión previa sobre chimeneas y clósets al ver la sorpresa en sus ojos. Tenía que admitirlo, ni siquiera él sabía que lo había obligado a ayudarla tan repentinamente. Normalmente él habría protestado y maldecido, negándose siquiera a acompañarla a un lugar como este, pero con ella, no podía evitarlo.

-Te gusta todo esto, ¿verdad?

-Bueno… yo… sí… sí, me gusta – tartamudeó ella, claramente sin palabras.

-Y quieres todas estas cosas en nuestra Torre, ¿verdad? – él arqueó una ceja esta vez, aguardando con paciencia su respuesta.

-S…sí… eso sería lindo… muy lindo – tragó pesado, casi temiendo hacia dónde iba todo esto.

-Bueno - suspiró él – es mi deber asegurarme de que no hagas que nuestra Torre parezca un maldito circo.

Definitivamente sin palabras, ella simplemente dejó que su boca cayera abierta mientras él se agachaba hasta alcanzar el carámbano perfecto, parpadeando rápidamente mientras ella intentaba encontrar algo de coherencia para comprender lo que él acababa de decir.

-A ti… ¿no te importa… realmente no te importa que vaya a decorar?

Suspirando pesadamente, él levantó unos cuantos – _No gotean, no dan frío, ¡son la decoración perfecta para tu hogar! - _ y los colocó en la canasta, que ya comenzaba a llenarse – Me molestaría si yo no pudiera opinar al respecto – miró brevemente la etiqueta de advertencia, encontrándola divertida: _Atención: son objetos con punta y pueden ocasionar daños. No colocar en los ojos, nariz, orejas, boca, ombligo y genitales._ \- ¿Quién demonios se metería un carámbano permanente en el coño?

Cada pizca de aire en el cuerpo de Hermione se convirtió en algo muy, muy peligroso, al verse doblada en dos por un acceso de tos tan violento que le arrancó lágrimas de los ojos. Sus mejillas enrojecieron, con la garganta cerrada al luchar por aire. Todo por haber querido gritar y reír al mismo tiempo.

-¿Granger? ¿No vas a morirte sobre mí, verdad?

Jadeando con fuerza, ambas manos sobre su pecho, sintió que su corazón palpitaba contra sus costillas. Su respiración era fuerte y acelerada, con la garganta seca abriéndose lentamente para permitir que sus pulmones se llenaran con aire mientras luchaba por encontrar las palabras.

_¡No puedo creer que haya dicho esa palabra tan grosera! ¡Y no puedo creer que yo lo encontrara divertido!_

Luchando contra otro ataque de tos, se secó las lágrimas golpeándose el pecho unas cuantas veces – no que fuera de mucha ayuda – y tomó una lenta y profunda respiración en un intento de relajar su cuerpo.

-Oh… en el nombre de Merlín… ¡Malfoy! ¡Eres tan grosero algunas veces! – gritó ella, luchando contra la necesidad de golpearlo en el pecho y romper en una serie de risitas tontas.

-¡Pero es cierto! – respondió él – No veo razonable el hecho de que alguien se meta esta cosa en el coño o en el culo. Se ve como si fuera a doler como la mierda.

-Oh, mi.. Oh, mi… - jadeó ella, todavía tratando de conseguir aire suficiente como para hablar correctamente – Yo… comprendo lo que dices, ¿pero es necesario que uses vocabulario tan… grosero?

Él ya se había acercado a donde colgaban varios tipos de guirnaldas, ignorando su ataque de risa. Deteniéndose a examinar los precios, la miró de costado mientras arqueaba las cejas tan alto que casi desaparecieron contra la línea de su cabello.

-¿Estás tratando de reprenderme?

Esas palabras…

Un brillante sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas mientras ella enterraba su rostro en su bufanda, moviendo sus manos a su alrededor de forma errática. Su corazón palpitó audiblemente contra su pecho mientras la vergüenza inundaba su sistema.

Empujó a un lado la repentina oleada de sentimientos en su cuerpo, reemplazándolos con vergüenza y molestia.

Esas palabras habían sonado tan…

Oh, Merlín, sintió que su rostro se coloreaba aún más, con las palabras haciendo un extraño eco en su mente, mandando rarísimos impulsos a lo largo de su cuerpo, deteniéndose en alguna parte de su abdomen.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo con ella?

-¿Granger?

Él levantó su cabeza, viéndola sonrojarse y moverse sin sentido, modulando palabras con la boca al mismo tiempo que enterraba su rostro en su abrigo.

¿Por qué demonios estaba avergonzada? No había dicho nada grosero esta vez, tampoco nada que la insultara. ¿Por qué estaba actuando de esa forma?

-¿Qué demonios está mal contigo, Granger? ¿Estás sufriendo algún tipo de ataque o algo? – preguntó él, frunciendo el ceño por la confusión.

-Yo… yo… uh, no… no, para nada – tragó pesado, tratando de empujar a un lado la vergüenza y la rara sensación, pero teniendo poco éxito – Yo… siento eso… olvida que dije algo – se frotó el rostro con una mano, deseando que él dejara de verla así para poder recuperar la tranquilidad y coherencia mental que la caracterizaba.

Frunciendo los labios, queriendo con desesperación alguna respuesta, él suspiró en derrota – Bien, pero solo por ahora – volteó hacia las guirnaldas, levantando un paquete de unas plateadas – Entonces, ¿estabas, o no, reprendiéndome por mi lenguaje grosero?

-¡NO!

Frunciendo el entrecejo, giró en redondo con las guirnaldas en mano, solo para encontrársela enterrando el rostro en su bufanda por segunda vez, sonrojada desde la frente a la barbilla.

Moviéndose lentamente, alejó la canasta de ella mientras la veía volver a mover sus brazos con desesperación. Colocando las guirnaldas en la canasta, solo la observó protestar sin decir una palabra.

-Granger… te volviste loca, ¿verdad?

-Yo… ¡no! – gritó ella, con las mejillas de un rojo brillante – Yo… es solo… - su voz se desvaneció, al tragar pesadamente y luchar desesperadamente por algún tipo de control sobre su cuerpo y emociones. ¿Qué tenían esas palabras y esa sonrisa ladina de Draco que la hacían sonrojarse tanto? ¿Por qué hacían que las mariposas revolotearan en su estómago, y su corazón latiera frenéticamente en su pecho?

Quizás sí estaba volviéndose loca…

-¡No estaba reprendiéndote! – casi gritó, queriendo sacar esas palabras y las raras sensaciones de su cuerpo.

Él dio un involuntario paso hacia atrás, preguntándose vagamente si estaba pasando por un SPM o algo así. Solo ese día había pasado de estar triste a feliz, de segura a avergonzada, en cuestión de segundos. Él sabía que su madre tenía la tendencia a hacer eso cuando estaba en la semana Pre-perra. Recordaba que su madre algunas veces arrojaba cosas en un arranque de furia, y, repentinamente, pasaba a estar sonriente y feliz, como si la costosa porcelana no estuviera destrozada a su alrededor.

Era el único momento en el que su padre realmente le temía; no podía controlarla durante esos días.

Quizás debería distraerla…

-Pienso que sería bueno conseguir algunas guirnaldas doradas, también.

_Soy un fracaso andante. Buen trabajo, Draco. Distráela con las malditas guirnaldas… ese es el mayor intento fallido que oí en la vida._

-¿De verdad?

Él abrió los ojos sorprendido, mientras el sonrojo abandonaba el rostro de ella, y sus ojos se iluminaban. Él observó toda la incomodidad y tensión desaparecer del cuerpo de ella, al asumir una postura y un tono de voz normal.

_Quizás no soy un completo fracaso, después de todo. Pero Granger definitivamente está loca._

-Yo… uh… bueno, sí – él se giró y tomó un paquete de guirnaldas doradas, y las arrojó a la canasta – Pensé que sería un buen contraste. Quiero decir, ¿acaso no son colores navideños el plateado y el dorado? Sé que esos colores están cubriendo todo el colegio en esta época y…

-Sí, son colores navideños – lo interrumpió Hermione, salvándolo antes de que siguiera avergonzándose hasta el trasero. Bajó la mirada hacia la mezcla de colores en la cesta, mientras agregaba unos cuantos paquetes más – Es gracioso.

-¿Qué es gracioso? – preguntó él mientras seguían su camino en busca de bolas navideñas y otras decoraciones para el árbol.

-Los principales colores navideños; son el rojo, el verde, el plateado y el dorado – ella se estiró y tomó una caja que contenía bolas de vidrio.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso de eso? – él tomó delicadamente el paquete de sus manos, señaló los precios antes de que llegara a protestar y tomó uno que era más barato y definitivamente de mejor calidad.

-Los colores de nuestras casas son esos – señaló ella, tomando una cajita con Polvo Multicolor – ¡_Hace que un lugar brille con los colores del arcoíris! ¡Tendrá, por tiempo limitado, los colores azul, verde y rojo!_

-Hmm – él no se veía impresionado. Era pura coincidencia que los colores de sus casas sean los mismos que los principales colores navideños – Probablemente lo pensaron a propósito, para tener dos mesas menos que decorar.

-Puede que sea cierto. Es solo que encuentro divertido que tú seas un Slytherin y yo una Gryffindor, y que nuestros colores combinados sean muy…navideños.

-Si estás tratando de persuadirme para que me agrade la Navidad, solo porque el verde es un color navideño, te advierto que no funcionará. Resulta que también me agradan los colores negro y azul – dijo él, rodando los ojos y con la determinación llenándole el rostro – Además, Granger, tienes que recordar que solo estoy aquí contigo porque no quiero que nuestra Sala Común se vea como si un payaso hubiera soplado sobre ella. La Navidad no es nada especial.

Ella notó que sus grises ojos se endurecían, con los labios en dos finas líneas cuando la terquedad inundó sus facciones. Este era una forma de pensar, de un tema en particular, que él jamás dejaría pasar. Ella sabía que a él no le interesaba la Navidad, pero también solía odiar la nieve, ¿o no?

Asintiendo lentamente, ella se giró en silencio para regresar a lo que se traía en manos, mordisqueando su labio mientras volvía a pensar en todo.

Él odiaba la Navidad…

Él jamás había tenido una verdadera Navidad…

Y por eso ella quería darle la Navidad perfecta…

¿Por qué?

Debatió mentalmente eso mientras buscaba más decoraciones. ¿Acaso Ron estaba en lo cierto? ¿Acaso ella simplemente quería que todos se sintieran bien para que, al final del día, ella se sintiera mejor consigo misma? ¿Acaso hacía todo esto solo para tener la consciencia tranquila, y remover de su mente la pena que sentía por Draco?

¿Era realmente por darle a _él_ la mejor Navidad, o era todo una manipulación para, egoístamente, hacer que _ella_ se viera y sintiera mejor?

Ella siempre intentó ser buena en el pasado, incluso cuando quería explotar con furia. Siempre había tratado de sonreír y hacer feliz a los demás, queriendo verlos sonreír a ellos y que eso lograra llenar de cómoda calidez su cuerpo.

¿Todo esto era porque disfrutaba esa calidez? ¿Por amar esa sensación de complacencia al final del día? ¿O era realmente por la persona a la que estaba ayudando?

Luchando contra la necesidad de frotarse el rostro por la frustración, Hermione colocó bruscamente un paquete de bolitas en la canasta. Sentía que su mente estaba siendo desgarrada en pedazos, con la frustración de su amistad fracturada, de la creciente intimidad de su relación con Draco, y todo lo demás combinado.

Algunas veces, notó, intentaba hacer demasiadas cosas.

Pero esto era importante, para ella y para Draco. Darle la mejor Navidad posible, sí, calmaba la pena que sentía por él, pero principalmente quería hacerlo feliz. Quería verlo sonreír de nuevo, ver que sus ojos brillaran y que sus mejillas se colorearan por la felicidad.

La hacía sentirse cálida y segura.

-Granger, ¿siquiera estás escuchándome?

Ella miró al hombre alrededor del cual giraban sus actuales pensamientos, alejándolos y tratando de regresar al tiempo presente – Lo siento, me fui por un segundo. ¿Me decías?

Girando los ojos, él suspiró con molestia y resistió el impulso de responderle algo ácido – Quería saber qué estabas planeando hacer con estas decoraciones de árbol de Navidad.

Fue el turno de ella de rodar los ojos - ¿Acaso no es obvio? Planeo comprar un árbol de Navidad.

Frunciendo el ceño, él entrecerró los ojos en su dirección - ¿Realmente quieres un maldito árbol en nuestra torre? ¿Un árbol que tendremos que regar y cuidar, y decorar?

-Bueno, sí – ella se encogió de hombros, rápidamente tomando unas cuantas ramitas de muérdago mientras él estaba distraído. Sabía que él no apreciaría esas pequeñas plantitas en la Torre, pero ella las adoraba. Eran solo para decorar, se recordó a sí misma, no porque quisiera una excusa para besar al rubio – Amo los árboles de Navidad. Su aroma, el modo en el que brillan cuando están decorados, como logran iluminar una habitación y actuar como su pieza central… además, ¿dónde más piensas que pondremos nuestros regalos?

-¿Regalos? – se ahogó él, casi dejando caer una Flor de Pascua (1).

-Sí, los regalos de nuestras familias. Le pedí a la Directora que, de ser posible, en lugar de colocarlos a los pies de nuestras camas, los enviara bajo el árbol de Navidad. Dijo que no había problema, es más, eso simplificaba las tareas de los Elfos Domésticos.

-Oh – el sonrojo que había inundado el rostro de él se desvaneció considerablemente. Jugueteando incómodamente con su bufanda, colocó la planta en la canasta – Bueno… supongo que no será muy complicado levitar un árbol hacia la torre.

-¿Quién dijo que lo levitaríamos? – preguntó ella, agregando unas cuantas flores más dentro de la canasta, contenta de haberla hechizado con un Hechizo de Extensión Indetectable.

-Granger… si estás buscando una pelea, te daré una maldita pelea – gruñó él, frunciendo los ojos al darse cuenta a qué se refería ella – No voy a arrastrar un maldito árbol a través de todo el maldito colegio, solo porque tú lo quieres.

-No quiero levitarlo. Arruina todo el proceso. Amaba ayudar a mi padre a cargar el árbol, cuando fui lo suficientemente mayor como para ayudar. Era nuestra única verdadera tradición – admitió ella mientras caminaban hacia el mostrador para pagar – Mis padres vivían ocupados, con conferencias y el trabajo, por lo que no podíamos pasar mucho tiempo decorando la casa o estableciendo tradiciones familiares. Ayudar a mi padre a cargar el árbol y decorarlo con mi madre era mi tarea preferida en las vacaciones. Y luego, cuando crecí lo suficiente, comencé a hornear siempre que iba a casa. A mamá no le gustaba realmente; cuando recién empezaba solía desordenar todo.

Él no pudo evitar sentir una chispa de celos ante sus palabras. Ella había podido pasar sus Navidades con su familia, decorando y rendo, disfrutando de esa época del año con sus seres queridos. Él jamás había tenido un árbol de Navidad en su casa; eran toscos e inservibles. Él jamás pudo ayudar a su madre a decorar algo, jamás pudo reír y disfrutar con su familia…

Le dolía darse cuenta de todo esto. Le dolía, y hacía que su estómago se retorciera con incomodidad, y su corazón se exprimiera por el dolor. Resistió la necesidad de gritar y llorar, decirle lo afortunada que era ella por haber experimentado una Navidad tan hermosa… por tener una familia que la amaba y a la que le interesaba. Por tener un padre que jamás abusó de su madre, por tener una madre que era libre para sonreír y reír, y vivir en una atmósfera de aceptación y amor.

Frunció sus manos en puños, mirando a sus pies mientras alejaba las melancólicas emociones que amenazaban con hundirlo. Le dolía… le dolía tanto…

-¿Malfoy? ¿Estás bien?

Levantó la mirada, con los ojos enterrándose en los ambarinos de ella, y sintió que una pequeña cantidad de tensión abandonaba su cuerpo. Sus ojos del color del whiskey estaban abiertos y brillaban con compasión, mientras que sus finas cejas estaban elevadas y sus labios fruncidos con la preocupación.

Él sabía que no se merecía la mejor Navidad; no era un santo, ni alguien que mereciera algo bueno en la vida… pero ella…

Ella se lo merecía… ella merecía pasar este tiempo riendo y amando, ella merecía poder decorar y crear memorias agradables, y se dio cuenta de que no sería él quien arruinara su Navidad solo porque él no había tenido nunca una así.

Él la ayudaría a cargar ese estúpido árbol, la ayudaría a decorar la maldita Torre, y le permitiría hornear lo que quisiera, si eso significaba que ella podría reír y ser feliz.

Quería preguntarse por qué hacerla feliz era su mayor prioridad, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo en público. Era incómodo tener que empujarlo a un lado, le molestaba tener que pensar en otra cosa para esconderlo y pensarlo en privado, pero no tenía otra opción.

-No es nada, Granger – relajó las manos.

Ella levantó una ceja en su dirección, poco convencida por sus palabras, pero le dio la espalda para pagar a pesar de todo.

Salieron de la tienda cargando una sola bolsa, hechizada al igual que la canasta, y ella lo guió hacia una tienda cercana, donde compraron el regalo de Ginny. Luego se encaminaron hacia las Tres Escobas para disfrutar una caliente Cerveza de Mantequilla. Se sentaron en un cómodo silencio, disfrutando la atmósfera, escuchando las diversas conversaciones a su alrededor mientras bebían y se relajaban. La tensión de él se había desvanecido por completo, y las preocupaciones de ella habían desaparecido.

Antes de salir, ella pidió algo de información sobre árboles de navidad y se sorprendió gratamente al enterarse de que Hogsmeade tenía, de hecho, un sitio donde conseguirlos. Draco quería protestar por toda la caminata, pero se mordió la lengua para contener todas la quejas, por no iniciar una discusión en medio del pueblo.

-Malfoy – dijo ella de repente, a mitad de camino.

-¿Hmm? – él desvió su mirada de los edificios hacia la mujer a su lado.

-Me preguntaba… ¿qué clase de regalos de Navidad sueles recibir?

Él levantó una ceja hacia ella, incapaz de imaginar por qué estaba preguntando cosas tan extrañas. No se le ocurrió pensar que, quizás, ella estaba pescando ideas. Nadie, además de su familia y Pansy, le había comprado un regalo de Navidad.

Encogiéndose de hombros, se imaginó que podría, al menos, responder su pregunta navideña sin recordar cosas horribles. Los regalos que había recibido jamás fueron malos, y su madre siempre se las arreglaba para escabullirse a su habitación y abrirlos juntos.

Era realmente el único recuerdo feliz que tenía de la Navidad.

-Mis regalos son siempre costosos – respondió él – Padre pensaba que yo solo merezco lo mejor, y siempre me compraba lo mejor. Jamás recibí juguetes; padre me compraría una escoba, alguna túnica elegante o ropa, plumas costosas, y cualquier otra cosa de valor, pero nada para que pudiera jugar.

-¿Jamás recibiste algo para jugar? ¿Nada de juguetes, de juegos de mesa, o algo por el estilo? – preguntó ella, aunque nada sorprendida por su respuesta. Se había preparado para algo así, diciéndose a sí misma que era una de las respuestas más probables que él le daría, considerando las circunstancias.

-Hubo un año en que me compró un costoso juego de ajedrez, pero hasta ahí llegan los juguetes – se encogió de hombros – Como dije, las cosas para jugar no eran lo mejor para mí. Los Malfoy no juegan con esas cosas, y definitivamente no tenemos juguetes.

-Entonces… - dijo ella suavemente – Supongo que es correcto asumir que nunca recibiste algún regalo sentimental…

Él rió, un ladrido seco que estaba lleno de cualquier cosa menos felicidad – Solo digamos que los sentimientos nunca fueron el punto fuerte de mi padre.

Ella quería decir algo más, disculparse por el hecho de que él nunca hubiera recibido nada sentimental o con amor, pero se distrajo por su llegada a la tienda de árboles de Navidad.

Rebuscaron entre los pinos por un rato, buscando el más bonito de todos. Ella no dejaba de murmurar pequeñas maldiciones hacia sí misma por no haber estado preparada; que debería haber medido el techo, pensado dónde lo colocarían…

-¿Qué me dices de este?

Ella miró hacia donde estaba Draco, abriendo la boca ante el árbol mamut que Draco señalaba - ¿Tienes idea lo _enorme_ que es ese árbol?

Él se encogió de hombros – Creo que se ve bien.

-Si quieres cortarlo a la mitad para que quepa en la Torre, sí, lo es – respondió ella.

-Pero es el más caro, y las cosas caras son siempre las mejores – añadió él.

Ella rodó los ojos y le preguntó el precio. Cuando él se lo dijo, abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras su boca caía - ¡Es demasiado dinero por un maldito árbol!

-Pero Granger, yo soy un Malfoy, y los Malfoy siempre merecen lo mejor – respondió él juguetonamente.

-No me interesa si eres el Ministro de la maldita Magia, ¡me niego a pagar tanto dinero por un árbol! – ella hizo un fuerte e incomprensible sonido de frustración antes de alejarse y buscar más árboles.

Levantando una ceja en su dirección, él se encogió de hombros y suspiró suavemente, antes de seguir a la alterada castaña. Discutieron sobre precios unas cuantas veces más antes de que Draco finalmente insistiera en que él pagaría el árbol si resultaba ser demasiado costoso. Todo eso derivó en otra discusión infantil que él, _finalmente_, terminó ganando.

Con la victoria de su lado, comenzó a recorrer el predio con confianza renovada mientras ella maldecía y murmuraba amenazas a su espalda.

-¿Este es de tu agrado, Granger?

Ella se detuvo, casi chocándose contra la espalda de él, que se había detenido sin avisar. Espiando alrededor de su hombro, ella miró el que él le señalaba. Era alto, pero no demasiado; entraría en la Sala Común. Aunque seguía envuelto en su malla de alambre que lo protegía, ella podía afirmar que las hojas eran suaves y frescas, y que sería denso y hermoso cuando estuviera abierto. Estirándose, le echó un vistazo a la etiqueta con el precio y suspiró suavemente.

-Sigue siendo un poco costoso.

-Ya acordamos en que yo pagaría por él; tengo dinero más que suficiente – respondió él - ¿Te gusta o no?

-Bueno… sí… es hermoso pero… espera. ¿Qué haces?

Él había sacado su varita y, moviéndola, levitó el árbol para luego caminar hacia el hombre que los esperaba a cierta distancia de allí. Ignorando las protestas de ella mientras lo seguía, él pagó por el árbol y comenzó a salir de la tienda.

-¡Malfoy! - gritó ella, apresurándose tras él lo más rápido posible, considerando la nieve del suelo - ¿Qué…? ¿Por qué pagaste por él?

Él se detuvo, permitiendo que ella lo alcanzara y caminara a su lado. Girándose para verla, se encogió levemente de hombros – Te gustaba, y lo compré. ¿No era ese el punto de elegir y comprar uno? ¿Escoger uno de tu agrado para luego decorarlo?

-Yo… ¿Qué? ¿Realmente te importaba cuál era de mi agrado? – jadeó ella.

-Bueno, sí – él volvió a encogerse de hombros, regresando a los carruajes con el árbol levitando frente a él.

-¿Por qué?

-Decidí que, aunque realmente no tolero esta temporada del año, sería razonable ayudarte en todo lo posible – llegaron a los carruajes y él levantó el árbol hasta allí, murmurando un hechizo para crear sogas que se envolvieron alrededor de la planta para mantenerla en su sitio.

-Pero… qué… ¿por qué? – insistió ella, frenándose en seco, firme en el suelo.

Él se detuvo a medio camino, volteando para mirarla – No tengo ganas de pasar todas las vacaciones discutiendo contigo. Sería más fácil si yo simplemente te siguiera la corriente y te ayudara un poco. De esa forma, no pasaré todas las vacaciones preocupándome de que quemes la Torre o la decores como si un Weasel daltónico la hubiera decorado.

Ella se tragó cualquier respuesta que hubiera preparado, parada allí, boquiabierta, incapaz de comprender lo que acababa de decir.

-Granger, ¿vas a subir al carruaje o no? – suspiró él, con pesadez.

-Yo… uh… oh, sí, sí, seguro – tartamudeó ella, trepándose después de él.

Los ojos de ella observaban el paisaje mientras viajaban, pero su mente estaba en otra parte, preguntándose qué estaba pasando por la mente de cierto rubio.

é estaba pasando por la mente de cierto rubio.

é estaba pasando por la mente de cierto rubio.

**XXX**

-Granger, ¿de verdad tenemos que cargar esta maldita cosa?

-Sí, tenemos que hacerlo – suspiró ella audiblemente – Lo levitamos por la entrada porque no quería escucharte protestar todo el rato, pero lo mínimo que puedes hacer ahora es ayudarme a cargarlo el resto del camino.

-¡Pero los Malfoy no cargan árboles de Navidad! – gritó él, indignado, con dicho objeto entre los brazos.

-Bueno, ahora sí lo hacen – espetó ella, sosteniendo uno de los extremos del árbol – Ahora, deja de quejarte para que podamos llegar a la torre. Ya casi estamos.

-¡Me niego a seguir cargando esto! ¡Me siento un idiota!

-Vas a verte como uno cuando te meta esta cosa por el culo.

-No te atreverías – siseó él.

-Recuerda, Malfoy, que también tengo para ofrecerte los Carámbanos permanentes – ella movió su brazo derecho, mostrándole la bolsa que llevaba alrededor del codo – Puedo usarlos también.

Él masculló algo incomprensible hacia ella, maldiciendo su situación y al maldito método Muggle de meter árboles a las casas. Estaban parados en medio de un pasillo vacío, después de pasar los últimos diez minutos discutiendo, incapaz de moverse hacia delante o atrás. Él ya se había encargado de las miradas curiosas de varios estudiantes, y había maldecido fuertemente a Dennis Creevey, que seguía los pasos de su hermano.

El pequeño bastardo les había tomado una fotografía a Draco y Hermione cargando el árbol.

-Más te vale cuidar lo que dices, Malfoy, o te prometo que estos Carámbanos encontrarán un nuevo hogar en tu trasero – replicó ella furiosa.

Se las arreglaron para atravesar el resto del pasillo, aproximándose a su destino, cuando Draco bufó audiblemente.

-¡Esto no tiene sentido! – gritó él - ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Estamos arrastrando un árbol cuando simplemente podríamos usar la magia para levitarlo! ¡Me siento como un maldito Muggle! ¡Me niego a seguir así!

-¡Argh! – gritó ella, dejando caer su extremo del árbol para girarse y maldecirlo. Estaba harta y cansada de escucharlo protestar y quejarse, frustrada por que él no era capaz de mantener su promesa de comportarse mejor con ella.

El extremo delantero cayó al suelo con un fuerte golpe, mandando las agujas del pino a todas partes mientras Draco luchaba para sostenerlo. Se vio superado por el peso y la repentina acción de Hermione, y cayó al suelo junto al árbol.

-Granger – gruñó mirándola a través de su despeinado cabello – Vas a pagar por est.

-¡Si hubieras dejado de quejarte y protestar por ello, no habría dejado caer la maldita cosa! – exclamó ella, acercándose a él – Dices que tratarás de hacer mejor las cosas, y toda esa basura, ¡pero no dejas de hacerlas más difíciles!

-Si simplemente hubieras accedido a levitar la maldita cosa, no estaríamos en esta situación – replicó él – Estaríamos en la maldita Torre, con el árbol ya instalado, y encaminándonos hacia el Gran Salón.

-¡Eres tan frustrante! ¡No sé ni por qué me molesto contigo!

-¿Yo? ¿_Yo_ soy frustrante? ¡No soy yo el que insistió en cargar un maldito árbol por todo el maldito colegio! – se puso de pie.

Ella golpeó furiosa su pecho - ¡Sí, tú! ¡Eres tan irresponsable e infantil!

-¿Yo soy infantil? ¡No soy yo el que disfruta salir a jugar en la nieve como un niño de cinco años! – se estiró y le tomó la mano, alejándola de su pecho.

-¡Y no soy yo la que lloriquea como un niño de dos años por no haberme salido con la mía! – ella dejó caer la bolsa de compras, para golpearlo con la otra mano.

Él la tomó también, sosteniéndola por ambas muñecas con fuerza – Yo _no_ lloriqueo como un niño de dos años. Tú siempre protestas y te quejas cuando no recibes la respuesta que esperabas. Al menos no soy un idiota cotilla.

-¡No _soy_ cotilla!

-Sí, lo eres!

-¡No lo soy!

-¡Lo eres!

-Ooooooh, ¡miren lo que tenemos aquí!

-Vete, Peeves, no tengo ganas de lidiar contigo ahora mismo – espetó Draco hacia el poltergeist – Le diré al Barón Sanguinario que te busque.

El poltergeist simplemente flotó cerca de ellos, riendo con dicha ante la vista de la discusión. Adoraba ver las agujas del pino esparcidas en el suelo, y el modo en que todo el pasillo, usualmente impecable, estaba hecho un desastre. Amaba el sonido y la visión de dos estudiantes discutiendo.

Pero lo que amaba más que nada, era lo que estaba señalando encima de sus cabezas.

-¡Muérdago!

(_1) También conocida como Poinsetia. Es una planta particularmente conocida por su follaje rojo y verde, sumamente utilizada en Navidad y en arreglos florales._

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora: Hola! se tardó una buena semanita, pero aquí está.. nuevo capitulo! Ese peeves.. qué pasará con el muérdago? muero por subir el proximo capi, prometo meterle pilas a la traduccion! Por cierto, encontré la imagen que puse de portada a la historia recorriendo una página en facebook. No me pertenece, pero me pareció adecuada.. espero que no ocasione problemas! **

**Muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios! increíble que ya casi estemos por los 100! muchas gracias, en serio!**

**Guests: **

Nae: te juro que hago lo posible por actualizar lo más seguido que puedo, prometo intentar agilizar aún más! me alegra que disfrutes la lectura. muchisimas gracias por comentar!

Rosy Fdz: la verad es que Ron es insoportable aquí. Lamentablemente, todavía Draco no logra reunir el coraje para hacer cosas como abrazarla al verla mal, pero aquí vimos que está dispuesto a hacerla feliz. un gran avance! gracias por comentar nena!

**Prometí subir este capi hace dos días, pero estoy con problemas de internet y FF no se cargaba. Ahora sí.. espero que disfruten este capi, y seguro estaremos leyéndonos prontito :) **

**Ah! Aclaracion, ante una pregunta que me hizo una chica por facebook el otro día. ¿Por qué mis notas de traductora son tan escuetas aquí en Feliz NAvidad... y tan extensas en Luchando por los Malfoy? jajaja simplemente porque suelo actualizar primero Luchando, y ahi comunico todo lo que tengo para decir, en cambio aquí por lo general solo me queda agradecer y responder sus reviews.. simplemente por eso. Me extenderé cuando sea necesario :) **

**Saludos y buen inicio de semana!**

**Pekis :)**

**Pekis :)**


	10. The Mistletoe Predicament

**Merry Christmas, Mr. Malfoy**

**-Feliz Navidad, Sr. Malfoy-**

* * *

**Capítulo 9 – El Dilema del Muérdago.**

-¡Muérdago! ¡Muérdago! ¡Hay estudiantes bajo el muérdago!

-Peeves, te juro que haré que el Barón te persiga y te arrepentirás de haberte cruzado en mi camino – espetó Draco furioso.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo esperas hacer eso si no puedes moverte? – dijo Peeves con alegría, flotando por encima de la pareja, mientras reía histéricamente - ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡No pueden moverse! ¡El muérdago no los dejará irse hasta que se besen! ¡Besitos, besitos, besitos!

-¡Le enviaré mi jodido Patronus! – exclamó Draco, con los ojos brillándole peligrosamente, moviendo su mirada desde Hermione hacia el molesto poltergeist.

El poltergeist se detuvo junto a la pareja, mientras observaba el rostro de Draco. Normalmente, el ser no habría creído ni una palabra que dijera el rubio. Por lo general era lento para entender y le faltaba sentido común, pero la furia en los ojos del rubio le hicieron temer por su vida.

-¡Ya me voy! – gritó, y se alejó volando a torturar a algún otro pobre estudiante del castillo.

Draco soltó las muñecas de Hermione para frotarse el rostro con frustración, temiendo lo que podría pasar si se atrevía a levantar la mirada. El enojo dirigido hacia la mujer frente a él se desvió hacia el maldito poltergeist. La jodida cosa probablemente se había visto atraída por su discusión, y había decidido colocar la maldita planta sobre sus cabezas.

-¿Realmente está allí? – gruñó, temiéndose lo peor.

La frustración de Hermione se desvaneció lo suficiente como para permitirle preocuparse por el muérdago que podría tener ahí arriba. Lentamente, elevó la mirada y frunció el ceño con vehemencia.

-Desafortunadamente – espetó.

-¡Genial! – rugió él entre los dedos.

-¿No podemos simplemente ignorarlo?

Esto hizo que él bajara sus manos y la mirara en shock. ¿Hermione Granger no sabía sobre el hechizo del muérdago? Hermione Granger, la bruja que sabía cada jodido hechizo en el mundo, ¿no sabía sobre el muérdago mágico?

Bueno, esto definitivamente era revelador.

-No podemos solo irnos – replicó él.

-¿Por qué no?

-No lo digas así como si fuera mi culpa – espetó él - ¡Hay un jodido hechizo en él! Cada vez que dos personas se encuentran bajo la maldita cosa, no pueden moverse de allí hasta que se besan.

-Oh… - ella miró alternativamente entre el muérdago y él, antes que el enojo regresara a su rostro, torciendo sus facciones - ¡Es tu culpa!

-¿Mi culpa? – la miró boquiabierto, con los ojos endureciéndose - ¡Fue tu maldita decisión cargar este jodido árbol! ¡Si solo hubiéramos levitado esta cosa, no estaríamos en esta situación!

-¡Já! – ladró ella – ¡Si no te hubieras pasado todo el tiempo protestando, no estaríamos aquí! ¡Ya habríamos estado en la torre, adornándolo!

-¡Si no hubieras dejado caer la jodida cosa, no estaríamos aquí! – dijo él, gesticulando con enojo.

-Bueno, ¡si tú aprendieras a cerrar esa bocota y simplemente aguantarte las protestas, no me habría enfadado! – lo golpeó en el pecho con su dedo.

-¡Si fueras capaz de controlar tu temperamento, no estaríamos en esta situación!

-¡Argh! ¡No te soporto!

-¡Y yo no te soporto a ti! – él dio un paso más cerca de ella.

-¡Me niego a besarte a ti y a tu asquerosa boca!

-¡Igualmente!

Ambos bufaron audiblemente, girando en redondo y dándose mutuamente la espalda. Hermione cruzó sus brazos con enojo sobre su pecho, pensando en diversas maneras de hechizar al rubio hasta hacerle perder la memoria. Draco metió sus manos en sus bolsillos, murmurando una miríada de maldiciones en dirección a la castaña.

Les llevó varios minutos calmar sus respiraciones y disminuir los latidos de sus corazones, ambos murmurando rudas palabras de enojo mientras trataban de alejar el mal humor.

Draco podía ser tan… infantil e irracional algunas veces. Lloriqueaba, y se quejaba, y protestaba… ¡ella no podía siquiera imaginar qué la había llevado a quedarse con él en primer lugar!

Hermione era una sabelotodo insufrible; _siempre_ tenía que estar en lo cierto, _siempre_ tenía que hacer las cosas a su modo, y siempre se las arreglaba para molestarlo hasta la mierda. El por qué disfrutaba su compañía era todo un misterio.

Ella quería quitarle con magia toda la ropa, salvo los bóxers, robarle la varita y dejarlo allí, ¡para que cargara solo el árbol!

Él quería girarse y darle un buen puñetazo en los ovarios. Eso le enseñaría una lección.

Frustrada sin consuelo, Hermione dio un paso hacia delante, dispuesta a maldecirlo como lo planeaba. Detuvo sus movimientos al notar cierto tipo de pared invisible frente a ella. Era como si algo le impidiera salir, empujándola nuevamente hacia el muérdago y hacia el idiota rubio detrás de ella.

-Te dije que no nos dejaría salir.

-Oh, cierra la boca y deja ya tus aclaraciones sarcásticas – espetó ella, girándose con la intención de patearlo en la parte trasera de las rodillas.

-Si siquiera piensas en pegarme, _voy _a besarte – la amenazó.

-No te atreverías – ella entrecerró sus ojos, ignorando el extraño cosquilleo en su estómago ante la amenaza.

-Me atrevería – respondió él, volteándose para mirarla – Y será en los labios, además – él ignoró la intensa sensación que le atravesó el cuerpo ante el pensamiento.

-¡Já! Como si fueras capaz de besar mi sucia boca.

-Creo que tengo suficiente enjuague bucal en mi habitación.

-¡Oh! ¡Idiota! – ella se movió, dándole un puñetazo en el brazo - ¡Te odio!

-Lo mismo para ti, Granger – espetó él – Tienes suerte de que no golpee a las mujeres o…

-¿O qué? ¿Me golpearías?

-¡Te patearía en la jodida vagina!

-Y yo te patearía entonces en las bolas. Si siquiera tienes algo ahí abajo.

-Oh, Granger, un insulto sobre falta de pelotas. ¡Cómo me lastimas!

Ella volvió a darle un puñetazo – ¡Eres tan infantil!

-¿Yo? ¡No fui yo el que acaba de amenazar a alguien con una patada en las bolas!

-¡Amenazaste con patearme en la vagina! – gritó ella con indignación, ignorando lo divertido de la situación.

-¡No te soporto! ¡Eres una metida y chillona perra!

-Bueno, yo tampoco te soporto, ¡arrogante idiota cabeza de cerdo!

Volvieron a girarse, Draco cruzándose de brazos y Hermione metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, mientras se maldecían mentalmente hasta quedar casi satisfechos.

Aunque esta vez permanecieron en esa posición algo más de tiempo, incapaz de voltearse y volver a iniciar la discusión que había "terminado" hace apenas unos minutos. Ella respiraba con bufidos, furiosa con el rubio por causar toda esta situación. Él murmuró una maldición por lo bajo, enfurecido por los acontecimientos.

La mente de ella, una vez que consiguió relajarse lo suficiente, comenzó a trabajar en algún modo de burlar el hechizo. Debía haber alguna forma de salir del embrollo sin verdaderamente tener que besar al idiota. Ella temía que sus labios se quemaran si se veía obligada a besarlo. No había suficiente enjuague bucal en el mundo para erradicar el terrible sabor.

-¿No podemos… besarnos en la mejilla?

Él suspiró pesadamente, deseando que ella lo entendiera con rapidez – No, Granger. no podemos.

-¿Por qué? Cuenta como un beso, ¿o no?

-Hay varios tipos de besos – explicó él – De acuerdo al hechizo colocado en el muérdago, un beso en la mejilla cuenta como un beso familiar.

-¿Lo que significa…?

-¿Eres sorda o solo te haces la estúpida? El muérdago solo permite que los miembros de una misma familia se besen en la mejilla. Si alguien trata de besar a otra persona que no sea familiar en la mejilla para romper el hechizo, no funcionará. El beso debe ser en los labios.

-Bueno, me niego a besarte.

-¡Y yo me niego a besarte también!

-¡Bien!

-¡Bien!

Intercambiaron posiciones, Draco volviendo a meter sus manos en los bolsillos y Hermione a cruzarse de brazos, mientras bufaban con enojo al unísono. Parecía que su frustración no tenía fin.

Suspirando con enojo, ella se dio cuenta que la testarudez y determinación de ambos no cedería; eran, odiaba admitirlo, muy similares en ese aspecto. Frotándose el rostro con las manos, notó que podrían pasarse años parados allí.

Molesta, tanto con ella misma como con Draco, se sentó estilo indio en el suelo, sin relajar sus brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

-¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo, Malfoy? Estoy sentándome – se echó hacia atrás solo lo suficiente como para fulminarlo con la mirada.

Él hizo una mueca como respuesta – Ya sé eso, sabelotodo. ¿Por qué te estás sentando?

-Me estoy poniendo cómoda – dijo ella rodando los ojos – Obviamente vamos a quedarnos aquí por mucho tiempo.

-¿Y por qué?

-Me niego a besarte.

-Y yo me niego a besarte también. Pero eso no significa que podremos salir de aquí – suspiró él audiblemente, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo – Podrías utilizar el contra hechizo.

-¿Y ese es...?

-¿No lo sabes? - él la miró boquiabierto, incapaz de comprender lo que estaba escuchando.

-Obviamente no, o lo habría utilizado ya, y te habría metido ese maldito árbol por el culo – espetó ella.

-¡Joder!

-¡Bendito sea, Malfoy! ¿Podrías dejar de maldecir por un maldito segundo?

-¿Yo? – él le enseñó los dientes – Eres tú la que, minutos atrás, me amenazó con meterme el árbol por el culo. Y, si me permites agregar algo, eras tú la que dijo, citándote, "maldito", hace un momento.

-¡Por lo menos no sueno como un marinero!

-¡Yo no sueno como un marinero!

-¡Sí, lo haces!

-Bueno… ¡tu suenas como un camión de basura americano! ¡Y te ves como uno también!

Ella se estiró y lo golpeó en la rodilla, causándose más daño en la mano que en la pierna de él – Que te jodan, Malfoy, probablemente ni siquiera sabes qué es un camión de basura.

-¡Sí lo sé! ¡Eres tú!

-¡No lo soy!

-¡Si lo eres!

-¡No lo soy!

-Granger, solo acéptalo, eres un camión de basura.

-¡Argh! ¡Malfoy, no te soporto! ¡Te crees tan importante e imprescindible, eres un cerdo malditamente arrogante, siempre crees decir lo correcto, y tan testarudo que yo quedo pequeña al lado tuyo! Si te crees tan genial, y mucho mejor que yo, ¿por qué no utilizas el contra hechizo?

Un ligero sonrojo coloreó las mejillas de él, mientras fruncía los puños – Porque no lo sé – admitió con furia.

Ella asintió, a pesar de que todo el tiempo supo eso y solo buscaba que él se avergonzara a sí mismo – Eso significa que estamos aquí atrapados hasta que uno de nosotros se rinda.

-¡Me niego a ceder! – exclamó él, parado en una pose extraña y cómica de triunfo, con el puño en el aire y los ojos brillando ante la leve luz – ¡No me rendiré ante el maldito muérdago, ni besaré tu horrible rostro!

Esta vez ella giró y, debido al ángulo en el que se encontraba, lo pateó en la espinilla. Él, sorprendido por el ataque, trastabilló y cayó sobre una rodilla, maldiciéndola con furia mientras se agarraba la pierna dolorida.

-¡Perra!

-Oh, cierra esa sucia boca, Malfoy. Como si yo quisiera besarte – espetó ella – Probablemente tienes verrugas o alguna ETS en esa asquerosa boca.

-¡Pero no tenías que patearme! – protestó él, tensando y destensando sus puños, luchando contra la urgencia de darle un puñetazo en el pecho.

-¡Sí, tenía que hacerlo! ¡Me llamaste fea!

-¡Porque lo eres!

-¡No lo soy! ¡Te aviso que soy mucho más atractiva que Pansy!

Él hizo una pausa, como si contemplara su respuesta, antes de asentir ligeramente con la cabeza – Tengo que coincidir contigo en ese punto.

Ella lo miró boquiabierta, con los ojos abiertos ampliamente mientras asimilaba sus palabras - ¿Q…qué?

-Ya me oíste. Coincido contigo en que _eres _ más atractiva que Pansy. Pero si vas por ahí, también lo son muchas chicas del colegio…

Ella notó el modo en que los ojos de él se endurecieron ante la mención del nombre de Pansy, notó como la tensión regresaba con todas sus fuerzas a su cuerpo, y con más intensidad que cuando estuvieron discutiendo, apenas minutos atrás.

-Malfoy…

-¿Qué? – espetó él.

-Yo… ¿qué pasó entre Pansy y tú ayer? – sus mejillas se calentaron con un leve sonrojo.

Sentándose en el suelo, él se frotó la espinilla inconscientemente, preguntándose si se trataba de alguna trampa para distraerlo, o si era una pregunta sincera. No estaba seguro; incluso cuando examinaba su rostro para buscar signos de uno o lo otro, no pudo encontrar ninguna indicación de que ella estuviera mintiendo o siendo honesta.

Tomando la decisión de entretenerla, utilizando esto como un modo de distraerse a sí mismo de su dilema y evitar futuras confrontaciones por ahora, frotó su rostro.

-Tuvimos una discusión estúpida.

-¿Sobre qué?

Él levantó una ceja - ¿Acaso importa?

-Estoy interesada y es algo para pasar el rato – señaló ella – Mejor que discutir e ignorarnos mutuamente.

Él coincidió con ella en silencio – Bueno… - suspiró pesadamente, sabiendo que la conversación estaba dirigiéndose hacia territorio inexplorado – Fue sobre ti.

-¿Sobre mí? – dijo ella, sin saber si debería sonrojarse o no. Sus mejillas decidieron por si mismas a colorearse mientras su estómago se retorcía - ¿Por qué sobre mí?

-Ella quería saber qué pasó hace dos días, cuando estuvimos fuera. Pansy es… muy obsesiva. Entiendo que le importo, pero ella lleva las cosas demasiado lejos algunas veces, especialmente dado que no somos nada cercano a una pareja. Ella se puso… celosa ante la idea de que tú y yo armáramos muñecos de nieve.

-¿Pero por qué? Solo fueron muñecos de nieve, no hicimos nada más que llevara a las personas a pensar que somos algo más que amigos – respondió ella, incapaz de entender a dónde quería llegar. Hermione, a pesar de ser la bruja más brillante de su época, seguía teniendo dificultades para entender los mecanismos de la mente humana. Entendía algunas cosas, pero no todas.

-Como dije, Pansy es extremadamente obsesiva y posesiva. Cuando mete sus garras en algo, las mete muy profundamente. Solo sucede que yo soy ese algo. Ella se puso celosa, muy celosa, ante la idea de que yo estuviera afuera con otra chica. Especialmente dado el hecho que ha tratado de convencerme toda la vida de salir a jugar con ella – las mejillas de él se tiñeron de rosa cuando Hermione se sonrojó con intensidad – En la nieve, Granger, en la _nieve_. Como lo hicimos nosotros. No… en un sentido sexual o algo así…

Ella tosió audiblemente, aclarando su garganta antes de enfrentarlo – Yo.. lo entendí, no te preocupes.

-Bien – murmuró él, frotándose la garganta ante la repentina incomodidad – De cualquier modo… ella realmente se enfadó y comenzó a escupir todas estas cosas. Cosas muy ofensivas, en realidad – admitió él – Preferiría no repetirlo, para ser honesto, pero supongo que te haces una idea de lo que Pansy podría haberte dicho.

Hermione asintió levemente, sabiendo que _Sangresucia_ sería el primer insulto que Pansy usaría - ¿Y qué hiciste tú? – casi tenía miedo de saber la respuesta, miedo de que él hubiera estado de acuerdo con Pansy, e incluso más aterrorizada de que él la hubiera defendido.

El solo pensar en que él la defendiera hacía que su estómago se retorciera incómodamente, mandando una extraña calidez por su cuerpo, como una rara y eléctrica sensación a través de sus venas. No le gustaba en lo más mínimo; era extraña y nueva, y ella odiaba que le sucedieran cosas extrañas a su cuerpo. La confundía… le recordaba que no estaba tan en control como a ella le gustaba.

-Le dije que estaba equivocada – dijo él suavemente, abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho – Estaba harto y cansado de sus protestas y habladurías. Lo que dijo estaba mal; no es correcto decir cosas así. Sé que suena casi hipócrita decirlo, especialmente dado lo mucho que abusé de esa palabra cuando era más joven, pero… al menos maduré.

Ella asintió lentamente, comprendiendo lo que él intentaba decir – No tienes que seguir hablando…

-En realidad sí – admitió él – Tengo que hacerlo… yo… yo nunca llegué a decirte esto, no tuve la oportunidad de decirlo en los últimos tres años – pasó una mano por su cabello, con el cansancio y el estrés aflorando en su rostro, haciendo que se viera décadas más viejo. Una cicatriz brillaba en su mejilla pálida, como un recordatorio de tiempos horribles y oscuros.

-Jamás fui un niño brillante, cuando se trataba de tener sentido común. Fácilmente podría culpar a mis antecesores por guiar mis pensamientos, pero una vez que alcanzas determinada edad, deberías ser capaz de distinguir por ti mismo entre lo que está bien y lo que está mal. Cuando llegué a esa edad, distorsioné mi visión de lo que está bien y mal. Ignoré la diferencia a propósito; fui arrogante y egoísta, pensando que era superior a cualquiera, y que todos eran inferiores a mí. Fui infantil y dije un montón de cosas de las que me arrepiento. No merecías mi crueldad, y solo ahora puedo darme cuenta de ello. Pude madurar durante la guerra; finalmente me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, de cuan malo he sido.

La guerra nos cambió, a todos. Algunas personas cambiaron para peor, pero otros lo hicieron para mejor. Goyle y Zabini, por ejemplo, cambiaron para bien. No entraré en detalles – añadió – sé que yo maduré… reconsideré lo que pensaba como bueno y malo, reexaminé mis pensamientos y pasé los últimos cuatro años reorganizando cada parte de mis pensamientos. Todo lo que creía bueno ha sido torcido. Yo… no soy la misma persona que solía ser – admitió suavemente – No soy perfecto, pero estoy trabajando en ello. Aunque todavía haya una pequeña parte del viejo yo aquí adentro – golpeteó su cabeza -, me gusta pensar que hay suficiente del nuevo como para superarlo.

Hermione escuchó cada palabra, absorbiendo todo lo que decía, comprendiendo lo que quería comunicar con eso. Él no era la misma persona que solía ser, pero no estaba completamente reformado. Seguía siendo testarudo, seguía siendo arrogante, pero al menos tenía un sentido correcto del bien y el mal. Sabía qué era correcto para decir, y qué era correcto callar. Él aceptaba a todos como su igual, e incluso a pesar de que algunas veces fuera un cabeza de cerdo y se creyera superior en pensamiento o acciones, ella sabía que en el fondo, pensaba de otra forma.

Draco Malfoy, se dio cuenta ella, había cambiado y seguía cambiando, y tomaría un largo tiempo hasta que las enseñanzas de su padre y sus pensamientos incorrectos fueran destruidos por completo.

-Lo entiendo – dijo ella con suavidad – La guerra… nos cambió a todos. Somos más cínicos, y nos cuesta mucho más disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas; todos crecimos demasiado rápido en los últimos años. Todo el mundo olvida que, en realidad, solo somos niños. Quizás puede que esté en los veinte años, pero sigo siendo una niña. Todavía tenemos ideas que deben enderezarse, algunas personas más que otras, pero al menos hay personas como tú, que están esforzándose por cambiar su forma de pensar – ella le sonrió – Es lindo saber eso.

Él asintió lentamente, sintiendo un ligero sonrojo acentuarse en sus mejillas ante las dulces palabras de ella. Él jamás había hablado de lo que pensaba con nadie, ni siquiera con Zabini o Goyle, sus amigos más cercanos. Odiaba el modo en que solía actuar, odiaba cómo solía tratar a todos los que lo rodeaban, y quería cambiar eso para mejor.

Era un proceso largo pero, estaba feliz de descubrirlo, poco a poco iba lográndolo. Eso era todo lo que importaba. Estaba progresando.

-Bueno… ¿qué dijo Pansy cuando le dijiste que estaba equivocada?

Él levantó la mirada para ver a la castaña, notó en sus ojos el modo en que su mente trabajaba, vio cómo ella seguía pensando en sus palabras anteriores, y cómo contemplaba su situación y confesión. Él vio todo en sus ojos; tenía el alma expuesta para él, y ni siquiera lo sabía.

Hizo que su corazón saltara erráticamente, y no sabía si era por dicha o por otra extraña emoción.

Tragando pesadamente, abrazó inconscientemente más cerca sus rodillas – Se puso realmente furiosa, comenzó a gritar todas esas cosas, sin dejar de llamarte con esa palabra, y yo exploté. Le dije que estaba harto de ella y que no quería volver a ser visto con ella nunca más. Pensé que me abofetearía – él rió ante el recuerdo de la bofetada de Hermione en tercer año – Pero ella simplemente salió corriendo. Para ser honesto, no podría importarme menos. No me ha hablado desde entonces, y la vida nunca ha sido mejor.

-Supongo que ella todavía tiene que madurar un poco, ¿verdad?

-Sí, tiene que madurar mucho más que el resto de nosotros. Pero realmente no podemos hacer nada; ella debe hacer el cambio por sí sola. Podemos ayudarla, pero no podemos hacer nada más. Y tampoco ocurrirá de un día al otro.

-Con suerte, lo que le dijiste le llegará y se dará cuenta de algunas cosas – dijo Hermione, sonriendo al rubio frente a ella.

Jamás lo había visto así, desnudando su alma sin temor. Era extraño, nuevo y, se admitió a sí misma, le gustaba saber que a él no le molestaba hacerlo. Significaba que confiaba en ella como para contarle todo, y dejarle ver lo que tenía en la mente.

Se le puso la piel de gallina, con la chispeante sensación regresando con una repentina calidez que le inundó las venas e hizo que su corazón retumbara con la más extraña de las emociones. Su estómago se retorció, sintiéndose como si miles de mariposas estuvieran flotando salvajemente dentro de ella. Inconscientemente se frotó los brazos, atrayéndolos más cerca de su pecho mientras intentaba alejar las curiosas sensaciones.

Draco Malfoy confiaba en ella.

-Granger…

-Gracias – su voz era dulce, cálida como un suave susurro en el silencio del pasillo. Él levantó una ceja, listo para replicar con una pregunta, cuando ella continuó – Eso fue muy amable de tu parte, defenderme de esa forma. Podrías haber mentido con facilidad, podrías haberte mostrado de acuerdo con ella, pero no lo hiciste. Sabes… eres un tipo realmente bueno. No dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario.

Él no tenía palabras. Sus mejillas enrojecieron y enterró sus dedos en sus piernas mientras luchaba contra la urgencia de enterrar su rostro entre sus rodillas. Sentía el corazón a punto de estallar, latiendo excitado contra su pecho mientras se volvía difícil respirar con normalidad. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, como si lo atravesara una corriente eléctrica por sus nervios.

-Yo… uh… - el luchó para encontrar algún tipo de respuesta mientras trataba de recuperar la cordura – Bueno… no hay problema, supongo. Pero eso no significa que voy a besarte.

-Já, como si yo fuera a hacerlo – bufó ella, rodando los ojos – No cultives esperanzas vanas.

Él fue quien rodó los ojos esta vez, tragándose una réplica grosera. En lugar de eso, se le escapó - ¿Qué pasó esta mañana?

Toda sensación amigable desapareció del aire, reemplazada por una incómoda que hizo más denso el ambiente y se hizo difícil hasta respirar. Él la observó batallar contra varios impulsos, pateándose mentalmente en el trasero por ser tan idiota como para preguntarle eso. Ni siquiera había tenido intenciones de hacerlo; simplemente se le había escapado. Había pensado que era lo único justo; él había desnudado su corazón a ella, y ahora era su turno. Las palabras simplemente salieron de su boca.

-¿Por qué te interesa? – preguntó ella suavemente, con el cinismo y la sospecha endureciendo su mirada.

-Yo… bueno… noté que estabas molesta y, bueno, es justo, ¿no? Te conté lo que pasó ayer, así que ahora tienes que ser honesta conmigo – esperaba que ese argumento fuera suficientemente poderoso como para que ella no lo golpeara o lo llamara un idiota, aunque a esta altura, él preferiría otra discusión antes que cualquier otra cosa.

-Bueno… yo… supongo que es un buen punto – de alguna forma, y por los motivos más extraños, una parte de ella quería decirle sobre esa mañana. Necesitaba contárselo a alguien, sacarlo de su ser y que alguien la entendiera mientras hablaba. Y por esos extraños motivos, ella sabía que la mejor persona para contárselo era Draco.

Tenía que ser, trataba de auto convencerse, por lo que acababa de decir apenas segundos atrás.

-Yo, bueno… verás, Ron y yo tuvimos una pelea esta mañana, después de desayunar. Apenas me había despedido de Harry y Ginny cuando él apareció – ella se movió en su sitio, abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho igual que Draco – Estaba sola, y sin varita. La había dejado en mi habitación, pensando que no la necesitaría. Bueno, él apareció y comenzó a decirme varias cosas. No dejaba de preguntarme qué es lo que tenías tú, que él no lo tuviera. Supongo que él, como Pansy, es un poco posesivo y celoso – rió ella, con un sonido hueco que dolía con solo oírlo – Dijo un montón de cosas raras, y no paraba de hacer las más extrañas afirmaciones, diciendo que yo estaba… enamorada de ti.

Él bufó audiblemente – Seh, claro. El que esté enamorado de ti es tan probable como que Filch se case.

Ella asintió lentamente, ignorando el modo en que su estómago se retorció dolorosamente ante sus palabras – Estoy completamente de acuerdo. Ron después se abalanzó sobre mí, diciendo que si en algo valoraba nuestra relación, debería meter mi trasero en el tren.

-¿Qué relación?

-Esas fueron mis palabras – coincidió ella – Cuando le dije eso… enloqueció; tenía una mirada demente en los ojos, y me decía que no lo apreciaba, a los gritos. Tuve suerte de bajar de la escalera a tiempo, antes de que comenzara a moverse. Estoy segura que si él me hubiera puesto las manos encima, me habría asfixiado. – se frotó el rostro con cansancio, ahogándose con los sollozos que amenazaban con regresar. Le dolía… se sentía tan duro, tan doloroso, y moría al darse cuenta de lo idiota que era Ron.

Especialmente dado el hecho de que, apenas un año atrás, había estado loca de amor por él.

La hacía cuestionarse cómo habría sido su relación si hubieran seguido juntos.

-Si él te hubiera puesto las manos encima, habría tenido que lidiar con Potter y conmigo.

Ella se sobresaltó ante el tono de gruñido en la voz de Draco, y sus ojos se ampliaron ante el modo en que el rostro de él se oscureció con enojo feroz, como nunca antes lo había visto. Sus ojos estaban tormentosos, con los labios tensos como si luchara contra la necesidad de ir y matar a la comadreja de la forma más dolorosa y lenta posible.

-Esta todo bien – dijo ella suavemente – Ron es un idiota algunas veces, pero eso no significa que tienes que lastimarlo. Yo… supongo que tiene que ver con lo que dijiste. Muchas personas cambiaron durante la guerra; él perdió a su hermano, casi perdió a Bill el año anterior a eso, y creo que eso nos puso a todos un poco tensos. Él… él estuvo allí cuando mataron a Fred. Creo que eso lo cambió, le hizo interesarse demasiado en aquellos cercanos a él. Se vuelve extra posesivo, creo, y trata de sobreproteger a todos. No ayuda tampoco que seas tú – admitió ella.

-¿Por qué? Sé que la comadreja no es exactamente mi mejor amigo, pero ¿por qué el que te quedaras _conmigo_, de entre todas las personas, haría que fuera peor?

-Eres todo lo que él no es – dijo ella en voz baja – Eres rico, poderoso, y ahora eres un hombre nuevo y héroe de guerra. Puede que no todos confíen en ti, algunos siguen pensando que eres un Mortífago hecho y derecho, pero según las personas importantes, eres un gran héroe. Sé que Ron está un poco más arriba que tú en ese aspecto, pero no puede evitar ponerse celoso. Y no ayuda que seas más atractivo que él – añadió ella, luchando contra un sonrojo que amenazaba con invadir su rostro.

Él jugueteó incómodamente con su bufanda, tomándose un momento para quitársela, murmurando algo sobre el calor y usándola como excusa para explicar el sonrojo de su propio rostro. Aclarando su garganta, asintió lentamente – Ya veo. Pero solo porque la comadreja se ponga celosa algunas veces no le da el derecho de lastimarte.

-Lo sé – suspiró ella - Pero igual es mi amigo…

-Deja de inventar excusas por él – espetó Draco, con los ojos brillando con repentina irritación – Actúas como si él no fuera tan malo; inventas todas esas excusas para el modo en que te tratan él y Potter. ¿Por qué no simplemente abres los ojos y ves cómo te han maltratado? – estiró sus piernas, acercándose a ella – Dime, cuando mentiste y te torturaron en mi casa, ¿acaso te lo agradecieron como corresponde?

-Yo… bueno, Harry dijo que estuve increíble – murmuró ella – Pero… en realidad… estábamos en una guerra. No estábamos pensando en eso exactamente cuando escapamos.

-¡Deja de inventar malditas excusas! – exclamó Draco, levantando un puño al aire - ¡Deja de mentirme, y de mentirte a ti misma!

-Yo… ¡Harry no es tan malo! – gritó ella – Ya no me exige ayuda con su tarea, me comprende un poco mejor.

-Bien, Potty es un poco mejor que la Comadreja, ¿y qué?

-Tienes razón, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Tienes razón! – exclamó ella, con lágrimas amenazando con caer - ¡Estás jodidamente en lo cierto! han sido abusivos; me usaron para la tarea del colegio, por mi inteligencia, y jamás me agradecieron nada. Se llevaron toda la gloria al final de la guerra y me dejaron con nada. Y Ron… Ron asumió que yo era suya solo porque estuve interesada en él unos cuantos años. Actúa como si yo le perteneciera, como si yo fuera un objeto. ¿Pero sabes qué? Siguen siendo mis amigos.

-Los amigos no tratan a sus amigos de la forma en que la Comadreja te trató.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? ¡No puedo hacer nada!

-¡Enfréntate a ellos! Dile cuan equivocados están; ¡diles que no pueden seguir utilizándote! ¡No me importa cómo lo hagas, solo hazlo! ¡Diles que dejen de hacerte llorar!

Ella se echó hacia atrás de repente, ladeando la cabeza a un lado con perplejidad - ¿Quién dijo que me hicieron llorar?

-Yo… - él se tensó bajo su mirada inquisitorial, moviéndose con incomodidad mientras ella lo miraba fijamente – Yo… bueno… sé que te hicieron llorar en el pasado.

-Bueno… es cierto – admitió ella tranquilamente – Pero en realidad, solo éramos niños. ¡Ni siquiera sabían qué estaban diciendo!

-Sabían exactamente qué estaban diciendo y qué causarían con eso – espetó él, agradecido por el regreso del enojo – Sabían que te dolería. No éramos estúpidos cuando teníamos once años. Estábamos equivocados, sí, pero sabíamos qué haría llorar a las personas, y qué no. Incluso Potty y la Comadreja no eran suficientemente tontos como para no saberlo.

-Sí, pero… Harry se disculpó – admitió ella – Lo hizo el verano pasado, me dijo cuánto lamentaba haberme tratado así.

-Y obviamente la Comadreja no dijo nada – afirmó Draco.

-Bueno, no… es decir, como dije, Ron tuvo una época difícil…

-¡Deja de inventar jodidas excusas!

-Pero… es cierto. No ha tenido exactamente una vida perfecta, por lo que comprendo que su autoestima sea bajo. Entiendo su necesidad de estar bajo un reflector; jamás ha estado en el centro del foco en su familia y…

-Granger – gruñó él en advertencia.

-Lo sé… eso no excusa lo que hizo – suspiró ella, derrotada.

-¡Exactamente!

-Pero eso tampoco significa que no podemos ser amigos.

-¡Él no merece tu jodida amistad! – exclamó Draco.

-¿Q…qué?

-Eres demasiado jodidamente buena; eres amable con todos, ayudas a todos, siempre piensas en los otros antes que en ti misma. Y la Comadreja se aprovecha de eso. Se aprovecha de ti. Un idiota como ese no merece una persona buena como tú como amiga.

-Quizás estás en lo cierto – admitió ella – Quizás no merece a alguien como yo. Pero hemos pasado por tanto juntos que simplemente no puedo dejar de ser su amiga. Pasaremos por esto también, igual que lo hicimos con todo lo demás.

-Yo…

-Hola chicos, ¿qué hacen?

Ambos giraron el rostro hacia el dueño de la voz, encontrándose al despeinado Dennis Creevey parado cerca de ellos, con la confusión haciéndolo ver más joven de lo que realmente era.

Frotándose furiosamente los ojos, para fingir que estaba en realidad frotándose la cara, Hermione tragó pesadamente - ¿Cuánto llegaste a escuchar, Dennis?

-Nada en realidad – admitió él, con honestidad – Escuché gritos, y decidí investigar. ¿Van a contarme qué haces sentada en el medio del pasillo, con Malfoy?

Suspirando ante el recordatorio de su dilema, Hermione gesticuló hacia la ramita de muérdago por encima de sus cabezas – Esa es la razón.

-Pero… ¿no pueden simplemente alejarse de allí?

Eran momentos como ese los que le recordaban cuán joven era Dennis y que él, como ella, era hijo de muggles.

Ella rápidamente le explicó el hechizo del muérdago, agregando que ni ella ni Draco sabían el contra hechizo.

-Oh, ya veo. Eso significa que ustedes tendrán que besarse, ¿verdad?

-Sí – ella se tensó, al notar como los ojos de él brillaban de una forma en que le recordó cuan denso se ponía Colin cuando encontraba algo fascinante – Dennis… - comenzó.

-¡Volveré en seguida! – chilló él, alejándose a toda velocidad, probablemente hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Gimiendo audiblemente, enterró el rostro en sus manos. Draco, por el contrario, permaneció dichosamente ignorante de que la situación acababa de empeorar.

-¿Qué sucede, Granger?

-Dennis – masculló ella – Va a buscar su cámara.

-¿Qué?

-Fue a buscar su cámara, y regresará para esperar hasta que nos besemos.

-Pero… ¿por qué?

-Es interesante para él. Como Colin, quiere llegar a ser un reportero. Le fascinan las cosas extrañas, muchas de las cuales son escandalosas.

-Bueno entonces, esperará por un largo tiempo, ¿no?

Ella levantó su cabeza de las manos, mirando la sonrisa burlona de él - ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Me niego a besarte, y tú te niegas a besarme. Es simple; esperará por un rato antes de hartarse, luego regresará a la torre de Gryffindor y se hundirá en su miseria – la sonrisa de Draco creció – O, podríamos utilizarlo para llegar a McGonagall, quien arreglará esta maldita situación con un simple movimiento de varia.

-¡Malfoy, eres un genio!

-Ya lo sabía, Granger, no hay necesidad de que lo grites – se miró las uñas, examinándolas de un modo en que le recordó a un hombre presumido, seguro de sí mismo, carismático y anticuado.

-Pero… hay un problema – suspiró ella de repente.

-¿Y ese es…?

-¿Qué pasa si McGonagall no conoce el contra hechizo?

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que decir algo y arruinar el momento? – respondió él, con la sonrisa desvaneciéndose de su rostro.

-Porque es cierto; si ella supiera como remover el hechizo, estoy segura de que lo habría hecho tiempo atrás. Habría prevenido momentos incómodos como este.

-¿Y qué me dices de Flitwick? – preguntó Draco, casi rogando que ella dijera que el profesor si sabría como deshacer el hechizo.

-Ella le habría pedido que lo quitara – le recordó Hermione – Lo mismo va para el resto de profesores del colegio.

-Entonces… ¿dices que estamos atrapados aquí hasta que nos besemos?

-Sí.

-¡Joder!

-Lo sé.

-Dioses… - gimió él, frotando su rostro y pasando sus manos luego por su cabello con frustración.

Tenía que encontrar alguna forma de resolver este aprieto y, por el momento, la única forma parecía ser el pegar sus labios a los de la castaña en frente suyo. No sabía por qué el mero pensamiento hacía que su cuerpo gritara; mandando sensaciones extrañas por su columna hasta inundarlo, y confundirlo como un demonio. Esa era una de las razones por las que no quería arriesgarse a besar a la mujer; temía lo que le ocurriera a su cuerpo.

Tenía que admitirlo, no era fea. Tenía un adorable rostro en forma de corazón, y labios rosados y llenos que casi rogaban ser besados. Sus enormes ojos llenos de pestañas eran del más cautivante color ámbar, recordándole al whiskey añejo, y se le formaban ligeros hoyuelos en las mejillas al sonreír.

Su cuerpo, de pies a cabeza, tampoco era malo. Una figura atrayente, ligeramente ampliándose en las caderas y senos lo suficientemente llenos que él sabía, si alguna vez intentaba acunarlos, le llenarían las manos. Pero, se recordó a sí mismo, jamás se atrevería a tocarle los pechos.

A menos que fuera a darle un puñetazo en el pecho, pero eso era diferente.

Realmente no quería besarla… pero sentía que no tenía otra opción.

-Muy bien – suspiró él, audiblemente – Lo haré.

Ella levantó una ceja, curiosa por saber de qué hablaba - ¿Harás qué?

-Yo… te besaré.

Ella se ahogó, con la garganta cerrándose cuando su cuerpo reaccionó de forma curiosa. Fue como si fuegos artificiales estallaran en cada terminación nerviosa, con la sangre corriendo rápidamente a través de sus venas mientras su corazón latía con algo raramente similar a la dicha. Jadeó en busca de aire mientras sus mejillas quemaban con un intenso sonrojo, y los pulsos de electricidad hicieron que su estómago se retorciera.

Ella quería pedirle que repitiera lo que acababa de decir, quería asegurarse de haberlo escuchado bien, pero temía que, si escuchaba esas palabras una segunda vez, su cuerpo explotaría.

-¿Por… por qué? – jadeó.

-¿No es obvio? No tengo ganas de pasar toda la noche aquí – él gesticuló hacia la ventana, señalando que estaba oscureciendo significativamente afuera – Además, parece que, eventualmente, tendremos que besarnos. Así que bien podríamos acabar con todo esto de una vez.

-Yo…

Ella tenía que admitir que estaba de acuerdo con su razonamiento. Además, no es como si fuera su primer beso, y definitivamente no es como si tuvieran que tener sexo. Aun así… era besar a Draco y ella sabía que, si lo hacían, probablemente se evitarían mutuamente en las próximas semanas.

Maldita sea, ¡las cosas no dejaban de complicarse!

Suspirando con pesadez, lo miró preguntándose si lograría atreverse a besarlo. Él era atractivo, ya lo había admitido. Sus facciones se habían suavizado, tenía los labios suficientemente llenos como para ser adorables, sin pasar a ser femeninos; la nariz larga sin ser desagradable, a pesar de estar ligeramente afilada en la punta, y su estructura facial era agradable y fácil de mirar. Pero eran sus ojos lo que la tenían cautivadas. Acero gris, una mirada helada que oscurecía con la furia y se aclaraba con la alegría. Eran de un maravilloso color plata, rodeadas de densas y pálidas pestañas.

Tampoco le venía mal que su cuerpo fuera bastante decente, alto y atlético, suficientemente muscular como para ser sexy; sabía que tenía los abdominales marcados y que, desafortunadamente, tenía un buen trasero. Maldito bastardo; había sido cruel torturarla así… pero después de todo, había sido ella la que había invadido su habitación.

Es cierto… no era como si fuera a besar a Neville o Harry, dos personas que consideraba mejor en apariencia y demasiado cercanas a ella. Al menos si besaba a Draco, no se sentiría como besar a un hermano.

Y él tenía un buen punto, añadió para sí misma. No había otra forma de deshacerse de este dilema; tendrían que aguantársela, y besarse…

En los labios…

Resistiendo la necesidad de maldecir, frotó sus ojos con las puntas de sus dedos.

-Realmente no tenemos otra opción.

-Lo sé – suspiró él.

-Su…supongo que si significa ser libres… es decir… incluso aunque sea asqueroso y todo… besarte… supongo que lo haré.

-Bien, hagámoslo ahora.

Ella abrió un ojo y lo miró fijamente - ¿Ahora? Dame un par de minutos al menos para prepararme para la tortura a la que estoy a punto de someterme.

Él se levantó, sacudiéndose la ropa y gesticulándole a ella para que hiciera lo mismo. Tan pronto se besaran quería irse a la mierda de allí.

-No hay otra opción, Granger – dijo él, mientras ella se levantaba – Quiero hacer esto antes de que venga Creevey con esa maldita cámara. No hará esto más fácil el que consiga una foto nuestra besándonos.

-Supongo – ella se sacudió la ropa, mordisqueándose el labio inferior mientras la ansiedad inundaba su sistema.

-Bien, estoy listo.

-Yo… muy bien… - ella dio un tentativo paso hacia delante antes de retroceder de inmediato. Sus ojos brillaron con temor y preocupación mientras comenzaba a juguetear con sus manos – Yo… bien… de acuerdo… yo… puedo hacerlo… No, no puedo hacerlo… - se frotó el rostro, moviéndose sin parar, hacia adelante y atrás, incapaz de decidirse.

-Oh, vamos, Granger, no es como si estuviera pidiéndote tener sexo conmigo – espetó él – Ven aquí y deja de moverte – se estiró, tomándola por las muñecas y acercándola a él.

Gentilmente posando sus manos en los hombros de ella, la acarició tiernamente con os pulgares, bajando la mirada – De verdad, pensaba que ya habías besado a otras personas antes. No me imaginé que sería tal problema.

-Pero… pero…

Él acunó su mejilla izquierda con gentileza, echándole la cabeza hacia atrás – Terminemos con todo esto, ¿de acuerdo? Luego podremos regresar a discutir y gritarnos mutuamente. ¿Suena bien?

-Supongo que sí – sus mejillas se pusieron febrilmente calientes con el sonrojo, y su corazón latía salvajemente en su pecho mientras él daba un paso más cerca. Podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de él radiando hacia el suyo, y notó el modo en que los ojos se le oscurecieron de repente con una emoción que jamás había experimentado en la vida.

Lentamente, él se inclinó hacia abajo y ella sintió que sus ojos se cerraban, con la emoción rugiendo en sus venas, haciendo que la sangre se le acumulara en las mejillas. Tentativamente, sus labios se rozaron por un segundo, apenas acariciándose, antes de que los de él cubrieran los suyos por completo.

Eran suaves y cálidos, gentiles contra los suyos, y tan tiernos como su mano, que apenas se movía contra su mejilla. Y así, de repente, se encontraron moviéndose ligeramente para cambiar de posición.

Cuando esto sucedió, los fuegos artificiales explotaron en la parte trasera de su mente. La electricidad atravesó su cuerpo, haciendo que su corazón latiera extrañamente rápido, y dejándola sin aliento. Sentía calor en regiones de su cuerpo que no había registrado con anterioridad, sentía el cuerpo tenso, con el calor y la emoción inundándola en cuestión de segundos.

Todo se volvió una mezcla de sensaciones, calor y lujuria repentinamente combinados, amenazando con abrumarla y consumirla mientras sus labios se movían. Ella se acomodó en su abrazo, abriéndose a él y su beso, permitiendo que sus labios exploraran los del otro, cediendo cada vez más a la tentación de sus brazos.

Él no tenía aliento, su mente y coherencia estaban obliteradas por un calor sofocante. Una extraña forma de deseo invadió su cuerpo, apretándolo en alguna parte del estómago mientras ese órgano se anudaba con violencia, repentinamente asaltado por miles de mariposas. Su pulso se aceleró, con la sangre corriendo por sus venas y calentando febrilmente su cuerpo, incapaz de notar nada más a su alrededor salvo los suaves labios de ella sobre los suyos.

Eran tan suaves… tan cálidos… tan perfectos contra los de él.

Lenta y tentativamente, él sintió la lengua de ella salir para tocar la punta de la de él.

_¡Click! ¡Click! ¡Click! _

-¡Wow! ¡Qué tomas tan increíbles!

-¡Tú, pequeño bastardo!

Draco se alejó de los brazos de Hermione, moviendo su puño ferozmente hacia el despeinado muchacho, que se apresuró a alejarse corriendo - ¡Más te vale correr, pequeño idiota! ¡Cuando te atrape, tú y tu cámara no volverán a ver la luz del día!

Ella quedó allí, jadeando en busca de aire, preguntándose qué, en el mundo, acababa de suceder. Sentía los labios hinchados y húmedos, y su corazón martilleaba bajo sus costillas. Jamás, ni siquiera cuando besó a Ron, tuvo una sensación tan violenta y placentera.

Inconscientemente estiró su mano y tocó sus labios, preguntándose qué había hecho esa experiencia tan poderosa.

Draco se giró, con una mueca de enojo – Ese pequeño idiota… cuando le ponga las manos encima… - se calló al ver a Hermione. De repente, cada sensación al besara regresó a él con todas sus fuerzas.

Tragando pesadamente, miró a la castaña, preguntándose cómo reaccionar para disolver la situación e incómoda tensión.

-Yo… bueno… esa fue la experiencia más insulsa de mi vida – mintió, orgulloso de que su voz no temblara y no delatara la mentira.

-¿Qué? – ella se encontró inmediatamente alejada de sus pensamientos, inconscientemente agradecida de que él supiera como difuminar la tensión. Ella podría examinar sus pensamientos después, cuando estuviera sola y nadie pudiera notar las emociones de sus ojos.

-No me sorprende – suspiró él, alejándose y moviendo su varita para levitar el árbol – Después de todo, solo has besado a Krum y a la Comadreja.

-Bueno, ellos besan mucho mejor que tú – espetó ella, levantando las bolsas y siguiéndolo hacia la Torre.

-No te halagues a ti misma, o a ellos – replicó él.

-Justo ahora solo quiero vomitar. Así de feo fue ese beso.

-Igualmente.

-¡Bien!

-Bien. Entonces… ¿cuándo quieres decorar la maldita Torre?

-¿Qué?

-Ya me oíste, mala besadora, ¿cuándo quieres decorar la Torre con tus estúpidos adornos?

-Los adornos no pueden ser estúpidos, no tienen cerebro – señaló ella, acercándose detrás de él.

-Buen punto, si no tienen cerebro, deben ser idiotas – replicó él – Entonces… ¿quieres decorar antes o después de que mate a Creevey?

-¡No puedes matarlo! Solo… quítale la cámara.

Draco le dio una sonrisa burlona – Habrías sido una buena Slytherin.

-Oh, ¡que te jodan!

* * *

**Nota de la traductora: Si mal no recuerdo, hace facil un mes que no actualizaba, y por ello me disculpo con el alma. Si alguno lee Luchando por los Malfoys, sabrá los días complicados que tuve. Como siempre. Parezco CD rayado, pero es cierto.. pero bueno, BESO! aunque ninguno quiera admitirlo en voz alta, ambos saben que se trata de algo que marcará el resto de su relacion.. Ja! y todo gracias a un hechizo en el muérdago.**

**Gracias, queridisimos lectores que se animan a dejar un mensajito de ánimo por este medio. Son como la gasolina que necesita mi chispita de fuego para incendiar mi corazón... okay me callo. Pero en serio, GRACIAS!**

Rosy Fdz: jajaja parece que no se libraron de nada! Yo odio a Peeves jajaja detesto que moleste sin motivos, como mi hermana! jajaja Hermione sabe manejar los caprichos del rubio, y ahora tendrá que ver como hacer para salir de la situacion que se creó a partir del beso :P muchisimas gracias por tu comentario, y por seguir por aqí a pesar de todo! besote!

Mafer: Hola! me alegra muchisimo que disfrutes la historia, soy feliz a leer sus comentarios, de una forma imposible de describir. Gracias !

**Los demás espero que recibieran sus mensajitos por privado, y si no, me lo hacen saber..**

**Les mando un beso enormeeee y espero pasarme más seguido por aquí ! **

**GRACIAS!**

**pekis :)**


	11. Carrots, Sensuality and Perplexity

**Merry Christmas Mr. Malfoy**

**-Feliz Navidad, Sr. Malfoy-**

* * *

_**Hola a todos! Esta introducción es idéntica a la que puse en Luchando por los Malfoys, en caso de que haya algun lector que no siga la otra historia.. Normalmente no pongo las notas al inicio de cada capítulo, pero me parece que tanta ausencia amerita primero unas disculpas de mi parte, y luego una explicación. Así que, aunque sé que mueren por saber como continúa todo, espero que puedan entenderme.**_

**_Durante estos casi cuatro meses en los que no aparecí por aquí me diagnosticaron una rara enfermedad, gracias a Dios tratable y de la que ya casi estoy curada, pero que implicó tres operaciones con sus correspondientes postoperatorios, que en realidad son peores que las mismas operaciones, en las que al menos estas dormida y anestesiada, no? Fue muy duro, porque tuve algunas complicaciones al final de la segunda operación, y estuve viviendo en la capital (Bs As) durante algo de tiempo para estar cerca del hospital donde era tratada (yo vivo en una provincia del interior del país, y ahí no tenía ninguna clínica específica para mi enfermedad). Todavía no estoy 100% recuperada pero estoy en la marcha, y ahora por suerte no tengo esas migrañas que me impedían acercarme a una televisión o computadora, por lo que puedo sentarme a traducir para ustedes._**

**_En fin, ese es el motivo de mi ausencia. Fue difícil, y más aún tener que recuperar el tiempo perdido en la facultad, así que en medio de tratamientos trataba de estudiar algo (No puedo con mi genio, soy obsesiva con mi estudio). Ahora solo me queda un examen, con fecha para el 4 de Diciembre y finalmente tendré vacaciones hasta mediados de Enero! no puedo esperar!_**

**_Espero que disfruten el capítulo,voy a intentar actualizar lo más prontamente posible, porque ustedes se lo merecen. Nos leemos abajo!_**

* * *

**Capítulo 10 – Zanahorias, Sensualidad y Perplejidad.**

-Creo que tenemos que aclarar algunas cosas.

-Sí… yo también pienso que este árbol está torcido.

Hermione fulmino con la mirada al rubio, que estaba mirando el árbol navideño posado en su pedestal, a la izquierda de la chimenea. Era una esquina pequeña, donde antes había estado un escritorio, que había sido transfigurado en el pedestal del árbol. La silla era ahora un pequeño tapete y el conjunto completo se encontraba a cierta distancia de la chimenea, para evitar que el árbol se prendiera fuego.

El rubio acunó su barbilla entre su índice y pulgar, mirando al abeto mientras movía su varita ociosamente, tratando de enderezarlo.

-Ni siquiera estás escuchándome – espetó Hermione, queriendo terminar cuanto antes la discusión.

Aunque no habían estado en tensión mientras regresaban a la sala común, al segundo en que se encontraron confinados en la Torre, el aire se había espesado y el nivel de ansiedad se había levantado a niveles imposibles. Ella estaba incómoda con eso, insegura sobre qué decir o hacer ahora que estaban solos.

Era tan… extraño. Un minuto atrás habían estado besándose y al siguiente estaban instalando el árbol y tratando de actuar tan normal como era posible. Pero las acciones, se dio cuenta, no siempre eran suficientes. Había cosas que las acciones no podían enmascarar; como el modo en que su corazón se aceleraba, el modo en que se volvía muy difícil el respirar, y como apenas podía aguantar mirarlo más de dos segundos sin sonrojarse.

Ella odiaba admitirlo, _aborrecía_ admitirlo, pero tenía que decirlo. Mentalmente, por supuesto. Jamás se atrevería a decirlo en voz alta. El beso no había sido tan malo.

_Hermione Granger, eres una muy mala mentirosa._

Bueno… el beso había sido un poco más que bueno.

_Estás acercándote a la verdad…_

Bueno, bueno, el beso le había volado la cabeza.

_¡Eso es! Ahora mereces una galleta por ser honesta._

_Cierra la jodida boca._

Ahora que su momento esquizofrénico había terminado, se enfocó en el hecho de que el beso había creado fuegos artificiales y prácticamente había despegado sus pies del suelo.

Sus labios se habían sentido tan… bien contra los de ella. El modo en que él se las había arreglado para atraerla gentilmente al beso, como apenas tocándole el rostro había creado tanta intimidad, le hacía difícil olvidar su abrazo. Su cuerpo se había sentido como combustible frente a las llamas, quemando con un deseo ferviente que jamás había experimentado en su vida.

Había sido… ante la falta de una mejor descripción… increíblemente alucinante.

Pero, una vez que se separaron, una vez que ella se vio obligada a reconocer de quién eran los labios que se habían posado sobre los de ella, el cúmulo de deseo inmediatamente se transformó en un tornado de terror y ansiedad. El nivel de comodidad había disminuido exponencialmente; se había roto una barrera, aumentando la intimidad entre ambos. Con esta nueva intimidad, estos nuevos sentimientos haciendo mella en su cuerpo, se había vuelto complicado mirarlo, e incluso permanecer en la misma habitación que él, sin sentirse nerviosa o preocupada.

Ella estaba aterrorizada de que él descubriera su secreto, horrorizada ante la idea de que él hubiera encontrado el beso terrible, mientras que a ella le hubiera excitado cada terminación nerviosa del cuerpo, e increíblemente incómoda con él.

No podía evitarlo: el aumento de la intimidad entre ambos tenía su precio.

_¡Que te jodan, Peeves, que te jodan!_

Maldijo mentalmente una y otra vez, queriendo romperse y llorar, y saltar de alegría al mismo tiempo.

Sus planes se habían arruinado. Ella y Draco no podrían ser capaces de pasar más de cinco minutos con el otro sin sentir la tensión. La relación de compañerismo que habían desarrollado había adquirido un nuevo matiz de incomodidad, y temía que nunca fuera a irse.

Le molestaba más, no solo haber perdido la oportunidad de darle la mejor Navidad, sino el darse cuenta de que disfrutaba su compañía. Había terminado por disfrutar su presencia, sentirse cómoda a su alrededor, esperar sus conversaciones – discusiones o no – y se había acostumbrado a sus prolongadas y burlonas miradas.

Ahora este beso, esa barrera rota, había destruido el nivel de comodidad que habían establecido. Su presencia ahora era abrumadora, la esencia de él nublaba su mente, verlo destruía sus nervios. Sus conversaciones de ahora en más siempre mantendrían algo extra, una pequeña pista que indicara que ambos habían experimentado algo que iba más allá del nivel de intimidad de dos simples conocidos. El modo en que él la miró, el modo en que caminó lentamente hacia ella, quedarían impresos para siempre en su mente como un comportamiento sexual o algo provocado por el deseo y besos sensuales.

Y solo había sido un beso, uno pequeño, pero algunas veces eso era todo lo que se necesitaba para crear una abrumadora tensión que amenazaba con ahogar y consumir a cualquiera.

Ella tenía que hacer algo… tenía que encontrar algún modo de restablecer su previo nivel de amistad para romper esa tensión.

-Yo… creo que tenemos que hablar.

Él la miró de reojo, habiendo logrado exitosamente enderezar el árbol y dejar limpias las hojas.

-¿Qué sucede, Granger?

Ella retorció sus manos, mordisqueando su labio inferior mientras luchaba por alguna pista, algo que le diera alguna idea sobre como seguir con todo esto.

¿Cómo se suponía que dijera: _Malfoy, realmente disfruté el beso, pero preferiría que volvamos a comportarnos como antes? Ya sabes, pretendamos que nunca sucedió…_

Era demasiado complicado lidiar con las relaciones.

-Se trata del beso – dejó salir bruscamente, sintiendo sus mejillas colorearse al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Levantando una ceja, él guardó su varita en su bolsillo y se giró completamente, apoyándose contra el respaldo del sofá mientras ella jugueteaba con sus dedos nerviosamente frente a él. Se cruzó de brazos lentamente, y esperó con paciencia para que continuara, ignorando las campanas de advertencia en su mente, y el modo en que su sangre se removía ante el recuerdo del beso.

-Continúa – le urgió, curioso por saber qué iba a decir.

-Bueno… está bien – ella respiró profundamente, cerrando sus ojos por un momento mientras luchaba por encontrar su zona de confort y seguridad – Antes de continuar, voy a ser honesta. El beso estuvo bien.

_Mentirosa, mentirosa, ¡se queman tus bragas!*_

_Cierra el pico, ¡mis bragas no están quemándose!_

Draco asintió lentamente, esperando en silencio.

-Bueno… y admito que hemos, bueno… alcanzado un nuevo nivel de cercanía después del beso – no esperó a que él comenzara a hablar, incluso a pesar de que se veía como si quisiera decir algo – Yo… propongo que, para evitar la tensión causada por este… nuevo nivel… nosotros, bueno, pretendamos que el beso nunca sucedió. Detesto admitirlo, pero, bueno… me siento un poco incómoda ahora. Siento como si deberíamos estar evitándonos, y estoy segura de que terminaremos por hacerlo. Así que, pensé… en lugar de intentar evitarnos por el resto del año escolar – lo que definitivamente no lograremos hacer, dado que vivimos juntos – creo que deberíamos olvidar lo que sucedió y actuar como siempre. Creo que, al pretender que nada pasó, podremos sentirnos más… cómodos, y no tendremos que preocuparnos por el beso y todo lo que se le relacione.

Ella se mordió el labio, pero se detuvo al sentir un poco de dolor – Esto… ¿tiene sentido para ti?

Parecía como si las cejas de Draco estuvieran fijadas permanentemente en posición elevada, justo para darle la apariencia de incredulidad.

-Déjame entender una cosa – habló él lentamente, como si estuviera inseguro de sus palabras y voz – ¿Quieres pretender que nunca nos besamos, para que no tengamos que evitarnos y no estemos incómodos entre nosotros?

-Yo… uh… sí.

Él suspiró suavemente, cambiando de posición para meter sus manos en sus bolsillos – Supongo que tiene sentido.

Ella asintió, agradecida de que él comprendiera a lo que se refería.

Él volvió a suspirar – Solo tengo una pregunta. ¿Por qué?

-Yo… bueno, como dije… um… okay… bueno, como mencioné antes, no es divertido evitarnos y la tensión hará difícil la convivencia. De esta forma, no tendremos que escondernos el uno del otro y hacer que todos los demás estén incómodos también. A…además… - bajó la intensidad de su voz – disfruto tu presencia.

-¿Qué? – jadeó él, incapaz de comprender lo que acababa de salir de su boca. La había escuchado, pero no podía comprender por qué diría algo así.

-Siento que… ya ves… oh, Dios, bueno… esto es lo que sucede: me gusta hablar contigo. Me gusta poder hacer mi tarea contigo, e… incluso me gustan nuestras discusiones. Son entretenidas. Me llevo bien contigo y, para ser honestos, creo que, quizás en otra vida, podríamos haber sido buenos amigos. Me gusta nuestra relación, tenemos mucho en común y nuestras conversaciones son siempre intelectualmente estimulantes. Y… bueno… es lindo, poder hacer mi tarea con alguien que entiende lo que digo y no intenta copiarme palabra por palabra.

-¿Te gusto?

Las mejillas de ella quemaban con el sonrojo; la vergüenza invadiendo su sistema mientras luchaba por mantener la calma.

-Yo… espera… no, así no es… no en ese sentido… es decir, Merlín… oh, por favor… - protestaba ella, enterrando el rostro en sus manos.

Él rió suavemente, disfrutando la vista de ella entrando en pánico ante palabras tan simples.

-No te preocupes, Granger. Sé a lo que te refieres. También me gusta tu presencia.

-¿Tú qué? ¿Te… te gusta? – no podía esconder la dicha que hacía brillar sus ojos. Apenas podía contener la urgencia de saltar alegremente y gritar "_¡Le gusto! ¡Le gusto!_" como Rudolph.

-Por supuesto – él se encogió de hombros, como si fuera lo más obvio y simple del mundo – Obviamente no tengo otra alternativa. Vivimos juntos, y si quiero terminar este año completamente intacto, tienes que agradarme – añadió indiferentemente. Cuando los ojos de ella brillaron con molestia, él sonrió y continuó – Está bien, seré honesto. Tienes una personalidad decente, y tenemos, hasta cierto punto, pensamientos similares. Nuestras conversaciones sí son estimulantes, como dijiste, y en ciertas oportunidades, no me molesta discutir contigo.

-¿Estás siendo honesto conmigo, verdad? ¿No estás solo tratando de llevarme a una zona segura para después hechizarme?

Él luchó contra la urgencia de sacarle la lengua como un niño y optó por encogerse de hombros - ¿Qué sentido tiene mentir? Solo terminaremos por jodernos a nosotros mismos y a los demás, al final.

-¿Eso significa que serás más amable conmigo?

La sonrisa de él se amplió ligeramente y acomodó su postura, estirando su espalda mientras se inclinaba hacia delante – Obviamente.

-Bueno, creo que deberíamos grabar esto, para sostenerlo como una prueba. Solo en caso que intentes negar que esto pasó.

-Vas a arruinar mi humor bondadoso, Granger – pretendió amenazarla, sonriendo ampliamente ahora.

-Oh no, no queremos adelantarnos y arruinar este raro e inusual momento – jadeó ella, disfrutando bromear con él sin ofender a nadie. Normalmente no podría molestar así a Ron o Harry, sin que alguno de ellos se lo tomara en serio.

Ella solo era mojigata y aburrida para ellos.

Rodando sus ojos, él cambió de posición hasta quedar con su espalda contra el sofá – Entonces, dejemos las cosas claras: no quieres pensar en el beso porque temes perder lo que sea que esta… relación.. es.

Ella asintió, agradecida de que él entendiera lo que ella pensaba sobre esa situación. Temía que él se lo refregara en la cara, haciendo comentarios groseros y sarcásticos, y que exagerara el beso para hacerlo parecer como si ella se hubiera abalanzado sobre él. Sin embargo, su verdadera reacción calmó sus temores y la hizo sentir algo tonta por pensar de esa forma.

Él era mucho más amable de lo que todo el mundo pensaba.

-Bueno.

-¿Perdón?

-Dije "bueno". Estoy de acuerdo en pretender que el be…la _cosa _nunca pasó. Un mal recuerdo menos para atormentarme por las noches – bromeó.

-Idiota – respondió ella – Por lo menos yo no babeo.

-¡No lo hago!

Ella se giró, encaminándose hacia el perchero más cercano para colgar su chaqueta y el resto de su ropa de exterior – Sí lo haces. Necesité un trapeador para secar mi rostro después.

-¡Yo no babeo en absoluto! – gritó él, alejándose un par de pasos del sofá, para fulminarla con la mirada y apuntarla con un dedo - ¡Por lo menos yo no intento devorarle el rostro a la otra persona!

-No intenté comerte el rostro – ella rodó los ojos, agradecida de poder retomar las cómodas disputas infantiles.

-Sí que lo hiciste. Creo que en cierto momento, sentí tu boca en mi nariz.

-Bueno, Malfoy – chistó ella – Pensé que sabías que se debe besar con la boca, no con la nariz.

-Hazte la tonta, la única razón por la que mi nariz terminó en tu boca es porque intentaste meter tu lengua por ella. Yo estaba indefenso; tu violaste mi nariz con tu lengua.

-¿Violé tu nariz con mi lengua? - ella se detuvo a mitad de camino hacia el sillón, arqueando una ceja hacia el rubio – Bueno, es la primera vez que escucho una cosa tan elocuente.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero – espetó él, mirándola furiosamente.

-Supongo que sí – suspiró ella, hundiéndose en el blanco sillón – entonces… ¿Cuándo quieres que decoremos?

-No trates de cambiar el tema tan rápido, Granger. Sabes que violaste mi nariz con tu lengua, y yo lo sé, y apuesto que, si viéramos las fotografías, ¡tendríamos pruebas de ello!

Ante esas palabras, ambos palidecieron y la sala se tambaleó violentamente a su alrededor.

_Dennis Creevey…_

_Y su cámara…_

_Fotografías…_

-¡JODER!

-Vaca sagrada, Granger, ¡en serio acabas de maldecir!

-¡No es el momento para hacer comentarios infantiles! – exclamó Hermione, incorporándose de inmediato - ¡Tenemos que encontrar algún modo de conseguir esa cámara y deshacernos de esas fotografías!

-Puede que yo sea un astuto Slytherin, pero Creevey es un Griffindiota, lo que significa que es _tu_ responsabilidad.

-¿Mi responsabilidad? ¿Por qué es solo mi responsabilidad? Y es Griffin_dor_, no Griffin_diota._

-Griffindiota, Granger, Griffindiota – la corrigió él con una sonrisa – Y es tu responsabilidad, dado que es de tu misma casa.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-Para ser una inteligente Griffindiota, realmente no captas las pistas tan rápido, ¿no? – suspiró él, moviéndose para colapsar sobre otro sillón – Lo conoces, conoces a todos los Griffindiotas, y es mucho más probable que puedas recuperar esas fotografías antes que yo. Imagina sus reacciones si los pequeños Griffindiotecitos me ven entrar a su sala común.

Él sí tenía un punto, suspiró ella, mentalmente. Él no podría recuperar esa cámara sin utilizar la fuerza bruta o atormentar al pobre niño, pero ella sí podría conseguirla y asegurar el bienestar de Dennis al mismo tiempo.

Que bastardo.

-Te odio algunas veces, ¿lo sabías? – gruñó ella, volviendo a caer en su sillón, admitiendo la derrota.

-El sentimiento es mutuo – sonrió él.

Permanecieron allí recostados por un rato, disfrutando de la repentina calma que cayó entre ambos. Ya no había incomodidad ni tensión que hiciera la situación insoportable. Solo había calamidad y silencio.

-Supongo – dijo ella después de un rato – que lidiaré con Dennis después. Ahora mismo… - se sonrojó cuando su estómago rugió audiblemente - … estoy bastante hambrienta.

Frotándose su estómago ausentemente, Draco lo sintió gruñir también bajo su mano y no pudo más que mostrarse de acuerdo - ¿Asumo entonces que la decoración esperará un rato?

-Definitivamente – replicó ella, volviendo a incorporarse y encaminándose hacia la cocina - ¿Algo en particular que desees?

Él levantó su cabeza para observarla sobre el sillón, levantando ambas cejas – Estamos actuando inusualmente civiles uno con el otro, ¿no?

Ella se encogió de hombros, abriendo el refrigerador para sacar una jarra de jugo de frutas –estaba un poco cansada ya del zumo de calabaza. – Cierto. Quizás es el espíritu navideño tocando las fibras de nuestros corazones…

-Seguro – bufó él – No es probable que yo tenga fibras en mi corazón, dado que la mitad de la población mágica cree que directamente no tengo uno.

Los labios de ella se torcieron y él pudo ver su mente girando con millones de respuestas, que iban desde íntimas y amables aseveraciones, a cómicas y tontas. Vio el modo en que sus ojos se oscurecieron apenas, con el color ambarino del whiskey envejeciendo cuando ella colocó la jarra en la mesa.

-Bueno – dijo ella suavemente, cuando las emociones dejaron de invadir su mirada – Creo que todos se equivocan.

-¿Cómo es eso? – dejó escapar él, sentándose recto en shock.

-Obviamente debes tener un corazón, para que tu cuerpo funcione – dijo ella, con tono sabelotodo – Sin un corazón, la sangre no podría ser bombeada por tus arterias hacia tus órganos, cerebro incluido, y no podrían funcionar. Por ende, si no tuvieras corazón, estarías muerto.

Él no sabía si debía reír o golpear algo ante su respuesta intelectual. Quería responder algo con seriedad, decirle que aunque estuviera físicamente vivo, muchos pensaban que estaba muerto por dentro y que no era posible que tuviera un corazón latiendo. En la mente de miles de magos y brujas, él no era nada más que una criatura de muerte, un ser sin alma o consciencia, un hijo de puta sin corazón que no buscaba nada más que la muerte de todos los seres vivos que se atrevieran a desafiarlo.

Ella, sin embargo, no le dio la oportunidad de contemplar su respuesta; sus ojos cayeron en su ensombrecido rostro, vio el dolor que él intentaba ocultar de su atormentada mirada, y rápidamente cambió de tema

-¿Qué te gustaría comer? No voy a preguntártelo de nuevo.

Se formaron líneas en su rostro cuando él frunció el ceño con perplejidad, y ella bufó audiblemente, cruzándose de brazos mientras fingía estar molesta – Malfoy, ¿estás ignorándome de nuevo?

-Yo… oh – sus mejillas se colorearon un poco – Supongo que no me importaría comer un sándwich.

-¿Un sándwich? – chilló ella - ¿Todo lo que quieres es un sándwich?

Su sonrisa burlona regresó con vigor renovado y toda la melancolía se borró de sus ojos – Vamos, Granger, prepárame un sándwich – ordenó.

Las mejillas de ella se colorearon con enojo – ¡Ni se te ocurra comenzar a actuar como un cerdo machista!

-Los Malfoy no somos cerdos – replicó él.

-No, solo son sucios hurones. ¡Y me niego a hacerte un sándwich!

-Estás en la cocina, me preguntaste qué me apetecía, y quiero que me prepares un sándwich.

-Tienes suerte que no tenga ganas de ir hasta ahí, o te quitaría la sonrisa idiota de una bofetada – lo amenazó ella.

Dicha sonrisa no hizo más que crecer a medida que la furia de ella también lo hacía. Él amaba hacerla enfadar, tirando de sus cuerdas solo lo suficiente para que ella comenzara a reprenderlo. Era increíblemente corta de temperamento algunas veces, y no dejaba de entretenerlo.

-Solo prepárame el sándwich – dijo él, pretendiendo bostezar mientras volvía a recostarse contra el sillón, disfrutando este momentáneo regreso a la normalidad.

-Tú… tú… ¡tú, maldito idiota! ¿Quieres un sándwich? – abrió la puerta del refrigerador mientras que distintos frascos y paquetes aparecían en los estantes. Tomando varios elementos, sacó pan de una alacena y caminó dando fuertes pisadas hacia él.

-¡Aquí! ¡Aquí tienes tu mayonesa, tu queso, tu pan, lechuga y tomate! ¡Prepárate tu propio sándwich!

Con eso dicho, dejó sin más ceremonias todo en el regazo del rubio y se giró nuevamente hacia la cocina.

Él dejó salir un embarazoso chillido de sorpresa cuando todo aterrizó sobre él, agradecido de que:

A) Nada se hubiera derramado o roto sobre él.

B) Nada hubiera aterrizado en su entrepierna.

Sentándose lentamente, tomó los elementos con cuidado y los colocó a un lado antes de volver a espiar a Hermione desde el sofá. Ella estaba apoyada contra la encimera de la cocina, tomando un sorbo casual del jugo que acababa de servirse.

Él volvió a sonreír con burla y contuvo la risa – Granger, eres tan entretenida.

Enseñándole los dientes, ella entrecerró los ojos en su dirección - ¿A qué te refieres?

-Te enfadas por las cosas más pequeñas – declaró él – Te vuelves loca por nada. ¿Por qué crees que te molesto tanto? Es divertido.

Ella resistió la necesidad de arrojarle el vaso a la cabeza – Eres un idiota.

-Lo sé. Y te gusto así, ¿no es cierto?

-Desafortunadamente, disfruto la compañía de cierto hurón idiota – admitió ella.

-Entonces… ¿vas a hacerme el sándwich o no?

-Que te den.

**XXX**

-¡Harry! ¡Mamá quiere que salgamos a cantar villancicos!

Cierto adolescente de ojos verdes salió disparado por las escaleras de la Madriguera, serpenteando por toda la casa buscando el mejor escondite mientras cierta pelirroja lo perseguía.

-¡No! ¡Me niego a hacerlo! – exclamó él, tomando tres escalones a la vez, apenas esquivando a la chica por quinta vez.

-¡Si valoras nuestra relación y tu vida, _irás_ a cantar villancicos conmigo!

¡Ella ni siquiera estaba jadeando! ¡No podía entenderlo! Él ya estaba sudando como un cerdo, sonrojado como Ron la mayoría del tiempo, y jadeaba más que nunca. ¡No comprendía nada!

Y lo que menos entendía era cómo es que la Madriguera, esa casa con un millón de habitaciones, no tenía ni un solo lugar decente para esconderse.

-¡Harry Potter! ¡Trae aquí ese trasero peludo y ven con nosotros a cantar villancicos! – chilló Ginevra Weasley.

-¡Mi trasero no es peludo, y me niego a hacerlo! – respondió él a voz de grito, rodeando una esquina y sacando su varita.

Ginny rodeó la esquina después de él para encontrarse con el pasillo vacío. Después de una intensa búsqueda, dejó escapar un grito de furia y bajó a trompicones las escaleras.

En ese mismo momento, abajo en el pueblo de Ottery St. Catchpole, dicho mago de ojos verdes se aparecía en un callejón, apartado de las miradas curiosas de los muggles. Temblando bajo el frío aire de diciembre, convocó su chaqueta y se acurrucó en la cálida comodidad que ésta le daba.

Alejándose del callejón, paseó por las calles en dirección al café que había encontrado el año anterior. Era pequeño, alejado, y el perfecto escondite cada vez que Ginny lo obligaba a hacer algo increíblemente vergonzoso y tonto.

Como salir a cantar villancicos, por ejemplo.

Mientras entraba a la calidez de la pequeña cafetería, sintió un chispazo de culpa al darse cuenta que Ron había quedado atrapado con los Weasley para la aventura de villancicos. Pobre Teddy Lupin, con tres años ahora, siendo arrastrado también.

Después de ordenarse una porción gigante de cheesecake y café – descubrió que disfrutaba mucho de esa bebida negra – tomó asiento y saboreó su pastel.

La tranquilidad no le duró mucho, al dejar caer la mirada en una pareja sentada en un sofá, cerca de las ventanas. La chica tenía cabello castaño ondulado y espeso, y el chico era ligeramente rubio. Estaban abrazados, susurrándose y riendo entre ellos mientras bebían unos batidos.

Su estómago se retorció incómodamente y Harry tomó un sorbo de su café, quemándose la lengua en el proceso.

Una vez que el dolor disminuyó, miró fijamente su cheescake.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Hermione ahora mismo?

La había visto por ultima vez esa misma mañana, cuando la saludó con la mano mientras ella se apresuraba a subir las escaleras hacia su torre. Él, apenas media hora después, se había cruzado con un colérico Ron, y había estado preocupado desde entonces.

Ron se había negado a hablar con nadie, aislándose en una esquina del compartimiento del tren y pasándose todo el viaje de regreso fulminando con la mirada la ventana del tren. En la estación de trenes se abrió paso entre los estudiantes y se había aparecido directamente en la madrugada antes que cualquiera pudiera ponerse al día con él.

Cuando Harry llegó, se había topado con una confundida Sra. Weasley en el recibidor, mirando hacia las escaleras por las que Harry suponía, acababa de subir Ron. Obviamente, la puerta de la habitación estaba bloqueada y Harry se había visto obligado a compartir habitación con Ginny. No le molestaba en absoluto.

Los padres de Hermione no habían llegado aún, y Harry temía su llegada. La reacción de la Sra. Weasley ante la decisión de Hermione había sido… sorpresivamente agradable. A pesar de todo, Harry la conocía bien; la Sra. Weasley probablemente estaba escondiendo su furia en un intento de mantener las vacaciones alegres y relajantes.

O, finalmente se había dado cuenta que sus hijos y sus amigos eran suficientemente grandes como para tomar sus propias decisiones.

Pero, recordó Harry, no le habían contado a ella con _quién_ se quedaría Hermione…

Ron probablemente terminaría gritándolo en algún momento…

Tomando un bocado de su cheesecake, Harry se preguntó que podría hacer para reparar la relación entre Ron y Hermione. Se dio cuenta que él mismo, también, tenía problemas para comprender la situación entre Hermione y Draco. Demonios, todavía le costaba incluso reconocer que Draco era otra persona, y un héroe de guerra.

Draco Malfoy había sido uno de los responsables del mayor sufrimiento durante su infancia. Había sido grosero y violento; maltrataba a todos los que consideraba inferiores a él, y su repentino cambio de corazón justo antes de la guerra parecía ser demasiado bueno como para ser cierto.

O… o quizás lo que había dicho era cierto; quizás Draco había comenzado a reformarse el año anterior, cuando finalmente había experimentado la crueldad de Voldemort en persona.

Harry no podía terminar de creérselo… la idea era… demasiado difícil de imaginar a tu enemigo de la infancia como tu mejor amigo o camarada de armas.

Era demasiado difícil de creer.

Echándose hacia atrás en su lugar, jalándose el cuello de la camisa, miró por la ventana al pintoresco pueblito.

¿Qué estará haciendo Hermione en ese momento?

¿Qué podría hacer para entenderla mejor?

Él… él tendría que volver a verla, se dio cuenta. No habían hablado bien antes de su partida, y había cosas que él tenía que decirle antes de que acaben las vacaciones. Cosas que él quería… necesitaba… que ella escuchara.

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podría hacerlo para que nadie notara su partida, y nadie, especialmente Ron, pudiera seguirlo?

Sin dejarse ver por los muggles, transfiguró cuidadosamente la sal y la pimienta en un lápiz y papel. Con la cheesecake y el café olvidados, comenzó a escribir, esperando que la persona que recibiera esto entendiera su plegaria.

**XXX**

-¿Qué demonios es esto?

Hermione suspiró pesadamente y se frotó el rostro con cansancio – Es una bandeja con vegetales y otra con mini sándwiches. ¿Acaso parece otra cosa?

-¿Qué tipo de cena es esta?

-El tipo de cena que malditamente querías, así que cierra el pico y come tu cena – espetó ella, fulminando con la mirada al boquiabierto rubio.

-¿Por qué comeremos vegetales? Yo no quiero eso – se quejó Draco, estirándose para colocar varios sándwiches en su plato.

-No eres el único que va a cenar – suspiró ella, sirviéndose varios vegetales en su plato, junto a un tazón de salsa condimentada – Yo quería verduras.

-¿Vas a comerte todo eso? – preguntó él, mirando sin creer la enorme cantidad de verduras variadas.

-Bueno, no quiero que el esfuerzo de los elfos domésticos en preparar esta gigante cena no tenga sentido, así que sí, probablemente comeré todo. Es mucho mejor que tus sándwiches – replicó ella, remojando el apio en la salsa.

-Para que sepas, el pan es integral y mi sándwich de jamón tiene lechuga – gesticuló él con dicho sándwich en la mano.

-Sí, pero tienes mayonesa en el sándwich de huevo, y queso cheddar con el pavo.

-¿Qué tiene de malo el cheddar?

-Es el queso que más cantidad de grasas tiene – dictaminó ella, mordiendo el tallo de apio.

-¿Y?

-Y, no es tan bueno como crees.

-Entonces, ¿puedo comer un poco de tus vegetales?

-Que te den.

-Vamos, Granger, no dejas de decir que no como saludablemente, pero tampoco quieres compartir tu comida sana conmigo. Además, te vi observando esos sándwiches de huevo.

-Eres tan molesto. ¿Por qué no puedes comer en silencio?

-Porque te molesta, y eso me hace feliz – respondió él, estirándose y robándole unos cuantos vegetales.

-Idiota. Normalmente te diría que me los devuelvas, pero viendo que los tocaste con tus manos, preferiría mantener la comida contaminada lejos de mi.

-Eso no era necesario – él pretendió un puchero, metiéndose un bocado a la boca.

Ella levantó un trozo de pepino, cortado en largos bastones, y lo remojó en la salsa – No, era muy necesario – lo colocó entre sus labios y succionó ligeramente antes de morderlo.

Él levantó una ceja, observándola comer. Era extrañamente hipnotizante, el modo en que ella colocaba los vegetales entre sus labios y gentilmente los mordía, chupándolos brevemente para disfrutar primero el sabor de la salsa antes de masticarlos y tragarlos.

Era casi… sensual.

Olvidando toda la conversación, él masticó su sándwich mientras la observaba comer. Notó el modo en que sus labios se humedecían con cada mordida, notó el modo en que sus dedos tomaban las zanahorias, retorciendo las verduras dentro de la salsa de condimentos antes de tocarlas con su rosada lengua.

Su corazón se aceleró mientras le veía la boca abierta, con la lengua saliendo de ella para lamer una gota de salsa sobre su labio inferior, y sintió su cuerpo tensarse inesperadamente.

El aire se hizo más pesado, aumentando el calor y volviéndose insoportable mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a sudar. Él vio el modo en que el cuerpo de ella se tensó, con los ojos oscureciéndose, cuando las esencias inundaron su nariz y nublaron sus sentidos. Vio que sus mejillas se sonrojaron, y sus dedos dejaron caer la zanahoria, que quedó olvidada en el plato.

Uno… dos… tres segundos pasaron mientras se miraban fijamente, incapaces de moverse en el denso aire.

La silla cayó hacia atrás con un fuerte sonido, y él dejó escapar unas disculpas mientras sus pasos retumbaban por las escaleras, dejando que el portazo de su habitación hiciera eco en el silencio de la torre mientras se apoyaba contra la pared.

¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?

¿Por qué su corazón latía tan rápido? ¿Por qué era tan difícil respirar? ¿Por qué sus pulmones se sentían tensos y calientes, y su rostro estaba tan sonrojado?

Jadeando, cayó de rodillas y bajó la mirada, mirando el suelo alfombrado mientras sentía el sudor cayendo por su frente.

-¿Por qué sentía el cuerpo fuera de control?

¿Acaso estaba…?

No… imposible. No podía estar pasándole esto. Hermione nunca sería capaz de causar esa reacción en él… ¿o sí?

Pero el calor de su cuerpo, ese fuego corriendo en sus venas, era imposible de confundir. Conocía los signos, los identificaba e inconscientemente los aceptaba, por lo que no pudo ignorarlos.

Hermione Granger se las había arreglado para excitarlo.

Pasando sus manos por su cabello, dejó salir un gemido al rendirse, incapaz de comprender cómo la Gryffindor con pelo de arbusto había logrado excitarlo de esa forma. Su cuerpo se sentía enfebrecido, con piel de gallina en todas partes, y su corazón martilleaba con fuerza contra sus costillas.

¿Cómo podía ella causarle todo eso?

Draco estaba acostumbrado a calentarse al ver bellezas exóticas, mujeres con piernas largas, ojos brillantes y labios llenos. Esas mujeres tenían curvas en los lugares indicados, y eran tonificadas donde debían serlo. Sus pechos siempre eran abundantes, al menos un talle más que los de la Gryffindor, y la piel debía ser siempre perfecta, tanto como su cabello debía ser suave y lacio.

Hermione era la típica chica de la casa de al lado… simple, con ojos grandes, y pequeños pero bien delineados labios, una figura pequeña y, aunque tenía sus curvas, no era la perfección que él buscaba en una mujer. Su piel era pálida, no de un exótico bronceado, y sus pechos no pasaban de una talla 36B, por lo que había llegado a ver.

Era una chica común, pero se las había arreglado para excitarlo como ninguna otra mujer lo había hecho.

Quizás… quizás era por la proximidad que tenían. Jamás había vivido con una mujer, excepto su madre, y ellos se conocían más íntimamente de lo que le gustaría admitir. Además, no había estado con una mujer en siglos, un año al menos, y su cuerpo definitivamente gritaba por algún tipo de liberación.

Esto debía tratarse de pura frustración sexual.

Había estado insatisfecho sexualmente durante meses, y vivir con una mujer no hacía las cosas más sencillas, sin importar de qué mujer se tratase – a menos que sea Pansy o Millicent; aunque Millicent era mucho más inteligente de lo que aparentaba, seguía siendo increíblemente poco atractiva.

Esto… debía ser eso… _tenía_ que ser eso…

Merlín, pero ¿por qué, cuando finalmente se admitió a sí mismo el motivo, no disminuyó su calentura? ¿Por qué le costaba terminar de entenderlo, cuando todo tenía sentido?

Es que en realidad, nada tenía sentido…

Bloqueando su puerta, caminó hasta su cama y se recostó, tratando de pensar en cualquier otra cosa para aclarar su mente nublada. Le dolían los pulmones, sentía los músculos tensos firmemente, reclamando por su liberación, su cuerpo estaba en llamas y la electricidad lo atravesaba igual que el deseo a lo largo de su piel.

Sin importar lo que hiciera, sin importar cuantas veces se imaginara a Millicent desnuda, su mente terminaba por regresar a la imagen de Hermione colocando el bastoncillo de zanahoria entre sus labios.

No podía… Merlín… no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

En segundos se deshizo de sus pantalones, a los que se le unieron en el piso sus bóxers, mientras envolvía firmemente su engrosado miembro con la mano.

Jadeando, deslizó la mano hacia arriba y abajo, con los ojos cerrados, intentando pensar en bellezas exóticas desnudas con piernas kilométricas. Se las imaginó en la playa, recostadas bajo la cálida luz del sol con las piernas abiertas, húmedas y listas para que él se las follara.

Aferró su miembro, sin dejar de jadear por aire mientras reprimía un gemido, imaginando una de las bronceadas mujeres dándole una mamada, girando su lengua alrededor de la punta mientras intentaba abarcarlo por completo dentro de su boca.

No cruzó por su mente ni una sola vez la imagen de Hermione y esa maldita zanahoria; era imposible de creer que Hermione fuera el motivo de su calentura.

¿Verdad?

Quitándose la camiseta, exponiendo su sudoroso pecho, se aferró al borde de la cama mientras apretaba su agarre en su miembro y movía la mano más rápido. Sus caderas se movían hacia delante, deslizando su pene dentro y fuera de su mano, imaginando que era el estrecho coño de una de esas bellezas de la playa.

El sudor cubría todo su cuerpo, su corazón pulsaba furiosamente en su pecho, y el aire no era suficiente mientras sentía sus bolas endurecerse al acercarse su liberación.

-Joder – siseó.

Perdió el control de todo su cuerpo y se vino en su mano, tragando un fuerte gemido mientras la imagen de cierta castaña inundaba su mente, llevándose consigo el orgasmo y sus temores mientras colocaba la zanahoria dentro de su dulce boca.

Permaneció inmóvil por cierto tiempo, tratando de recuperar el aliento y lograr que su mente regresara a la tierra. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, con el ceño fruncido mientras exhalaba audiblemente.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo con él?

¿Qué era lo que tenía Hermione Granger, que hacía que su cuerpo reaccionara de esa forma?

**XXX**

Ella escuchó el portazo, luego el eco del sonido, y observó la habitación vacía, momentáneamente confundida. Apenas registraba lo que acababa de suceder, incapaz de entender por qué Draco se había alejado tan rápido, como si los mismísimos perros del infierno estuvieran tras su rastro.

No podía comprender por qué el aire del lugar repentinamente se había puesto tan pesado, y por qué su corazón había comenzado a latir a esa velocidad mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

Bajando la mirada hacia su plato, observando la zanahoria abandonada, respiró profundamente inhalando la dulce esencia en el aire. Jamás había sentido algo similar a eso; no era realmente un aroma, era más bien un sentimiento… la envolvía, la mareaba, y la llevaba a querer hacer cosas que jamás había pensado hacer antes. Era sensual, lleno de deseo, y hacía que su cuerpo se calentara por la necesidad, mientras su estómago se tensaba.

Tomando un sorbo de su jugo, apenas notó el modo en que su mano temblaba; se enfocó intensamente en aliviar el calor que amenazaba con consumirla.

Esto… jamás le había pasado algo así…

¿Qué estaba pasándole?

Respirando profundamente, se obligó a sí misma a abrir los ojos y mirar alrededor de la habitación. Su estómago gruñó con fiereza pero lo ignoró, prefiriendo encontrar la razón detrás de las reacciones de su cuerpo. Este se sentía tan caliente, tan tenso y necesitado, y partes que jamás se había molestado en identificar se sentían llenas de fuego líquido.

Frotando su rostro, gimió contra sus manos determinada a descubrir por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba tan extrañamente.

Ella… necesitaba pensar en algo más, se dio cuenta… algo diferente que no fuera la mirada penetrante y tormentosa de Draco Malfoy.

Cualquier cosa que no fuera la imagen de sus ojos plateados quemándole el centro de su ser con una sola mirada…

El colegio… la tarea del colegio sería capaz de distraerla… el estudio… los ensayos… simple y aburrida lectura. El trabajo escolar no le haría pensar en el rubio muchacho, no le haría pensar en su mirada oscurecida.

Incorporándose, con las piernas temblándole por el esfuerzo, caminó hacia la estantería de libros y tomó el primero que encontró. Dejándose caer en la silla, abrió el libro y comenzó a leer fervientemente, llenando su mente con palabras vacías y texto intelectual, luchando contra las febriles ondas que se negaba a reconocer como excitación.

Cualquier… cualquier cosa que la distrajera de su ardiente mirada…

_*Liar, Liar, knickers on fire! _Es un versito que usan los niños para acusar de mentiroso/a a otra persona. En realidad es _pants_, en lugar de _knickers, _y el significado vendría a ser algo así como: "Mentirosa, mentirosa, tus pantalones se queman". Y el verso completo termina con "tu nariz es tan larga como un cable de teléfono". Obviamente se pierde el juego de palabras y rimas con la traducción.

* * *

_**N. de la Traductora: Qué tal? parece que ninguno es indiferente ante los sentimientos despertados con el beso anterior.. como lo superarán? y Harry y Ron... qué creen que harán? esos dos solo causan problemas!**_

_**Durante mi ausencia no dejé de leer los reviews que dejaban, y siempre me sacaban una sonrisa.. imposible aclarar lo mucho que los disfruto, solo me queda agradecerles el apoyo, agradecerles que sigan disfrutando la historia, y agradecerles nuevamente por ser tan increíbles.**_

_**Guests:**_

_Rosy Fdz: jaja ya vemos que ni saben que hacer con esas fotos.. recien caen en la cuenta que hay pruebas de ese "horrible beso". jajaja gracias por tu review bonita.. te mando un besote!_

_Guest que creo que eres EmDreams Hunter: supongo que eras vos porque el review llega desde USA jajaja si no es así, me disculpo! pero de igual manera quiero agradecerte por dejar tu comentario. Sip, ya van encaminándose a algo más, aunque ninguno quiera admitirlo! ja! un beso!_

_Angelique: siento muchisima culpa cada vez que leo un review que me pide que no tarde tanto en actualizar, porque se que mueren por saber qué pasa a continuacion y yo vengo y tardo cuatro meses *lloro* mil perdones bonita, espero que sepas disculpar y que de igual modo hayas disfrutado este capi :) muchas gracias por comentar!_

_Guest nro 2: jajaja totalmente, ya quisiera tener yo un muérdago mágico para cargar a todas partes solo en caso de encontrarme a Tom Fletcher o Tom Felton en la calle jajaja gracias por comentaR!_

_Karennzitta: jajajaja nena lo siento muchisimo por la demora! aquí estoy, a pesar de todo, espero que disfrutes el capi :) beso grande y gracias por tu review!_

**_Espero que no se me pasara ninguno.. igualmente gracias a quienes agregan a favoritos y alertas el fic, y espero que estemos leyéndonos más pronto que tarde!_**

**_besos a todos, _**

**_Pekis :)_**


	12. Perfect Picture

**Merry Christmas, Mr. Malfoy**

**-Feliz Navidad, Sr. Malfoy-**

* * *

**Capítulo 11 – La Fotografía Perfecta.**

Su estómago rugió furiosamente en el silencio de la habitación. Incluso llegaba, apenas, a escuchar voces de varias personas en los pisos más inferiores, hablando animada y jovialmente. Él moría por unírseles, una pequeña parte de él desesperadamente quería estar con ellos en medio de esa calidez y brillo de la felicidad y el amor.

Pero estaba esa otra parte… esa enfadada, furiosa y cruel parte de su mente que lo mantenía alejado del resto de las personas. Había llegado al punto en que ni siquiera el _ghoul_ se movía en el altillo de su habitación.

Se había encerrado a sí mismo en esta prisión, una prisión que antes solía llamar hogar, porque no podía controlar sus celos y su dolor.

No podía alejar la culpa.

Oh… ¿qué había hecho?

Enterrando su rostro entre sus manos, Ronald Weasley estaba sentado en el borde de su cama, devastado. No podía creer que hubiera dejado que tanto enojo y tantos celos lo controlaran y consumieran de esa forma.

No sabía qué le había hecho darse cuenta de eso; quizás fue lo que meditó en el tren, o tal vez fueron las horas que pasó encerrado allí, alejado sin nadie con quien hablar y ninguna forma de entretenerse. Todo lo que sabía era que, de alguna forma, había conseguido calmarse lo suficiente como para concluir que había hecho la peor cosa imaginable.

No estaba seguro cómo había logrado tener éxito en hacer tanto daño, pero sí sabía que habrían muchas cosas por arreglar después.

Solo había un inconveniente…

Sabía que si la volvía a ver, los celos volverían con todas sus fuerzas y se convertiría otra vez en el monstruo que había sido el día anterior.

No le preocuparían los pensamientos o sentimientos de ella; su mente se bloquearía a cualquier tipo de razonamiento alejado del suyo, y actuaría violenta y egoístamente, sin importarle quien se metiera en su camino.

Maldición… ¿por qué tenía que heredar el carácter de su madre?

Pero… bueno… ahora que lo pensaba bien… quizás era de esperarse que sintiera celos. Nunca había sido capaz de obtener siempre lo mejor, al ser el hijo menor de una enorme y pobre familia. Siempre había tenido ropa de segunda mano y cosas usadas y heredadas, ocupando siempre el segundo o tercer lugar para cualquiera en la familia.

Incluso cuando se marchó al colegio, esperando hacerse un lugar en su familia, no había sido capaz de destacar. Siempre era el segundo en todo, Ronald Weasley, la sombra del famoso Harry Potter.

Nop, Ron nunca había merecido todo el crédito por algo en su vida, y definitivamente no merecía ser el número uno. Siempre era el número dos.

Había ayudado a Harry a vencer el ajedrez mágico, ¿verdad? Incluso se había sacrificado a sí mismo para ayudar a que ese estúpido desagradecido siguiera adelante y venciera a Quirrel. En segundo año, ¿acaso no había ayudado a Harry a encontrar la entrada de la Cámara Secreta? En tercero, ¿no había resultado herido por enfrentarse a Sirius? ¿Harry le había agradecido debidamente alguna vez? ¿O acaso Hermione alguna vez se había mostrado agradecida por su sacrificio cuando la defendió en segundo año?

¿Y qué pasó en cuarto año, cuando había renunciado a su preciado tiempo para ayudar a Harry a entrenar para el Torneo de los Tres Magos? ¿O en quinto, cuando finalmente había conseguido algo de fama propia ganando la Copa de Quidditch? ¿Qué había hecho Harry? ¡El idiota había decidido besar a su hermana!

¡Y en sexto! ¿Qué demonios con sexto año? ¡Hermione lo había atacado con esos malditos pájaros y apenas se había mostrado culpable cuando casi lo mata! ¿Acaso alguien le había agradecido o se había disculpado con él? ¿Acaso alguien se había mostrado amable con él cuando su hermano fue atacado?

No. Nadie es amable con Weasley. Nadie se disculpa con Ronald. Nadie le da el crédito que se merece a Ron.

Así que sí… sus celos eran comprensibles. ¿Qué había hecho Malfoy para merecer la total atención de Hermione? ¡El idiota había pasado todos sus años en Hogwarts torturándolos! Les había lanzado insulto tras insulto, maldición tras maldición, sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. Se había unido al Lado Oscuro en la guerra y no había hecho nada para ayudarlos en su Mansión cuando los capturaron.

Draco Malfoy no se merecía la amabilidad de Hermione Granger.

Ronald Weasley si.

Pero… Hermione Granger no se merecía el enojo de Ronald Weasley.

Ella… ella tenía que ser inocente. Era la dulce y buena Hermione, alguien quien, aunque no lo demostrara, se preocupaba profundamente por él. Era su primer y verdadero amor, la primera chica que había ocupado su mente por años sin fin. Ella era su todo, y Draco Malfoy estaba tratando de alejarla de él.

Encontraría la forma… encontraría el modo de deshacerse del hechizo que Malfoy había impuesto sobre la inocente Hermione. ¡La rescataría de las garras del dragón!

Pero… quizás… quizás debía disculparse primero… solo un poco. Lo suficiente como para que los otros sintieran culpa al haberlo dado por sentado… sentirían tanto remordimiento como el que él estaba sintiendo ahora…

Pero… incluso aunque nadie lo apreciara, no se merecían lo que había hecho… demonios, ¡casi había atacado a Hermione en las escaleras!

No… ella no se merecía que él perdiera el control y la atacara. No se merecía ser tratada así. Solo un Slytherin haría algo como eso, y Ron Weasley no era un Slytherin.

Era un Gryffindor, valiente y atrevido, no un cobarde que se escondía detrás de la envidia y el dolor, no uno que lastimaría a sus seres queridos, y definitivamente no alguien que permitiría que su gran amor se marchara tan fácilmente.

Recuperaría a Hermione.

Ella era _suya_, después de todo, ¿verdad? Oh sí… era suya.

La recuperaría… sin importar el costo.

**XXX**

¡Ese maldito idiota la había estado evitando por los últimos cuatro días! Estaban ahora a 13 días de la Navidad, ¡y ni siquiera habían hecho algo de la lista!

Demonios, las decoraciones de la Navidad todavía estaban guardadas en las bolsas junto a la puerta, esperando a ser colocadas. El árbol se veía solitario y desnudo en una esquina, vacío de colores y luces.

Ese bastardo…

Bufando entre dientes, dio vueltas por la Sala Común, esperando que el idiota se levantara y bajara de su habitación para poder enfrentarlo y exigirle algún tipo de explicación.

No habían hecho nada malo, ¿cierto? no habían discutido, ella no se había metido en su vida personal, y definitivamente no habían hecho nada íntimo desde ese maldito beso el Domingo.

Ahora estaban a Jueves, maldita sea, ¡y ella exigía verlo y escuchar algunas explicaciones por su comportamiento!

Incluso si significaba maldecirlo hasta el punto de tenerlo rogando por piedad mientras ella lo agredía con maquillaje.

Hablando en serio… ella no había hecho nada malo, ¿o sí?

Había intentado una y otra vez de encontrar algún motivo para su inexplicable actitud, y no había llegado a ninguna conclusión posible. Quizás era algo que alguien dijo… quizás Dennis no se había guardado las fotos para sí mismo y Draco había escuchado algún rumor. O quizás simplemente había decidido acabar con todos sus deberes del colegio antes de la Navidad.

Pero ninguna de esas razones tenía sentido, especialmente considerando que ella sabía que él había completado ya toda su tarea escolar la semana anterior. Y no habían rumores; ella, como Gryffindor, habría sido una de las primeras en escucharlos.

Además, cada vez que veía a Dennis en los pasillos, él se alejaba en la dirección contraria, probablemente para proteger más a su cámara que a sí mismo. No habían pruebas tangibles de que hubiera publicado las fotos o que le hubiera comentado a alguien sobre eso.

Ella conocía demasiado bien a Dennis como para saber que el menor de los Creevey mantendría su boca cerrada y las fotografías para sí mismo. Tenía mucho más sentido común que su hermano mayor, y sabía qué acciones acortarían su vida significativamente.

Sin dejar de dar vueltas, incapaz de alejar la tensión que se agrupaba en su interior, bufó audiblemente con impaciencia mientras esperaba que el idiota rubio saliera de su escondite.

El bastardo la había evitado, maldita sea, ¡y ella quería saber por qué!

¿Fue algo que hizo? ¿Algo que lo había ofendido o molestado? ¿Lo había, de alguna forma, tocado inapropiadamente? Joder, incluso dudaba si había comido su cena de mala manera y, por ende, había insultado su "exquisita" ascendencia.

¡Demonios!

-¿Qué mierda hice?

-No lo sé, pero más te vale que no tenga horribles consecuencias.

Giró en redondo, gesticulando furiosamente hacia las escaleras, dirigiendo todas sus acciones hacia el rubio parado en la base de los escalones.

-¡Tú! ¡Te has pasado escondido en tu maldita habitación durante toda la _semana!_

Él levantó una ceja, con el rostro estoico a pesar de que su corazón martilleaba en su pecho. No podía, de ninguna forma, dejarle saber el motivo de su reclusión, escondiéndose de ella mientras intentaba comprender y arreglar su mente.

Si ella llegaba a enterarse por qué realmente se había estado escondiendo, las cosas se pondrían tan incómodas que no podrían estar en el mismo edificio juntos.

Demonios, ¡probablemente no sería capaz de estar en el mismo país que ella!

Así que, en lugar de rendirse y darle la respuesta que ella quería, decidió hacer la segunda mejor opción.

Resistirse.

-¿De qué infiernos hablas? No estuve _escondiéndome – _replicó, esperando haberle agregado a su voz la cantidad exacta de molestia y confusión.

-Sí, lo has hecho. No has salido de esa habitación en los últimos días, especialmente cuando yo estoy por aquí. Demonios, te escucho correr por las escaleras cada vez que yo voy desde mi cuarto hacia la Sala Común. Así que no trates de tomarme por tonta – colocó sus manos en sus caderas con una expresión severa.

-¿Te volviste loca? ¿Acaso no tengo permiso para pasar un par de días conmigo mismo? Demonios, hasta donde sabes, quizás esos días que me escuchaste correr hacia mi cuarto fue porque estaba masturbándome en la Sala Común – mintió él.

Ella desvió su mirada rápidamente y su enojo pasó a vergüenza, mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de rojo.

-Bueno… eso es solo… ¡idiota! ¿Por qué estarías… haciendo _eso_ en nuestra Sala Común?

Él se encogió de hombros, continuando con la mentira siempre y cuando ella no lograra ver a través de ella y llegar a la verdad – Algunos días porque estaba aburrido y simplemente me entraron ganas. Otras veces estaba leyendo PlayBruja y bueno… pasan algunas cosas. No es mi culpa que decidieras aparecerte y yo tuviera que correr a mi habitación.

-¡Es tu culpa por hacer algo tan asqueroso en un espacio público! La próxima vez, ¡simplemente quédate en tu habitación y hazlo ahí! – ella se frotó el rostro con las manos, maldiciéndolo en silencio - ¿Cuál?

-¿Ah? – arqueó una ceja en confusión.

-Yo… necesito saber en cuál sillón lo hiciste – murmuró ella con el rostro ardiendo – Así no me sentaré en…

Él miró hacia los sillones, preguntándose si debería divertirse con esto o no. Simplemente podría decir que lo había hecho en todos, o que lo había hecho en su lugar favorito. Pero también podría ser bueno y decirle que lo había hecho en donde siempre solía sentarse él…

Ahora, ¿qué humor tenía Draco Malfoy en este momento?

-Prácticamente en todos ellos, pero prefiero el sofá. Ahí puedo recostarme y es bastante cómodo.

-¡ARGH! – ella levantó sus brazos al aire, tratando de no vomitar en la alfombra – Tú… eres…

-¿Una despreciable, sucia y maldita cucaracha? – sugirió él con una sonrisa.

-¡Eres un malvado, desagradable, y no tienes respeto por nadie! ¿Cómo te _atreves_ a hacer eso? ¡En mi lugar preferido! – lloró ella, con las mejillas ardiendo con sorpresa y enojo.

-El sofá estaba allí, y es cómodo – se encogió de hombros - ¿Qué más hace falta decir?

Se preguntó cuándo leería a través de su mentira. Por ahora, estaba abrumada con sentimientos de asco y vergüenza, pero él sabía que algún día se daría cuenta que _realmente_ se masturbaba, y a diario, sentado en el lugar preferido de ella.

Respirando pesadamente, ella se frotó el rostro vigorosamente mientras luchaba por recuperar el aliento y la compostura. La imagen de él, recostado desnudo en el sillón masajeando su miembro había invadido su mente. Con esa imagen, fantasiosa, sin dudas, dado que lo había imaginado con un pene enorme y estaba segura que en la vida real no era más largo que un pulgar, sintió su cuerpo consumirse con una explosión de caliente deseo. En realidad no estaba segura si se trataba de deseo o de algo diferente, pero se volvió plenamente consciente de la proximidad entre ambos, y del modo en que la sangre pulsaba en sus venas.

Sintió agruparse en su abdomen un nudo de calor líquido y luchó contra la necesidad de retorcerse ante la incomodidad de sus bragas mojadas.

¿Acaso acababa de hacerse _pis?_

Algo, algún instinto animal profundo, le decía que no se había orinado. Algo mucho peor había ocurrido.

Sacudiendo su cabeza para borrar cualquier imagen o pensamiento de su mente, luchó para aclararse lo suficiente para ver con más claridad la situación.

Cuando su respiración se calmó y su sangre dejó de latir de forma tan audible, respiró profundamente y se atrevió a mirarlo entre los dedos que todavía le cubrían el rostro.

La rata bastarda estaba sonriendo burlonamente.

¡Sonriendo!

Probablemente estaba disfrutando cada…

Oh, demonios. ¡El bastardo la había embaucado! Por ella tenía esa chispa de malicia en los ojos. Lo delató la forma en que esa sonrisa estaba llena de orgullo y de burla, y especialmente el modo en que su cuerpo parecía sacudirse ligeramente de vez en cuando, como si estuviera luchando contra la necesidad de reír histéricamente.

-Tú… tú… - espetó ella, apuntándolo con un dedo - ¡Mentiroso! ¡Lo inventaste todo! Lo sabía… parecía demasiado perfecto… demasiado embarazoso… tú… ¡dime la verdad! ¡Dime la jodida verdad antes de que te hechice hasta que pienses que eres una niña de catorce años enamorada de Justin Timberlake por el resto de tu vida!

Él levantó una ceja y casi le pregunta quién era Justin Timberlake, pero lo detuvo la mirada en sus ojos. Había dicho en serio cada una de esas palabras, y ahora él estaba atrapado. Maldita bruja.

-Bien – suspiró él, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos – Si _debes_ saberlo, no me masturbo todos los días en tu sofá – y luego sonrió – Pero la única vez que lo hice, fue la mejor de mi vida.

Ella se movió para atacarlo, pero él levantó las manos en defensa – Pero… pero limpié después. A consciencia. La única razón por la que ya no me masturbo allí es porque me lleva muchísimo tiempo limpiarlo todo. Es una pérdida de tiempo, así que decidí no volver a hacerlo allí… incluso aunque lo hubiera disfrutado más que cuando lo hice en la ducha.

Ella respiró profundamente y se obligó a sí misma a no explotar por segunda vez. Él hacía todo esto para molestarla, disfrutaba escucharla gritar y enfurecerse por pequeñeces.

Esto, notó ella, probablemente era su venganza ante su reclamo de haberse escondido.

-Bien, está bien… eres hombre… es un proceso natural, completamente normal para un hombre cuando es incapaz de ignorar sus hormonas. Sip, un proceso completamente natural y la ducha está limpia así que… no hay nada para preocuparse – respiró profundamente y se frotó los ojos, encontrando solo un poco de cordura y aferrándose a ella con toda su vida.

-Okay – dijo ella finalmente, bajando sus manos y fulminándola con la mirada – Voy a pretender que no escuché absolutamente nada de lo que me dijiste en los últimos diez minutos.

-Bien – sonrió él, finalmente moviéndose hacia la cocina donde se sirvió un vaso de soda que apareció en el congelador – Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan enojada por haberme _escondido?_

Ella entrecerró sus ojos en dirección a él, moviéndose para recostarse contra el sofá. Cundo él sonrió, ella se levantó como si el sofá estuviera en llamas y lo miró furiosa – Si es que _debes_ saberlo, no estaba enfadada, simplemente frustrada.

-¿Y por qué? – él se giró y abrió la alacena, alegrándose al encontrar una bolsa de papas fritas.

Hermione lo observó vaciar el alimento – si es que alguien puede considerar eso un alimento – en un recipiente.

-Es por esto – gesticuló ella con su brazo a la montaña de decoraciones Navideñas junto a la puerta – Ha estado allí durante toda la semana, sin ser tocada, y no compré todas esas cosas para que se quedaran en sus bolsas.

-¿Estabas esperándome para decorar? – bajó el recipiente con las papas mientras torcía la boca con perplejidad - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué simplemente no hiciste toda la decoración tú misma?

Ella se encogió de hombros mientras cruzaba los brazos – Tengo unas cuantas razones. La primera, es que planeo hacerlo de la forma Muggle, lo que significa que no usaré magia para levantar o colocar cualquier cosa en su lugar. Y si lo hago de esa forma, soy demasiado baja para alcanzar ciertos lugares que me gustaría decorar. Tú, por otro lado, eres suficientemente alto. La segunda razón… - sus pálidas mejillas se tiñeron de rosa – es que sería lindo que lo hiciéramos juntos. Es decir – balbuceó – me ayudaste a comprarlas, y compartimos la Sala Común. Sería injusto que hiciera todo sola y…

Él no pudo evitar la sonrisa que inundó su rostro. Sus labios se curvaron con la sonrisa más dulce que ella vio en él, en todo el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo. Era una sonrisa que le hizo brillar los ojos y latir el corazón con fuerza contra el pecho. Era la primera vez que había visto a Draco Malfoy sonriendo con verdadera alegría.

-Creo que es una idea genial – dijo él – Así puedo asegurarme de que no hagas un desastre de nuestra Sala Común.

Ella lo miró con enojo ante su increíble capacidad de arruinar un momento perfecto – Idiota.

Él sonrió con burla, arrojando una papita a su boca – Lo sé. Y vamos a usar la magia.

-No.

-Tú crees que no, pero sí la usaremos.

-Tú crees que la usaremos, pero definitivamente no lo haremos.

-¿Y cómo lo evitarás?

-Robaré tu varita y la esconderé.

-No te atreverías.

-Oh, sí que me atrevo. Ahora levanta tu pesado trasero y ayúdame a comenzar a decorar.

-No hasta que accedas a usar magia.

Ella levantó su cabeza y rodó sus ojos en su dirección, lista a replicar con un comentario sarcástico, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

Él frunció el ceño y miró hacia la entrada, antes de volver a mirar a Hermione, quien no se veía tan sorprendida como él al escuchar el llamado – Granger, ¿a quién invitaste?

Ella le sonrió – Tuve una conversación con un cierto muchachito malicioso que adora tomar fotografías. Hemos llegado a un tipo de acuerdo.

-Un acuerdo que fue hecho sin mi conocimiento – gruñó él, moviéndose hacia ella – Sabes muy bien que estoy igual de afectado que tú por esa patética fotografía. ¿Qué tipo de acuerdo hiciste?

Hermione lo miró, deteniéndose a mitad de camino hacia la puerta – Fue un simple pacto. Él nos dará esa fotografía a cambio de otras – continuó ella, antes de que Draco pudiera contestarle – Le dije que podría tomarnos cuantas fotos quiera de nosotros decorando la sala. Esas – añadió – pueden fácilmente ir con una historia de respaldo que cualquiera pueda creer.

-¿Y cómo sabía él que íbamos a decorar hoy? – Draco tomó dio otro paso hacia delante.

-No lo sabía. Ha venido todos los días durante la última semana y todos los días tenía que desalentarlo porque tú habías estado "masturbándote" – sonrió ella y se movió para abrir la puerta – supongo que hoy es su día de suerte.

-¿Por qué no puede simplemente tomar _una _sola fotografía y marcharse?

Ella giró y colocó sus brazos en jarra – Porque esa fotografía que tomó vale más que un millón de palabras y puede arruinar nuestra reputación. Me parece perfectamente aceptable que gaste un rollo entero de película mientras discutimos si usaremos o no magia mientras decoramos.

-Supongo que eso si tiene algo de sentido – dijo luego de un momento de duda – Pero… ¿nos dará la fotografía al instante? ¿Estás segura de que no hizo copias?

Hermione sonrió – Le dije que si había hecho copias de las que nosotros no sabemos, te permitiría hechizarlo y dejarlo en el medio del bosque prohibido. Desnudo.

-Eres una bruja cruel, ¿lo sabes?

-Sí – ella abrió la puerta, revelando al susodicho de cabello engominado, con la cámara en una mano y una fotografía muy, muy importante en la otra – Hola, Dennis.

-Hola Hermione – chilló él – Aquí… aquí está tu fotografía.

Hermione la agarró antes que Draco la alcanzara, la dobló y la guardó en el bolsillo trasero de sus jean – Gracias, Dennis. Ahora, entra. Estábamos a punto de comenzar.

Su idea de comenzar fue sacar todas las decoraciones y discutir en voz alta sobre la mejor manera de comprobar las lucecitas de colores, y si deberían o no usar la magia. Eventualmente Draco ganó con el modo de comprobar si funcionaban las luces, mientras que Hermione buscaba una escalera pequeña para que Draco se trepara y las colgara.

Mientras él se encargaba de las luces del árbol, ella comenzó el lento proceso de entrelazar alrededor de las guirnaldas, que luego serían colgadas en los estantes de la biblioteca, encima de la chimenea y alrededor de las paredes de las escaleras.

Dennis, mientras tanto, se paseaba entre ambos tomando una foto tras otra, capturando cada segundo de la experiencia con su cámara.

Apenas terminó con el árbol, Hermione le dio la tarea de decorar los estantes de libros mientras ella se encargaba de los sectores más bajos. Dennis captó en una fotografía al rubio usando magia para colocar las guirnaldas, y luego la furiosa discusión entre Draco y Hermione después de que la castaña lo atrapara.

Cuando terminaron con ese sector, Hermione sacó de sus envoltorios varias velas doradas y plateadas, colocándolas en candelabros con motivos festivos y acomodándolas en el estante encima de la chimenea.

-¿Compraste velas? ¿Cuándo demonios compraste velas?

Ella miró de reojo a Draco mientras él bajaba de las escaleras, habiendo acabado ya con la biblioteca – Las compré hace dos días, cuando estabas "escondido"- replicó ella.

-¿Tienen esencia? – caminó hacia ella y le quitó una vela roja de la mano, olfateándola - ¡Ugh! ¡Sí tienen esencia!

-Sí, las compré con aroma a pino, jengibre, canela, este especial aroma a nieve, y arándano. También conseguí estos adorables candelabros – levantó unos cuantos para mostrárselos. Había un par simples con forma de corona de adviento y de hojas, otro parecido a un globo de nieve y otro parecido a una réplica de Santa Claus, con las estrellas en su chaqueta abiertas para permitir que la luz saliera a través de ellas.

-¿Por qué demonios gastaste tanto dinero en esto? – gritó él, levantando el que tenía forma de Santa Claus.

-Estaban de oferta, en realidad, y los amé. Y aumentan el espíritu navideño.

-Demonios – gimió él, frotando su rostro mientras Dennis tomaba fotografía tras fotografía – Haz lo que quieras, simplemente pásame esos malditos carámbanos.

Ella le pasó la bolsa con los carámbanos permanentes y regresó a su tarea de combinar las velas con los candelabros. Para cuando terminó de acomodarlos, igual que varios muñecos de nieve y Santa Claus de felpa, él ya había completado su tarea de colgar los carámbanos. Con la ayuda de magia, sin duda.

Comenzaron entonces a colocar flores alrededor de la Sala común y Draco se sorprendió al descubrir que, aunque Hermione había comprado una gran cantidad de artículos, la sala no parecía demasiado sobrecargada. Sonriendo, ella le guiñó a Dennis mientras levitaba una rama de muérdago para colgarlo encima del inicio de las escaleras hacia los dormitorios. Draco estaba dándoles la espalda, enfocado en acomodar una maceta con poinsettias.

La elección de Hermione de colocarlo allí era bastante simple; el muérdago simplemente sería decorativo, ya que nunca se cruzaban en ese sector. Quizás solo una vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntos se habían encontrado allí.

Sin embargo, y sin el conocimiento de Hermione, Dennis grabó el malicioso momento con su cámara.

-Muy bien, la Sala Común ya está lista – suspiró Draco, pasando una mano por su cabello – La versión de decoración a lo Muggle no lleva tanto tiempo como había supuesto.

-Eso es porque hiciste trampa la mitad del tiempo y usaste magia – replicó Hermione, encaminándose hacia la cocina para buscar tres vasos y una jarra de jugo del refrigerador.

-Solo la usé una vez – replicó Draco, tomando la jarra y sirviéndose él mismo un vaso de jugo, que no era de calabaza porque ya se había cansado del sabor tres años atrás.

-Lo comprobaremos al ver las fotografías – respondió ella, agarrando la jarra – Bueno, solo nos queda terminar el árbol.

Dennis simplemente los observaba hablar, sin querer interrumpir su conversación. Bebió el jugo, con la cámara colgada de su cuello.

-Supongo que no tenemos otra opción más que hacerlo hoy – suspiró Draco ajustándose las mangas de la camisa, que había doblado hasta la mitad de su antebrazo para decorar la biblioteca.

Dennis comenzó a sonreír mientras los observaba interactuar, notando que el modo en que se manejaban, como estaban parados en la cocina – Hermione sentada en la mesada, y Draco apoyado contra la mesa – le hacía pensar que eran dos personas que claramente estaban cómodos y sintonizados uno con el otro.´

Parecían conocerse y entenderse perfectamente. Además no era ciego, y era capaz de notar la pasión entre ambos, incluso cuando discutían o simplemente se miraban de reojo desde un lado al otro de la sala. Él era capaz de ver las chispas y sabía que no costaría mucho encenderlas hasta tener una fogata.

Harían una pareja adorable.

-Nada de magia en el árbol – le recordó Hermione a Draco mientras salían de la cocina, arrancando al joven Creevey de sus fantasías.

-Técnicamente, ya usamos _magia_ con el árbol – señaló Draco – Lo levitamos hasta aquí, y usamos _magia_ para colocar el recipiente que _mágicamente_ se rellena con agua todos los días.

-Nunca escuché a nadie usar la palabra _magia_ tantas veces en una misma oración – dijo ella rodando sus ojos, mientras sacaba una caja con diversos adornos.

-Quería dejar en claro el punto – añadió Draco, sentándose en el suelo junto a ella para abrir una gran bolsa de guirnaldas y comenzó a desenredarlas - ¿Guirnaldas doradas y plateadas para el árbol?

-Como ya usamos todas las rojas y verdes para la sala, supongo que no tenemos opción – Hermione se levantó, colocando con cuidado la caja en la mesa – Ahora, asumo que las guirnaldas van primero…

-Creo que se ponen las luces primero – opinó Dennis – Yo… yo creo que así solía hacerlo mi papá… - tartamudeó mientras Draco se giraba para fulminarlo con la mirada.

-Creo que tiene razón – añadió Hermione antes de que Draco pudiera decir algo crudo hacia el pobre niño – Tiene más sentido.

-¿Cómo? ¿Al tapar las luces con las guirnaldas? – preguntó Draco, incapaz de encontrar la lógica.

-Que dicen de esto… – sugirió Hermione - …podemos entrelazar las guirnaldas con las luces como hicimos con el resto de la Sala Común, y las colocamos así en el árbol. ¿Qué les parece?

-Tiene más sentido que lo que ambos acaban de sugerir – bufó Draco, tomando las luces y comenzando el largo proceso nuevamente de enlazarlas con las guirnaldas. Mientras lo iba haciendo, las iba encendiendo – _con un toque de magia puedes hacer brillar toda la habitación –_ y buscaba las defectuosas.

Hermione se tragó cualquier comentario sarcástico o grosero y tomó las guirnaldas plateadas, enredando con ellas un segundo juego de luces.

El procedimiento no les llevó tanto tiempo como pensaron, ya que le habían agarrado el truquillo después de hacerlo con la habitación, y ya tenían distintas técnicas para hacerlo todo más rápido. En cuestión de minutos habían envuelto las guirnaldas con las luces alrededor del árbol, las segundas parpadeando intermitentemente e iluminando sus rostros cada pocos segundos. Draco se enfadó casi hasta el punto de derribar el árbol cuando se quedó atrapado atrás de él durante unos buenos dos minutos, con el rostro pegado a las luces parpadeantes mientras Hermione intentaba mover cuidadosamente el árbol para permitirle salir.

-Podría haber sido peor – señaló Hermine mientras Draco no dejaba de protestar.

-Por favor, explícate – respondió Draco sardónicamente, no estando de humor como para lidiar con su tonito condescendiente.

-Al menos no eres epiléptico.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver? – gritó él, listo para agarrar la bola navideña más cercana y arrojársela a la cabeza.

-La gente con epilepsia tiene tendencia a sufrir ataques cuando miran fijamente luces parpadeantes, como estas. Así que al menos podemos agradecer que no eres un epiléptico severo y no tuviste un ataque estando atrapado detrás del árbol de Navidad – de repente, plantó en su rostro una sonrisa burlona que hizo sentir a Draco ligeramente orgulloso. Sentía que él le había enseñado a sonreír de esa manera – Aunque… supongo que no habría tenido que escucharte protestar, si hubieras tenido un ataque.

-Eres una perra – gruñó él.

-Y tú eres el resultado de cruzar hurones con cucarachas – replicó ella con una sonrisa – Toma… encárgate de este paquete y yo me encargaré de este otro. Comenzaremos desde arriba hacia abajo.

Draco se giró hacia Dennis, quien intentaba por todos los medios luchar contra las ganas de romper en carcajadas, y lo fulminó con la mirada – Si te ríes ante alguno de sus comentarios, personalmente me encargaré de remover hasta la mínima parte de masculinidad de tu cuerpo, ¿comprendido?

Dennis dejó escapar un breve chillido de temor y asintió furiosamente, tragándose cualquier risa atrapada en su garganta – S… sí…

-Draco, realmente eres un idiota. No amenaces al pobre niño así – suspiró Hermione, sin siquiera mirar en su dirección, puesto que había escuchado cada palabra.

-Me niego a permitir que un pequeño Gryffindiota se ría de mi ante tus intentos de insultos – replicó Draco, moviéndose para colgar bolas en el lado opuesto del árbol.

-Déjalo reír un poco, no hace daño a nadie. Mira, para que no protestes más – giró su cabeza hacia Dennis – Si Malfoy dice algo gracioso, incluso si es un insulto dirigido hacia mí, puedes reírte. Ahí tienes – se giró nuevamente hacia el árbol y Draco - ¿Contento?

-Supongo que sí – gruñó él, estirándose para colgar una bola morada con lazos plateados casi en la punta del árbol.

El resto de la decoración pasó en silencio, con ambos colgando los ornamentos estratégicamente alrededor del árbol para dejarlo adornado sin sobrecargarlo. Pronto comenzó a brillar por cuenta propia, con ayuda de la cálida luz de la chimenea que brillaba en las luminosas esferas, pasando de ser un simple pino a uno hermoso e iluminado.

A medida que cada bola iba siendo colgada, Hermione sentía que su espíritu Navideño crecía y crecía, apretándole con fuerza el corazón mientras chisas de alegría saltaban en su estómago. Sentía que su cuerpo se relajaba, incluso ante tanta cercanía con Draco, y estaba tan cómoda casi como si estuviera en casa.

La escena era una fotografía perfecta, y cada segundo fue capturado por la cámara de Dennis. La pareja colgó todos los adornos; Hermione mordiéndose el labio mientras pensaba dónde colocarlos mientras que Draco directamente se estiraba y colocaba una bola donde él quisiera. Dennis se mantenía atrás, tomando fotografía tras fotografía, observando la escena que poco a poco se llenaba de más chispas en el aire.

Notó cuan relajados y cómodos se veían ambos. Fue testigo de su fácil interacción y entendimiento sobre el otro. Los observó y pensó: _Se ven como si llevaran muchos años de matrimonio._

Para él, eran perfectos. Si uno tenía un defecto, el otro lo compensaba. Observarlos decorar era como ver algún tipo de danza de apareamiento o un ritual. Se movían al unísono, cada un deteniéndose durante la exacta cantidad de tiempo antes de colgar un adorno. Cada mirada estaba llena de pasión, pero enmascarada solo lo suficiente como para que el otro no la viera.

Pero Dennis sí lo veía.

Todo iba perfecto hasta que…

_¡Crash! ¡Twish!_

-¡Mierda!

-Wow, Granger, ¡dijiste una palabrota!

-Cierra el pico, Malfoy.

Draco miró alrededor del árbol para encontrarse a Hermione parada en un solo pie, saltando hacia el sofá para examinar su pie derecho. Mirando hacia abajo, Draco notó las astillas de una bola rota sobre el piso, y miró a la mujer – Buen trabajo, Granger. Rompiste una maldita bola. Por lo menos no soy quien pagó por ellas.

-Púdrete, Malfoy – replicó ella ácidamente, sentándose y levantando su pie para revisar que no tuviera algún raspón o corte.

-¿Cayó sobre ti, o la pisaste? – preguntó Draco agachándose para levantar otra bola y colgarla.

-Más o menos cayó en mí – respondió ella frotándose el empeine, donde seguramente se formaría un moretón – pero pisé algunos pedazos asique quiero asegurarme de no haberme lastimado.

-Es por eso que deberías usar medias o pantuflas mientras cuelgas cosas hechas de vidrio – la reprendió Draco.

-Déjalo, Malfoy. Es la primera vez que rompo un adorno, así que no comiences a actuar tan responsable – tomó su varita y limpió y sanó el pequeño corte bajo el dedo gordo de su pie.

-No rompí nada hasta ahora – le recordó él – Y, estoy usando pantuflas en caso de que alguna se rompa.

-Ni siquiera imaginé que tú _tendrías_ pantuflas – se levantó, realizando un _accio_ para convocar sus pantuflas desde su habitación.

Draco levantó un pie, mostrándole una pantufla de color verde – Son suavecitas y verdes – dijo él con una sonrisa – Blaise las encantó primero para que se vieran y sisearan como serpientes, pero me cansé de ellas haciendo ruido toda la noche, por lo que les quité el hechizo.

Hermione tomó las suyas y las dejó en el suelo, para luego deslizar sus pies dentro de ellas.

Draco levantó una ceja en su dirección - ¿Estampado de leopardo? Para ser honesta, jamás te habría imaginado como una chica fanática de los estampados de animales.

-Fue un regalo de una amiga Muggle. Pensó que yo necesitaba algo con un toque animal en mi armario. También tengo estampados de cebras y tigres.

-Con bigotes arriba, seguro – añadió él con una sonrisa - ¿Acaso no es tierno?

-Ten cuidado, Draco, o te meteré esas astillas de vidrio por el culo. Quiero verte sonreír después de eso – lo amenazó ella, levantando su varita en un verdadero intento de limpiar y reparar lo roto.

Rodando sus ojos, el rubio regreso a colgar los adornos. Hermione, después de arreglar y limpiar la bola, volvió a colgarla en su lugar. Cuando todo estuvo colgado, se alejaron unos pasos para ver el resultado final.

-Tengo que admitirlo, puede que haya disfrutado decorar contigo, Granger – murmuró Draco, manteniendo su voz suficientemente baja como para que Dennis no lo oyera.

Ella sonrió, manteniendo la mirada fija en el árbol – Y yo admito que quizás también disfruté decorar contigo, Malfoy. Hiciste un trabajo impecable.

Justo cuando la incomodidad comenzaba a inundarlos, ambos comenzando a moverse de forma rara en sus lugares, uno al lado del otro, frente a la chimenea, Hermione junto sus manos y dio un paso al frente.

-Bueno, solo una cosa más por hacer, y habremos terminado – se movió hacia la bolsa y sacó una cajita rectangular, de la que tomó un ángel de vidrio. Su larga falda estaba pintada de blanco, y su largo y rubio cabello parecía tener brillo propio. El halo colocado alrededor de su cabeza sin cuerdas ni otro tipo de fijación, sumado al hermoso rostro pintado lo hacía verse casi real.

-¿Un ángel? ¿Qué se supone que haremos con eso?

Ella se giró hacia Draco y le pasó la escultura de vidrio – Ponlo en el extremo del árbol. Es tradición colocar ya sea un ángel o una estrella en la punta del árbol de Navidad. No investigué mucho al respecto, pero asumo que el ángel representa los ángeles que bajan del cielo para anunciar el nacimiento del niño Jesús, y la estrella es la que guió a los Reyes Magos hacia Belén.

-No tengo idea de qué estás hablando, pero asumo que quieres que cuelgue la maldita cosa – murmuró Draco, atrayendo la escalera con un _accio_ – En la punta, ¿verdad?

-Sí – respondió ella, moviéndose para observarlo colocar el ángel en el árbol – Seleccioné una ramita hace un rato, tiene una marca roja en ella. Hay un hueco en el fondo del ángel para que puedas deslizar por allí la rama. Y procura no tirarlo.

-No te preocupes, Granger. Lo tengo – respondió él, estirándose para colocar suavemente la escultura en el árbol.

Hermione lo observó con los brazos cruzados, con la extraña sensación de mariposas en el estómago revoloteándole cada pocos segundos. Sus ojos escanearon el cuerpo de él, pasando por sus largas piernas hacia su musculosa espalda, para finalmente alcanzar las doradas hebras de su cabello. Sintió fuego esparcirse por su cuerpo, encendiendo cada órgano, cada terminación nerviosa, hasta que estuvo envuelta en un sofocante calor.

Sintió una sonrisa curvar sus labios y sus mejillas colorearse de rojo, con el corazón martilleando en su pecho con fuerza mientras el fuego se convertía en calor líquido en su abdomen. Tragando pesadamente, agradeció el sonido de la cámara de Dennis tomando fotos. La obligó a volver al presente, y rápidamente desvió su mirada.

-Ahí está.

Volvió a mirarlo mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba. Al segundo en que el ángel había tocado el árbol, se había encendido. Las alas de su espalda comenzaron a moverse lentamente, esparciendo su brillo por toda la habitación, que se iluminó con el parpadeo de las luces navideñas y el brillo del ángel.

La mirada de ella cayó entonces en el rostro de Draco, iluminado por el ángel, y suavizado por el brillo y las luces. Notó el modo en que sus ojos chispeaban en la luz, como sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa infantil al ver, por primera vez en su vida, un ángel en el extremo de un árbol de Navidad.

Él se giró y le sonrió ampliamente, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, sintiendo el sonrojo y las raras sensaciones regresar a su cuerpo, mientras que la mirada de él la quemaba.

Dennis sonrió mientras capturaba el momento en cámara, respirando el amor y la pasión que lentamente comenzaban a llenar el aire.

Era increíblemente perfecto.

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora: Hellooouuu ! nuevo capítulo a la orden, les gustó? hay chispas en el aire, segun Dennis.. todos pueden verlas menos los dos en cuestion, o si? **

**Con este capítulo me entró la curiosidad.. como festejan en sus países la Navidad? Para la que de hecho solo faltan... 20 DIAS! sippppp la mejor epoca del año está a la vuelta de la esquina! En mi familia particularmente no creemos en Santa Claus, Papá Noel o como le llamen. Para nosotros, quien nos trae los regalos es el niño Jesús, que nace esa mañana del 25. Vamos a la misa de Nochebuena (soy católica), luego nos reunimos en familia a cenar, jugamos al amigo invisible entre todos, y a la mañana siguiente, cada uno en casa recibe el regalito que el niño Jesús nos trajo. Hermione menciona un poco de eso cuando habla de la estrella o el ángel, vieron? También el 6 de enero esperamos los Reyes Magos, otra ocasion para recibir regalos :) Hablando por mí misma, la narracion de la Navidad, si alguno de ustedes es católico, que está en la Biblia es hermosa.. la leería una y otra vez, denle una oportunidad.**

**Dejo de hablar y paso a agradecerles a mis adorados y sensuales lectores todos sus reviews! Aquí va la respuesta al guest:**

Mafer: jajaj nunca pensaría que sos ingrata, me conformo con que disfrutes la historia y sigas haciéndolo hasta el final.. muchas gracias por tus deseos de recuperacion, y espero que te haya gustado este capi :) saludos!

**Espero de corazón no haberme pasado ningun review, cualquier cosa me avisan, ya saben.**

**Bueno, termino de una vez con esto y me despido.. será hasta la próxima!**

**Pekis :)**


	13. It Began With Blue Fire

**Merry Christmas Mr. Malfoy**

**-Feliz Navidad, Sr. Malfoy-**

* * *

**Capítulo 12 – Todo comenzó con el fuego azul.**

-Aprecio que haya accedido a reunirse conmigo; no estaba seguro si podríamos seguir adelante con esto.

-Usted, Sr. Potter, puede que tenga cosas para "seguir adelante", pero yo no. Así que por favor, explíqueme su desesperada necesidad de reunirse conmigo, para que yo pueda regresar a asegurarme que Hagrid no decore exageradamente el Gran Salón.

Harry la miró, en el otro lado de la mesa, evaluando la figura de Minerva McGonagall, cubierta de pies a cabeza por una capa. Harry, por otro lado, se había aparecido en Las Tres Escobas sin más abrigo que una chaqueta.

Habían coordinado esta reunión cinco días atrás, y Harry estaba más que agradecido.

-Es para hablar de Hermione.

La profesora McGonagall levantó una ceja, aunque el movimiento era difícilmente notable bajo su sombrero, y frunció los labios – Entiendo que ella se quedó en el castillo durante las vacaciones, mientras que usted y el Sr. Weasley decidieron lo contrario. Si esto se trata del comportamiento del Sr. Weasley, le aviso desde ya que está perdiendo su tiempo.

-No, no estoy haciendo esto por Ron – la interrumpió Harry – Estoy haciendo esto por decisión propia. Ron ni siquiera sabe sobre esto. Hasta donde él imagina, estoy haciendo compras navideñas de último momento.

McGonagall tocó ligeramente la botella de Cerveza de Mantequilla frente a ella, asintiendo en su dirección para que continuara. Se había extrañado cuando recibió su carta. Él le había rogado por una reunión, en privado, aunque uno difícilmente podía considerar Las Tres Escobas como un lugar privado. Había dicho que era un asunto urgente.

Era solo por las experiencias pasadas con el Sr. Potter que había accedido a esta reunión.

Si resultaba ser que estaba molesto por la decisión de Hermione de quedarse en el colegio, le daría a Harry detención de por vida.

-Yendo al punto – suspiró Harry, mirando brevemente alrededor del pub antes de volver a enfocarse en su directora – Creo que necesito su ayuda. Antes de que nos fuéramos, realmente no tuve tiempo para _hablar_ con Hermione, por lo que tampoco pude recordarle que sus padres van a quedarse con nosotros en La Madriguera. El problema es que Hermione está aquí, y sus padres están allá.

McGonagall asintió lentamente, comprendiendo dos cosas: 1) Harry estaba diciendo la verdad sobre los padres de Hermione. 2) El hecho de que los padres de ella no hubieran sido notificados de la decisión de Hermione no era un verdadero motivo para justificar esta reunión. A pesar de todo, decidió ver como seguían las cosas hasta saber qué era lo que realmente quería.

-Asumo que sus padres entonces no fueron notificados por ella.

-No creo que Hermione haya tenido oportunidad de avisarles, o estoy seguro de que ellos no estarían ahora mismo en La Madriguera. Son muggles, y creo que pueden estar algo incómodos en un ambiente mágico sin su hija presente para explicarles todo.

-Sr. Potter – lo interrumpió McGonagall – Debo decir que su argumento es muy pobre. ¿Podría por favor abstenerse a la verdad y no mentirme? Es un mal mentiroso – destapó su botellín de Cerveza de Mantequilla y tomó un sorbo.

Harry suspiró pesadamente; no había pretendido contarle toda la verdad a McGonagall. Temía que ella se negara inmediatamente a su pedido, y él necesitaba desesperadamente hablar con Hermione a solas. Ron estaba más deprimido que un niño de cinco años al que se le negó un caramelo, y las cosas se estaban poniendo cada vez más tensas en La Madriguera, ante la preocupación de los Weasley por la llegada de los Granger.

Las cosas definitivamente no iban como las planearon, y Harry temía que esta Navidad terminara de forma catastrófica. Especialmente dado que la Sra. Weasley había comenzado a protestar por la decisión de la castaña de quedarse en el colegio. Nadie podía conseguir que Molly cambiara de opinión; incluso Arthur se había rendido el día anterior, cuando ella comenzó a gritar en la cocina cosas sobre la gente desagradecida.

Harry se incomodaba cada vez más, a pesar de las quejas de Ginny, que se esforzaba en tranquilizar a todos menos a Ron, a quien ella parecía molestar hasta el punto de explotar. Ron la ignoraba por completo ahora, como resultado de una pelea muy apasionada que habían tenido la noche anterior.

Para agregarle a todo lo anterior, George intentaba entretener a todos con bromas que, o tenían verdadero éxito, o fallaban miserablemente y terminaban en discusiones, usualmente iniciadas por Ron. Bill y Fleur llegarían de un día a otro con la pequeña Victoire, y aparentemente Fleur estaba terriblemente apenada por la decisión de Hermione de quedarse en Hogwarts. Bill, cuando hablaron con él por Red Flú, se había mostrado más que nada curioso al respecto, y le había dado una mirada a Harry que todavía no podía descifrar. Percy no parecía afectado por la decisión de Hermione, aunque quizás estaba demasiado distraído por la presencia de su prometida, Audrey. La respuesta de Charlie todavía no se sabía; él seguía en Romania y no habían escuchado ni una palabra de él en los últimos dos días.

Para minimizar el asunto, podríamos decir que la casa era un solo caos ruidoso, pero el sonido no era alegre y comenzaba a pasar factura a la estabilidad mental de Harry.

Debía encontrar una solución para esta situación, y sabía que solo McGonagall podría ayudarlo.

-De acuerdo – suspiró él, rindiéndose. No tenía otra opción; necesitaba su ayuda, y si siendo honesto la conseguiría, tendría que serlo – Tengo muchas preguntas sin respuestas para Hermione. Desde el momento en que decidió quedarse en Hogwarts, las cosas han pasado de mal en peor. Ron está siendo más idiota que de costumbre, y hay un montón de peleas en la Madriguera. Solo quiero hablar con ella cara a cara y saber, con seguridad, que la decisión que tomó es la mejor.

McGonagall asintió lentamente - ¿Entonces buscas tener acceso al colegio, aunque se supone que estés de vacaciones? Debe saber que tiene una forma fácil de llegar. Puede aparecerse en Hogsmeade y caminar hasta aquí. ¿Para qué necesita mi ayuda?

-No es tan fácil como parece – admitió Harry – Quiero verla sin alertar a nadie de mi presencia. Quiero que sea confidencial. No necesito a Ron escuchándonos o espiándonos, y malinterpretando la situación.

-¿Y cómo propone conseguir esto?

Harry miró hacia su jarra intacta de Cerveza de Mantequilla, dándose cuenta que su compra había sido una absoluta pérdida de dinero – Me preguntaba si usted podría establecer una conexión temporaria de Red Flú entre la Madriguera y la chimenea de la Sala Común de Premios Anuales.

McGonagall frunció el ceño hacia el joven muchacho, preguntándose si había perdido toda coherencia – ¿Sr. Potter, es consciente de cuánto trabajo implicaría hacer eso? Tendría que contactar al Ministerio, y al Departamento de Red Flú, hacer un montón de papeleo y desperdiciar un montón de tiempo ideal para relajarme y corregir exámenes. ¿Todo porque usted tuvo una discusión con la Srta. Granger? Lo lamento, pero no puedo acceder a eso.

Harry se levantó de un salto cuando McGonagall se movió para irse – Espere, por favor – dijo él, desesperado – Yo… yo realmente necesito hablar con ella. es importante; si no hablamos, me temo que las cosas solo empeorarán en la Madriguera. Prometo que Ron no tiene idea de lo que estoy planeando, y no participará en absoluto. Soy el único involucrado.

-¿Y cómo propone lograr que el Ministerio apruebe semejante pedido? Sé que ya pasaron los tiempos oscuros, pero debemos seguir teniendo precauciones – McGonagall ajustó su sombrero, encontrando su pedido insensato e infantil. Si él solo quería respuestas por parte de la chica, fácilmente podría enviarle una lechuza.

-No tengo otra manera de hablar con ella. No puedo arriesgarme a ir al colegio y alertar a todos de mi presencia. Usar un traslador está fuera de cuestión, y no puedo mandarle una carta porque alguien más podría encontrarla y leerla – se inclinó hacia ella, casi como si estuviera considerando aferrarla de los brazos – Por favor, Directora, necesito hablar con ella. Estoy desesperado.

-Le preguntaré de nuevo; ¿cómo pretende lograr que el Ministro apruebe esto? – el rostro de McGonagall se ablando un poco al ver la desesperación en la mirada de Harry. El chico podría tener los motivos más tontos para tan complicado pedido, pero ella debía concederle puntos por el esfuerzo y la pasión.

Quizás había algo más que no estaba mencionando…

-Podemos… podemos decir que es un regalo de Navidad especial – dijo él, después de pensarlo un momento – Un regalo especial, y podemos coordinar un horario específico. Yo viajaría por red flú en un horario determinado, y regresaría en otro. Voy a aceptar cualquier restricción que me impongan, siempre y cuando acepten mi pedido. Por favor… me temo que nuestra amistad depende de esto.

Ella dejó salir un pequeño suspiro y miró al jovencito delante suyo. Lejos quedaron los días de su juventud e ideales infantiles; en el pasado quedaron los pensamientos y sueños inocentes, y ahora, en lugar del niño, estaba parado un hombre que había atravesado las durezas de la guerra y la muerte. Un hombre rogando por su ayuda para arreglar algo que alguien más había roto.

Era un hombre maduro, había crecido rápidamente durante esos años, y era capaz de hacer girar las ruedas de su cabeza con más rapidez ahora. Comprendía un poco más las cosas…

Cerrando sus ojos, pensó en lo que haría Dumbledore en su situación. Incluso podía imaginarse sus chispeantes ojos en la mente. Parecía que habían pasado siglos desde la última vez que hablara con su figura viviente.

-Supongo… que no hará daño preguntar al Departamento de Red Flú – dijo ella – Aunque – añadió con los ojos brillando con alegría – No puedo prometer nada. Intentaré hacerlo, pero si se niegan, no hay mucho más que pueda hacer.

Harry sonrió ampliamente, y luchó contra la necesidad de abrazar a la mujer mayor – Gracias, Minerva, no se arrepentirá – dando un rápido sorbo a su cerveza de Mantequilla, se apresuró a salir de Las Tres Escobas.

McGonagall se levantó y sonrió. Era un buen hombre, a pesar de sus errores, y tenía buenas intenciones. Solo le quedaba esperar que todo saliera bien al final.

**XXX**

Bostezando, el rubio estiró sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y entró a la Sala Común. Frotándose los ojos, Draco miró lentamente a su alrededor, encontrándola iluminada por una leve y sutil luz azul.

Se encogió de hombros, recordándose que Hermione había arrojado el Polvo de Arcoíris color azul a la chimenea unos cuantos días atrás para cambiar el color de las llamas. Caminando hacia la cocina, rascándose el estómago expuesto, sacó los materiales necesarios para prepararse un buen desayuno de Domingo.

Al instante en que el jugo de naranja tocó su lengua, Draco escupió la bebida mientras su mente se despejaba y llegaba a una terrible realización.

-¡Granger! ¡Baja tu trasero aquí, ahora mismo!

Hermione, quien había estado durmiendo tranquilamente, saltó ante la urgencia en la voz del rubio. Sin siquiera pensar en la ropa, se encontró a sí misma abalanzándose por las escaleras hasta detenerse en la base de ellas.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?

Draco gesticuló salvajemente hacia la chimenea, desparramando jugo de naranja por encima de la mesada - ¿Qué cantidad de ese maldito polvo arrojaste a la chimenea?

Ella desvió su mirada de él hacia el fuego, que seguía brillando con un suave pero vibrante color azul – No… no lo recuerdo exactamente. ¿Quizás un puñado? ¿Por qué? ¿Realmente me sacaste de la cama por esto? Dios… - suspiró audiblemente – Realmente eres todo un tema algunas veces. Volveré a la cama, y no me levantes a menos que el Lord Oscuro vuelva a renacer.

-¡Eres una maldita idiota!

Ella giró en redondo, entrecerrando los ojos en su dirección – Deberías pensarlo dos veces antes de insultarme por las mañanas, Malfoy. No aprecio ser despertada por estupideces, y luego ser llamada una idiota.

Él ignoró por completo sus palabras mientras hacía algunos cálculos mentales. Los resultados no lo complacieron.

-¡Se supone que solo debías poner una pizca del polvo!

-¿Y eso importa? – espetó ella, cualquier pensamiento de tener un buen día evaporado desde el momento en que había escuchado la voz de él exigirle a gritos que "bajara su trasero ahora mismo".

-Porque una pizca del polvo dura 12 horas. ¡Utilizaste un puñado! ¡La chimenea va a estar azul por una buena semana gracias a ti! – gritó Draco, rodeándola.

-¿Y cómo se supone que podría saber eso? – respondió ella, con enojo.

-¡Estaba escrito al costado de la maldita caja!

-Oh – dijo ella de repente, deteniéndose en sus pasos para contemplar la situación. Sus mejillas enrojecieron brillantemente con la vergüenza, mientras pensaba en todo esto – Y yo había leído la caja, ¿verdad?

-Ambos la leímos – respondió él, bajando su voz al darse cuenta que los gritos no lo llevarían a ninguna parte – Pero yo no fui el que arrojó una cantidad enorme de esa mierda al fuego.

-Gracias por la observación – dijo ella sarcásticamente, lanzándole una mirada furiosa en su dirección – Asumo que no hay forma de quitar esa cosa, ¿no? – caminó hacia el estante sobre la chimenea y tomó la cajita para leer las instrucciones de nuevo.

-Ninguna forma; es permanente hasta que se consuma todo el polvo – respondió Draco, moviendo su varita perezosamente para deshacerse del jugo derramado.

-¿Y no podemos arrojar otro color? – preguntó ella, distraídamente.

-De ninguna forma – dijo él – Una vez que el polvo está ahí, debe consumirse por completo antes de añadir otro color. Podría tener efectos desastrosos, como incendiar toda la Sala Común, o quizás el otro color no arda hasta que el primero se termine.

-Entonces nos jodí completamente, ¿no?

-Sí, y no tengo ganas de tener una Sala Común azul durante la próxima semana.

-Bueno, tampoco yo – respondió ella rodando los ojos – No puedo creer que hayamos cometido un error tan tonto.

Él la miro, observándola caminar hasta apoyarse en la base de las escaleras - ¿Hayamos? ¿_Nosotros?_ ¿Honestamente pretendes que asuma la culpa por esto? Yo no fui el que arrojó la mitad del paquete en la chimenea _después_ de leer las instrucciones. Lo siento, pero no hay un _nosotros_ en este asunto. Es completamente tu culpa.

-Oh, Sr. Malfoy, definitivamente hay un _"nosotros"._ Si mal no recuerdo, me _observaste_ arrojar el polvo al fuego. Ni siquiera pensaste en detenerme al hacerlo, así que ambos tenemos la culpa – bufó ella sin dudarlo.

-Pero tú ejecutaste la acción, por ende, es tu culpa – respondió él, cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho desnudo, mientras se preparaba para una buena discusión.

-Y tú no hiciste nada para evitar las consecuencias – espetó ella, colocando ambas manos en sus caderas mientras lo miraba fijamente. Ya la había despertado del lado equivocado de la cama, y estaba de buen humor para una pelea. Quizás, una vez que acabaran con esta discusión, podría tener un buen y relajante día.

-¡Por culpa de tu estupidez, nuestra Sala Común va a brillar de color _azul_ por una jodida semana! – gritó él, gesticulando a su alrededor con una mano – Ya sea porque tienes la memoria de una anciana Muggle de 91 años, o porque simplemente eres una idiota.

-¿Así que soy yo la que tiene mala memoria? Explícame entonces cómo es que puedo recordar todas las respuestas correctas para los exámenes, y siempre termino superándote – lo señaló furiosa – No soy _yo_ la que tiene el cerebro defectuoso. Cometí un error, pero _tú_ me dejaste hacerlo.

-¿_Yo_ te deje? ¿ Yo te _dejé_ cometer un error? Oh, ¡que Salazar prohíba que Granger cometa un error alguna vez! – Draco dio un paso al frente, enfatizando cada palabra con su muerto mientras se sentía arder de pura frustración e indignación – No estás acostumbrada a tomar la responsabilidad de tus actos, ¿verdad? La pequeña mascota de Dumbledore, que siempre se sale con la suya. Madura, Granger. Es hora de que enfrentes la consecuencia de tus errores.

-¡_Jamás_ fui la mascota de Dumbledore, y lo sabes! Solo estás celoso de que él me prefiriese a mí por encima de ti, porque yo no era una maldita idiota – ella dio otro paso al frente, imitándolo, con las manos cayendo a los costados ante la creciente irritación – Y cometo errores como cualquier otra persona, y _siempre_ asumo la responsabilidad por ellos, a diferencia de cierto hurón que conozco. Al menos no culpo de todo a los de primer año, o a gente demasiado estúpida como para defenderse a sí misma.

-Jamás hice algo de eso – gritó él, con los pies alcanzando el suelo alfombrado de la sala, abandonando la cocina – _Siempre_ asumo la responsabilidad. ¡Y no _soy_ un idiota ni un hurón!

-Definitivamente eres un hurón idiota – siseó ella, parada suficientemente cerca de él como para golpear su hombro con un dedo – Chillas como uno. Y por favor, nombra una vez que realmente hayas asumido la responsabilidad en lugar de evitar las repercusiones, tratar de salirte del problema, o culpado a alguien más.

-Puedo nombrarte varias, perra Griffindiota. – gruñó él, devolviéndole el leve golpe con su dedo, y los ojos brillando peligrosamente al bajar su mirada sobre ella – Al menos yo no uso a mis amigos. ¿Cuántas detenciones tuviste, Granger? apuesto a que solo fue aquella de primer año, antes de que te convirtieras en la mascota de todos los profesores del colegio.

-No soy una mascota de los profesores – repitió ella, acercándose un poco más – Y tampoco utilicé a mis amigos. Cumplí con todos los castigos que se me dieron sin protestar, y jamás usé a mi papi como una amenaza para evitarlos.

Él bajó su mirada; acero gris uniéndose al whiskey de fuego de ella, mientras un gruñido escapaba de su garganta – _Jamás_ habría usado a la patética excusa de padre que tengo para evadir un castigo.

-Dime una sola vez que el nombre de papi no haya salido a la luz ante la primera señal de detenciones para el pobre Drakey-poo – dijo ella con una sonrisa cruel.

Estaban a un suspiro de distancia uno del otro, jadeando pesadamente mientras discutían con furia, los cuerpos duros por la tensión, la sangre hirviendo en sus venas por algo más que solo la irritación.

Por un breve momento, los ojos de él bajaron hacia los labios llenos de ella, tomándose un segundo para contemplarlos. Al mismo tiempo, los ojos de ella cayeron en los labios de él, preguntándose brevemente si se atrevería a besarla de nuevo como lo había hecho en el pasillo, una semana atrás.

La cabeza de ella golpeó repentinamente contra el pecho de él, sus cuerpos chocando incómodamente cuando una enorme y marrón criatura con plumas entró por la ventana y aterrizaba contra ellos.

Frotándose la nuca, maldiciendo bajo aliento, Hermione movió su mirada hacia la lechuza parada sobre la mesada, obviamente agotada después de cargar un paquete muy pesado. Ella agradeció en secreto este pequeño lapsus, había estado a milímetros de besar al asqueroso idiota frente a ella.

Ahora tenía más tiempo para pensar en su creciente demencia.

Draco observó, frotándose inconscientemente el pecho, como ella caminaba rápidamente hacia la lechuza. Después de desatar el paquete, abrió el refrigerador y alimentó a la lechuza con unas cuantas uvas, antes que la criatura se alejara volando.

-Deberías pensarlo mejor antes de dejar la ventana abierta así – dijo ella, después de un momento de incómodo silencio.

Draco la fulminó con la mirada – Tú fuiste la que sugirió que la abriéramos anoche.

-Pero si no la hubieras abierto, o si hubieras recordado cerrarla antes de irte a la cama, no habría sido golpeada en la cabeza por una enorme lechuza cargando… - abrió el paquete que llevaba su nombre y sonrió – una computadora portátil, su cargador y varios CDs y DVDs.

Definitivamente distraído ahora, Draco se inclinó sobre la mesada para mirar a los variados instrumentos muggles - ¿Qué es una completadora?

-_Computadora_, Malfoy. Es un aparato Muggle que permite entrar a internet para ver cosas de todo el mundo. Puedo hablar con personas de Canadá, o China. También contiene más información que cualquier biblioteca que conozcas – explicó ella – Es un dispositivo Muggle que permite el intercambio de información.

-Suena aburrido – bostezó Draco – Ahora que estás demasiado interesada en tus malditas cosas Muggle como para terminar nuestra pelea, iré a vestirme.

Ella lo observó encaminarse a las escaleras, recién ahora notando que estaba apenas vestido. Su mirada se paseó por su espalda desnuda, asimilando la estilizada y musculosa forma de su cuerpo. Con cada movimiento se marcaba un nuevo músculo, y ella tuvo que tragar la gran cantidad de saliva que inundó de repente su boca. Sus brazos eran largos y fuertes, al igual que todo su cuerpo. Sus hombros eran anchos pero no en exageración; como un punto medio entre Charlie y Ron: Charlie tenía los hombros demasiado anchos, mientras que la espalda de Ron era insignificante.

El elástico de los pantalones de su pijama rodeaban su cadera baja, exponiendo los dos pequeños hoyuelos en su baja espalda, justo por encima de donde comenzaba la ligera curva de su trasero.

De repente, se sintió abrumada por la inexplicable urgencia de que él volteara.

-Gracias a Merlín. Pensé que mis retinas iban a explotar ante la vista de tu cuerpo semi desnudo – replicó ella.

Se reprendió silenciosamente por decir algo tan patético, pero todo pensamiento coherente se desvaneció cuando él volteó.

Demonios, estaba contenta de que hubiera funcionado su táctica.

Él tenía, como había especulado, un pecho amplio pero estilizado. Sus pectorales estaban bien definidos, pero no demasiado. Su cintura era estrecha, acentuada por los abdominales en su estómago. Como los pectorales, los abdominales no estaban demasiado marcados, pero eran suficientemente visibles como para ser sexys, sin verse demasiado corpulento. Los ojos de ella vagaron hacia abajo por su torso, tragando pesado cuando notó el modo en que la luz azulada jugaba con el delgado caminito de vello rubio que bajaba desde su ombligo hasta entrar en sus pantalones.

Demonios. Había pensado que las líneas en V de su cadera eran suficientemente eróticas, pero la vista de esa línea de vello solo hacía que pensara en lo que se escondía bajo esos pantalones.

De repente, notó el ensordecedor silencio de la habitación.

A pesar de eso, no notó la evaluativa mirada del rubio sobre ella, reconociendo su cuerpo.

¿Qué mujer en sus cabales usaría unos pantaloncillos tan cortos, y un top tan pequeño para dormir, a mediados de Diciembre?

Él sintió su cuerpo endurecerse ante la vista de su delgado pero curvilíneo cuerpo, vestido solo con esa pequeña camiseta y esos minúsculos shorts. El material color verde pálido hacía que sus piernas se vieran kilométricas, mientras que sus pechos se dibujaban contra el blanco algodón del top. La combinación le daba la figura de un reloj de arena para morir. Tragó pesadamente al notar que los pechos se le movían pesadamente cuando ella exhalaba.

Salazar bendito, esta mujer era increíblemente excitante. Allí estaba parada, probablemente congelándose a morir en ese maldito cambio de ropa, viéndose tan mandona y controlada como siempre. Quiso destacar cada imperfección en ella: la leve, casi imperceptible redondez de su abdomen, las rodillas casi demasiado huesudas, sus pequeños pies… pero fue incapaz de encontrar alguna imperfección.

El aire se puso denso con la pesada necesidad, mientras los cuerpos de ambos asimilaban la excitación en sus sistemas. Los ojos de él brillaban como la plata líquida, y tenía el corazón latiendo salvajemente dentro del pecho. Las orbes whiskey de ella flameaban y se oscurecieron, mientras que apresaba su labio inferior entre sus dientes, masticándolo y sintiendo sus pechos pesados por la necesidad.

Él contuvo un gruñid al notar como los pezones de ella destacaban contra el top de algodón. Dos pequeñas puntas gemelas aflorando, rogando ser chupadas y besadas.

Se sintió endurecer; su erección clavándose dolorosamente contra la seda de sus pantalones, rogando por ser liberada y enterrada en la caverna cálida y húmeda más cercana. Su piel se puso de gallina mientras la observaba respirar profundamente, notando que un sonrojo la invadía en todo el cuerpo.

Ella estaba temblando, quizás por el frío o quizás por la excitación, no estaba segura. Su abdomen se tensaba intermitentemente, con el calor húmedo agrupándose allí y bajando a sus bragas. Inconscientemente juntó sus piernas, sin saber el efecto que eso tuvo en el rubio frente a ella. Lentamente notaba que estas reacciones se volvían cada vez más conocidas para ella. Al evaluarlas, llegó a la conclusión que su cuerpo estaba ardiendo en deseo.

¿Pero por qué Draco Malfoy era el que hacía que su cuerpo se excitara tan fervientemente? ¿Por qué nunca le pasó con Ron o Krum? ¿Qué es lo que tenía Draco Malfoy que le hacía rogar por su toque?

Ella… necesitaba pensar… realmente pensar en todo esto…

Tragando pesadamente, tomó sus pertenencias con cualquier pensamiento sobre el desayuno y el fuego azul evaporado de su mente. Intentó rodearlo lo mejor posible pero él se estiró y la tomó por el brazo en un leve pero firme agarre.

-Granger…

Su voz era profunda, y mantenía una nota de sensualidad y promesas carnales. Era más que suficiente para aumentar el temor por lo que sentía su cuerpo.

-Por favor, déjame ir – susurró ella, con miedo de lo que podía ocurrir si elevaba la voz.

Él se detuvo por un momento, y ella se preguntó si la besaría. Estaba ansiosa y aterrada al mismo tiempo por ello.

Cuando él dejó ir su brazo, no pudo disimular la decepción que la inundó. Bajando la cabeza, se movió hasta pasar a su lado y se apresuró a subir las escaleras lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas de gelatina.

**XXX**

Al segundo de cerrar la puerta, la bloqueó rápidamente y cerró también la perta que daba al baño, antes de colocar la computadora y los otros elementos en su escritorio. Un momento después, se acostó en su cama, tirando de las sábanas hasta su cabeza, y rogó por conseguir aunque sea una pizca de cordura.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con ella? ¿Por qué se excitaba tanto con el mínimo pensamiento sobre Draco Malfoy?

Tuvo que comenzar con ese maldito beso, notó ella, frotándose el rostro furiosamente con un gemido mientras el recuerdo del beso no hacía más que incrementar el calor entre sus piernas. El beso la había hecho sentir incómoda y extraña, estableciendo una incómoda intimidad entre ambos, una con la que no habían podido lidiar hasta el momento.

Gimiendo en frustración, rodó sobre la cama y enterró su rostro en la almohada, deseando poder regresar en el tiempo y evitar que hubieran quedado atrapados bajo el muérdago. Quería acabar con esta frustración e inquietud, y daría lo que fuera por regresar las cosas a como eran antes del desastroso evento del muérdago.

Otra parte de ella, una parte que apenas comenzaba a conocer y comprender, no compartía esos pensamientos y emociones. Esta parte le decía que el evento del muérdago había valido la pena; que nunca olvidaría el sabor de los labios de Draco sobre los suyos. Jamás olvidaría el modo en que se sentía su aliento mezclado con el de ella, parados allí nariz contra nariz, listos para embarcarse en un viaje que jamás podría acabar. Ella jamás olvidaría la sensación del cuerpo de él pegado al de ella, cálido y tonificado contra su suavidad y delicadeza, exudando un calor tan poderoso que la envolvía desde adentro hacia todo el cuerpo. Pero, por encima de todo, jamás olvidaría el modo en el que él le había sostenido el rostro con tanta ternura, mientras bajaba su mirada hacia ella.

Jamás olvidaría la dulzura que había visto en esos ojos.

Ojos que ahora la habían mirado con tormentosa excitación.

Entonces… si solo era lujuria lo que veía en él… ¿por qué no se rendía ante sus deseos y se acostaba con él? ¿Por qué no simplemente arrojaba la precaución al aire y lo besaba hasta que sus mentes estuvieran nubladas por deseo?

Porque… porque jamás funcionaría. Él era Draco Malfoy y ella era Hermione Granger, dos individuos diferentes viviendo en mundos muy distintos. Él era frío y calculador, oscuro y rico, algo que ella jamás podría realmente asimilar. Ella era alguien normal, mediocre, y absolutamente nadie en comparación a él y al tipo de chica con la que él acostumbraba a acostarse. Ella era simple, y le hacía preguntarse por qué él parecía calentarse tanto al mirarla.

Ella sí lo había notado… había notado el modo en que su erección había destacado en sus pantalones. Notó el modo en que se levantó, lo vio moverse con ligera vergüenza cuando se presionó contra la seda. Ella la había visto, y apenas posó sus ojos en esa región, su boca comenzó a salivar y la unión entre sus muslos se humedeció de anticipación.

¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué él conseguía invocar reacciones tan poderosas? ¿Y qué era lo él veía en ella, que lo calentaba tanto?

Ella asumía que podía contestar fácilmente la segunda pregunta: él no había estado con una mujer en mucho tiempo. Hasta donde ella sabía, la última vez que él había follado con una chica había sido probablemente antes de que regresaran al colegio. Demonios, ¡podría haber pasado un año sin que él se hubiera acostado con alguien! Obviamente que estaría desesperado por algún tipo de contacto sexual, al punto que la simple Hermione Granger le parecería deseable.

Pero… ¿por qué él la excitaba _a ella?_

Quizás… quizás eran los fuegos artificiales. Cuando ella besó a Krum no hubieron fuegos artificiales, y lo mismo pasó cuando besó a Ron. No saltaron chispas, no se encendió nada, ni una llama de deseo ardió entre ellos que se acercara mínimamente a lo que ella sentía siempre que Draco estaba cerca.

Quizás él le había lanzado algún hechizo para tenerla bien dispuesta si alguna vez pensaba en acostarse con ella…

No, eso no parecía probable; ella ya había demostrado ser más que capaz de detectar y revertir hechizos que afectaran su mente y su voluntad, algo que había resultado de suma importancia durante una de sus últimas misiones.

Pero esa historia era para otro momento…

Ahora tenía que enfocarse en cosas más importantes; en el motivo por el cual sentía tanta lujuria por Draco Malfoy.

Tenía que admitir que tenía un cuerpo bastante agradable. Fuerte y estilizado, musculoso y poderoso; un cuerpo apto para soportar y dominar, un cuerpo hecho para actos carnales en lo más profundo de la noche. Toda su aura gritaba a sexo. Era un halo denso a su alrededor, un brillo vibrante que lo hacía verse más deseable. Su forma de andar, el modo de hablar, el modo en que la miraba la hacía retorcerse de necesidad. Era un hombre que simplemente exudaba sexo.

Hermione Granger, por otro lado, era una mujer con poca experiencia en ese campo. De vez en vez, cuando estaba de humor para ello, ocasionalmente metería una mano en sus bragas, pero en cuanto a experiencias con el sexo opuesto, lo más lejos que había llegado era a los besos.

Admitió, mientras inconscientemente se acariciaba un pecho, que el beso con Draco había sido más explosivo que cualquier otro. Definitivamente un beso que valía la pena recordar. Era un pensamiento, un recuerdo, que hacía humedecer sus bragas y tensar su cuerpo con necesidad sexual.

Tragándose un gemido, presionó sus muslos con fuerza cuando sintió una onda de calor entre ellos. No podía evitarlo… sin importar lo mucho que intentara pensar lógicamente en la situación, cada resultado alcanzado implicaba su mano bajando hacia sus pantalones.

Temblando con deseo, intentó no volver a pensar en el modo en que la boca de él había caído sobre la de ella, perfectamente alineada mientras sus labios se acariciaban con un abrazo sensual. Su boca había sido tan suave, tan tierna y cálida, y ella se había cobijado inmediatamente bajo su toque.

No podía evitarse el modo en que él, sin intentarlo siquiera, la había dominado con toques tiernos que habían transformado sus piernas en gelatina y habían hecho latir erráticamente su corazón.

Pero, incluso aunque él acelerara su corazón y calentara su sangre, no terminaba de encontrarle la lógica a sus reacciones. Incluso ahora, recostada sobre su estómago, frotando sus senos, con el cuerpo ardiendo de deseos de liberación, no podía encontrar razón para lo que estaba sintiendo.

Él despertaba sentimientos y sensaciones que ningún otro hombre había logrado despertar en ella. Se sentía traviesa, hambrienta, y lo único que conseguiría calmar ese hambre era la liberación sexual.

Por qué… ¿por qué le gustaba tanto?

Su mano bajó más, atravesando la banda elástica de sus shorts y bragas, frotándose contra la suavidad de su monte de venus. Sus caderas se movieron involuntariamente contra su mano, arqueando su trasero en el aire mientras se acomodaba en un mejor ángulo.

¿Qué era tan especial sobre Draco Malfoy? ¿Era quizás el modo en que su cabello caía sobre sus ojos, o el modo en que su rostro se iluminaba al reír?¿ O era el modo en que la miraba, con sus tormentosos ojos oscureciéndose con innegable pasión y lujuria? ¿O quizás podría ser que cada vez que él sonreía, cada vez que ambos reían juntos, el corazón de ella palpitaba con algo más que necesidad?

Había algo acerca de Draco Malfoy que la hipnotizaba y la arrastraba dentro de una red de seducción y deseo.

La pregunta era, ahora que ya tenía un pie dentro de la red, ¿quería salirse de allí, o quedarse atrapada para siempre?

Hincó sus dientes en su labio inferior cuando sus dedos rozaron su clítoris, cerrando los ojos con fuerza cuando cualquier pensamiento coherente la abandonó por completo. Sin importar cuantas veces hiciera esto, aunque habían sido muy pocas y en ocasiones muy aisladas entre sí, jamás comprendería cuan imposiblemente sensible era ese pequeño nudo.

Con todo pensamiento racional perdido, se frotó más rápido, ocasionalmente metiendo un dedo en su abertura para añadir humedad y lubricación. Jadeando contra la almohada, permitió que su imaginación la dominara.

Si permitía que Draco la tomara, la tocara de forma que ningún otro hombre lo había hecho, ¿cómo se sentiría? ¿Sería un amante interesado y sensible, tierna y lentamente construyendo el fuego hasta lograr un pasional crescendo que llegara a quemarle el alma? ¿O acaso sería más rudo y rápido, tomándola con toda esa pasión abrasadora que le destruía el cuerpo, como un animal salvaje liberado?

Lo imaginó como el animal, con sus dedos golpeando su carne mientras él la tocaba y la incendiaba de pasión. Dejó salir un breve gemido mientras lo imaginaba metiendo sus dedos dentro de su cavidad, atreviéndose a tocarla donde ella todavía no se animaba.

Sus caderas se movían salvajemente, con un jadeo escapando de su boca mientras imaginaba la boca de él ahí abajo, lamiendo y acariciando con sus dientes y lengua hasta dejarla llorando y gritando en éxtasis.

Perdida en el placer, gimió audiblemente, incapaz ya de preocuparse si él llegaba a oírla o no. Movió sus dedos con más rapidez, sintiendo su abdomen tensarse firmemente. Su corazón latía con fuerza, la sangre palpitaba en sus oídos y su cuerpo se alistó para explotar en cualquier segundo.

Mientras sus paredes se contraían, su cuerpo se arqueaba hacia arriba y sus caderas embestían su mano. Gimió en voz alta el nombre de él, con la imagen de su cuerpo viniéndose también sobre el de ella mientras el orgasmo la consumía.

Jadeando contra su almohada, con el cuerpo laxo después del clímax, quitó su mano de sus bragas y rodó hasta quedar de espaldas.

-Dulce Circe – jadeó, manteniendo los ojos cerrados mientras unas cuantas lágrimas se atrevían a salir – Yo… no sé si podré aguantarlo… - comenzaba a sentir su cuerpo calentándose y preparándose para otro round mientras imágenes de Draco inundaban su mente – Yo… creo que tendré que enfrentar esto…

La primera pregunta que surgió en su mente fue: ¿_Cómo?_

**XXX**

Draco no había notado, por suerte o no, dependiendo de sus pensamientos, las acciones de la castaña en el piso superior. Estaba ahora sentado junto a la chimenea, fulminando con la mirada el fuego azul mientras pensaba en su opinión y sentimientos por la Premio Anual.

En el pasado, él se había sentido atraído por una gran variedad de mujeres, usualmente de la misma talla y forma. Pero, aunque había sentido verdadera atracción por ellas, jamás había sentido la mente tan nublada como con Hermione Granger.

Todo acerca de ella nublaba sus sentidos hasta desvanecer cualquier pensamiento coherente. El modo en que ella se paraba, el modo en que sus ojos brillaban con determinación o diversión, el modo en que reía, y especialmente cómo lo miraba. Había algo en sus ojos, algo que le decía que quizás, ella también pensaba en él como algo más que un amigo.

O quizás solo estaba imaginando cosas y esperando…

¿Esperando? ¿Desde cuándo él esperaba que Hermione quisiera ser algo más que amigos?

Esa era una pregunta fácil de responder… desde la primera vez que él había presionado sus labios contra los de ella en lo que supuestamente sería un horrible y casto beso.

A pesar de todo, el beso había sido cualquier cosa menos horrible y casto. Lo había excitado de una forma que ninguna otra mujer había conseguido hacerlo. Había calentado todo su cuerpo desde adentro hacia afuera, mandando estremecimientos de placer a lo largo de su columna vertebral mientras sus entrañas se tensaban con deseo. Había sido más explosivo que cualquier otro beso que hubiera experimentado.

Había algo acerca de Hermione Granger que lo había enloquecido.

Normalmente, con cualquier mujer él se mostraría tranquilo y compuesto, en calma con su sexualidad y capaz de mantener la compostura durante el más crudo encuentro sexual. Sin embargo, cuando Hermione simplemente lo miraba, sentía las cadenas de la cordura caer y romperse, mientras su lado más salvaje y primitivo comenzaba a apoderarse de él.

¿Qué era lo que tenía ella que lo llamaba tanto?

¿Fue el beso? ¿O el hecho de que ella fuera la fruta prohibida, algo que él no tendría que haber tocado, lo que lo había excitado de esa manera?

¿Podría ser simplemente el tiempo que pasó desde la última vez que estuvo con una mujer? Pero, incluso mientras pensaba en eso, se dio cuenta que no deseaba a ninguna otra mujer como recientemente deseaba a Hermione.

Había algo innegablemente sensual acerca de ella. Sus movimientos, su forma de hablar, su forma de respirar, todo tenía un sutil tono de sexualidad imposible de ignorar para él.

Estaba allí y le estaba gritando a la cara que se encargara de esa sexualidad y la expusiera. Que la tomara y la hiciera gritar con necesidad mientras él le enseñaba el significado de la verdadera intimidad y pasión, algo que ningún otro hombre le había enseñado.

Quizás no tenía pruebas de primera mano sobre esto, pero su sentido común le decía que la Comadreja no había tenido el coraje de hacerlo, y que Krum, aunque fuera un tipo arrogante, jamás tomaría a una muchacha a los 14 años. Simplemente estaba mal en muchos niveles.

¿Pero qué podía hacer? No podía pasar el resto del año viviendo así, en un infierno personal compuesto de deseo insatisfecho y de placer sexual. No podía vivir con ella, a solo unos metros de distancia, incapaz de tocarla. Demonios, ni siquiera sabía si ella correspondería sus sentimientos.

Él tendría que, eventualmente, confrontarla al respecto. Simplemente no podía seguir así; no podía evitarla y posiblemente no podría tenerla tampoco. Tendría que decirle todo, compartir su deseo por ella y esperar a que ella le sugiriera qué más hacer.

La pregunta era: ¿Cuándo sería el momento adecuado?

* * *

**Hola! Muy Feliz Año nuevo algo atrasado, pero igual cuenta la intencion! **

**AL FIN! Están dispuestos a sacar a luz ese no-se-qué que siente cada uno en la intimidad, por el otro. ¿Cuándo lo dirán? mmm jajaja**

**Para quienes no leen Luchando Por los Malfoys, lo aclaro por aquí: Estoy sin internet a raiz de una tormenta eléctrica que no solo me quemó un modem, sino DOS! más la television y una heladera. Al ser temporada de tormentas, mi mamá decidio no arriesgarse y esperar a que pase todo para recien volver a instalar internet, así que por ahora, dependo de mover los archivos a dropbox y de ahi subirlos con el celular, lo que es un completo embrollo. He ahí la demora en actualizar, pero espero que pronto todo eso se solucione. Además, se complica también para contestar los reviews que tan hermosa y gentilmente ustedes, los mejores lectores del fandom, dejaron en esta historia, y por los que estoy tremendisimamente agradecida :)**

**Muchisimas gracias a: **Nyx 88 - BadBitchandRealest - EmDreams Hunter - AliceMlfy - Candice Saint Just - Johanna - Elegv - Rosy Fdz - xXm3ch3Xx - - lahistoriacontinua - Caresse d' Ange - HR - Houdini Carol - Luna Maga - Alejandra Diaz - Martina Lecuona - DorisTarazona - Liz Malfoy Granger

**Espero que muy pronto podamos volver a leernos por aquí, **

**me despido por ahora, un beso a todos!**

**Pekis :)**


	14. The Caring Uncaring

**Merry Christmas Mr. Malfoy**

**-Feliz Navidad Sr. Malfoy-**

* * *

**Capítulo 13 – Me Importas pero no me importas.**

El martes amaneció oscuro. Los cielos color azufre del amanecer se cubrieron con densos y negros nubarrones que impedían que muchos, por no decir todos, los rayos del sol iluminaran el mundo subyacente. La única señal que indicaba el inicio de un nuevo día era el horizonte rojo, con un ligero toque de luz que se las arreglaba para hacer brillar la nieve. Eso hasta que el sol se elevó lo suficiente como para quedar cubierto por completo por las nubes.

El martes amaneció con la amenaza de una tormenta.

Draco Malfoy absolutamente detestaba las tormentas de nieve.

Las tormentas de nieve siempre convertían las cosas diez veces más frías. El viento soplaba y rugía, siempre encontrando la forma de escabullirse entre las paredes de Hogwarts y vagar sin destino a través de la noche. El mundo se transformaba en una masa negra grisácea, siendo el único otro color visible en esa vista el blanco de la fuerte nieve que caía con violencia desde los oscuros cielos.

Las tormentas de nieve son terriblemente desagradables. Son ruidosas, húmedas, y hacen añicos los nervios. Él se sentía aislado en su dormitorio y Sala Común, incapaz de salir al jardín o a Hogsmeade, y el castillo se volvía demasiado frío como para vagar por él, a menos que estés cubierto por un abrigo de piel de dragón.

Caminar por Hogwarts durante una tormenta de nieve era como caminar por un glaciar a mediados de Febrero. Poco agradable, para decirlo en pocas palabras.

Esto lo ponía de mal humor, lo que por ende lo volvía histérico y predispuesto a contestar con comentarios groseros y discusiones. Todavía no había encontrado un compañero adecuado para discutir. Ella había permanecido escondida en su habitación desde aquella discusión que tuvieron dos días atrás, y eso lo irritaba aun más.

Draco Malfoy estaba idiota como un demonio, y Hermione Granger sería su primera víctima, al instante en que pusiera un pie fuera de su maldito dormitorio.

Para sumar algo más a su mal humor, la maldita Sala común seguía brillando con luz azul.

Demonios, comenzaba a molestarlo cada vez más, especialmente durante una tormenta de nieve, porque no podía disfrutar de la calidez y tranquilidad de las llamas rojas y anaranjadas.

_Maldita idiota hija de muggles_, pensó con acidez, frunciéndole el ceño a sus pies, sobre la mesa. _No es capaz de leer correctamente unas jodidas instrucciones. Me llama un gallina por esconderme en mi habitación, cuando es todo lo que ha estado haciendo durante los últimos dos días. Jodida Granger, es una hipócrita._

Cuando la última oración de sus pensamientos lo llevó aún más al borde, enviando imágenes mentales de él y Hermione haciendo varios actos de lujuria, gruñó con frustración.

Draco Malfoy no estaba de buen humor, y resultó bastante obvio para Hermione Granger cuando ésta se atrevió a salir de su habitación, vestida con su abrigo de plumas, un sombrero, una bufanda y los guantes.

Al instante en que su pie tocó el piso de la Sala Común, la tensión se volvió palpable e incómoda. Sintió más que vio su ardiente mirada en ella, furiosa, y por qué no, llena de lujuria, y se estremeció, deseando ni siquiera haber salido de la cama esa mañana.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?

Su voz era baja y amenazante, una advertencia para ella de ir con cuidado a menos que quisiera liberar la Furia Malfoy.

-Hablé con el profesor Slughorn antes de las vacaciones, y me dio asignaciones extra para trabajar. Estuve repasándolas y terminándolas en mi habitación durante los últimos días – mintió ella.

Al segundo en que él se levantó, ella se arrepintió completamente de su decisión de bajar e intentar enfrentarlo. Dos días no habían sido suficiente para pensar y prepararse para la mirada en sus ojos. Él tenía el cuerpo tenso, denotando las firmes líneas de músculo bajo la seda de su camisa, y ella sintió su cuerpo estremecerse tanto por dentro como por fuera, en algo más que disconformidad.

Sus bragas amenazaban con humedecerse, y la entrepierna de sus jeans se rozaba contra ella de una manera extrañamente placentera.

Dos días, dos días de luchar contra la necesidad de tocarse, de desear saber qué estaba pasando con ella, dos días de aislarse del hombre de sus sueños, no habían sido suficientes.

Ella temía desesperadamente que Draco se enterara de lo que había estado haciendo. Estaba aterrorizada de que él la enfrentara al respecto y le dijera cuán desagradable era que _ella_, de todas las personas, se atreviera a tocarse a menos de cincuenta metros de él.

Al recordarlo, la tensión creció al doble al tiempo que la vergüenza le coloreaba el rostro. Aunque ella sabía que la auto estimulación era un proceso perfectamente natural, raramente lo hacía, y era bastante incómodo estar en el mismo sitio con la persona en la que había estado pensando al hacerlo. Especialmente dado que apenas habían pasado dos días desde entonces.

Recostándose contra el respaldo del sofá, Draco se cruzó de brazos y la miró severamente – Granger, una pequeña parte de mi quiere creerte. Pero… - dio un paso hacia ella – el resto de mí me dice que estás mintiendo y has estado _evitándome_ durante los últimos dos días. ¿Por qué te escondías? ¿Es porque yo estaba en lo cierto el otro día? ¿O es porque no puedes soportar el fuego azul a causa de tu error?

Rodando los ojos, ella dejó salir un pequeño suspiro de molestia. Era obvio que Draco la estaba provocando para pelear, no solo con sus palabras sino con su postura, y ella no estaba precisamente de humor, ni tenía el tiempo necesario para darle con el gusto.

-Obviamente estás tratando de crear una discusión, Godric sabe por qué razón – declaró ella mientras caminaba hacia la puerta – pero no estoy de humor para discutir contigo. Saldré por una hora y con suerte podremos _conversar_ sobre mi confusión con el fuego de forma calmada y razonable cuando regrese.

-No vas a irte a ninguna parte.

Ella se giró en redondo cuando él le agarró el brazo, con su mirada encontrándose con la ardiente de él, como plata brillante chispeando en la habitación con escasa iluminación. Sintió un estremecimiento involuntario recorrerle el cuerpo al tiempo que el temor le cerraba la garganta. No tenía miedo de _él_, en sí, pero sí temía a las sensaciones que él despertaba en ella. Su cuerpo se tensó con necesidad ante la dominancia y las órdenes en los ojos de él, y sintió humedecer sus bragas ante el bajo gruñido de su voz mientras la retenía.

Tragando pesadamente, y luchando para aferrarse a un mínimo de control sobre su cuerpo, se las arregló para quitar su brazo de su agarre.

-¿Qué te crees que haces? – espetó ella, fingiendo estar irritada cuando todo lo que realmente quería era arrojarse a sus brazos y besarlo hasta dejarlo idiota.

-No voy a dejarte salir – respondió él, enfadado – No tienes permiso. McGonagall lo dijo esta mañana en el Gran Salón. Se viene una enorme tormenta y ningún alumno tiene permitido salir a los jardines.

Para probar su punto, asintió en dirección a la ventana más cercana. El viento rugía con fuerza contra el vidrio, mientras el cielo oscurecía frente a sus propios ojos, volviéndose una masa densa y gris. El mundo estaba inmerso en sombras y el único color perceptible era el blanco de la nieve, la cual ya comenzaba a caer en gordos copos danzando en la briza.

-Lo sé, Malfoy – respondió ella, frotándose el brazo inconscientemente – Es por eso que planeo salir ahora y regresar en una hora. Se supone que la tormenta comenzará realmente en una hora y media. Estaré de regreso antes de eso.

-No deberías salir con este clima – espetó él, frustrado por su respuesta. Además, su frustración había comenzado esa mañana, cuando había despertado excitado y enfadado con todo el mundo a causa de eso, pero principalmente con la castaña frente a él por usar pantaloncillos demasiado cortos para dormir.

-No es tan malo hora. Además, puedo conjurar un escudo contra el agua, y hechizos de calor para no sentir frio ni quedar atrapada en la nieve. Si se pone realmente malo, probablemente me cobije en la cabaña de Hagrid hasta que todo pase – respondió ella con calma, tomando sus botas junto a la puerta y enfundándoselas por encima de sus jeans.

Draco amaba y odiaba en secreto esas botas especiales de cuero. Le llegaban hasta las rodillas, la mantenían cálida, y le hacían desear que ella caminara solo vestida con ellas.

Maldiciéndose internamente por su imaginación, apenas logró regresar a la realidad a tiempo - ¿Por qué tienes que salir justamente _ahora?_ – preguntó cuando ella alcanzaba la puerta.

-¿Por qué de repente tengo que reportar todos mis movimientos y motivos tras ellos ante ti? – espetó ella, fulminándolo con la mirada por sobre su hombro.

-Simplemente creo que es un mal momento para salir – respondió él, cortante, resistiendo la necesidad de tomarla y besarla hasta convencerla de quedarse con él – Creo que solo un idiota saldría con este clima. Se supone que tú no eres una idiota, por lo que debes tener alguna razón para salir.

Rodando los ojos por segunda vez en diez minutos, dejó salir otro suspiro de enfado mientras se tragaba todos los comentarios hirientes que afloraban en su mente – Si debes saberlo, tengo que reunirme con alguien y debo escoger un regalo especial para Ginny. ¿Puedo salir ahora, papá, o tengo que firmar algún contrato de sangre o hacer algún Juramento de las Hadas?

Él gruñó por lo bajo ante su tono sarcástico. Estaba a punto de replicarle cuando la vio suspirar pesadamente, abrir la puerta y salir, cerrándola de un golpe en sus narices.

-¡Joder, Granger! – bufó él girándose, totalmente excitado y enfurecido con la descarada castaña.

Subió a pisotones las escaleras y cerró su puerta con otro golpe, quitándose la ropa mientras se dejaba caer en la cama, comenzando a masajear su miembro mientras su mente se consumía en imágenes eróticas de la testaruda mujer.

Tenía que hacer algo al respecto…

**XXX**

Luna Lovegood estaba sentada con calma en la misma mesa en la que, menos de una semana atrás, Minerva McGonagall y Harry Potter habían ocupado en su conversación. Dándole un sorbo a su cerveza de mantequilla, giró su rostro hacia la puerta cuando ésta se abrió de golpe, permitiendo que algunos copos de nieve entraran al salón al tiempo que una castaña ingresaba a Las Tres Escobas.

Colapsando en la silla frente a Luna, Hermione se quitó el sombrero y le agradeció a la rubia la cerveza de Mantequilla que le puso al frente. Dándole un trago y permitiendo que el líquido la calentara de pies a cabeza, se quitó luego la bufanda y se arrancó los guantes para ponerse cómoda antes de hablar con Luna.

Una vez que recuperó la sensibilidad en sus manos, suspiró con pesadez y miró a su alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie escuchara su conversación. Luna, mientras tanto, había permanecido milagrosamente callada, como si esperara pacientemente a que Hermione se decidiera a hablar.

-Tengo un problema.

Los labios de Luna se estiraron en una pequeña sonrisa – Asumí que lo tenías. Cuéntame de qué se trata.

-Es Malfoy.

-Oh. ¿Te rechazó como regalo de Navidad?

El color habría inundado sus mejillas si no estuvieran ya suficientemente rojas por el viento frío. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron ampliamente ante las palabras de Luna, aunque ya debería estar acostumbrada a su comportamiento después de tanto tiempo.

-No… para nada. Ni siquiera planeo _ser_ su regalo de Navidad – respondió Hermione, avergonzada – No… es algo completamente distinto.

Luna asintió lentamente, con la sonrisita conocedora todavía en su sitio, mientras le gesticulaba a la castaña a que continuara.

-Creo… creo que me siento atraída por Malfoy – susurró ella como si se tratara de la cosa más malvada del universo – Yo… ¡simplemente no puedo dejar de pensar en él, después de ese _beso!_

-¿Beso? – la sonrisa de Luna creció, con los ojos brillándole de diversión y algo más, algo que Hermione simplemente no podía determinar.

Sintió sus mejillas oscurecerse ante el recuerdo del beso. Ella no era el tipo de chica que correría alrededor contándole a todo el mundo sobre su beso con Draco, pero Luna era una buena confidente y amiga. Luna, al diferencia de Ginny, no acostumbraba a participar de los círculos de chismes; se limitaba a escuchar y aconsejar. Es por eso que Hermione prefería a Luna por encima de cualquier otra chica de Hogwarts.

Podía confiar en Luna.

-S…sí – suspiró, derrotada – Fuimos algo así como obligados a besarnos… quedamos atrapados bajo el muérdago la semana pasada y, bueno, no podíamos alejarnos sin besarnos, a causa del hechizo… - su rostro ardía sonrojado, mientras bebía pequeños tragos de su cerveza – Pero… ¡pero no fue _horrible!_ Pensé que sería asqueroso, especialmente con mis experiencias anteriores. Es decir, Krum estuvo bien, pero con Ron todo era simplemente… incómodo. Con Malfoy fue… fue…

-Emocionante, perfecto, _caliente_; como fuegos artificiales disparándose en tu cabeza y cuerpo – ofreció Luna sin dudarlo.

-Sí. Yo solo… no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza. Discutimos muchísimo, somos muy incompatibles, pero cuando él me beso… Merlín, se sintió tan bien. Pero está mal, ¿verdad? – gimió, enterrando su rostro entre sus manos – Está mal, en muchísimos niveles. Incluso aunque al final escogiera el bando correcto, apenas somos solo conocidos. Siento que estoy traicionando a Ron y Harry. Él… nos hizo la vida imposible por seis años y ahora… ahora no puedo esperar para volver a besarlo. ¡_Quiero_ besarlo de nuevo!

La sonrisita de Luna se convirtió en una que le ocupó todo el rostro, con los ojos brillándole con conocimiento y aceptación ante lo que Hermione acababa de decir - ¿Y qué piensa él de todo esto?

-No lo sé – suspiró ella – No se lo dije. Apenas me di cuenta de esto hace dos días, y por eso te envié una lechuza para que te encontraras conmigo aquí. No sé qué hacer. No sé cómo se siente él, o cómo reaccionaría. Es un idiota tan arrogante… - la irritación en sus ojos le decían a Luna más de lo que Hermione admitía en voz alta.

-Discutiste con él esta mañana – era una afirmación, no una pregunta.

-¿Cómo lo…?

-Tus ojos, y el modo en que hablas sobre él. Estás molesta con él, y es muy reciente. Además lo llamaste un idiota – añadió Luna, con chispas en los ojos.

Hermione asintió lentamente, sorprendida por lo perceptiva que era Luna – Serías una psicóloga increíble.

-No sé muy bien qué es eso, pero lo tomaré como un cumplido.

Ignorando la necesidad de rodar los ojos, Hermione prosiguió – Sí, nos peleamos esta mañana. El idiota no quería que yo saliera; dijo que había estado escondiéndome de él, que era mi culpa que el fuego siguiera de color azul, y que se negaba a dejarme salir porque esperamos una tormenta de nieve masiva en cualquier momento.

-¿Tu fuego es azul?

Hermione rápidamente puso al día a Luna sobre la discusión del otro día, y cómo había cometido el error de agregar más de la dosis de polvo de colores al fuego – Pero… - dijo ella, con la vergüenza inundándole la voz – cuando noté cuán… cuán atractivo era… solo estaba vestido con su pantalón de pijama de seda… yo… me sentí tan acalorada. Luego… supongo que él notó mi ropa para dormir… lo ví… ya sabes… _crecer_ – Luna volvió a asentir – Y… y me sentí tan… caliente. Salí corriendo… me escondí en mi habitación y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo hice… cosas – sus mejillas ardieron mientras balbuceaba, con la incomodidad llenándola mientras se esforzaba en contarle a Luna los eventos del sábado.

-Ya veo… asumo que pensaste en él – Luna seguía teniendo ese brillo conocedor en la mirada - ¿Por qué crees que él se excitó?

-Yo… no lo sé. Supongo que es por lo que yo traía puesto… es decir, no creo que haya tenido sexo con nadie en mucho tiempo. Al menos, hasta el momento no trajo a ninguna chica a la Torre, por lo que es fácil asumir que fue por desuso… ya sabes. Eso… eso es lo que no comprendo – gritó ella, pasando sus manos por su cabello, frustrada – Es decir… el beso, el modo en que nos hemos estado comportando, el domingo… ¡no sé si se trata solo de atracción física, o de algo más!

-¿Quieres que sea algo más?

Hermione miró a Luna, completamente inmóvil y dejando de lado sus pensamientos cuando la rubia enunció lo único que ella temía pensar.

¿Qué es lo que quería? ¿Acaso solo deseaba a Draco a un nivel físico, a modo de satisfacción sexual, o había algo más añadiéndole combustible al fuego? ¿Acaso quería que esto fuera más allá de algo físico, o era solo lujuria?

-Yo… no lo sé – murmuró ella, incapaz, o aterrada, de encontrar la verdadera respuesta.

-Bueno – dijo Luna, después de terminar su cerveza de Mantequilla – Sugiero que descubras esa respuesta. Una vez que la tengas, sabrás qué es lo que quieres y será mucho más fácil decirle cómo te sientes. No puedo aconsejarte en qué sentir, pero sí te sugiero que tengas cuidado. Estás caminando en hielo muy frágil; si haces un mal movimiento, las cosas pueden salir realmente mal. Pero… - añadió con una sonrisa – si haces los movimientos correctos, las cosas definitivamente pueden terminar mejor. Draco es humano, también, lo que significa que tiene sentimientos, igual que tú. Asegúrate de estar segura de tu decisión antes de hablar con él; podrías herirlo de otra forma.

-Lo sé – dijo Hermione suavemente, tomando lentos sorbos de su bebida – Supongo que tendré que descubrirlo por mí misma.

-Sin lugar a dudas – respondió Luna - ¿Quieres escuchar una sugerencia?

Hermione asintió, tragando el resto de su cerveza; no tenía mucho más tiempo libre en Hogsmeade, si planeaba regresar antes de la tormenta.

-Trata de besarlo de nuevo, espontáneamente, sin muérdago de por medio, sin discusiones, y fíjate qué pasa a partir de allí.

-Tú solo quieres escuchar historias sobre Malfoy y yo besándonos – respondió Hermione con una mueca.

-Quizás sí – dijo Luna con una sonrisa maliciosa – Pero no te aconsejaría que le digas que te tocaste pensando en él. Al menos no por ahora; las cosas podrían ponerse un poco incómodas si lo haces – Hermione se sonrojó furiosamente - ¿Eso es todo lo que querías hablar?

-Bueno… yo… ¿cómo van _tus_ vacaciones? – tartamudeó Hermione, sintiéndose un poco culpable por su egoísmo.

-Oh, muy bien; padre y yo salimos a cantar villancicos con Ginny y su familia. Jamás había hecho eso; es una tradición muggle, y fue bastante divertido. Aunque Harry no fue, y Ron tampoco.

-¿Hay… noticias sobre Ron? – preguntó Hermione, tratando de no sonar tan curiosa.

-No lo sé – respondió Luna, con honestidad – Ginny mencionó que se la pasa encerrado en su habitación y que, las pocas veces que sale, no deja de pelear con todos. Supongo que no está feliz con tu decisión de Navidad.

-No… nada feliz – gruñó Hermione, volviendo a colocarse su bufanda alrededor del cuello - ¿Cómo están los demás?

-Muy bien, la última vez que los vi. Ginny mencionó que las cosas estaban un poco tensas últimamente, pero supongo que viene con la época navideña. Es un período estresante. Es por eso que disfruto la tradición de mi familia – Luna se levantó mientras Hermione se colocaba el sombrero sobre sus rizos.

-¿Cuál es esa?

Luna sonrió, vistiéndose con su abrigo mientras Hermione hacía lo mismo y se enfundaba los guantes – Regalos hechos en casa, nada de enormes banquetes, solo un tiempo para pasarlo con tus seres amados. Nada está basado en el precio, sino en el valor emocional. Buscamos todo lo que tenga valor sentimental – su sonrisa se amplió, con la mirada suavizándose al mirar a Hermione – Te sugiero que tengas eso en mente cuando le busques el regalo a Draco. Recuerda, él tiene todo lo que el dinero puede comprar, pero te aseguro que necesita algo que no conseguirá con dinero.

-¿Y qué es eso? – caminaron hacia la puerta, observando la nieve revolotear fuera mientras la tormenta comenzaba.

-Amistad y amor, y creo que tú puedes darle ambas – con eso, resonó un fuerte _pop_ y Luna desapareció de la vista.

Metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos, pensando en las palabras de Luna, Hermione rápidamente realizó varios hechizos sobre sí misma antes de emprender la marcha contra la rugiente tormenta. Quizás Draco estaba en lo cierto; quizás no debería haber dejado el castillo.

Mientras caminaba contra la nieve hacia la tienda de regalos especiales, se preguntó si el consejo de Luna valdría la pena al final de todo.

**XXX**

-¡Ronald Weasley! ¡Sal ahora mismo de esa habitación!

-No funcionará, ha estado encerrado ahí dentro durante días.

-Ese pequeño idiota. ¿Acaso no se da cuenta de cuan malditamente egoísta está siendo? Encerrándose en un cuarto solo porque la chica que le _gusta_ decidió no pasar la Navidad con él. Demonios, ni que ella fuera su esposa o novia.

-Eso es porque nunca tuvo el coraje de declarársele.

-Bastante patético, si me lo preguntas.

-Nadie te lo preguntó, George.

-Bueno, la afirmación de Percy merecía una respuesta.

-Pero yo no pedí una. Bill, vuelve a probar.

-¡Ron! ¡Saca tu trasero pecoso de esa maldita habitación, jodido idiota!

-Como si eso fuera a lograr que salga.

-Inténtalo tú, Charlie.

-A ver, denme lugar – un duro pelirrojo se abrió paso hasta donde estaba su hermano mayor, el delgado y alto Bill, para golpear la puerta - ¡Ron! ¡Sal ahora! ¡Todo el mundo está aquí! ¿No quieres al menos un poco de budín? Teddy está aquí. Sabemos cuánto te gusta jugar con Teddy.

-Ya intentamos esa táctica y no funcionó.

-¿Por qué no sugieres algo más útil, Gin, en lugar de decirnos lo que no funciona _después _ de que lo intentamos?

-Siempre podríamos mentir y decirle que Hermione está aquí.

Tres hombres pelirrojos y una chica miraron boquiabiertos al muchacho más joven en ese pasillo. George se encogió de hombros, rascándose la cicatriz en donde tuvo la oreja, un impulso que había adquirido recientemente cuando se sentía estresado o algo incómodo - ¿Qué? Vale la pena intentarlo.

Ginny golpeó a su hermano en el brazo – Sí, y una vez que se de cuenta que ella no está aquí, comenzará otra maldita pelea con todo el mundo y se deprimirá aún más.

-Gin tiene razón – añadió Percy – No ganaremos nada inventando algo así.

-Probablemente tampoco nos crea – agregó Charlie, un momento después.

-Solo desearía que saliera y saludara a todos – suspiró Bill, frotándose el rostro con cicatrices – Demonios, ni siquiera salió cuando tú apareciste – gesticuló hacia Charlie.

-Solo estoy cansado de todo su comportamiento infantil – dijo un Percy muy exasperado – Lo sé, sé que quizás no tengo mucho derecho a decir eso, considerando lo que hice, pero al menos maduré. Ron simplemente está siendo patético.

-¿Perce? – una suave voz femenina se escuchó desde las escaleras - ¿Todo está bien?

Percy miró en dirección a la voz, notando la pequeña rubia a medio camino de las escaleras – Todo está bien, Audrey, solo baja y ayuda a mamá con la limpieza. Estoy seguro de que algún día conocerás a mi hermano.

-¿Está todo bien? – preguntó otra voz femenina.

Audrey, la prometida de Percy, le contestó – Sí, al menos eso es lo que dice Perce, pero dice muchas cosas que no son ciertas.

-¿De verdad? ¿Cómo qué?

-Bueno, como la vez que…

-¡Audrey! Por favor, ve abajo y conversa con ella, pero lejos de mi madre.

-Sara – gritó Charlie, sacando su cabeza hacia el pasillo para encontrarse a la pelinegra que ahora compartía su cama – por favor, no te metas en problemas.

Sarafina, una mujer que trabajaba en la reserva de dragones con Charlie en Rumania, hizo un puchero con sus labios llenos – Bueno, pero solo si recibo una recompensa después.

-¿Qué? Oh, ¡de acuerdo! Vamos, Sara, Molly necesita nuestra ayuda – la apuró Audrey, incapaz de seguir tolerando las miradas llenas de lujuria que Charlie y Sarafina estaban intercambiando.

-Mujeres – suspiró Percy apoyándose contra la pared del pasillo – Son tan difíciles algunas veces.

Ginny se aclaró la garganta, mirando severamente a sus hermanos más grandes – Yo no soy _tan _ difícil.

Bill sonrió ampliamente, alborotándole el cabello – Oh, tú eres la más difícil de todas.

-¿Por qué?

George se estiró hacia ella y le apretó un brazo – Porque te amamos más.

-Excepto Ron – dijo Charlie después – porque es un idiota, ¡_a quien no le importa un pepino nadie más que sí mismo!_ – gritó las últimas palabras contra la puerta, esperando que su enfado lograra sacar a su hermano de la habitación.

-Nada funcionará – suspiró Bill – Supongo que tendremos que dejarlo pasar por ahora. Volveremos a intentarlo cuando los Granger lleguen.

El grupo luego descendió las zigzagueantes escaleras de La Madriguera. Aunque la familia había aumentado su capital económico a lo largo de los años, estaban tomándose su tiempo con las refacciones de la casa; seguía siendo tan particular como siempre, y era difícil hacer cambios al hogar que habían terminado por amar y disfrutar.

-Estoy demasiado cansada de su actitud – protestó Ginny – En el colegio, cuando se enteró de los planes de Hermione, se volvió loco. Neville nos contó en el tren que vio a Ron tratando de acorralarla y atacarla.

-¿Es cierto? – preguntó George, incrédulo.

-Aparentemente sí. Neville estaba atrasado y corría por un pasillo cuando escuchó gritos. Cuando llegó a las escaleras, encontró a Ron gritándole a algo frente a él, y era Hermione. Dijo que la única razón por la que ella no se lastimó fue gracias a que la escalera se movió – Ginny se sacudió con furia al repasar la historia de Neville – Es un idiota. Actúa como si Malfoy fuera a violarla, y luego va y hace algo como esto.

-Sé que ella le importa mucho – dijo Bill, después de un momento de silencio – pero eso es llevarlo muy lejos.

-Ella es una mujer adulta ya – dijo Percy – mucho más madura de lo que fuimos nosotros a esa edad. Ella es capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones sin buscar la aprobación de Ron. Demonios, ni siquiera tiene que darle sus motivos a menos que así lo quiera.

-Todos sabemos eso – dijo George cuando llegaron a la benditamente vacía sala de estar; las mujeres estaban traqueteando en la cocina, limpiando y preparando la cena. Arthur no se veía por ninguna parte, posiblemente escondido en el garaje con sus juguetes muggle – Solo desearía que Ron se diera cuenta de eso.

-Concuerdo.

-¿Quién demonios dice "concuerdo" en estos días, Perce?

-Yo.

-Suena muy de marica – añadió George.

-Bueno, yo no lo soy – espetó Percy – Obviamente no, dado que estoy comprometido con alguien con senos y anatomía femenina.

-¿Cómo sabemos que realmente tiene una vagina? – preguntó Charlie, con una risita.

-Bueno, ¡yo lo sé! – declaró Percy, cruzándose de brazos con indignación.

Los hermanos se sonrieron unos a otros, disfrutando de este tiempo entre todos, en el que podían bromear y divertirse mutuamente. Hasta ahora, las vacaciones habían sido cualquier cosa menos alegres, con Ron escondido y Molly tan histérica. Parecía, sin embargo, que esta mañana todos excepto Ron habían despertado del lado correcto de la cama. Especialmente desde que Harry había regresado con buenas noticias. Noticias que, desafortunadamente, no habían sido compartidas con Ginny, dado que la más joven de los Weasley disfrutaba demasiado de los círculos de chismes.

-Nos enteraremos de todo pronto, ¿verdad? – preguntó George.

Bill asintió – Según lo que escuché, sabremos todo para el 18.

-Son dos días completos – protestó George.

-Es mejor que nada – espetó Ginny, sentada en el sofá al lado de su hermano mayor.

Percy tomó asiento en una silla, mientras que George se reclinaba en una reposera – Supongo que dos días más de la antipatía de Ron no es demasiado, considerando que tuvimos que tolerarlo durante una semana.

-Técnicamente no estamos con él – señaló Charlie – dado que ha estado escondiéndose y nosotros nos mantuvimos lo más alejados posible.

-Fue una suerte que mamá y papá pudieran modificar la casa para agregar más habitaciones – dijo George – o las cosas podrían haberse puesto más incómodas.

-Sí, no me habría gustado estar en la misma habitación que tú y Angelina – dijo Percy con una risa.

-Q…¿qué?

-Los escucho follar _todas_ las noches – protestó Ginny - ¡Son tan jodidamente ruidosos! ¡Por favor, pongan hechizos silenciadores en su habitación! La otra noche Harry estaba tan asqueado que ni siquiera quiso tocarme.

-¿Y crees que alguien querría compartir tu habitación? Harry y tú son adolescentes hormonales – replicó George – Creo que sería peor con ustedes dos.

-Al menos Harry sabe colocar un hechizo silenciador – respondió Ginny.

-Bueno, Fleur y yo finalmente podemos tener sexo a todo volumen – dijo Bill audiblemente, esperando evitar que la discusión creciera. Todos los ojos de la habitación cayeron en él, e incluso se detuvo el ruido desde la cocina – Es decir, intenten tener sexo con tu hija durmiendo en la habitación de al lado, que tiene tendencia a largarse a llorar cada vez que comenzamos. Ahora está quedándose en la habitación de Tonks, lo que significa mucho menos estrés y más sexo para mí y Fleur.

-Realmente no necesitaba esa imagen – gimió Ginny.

-Ninguno de nosotros – murmuró Percy, viéndose un poco verde.

Charlie le sonrió a Bill – Apuesto a que Sara y yo tenemos más sexo que tú. Esa chica es una gata salvaje. Lo amo. Siempre voy tras chicas que aman los dragones, son feroces y sexys como un demonio.

-¡Bill!

-¡Charlie!

Los mayores Weasley se giraron al escuchar las dos voces femeninas en la entrada del living. Fleur se veía indignada, con su cabello recientemente cortado brillando con la luz, mientras la alta y curvilínea Sarafina se cruzaba de brazos con severidad.

-¿Qué significa todo esto? – gritó Fleur, con sus ojos brillando con furia hacia Bill.

-¡Charlie, sabes muy bien que no debes hablar tan abiertamente de nuestra vida sexual! ¡Especialmente con tu familia! – espetó Sarafina.

-¡Ven conmigo! – gritaron ambas mujeres, tomando del brazo a sus respectivas parejas y sacándolos de la habitación.

Fleur se llevó a Bill a una habitación, donde procedió a regañarlo con furia hasta que el hombre de sus sueños terminó por demostrarle cuánto la deseaba, tomándola suave y gentilmente sobre la cama de George.

Sarafina, sin embargo, saltó sobre Charlie al segundo de ingresar al cuarto de Percy, siendo empujada por él contra la pared, entrando en ella una y otra vez hasta que la tuvo rogando por piedad.

Mientras eso pasaba, el trío en el piso inferior rompió en carcajadas. Así es como los encontró Harry, con lágrimas de risa en los ojos, mientras jadeaban por aire con los rostros enrojecidos.

-¿Qué… qué está pasando? – preguntó justo cuando un fuerte grito de placer resonó en toda la casa.

-¡Joder, sí, Charlie!

-¿Esa fue…?

La risa de Ginny se duplicó mientras asentía al confirmar la pregunta de Harry. El moreno se sonrojó fuertemente, secretamente contento de saber que las cosas lentamente retomaban su cauce normal en el hogar Weasley.

Si Ron solo madurara…

**XXX**

¿Dónde demonios estaba ella?

No había aparecido cuando McGonagall había anunciado una reunión de prefectos y Premios Anuales en el Gran Salón. No había sabido nada de ella desde que salió enfurecida de la Torre. No había tenido ni una señal de ella desde que la nieve se descargó de los cielos, y el viento comenzó a rugir.

¿Qué demonios le estaba tomando tanto tiempo?

Draco no dejaba de dar vueltas en la Sala Común, incapaz de contener su furia y preocupación por más tiempo. Hermione estaba allí fuera, en la maldita tormenta, y él no tenía ni idea si estaba segura o herida.

En vez de estar preocupándose por su seguridad, él tendría que estar preocupándose por su propia cordura. No era cosa de todos los días que Draco Malfoy se interesara en el bienestar de Hermione Granger. Demonios, _jamás_ se había preocupado así por alguien antes.

Esta vez… esta vez las cosas se sentían diferentes, entre él y el mundo que lo rodeaba. Se sentía más responsable por ella, más ansioso sobre ella, y notaba que su imagen asaltaba su mente varias veces al día.

Había algo sobre Hermione Granger que lo atraía, y hacía que su estómago se retorciera con ansiedad.

¿Y si estaba herida?

¿Y si estaba atrapada en alguna parte, incapaz de comunicarse con nadie?

¿Y si estaba muerta y encontraban su cuerpo congelado la mañana siguiente?

Girando en redondo, le pegó un puñetazo a la pared, consiguiendo solamente rasparse y hacerse daño en la mano. Mientras salía la sangre de los cortes, fulminó con la mirada a la pared, atemorizado por la Gryffindor.

Si ella moría él…

-Demonios, odio admitirlo, pero tenías razón Malfoy. Hay una terrible tormenta ahí afuera, y comenzó mucho antes de lo esperado.

Draco giró en su sitio, con los ojos mirando furiosamente a la mujer parada en la puerta, cubierta de pies a cabeza con nieve.

-¿Qué demonios te demoró tanto? – espetó él.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó ella, sacudiendo la nieve de su sombrero y cabeza – En realidad tardé menos de lo que había planeado.

-¿Qué mierda estabas pensando? – rugió él de repente, incapaz de enfrentar sus simples respuestas – _Sabías _que se venía una tormenta. Sabías que sería mala. Malditamente sabías que no quería que salieras. ¿Qué jodida mierda estabas pensando?

Hermione entrecerró sus ojos en dirección al rubio, colgando su sombrero en un perchero para secarlo, mientras se quitaba meticulosamente su bufanda llena de nieve – Malfoy, no tengo que obedecer todos tus deseos e indicaciones. Soy un ser libre y tengo permitido hacer lo que quiera, cuando lo quiera. Eso incluye salir cuando quiera, incluso si hay una amenaza de un poquito de nieve.

-¿Un poquito de nieve? – gritó Draco - ¡Un poquito de jodida nieve! ¿Estás loca?

-No, pero comienzo a pensar que tú si lo estás – espetó ella, deteniéndose a medio camino de desabotonar su chaqueta - ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?

-¡Mi problema es que estabas ahí fuera, en esta jodida tormenta de nieve, por una pequeña y jodida reunión, y comprando un regalo que podrías haber elegido mañana! – arrojó sus brazos al aire con enojo, caminando de un lado a otro con rapidez, luchando contra la urgencia de ir hacia ella y asfixiar a la confundida e irritada castaña.

-¿Por qué te preocupa? – replicó ella, terminando de quitarse el abrigo.

-Podrías… ¡podrías haberte lastimado! – gritó él, sin importarle que ella se enterara de sus preocupaciones - ¡Podrías haberte perdido, y congelado hasta la muerte! ¡Podrías haberte caído y herido tan gravemente que no podrías haber regresado! ¡Demonios, podrías haber _muerto!_

La oscuridad comenzó a levantarse lentamente de la mente de ella, mientras se daba cuenta de la verdad. Su corazón latía dolorosamente contra su pecho y sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente por el shock. ¿Acaso estaba Draco a punto de confesar lo que ella creía que estaba por confesar?

-¿Por qué… por qué te molestaría si yo hubiera muerto? – preguntó ella, enunciando la única pregunta cuya respuesta temía más que a ninguna.

-¡Porque sí! – gruñó él, moviendo sus manos a su alrededor, temporalmente sin palabras – Porque… - su voz se suavizó – Tú… tú me importas mucho.

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora: Hola! siento que pasaron siglos desde la ultima actualizacion, aunque fueron dos meses jaja en serio, disculpas por la demora, pero hay cosas a las que uno simplemente no puede dejar de lado, cmo ser la salud, que me tuvo bastante jodida por estos meses.. aunque todavia no tengo una recuperacion total, los tratamientos van funcionando y bueno.. apenas pude me puse a traducir. Las clases de la facultad comienzan en dos semanas, así que voy a seguir con actualizaciones algo irregulares, aunque INTENTARÉ traerles aunque sea un capi x semana, o cada diez días.. **

**por lo pronto, MIL GRACIAS a quienes se acercaron con un comentario a contarme lo que les va pareciendo la historia hasta ahora.. Draco admitió estar interesado en Hermione, eso se merece algun review mas, o no? jajaja **

**de verdad, muchas gracias por el aguante, y espero estar viendolos pronto! les mando un beso de todo corazón,**

**pekis :)**


	15. Lost of Words

**Merry Christmas Mr. Malfoy**

**-Feliz Navidad Sr. Malfoy-**

* * *

**Capítulo 14 – Sin Palabras.**

-_Tú me importas mucho._

Un profundo silencio llenó la habitación, tan profundo que era casi sofocante. El aire se condensó a medida que la tensión aumentaba, y respirar se volvió difícil mientras la confusión y la vergüenza amenazaba con devorar sus cuerpos.

Hermione se ahogó, dejando salir una tos seca, con el cuerpo temblándole violentamente mientras se cubría la boca con una mano para tratar de detener los sonidos. Desafortunadamente, no pudo contenerlos.

Apenas dos segundos después de la declaración de Draco, Hermione Granger se presionaba las costillas, jadeando pesadamente con carcajadas sacudiendo su cuerpo. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y caían por sus mejillas mientras se recostaba contra la puerta, incapaz de creer ni una palabra dicha por el rubio.

Esto debía ser alguna broma enferma…

-Oh… oh, Merlín… Malfoy… eso fue gracioso… definitivamente gracioso – consiguió decir, casi de rodillas, con el cuerpo colapsado por la risa.

Limpiándose las lágrimas de risa, siguió con las carcajadas durante un rato, encontrando la situación más cómica a cada segundo que pasaba.

Era absolutamente imposible que a Draco Malfoy le importara un pepino su vida; ella simplemente no era el tipo de persona por la que él se interesaría. Así que su respuesta debía ser sarcástica, y dicha con la intención de sorprenderla más que crear un ambiente de diversión.

Al menos, es lo que ella pensaba…

Completamente recostada contra la puerta, y tratando de respirar a través de largos jadeos, logró decir – Por los dioses, Malfoy… ¿de dónde inventaste algo tan…? – sus palabras se desvanecieron al encontrar la mirada de él.

El silencio regresó con fuerza, sacudiendo sus cuerpos mientras su corazón latía con fuerza contra su pecho. Esta vez, no había risa en sus ojos, su cuerpo no se sacudía de risa, y las lágrimas que ahora amenazaban con caer no eran de felicidad.

El rostro de él era una sólida máscara de frío acero, con los labios tensos, la piel pálida, y una fachada sin emoción alguna, que evitaba que aflorara al exterior todo lo que estaba sintiendo dentro. Hubiera sido perfecto de no ser por sus ojos.

Ella veía todo en sus ojos.

El dolor, dolor que le retorcía las entrañas, mezclado con indignación y furia, hacía que sus ojos se oscurecieran hasta parecer duro acero.

Ella sintió que todo el aire de su cuerpo la abandonaba, mientras una corriente de culpa inundaba su mente.

¿Qué había hecho?

-Malfoy… tú… hablabas en serio, ¿no? – susurró ella, aterrada de la respuesta.

Ella podía vivir con la culpa, pero no con el miedo de haber destruido cualquier oportunidad con él… todo por un error horrible.

Él inclinó lentamente la cabeza, manteniendo intacta su máscara, luchando por no demostrar ni una pizca de sus emociones. No podría vivir consigo mismo si le dejaba ver… si le dejaba saber cómo se sentía. Especialmente después de haber dejado en claro sus sentimientos.

-Oh, Merlín – murmuró ella, parándose firme con los ojos abiertos por el shock – Oh, santo cielo – repitió, con el rostro pálido mientras daba un paso involuntario hacia delante, con la mano estirada hacia él como si se preparara para tocarlo y consolarlo – Malfoy… yo… yo lo…

-No.

La palabra resonó corta y seca, pero sin el mal humor y el sarcasmo que identificaba a Draco Malfoy como único. La asustó, y sintió el estómago retorcerse dolorosamente al darse cuenta de las consecuencias de sus acciones.

-Ni siquiera te molestes – dijo él, con la voz suave en el silencio de la habitación, y el viento soplando fuerte a la distancia.

Ella dio otro paso al frente, sin darse cuenta de su intento inconsciente, sin notar que sus acciones solo iban llevándola más cerca de él. Ni siquiera había considerado lo que intentaba hacer una vez que lo alcanzara; solo sabía que deseaba acunar su rostro y consolarlo.

-No – respondió ella suavemente – Yo… yo estuve mal… Oh, Merlín, lo sien…

-No es lo que piensas – espetó él, con la mentira evidente en sus ojos, al adoptar esa postura a la defensiva.

-¿Qué…? ¿A qué te refieres? – ella bajó su mano, mirándolo perpleja.

La tensión disminuyó en la habitación, suavemente siendo reemplazada por incomodidad mientras las mejillas de él se teñían de rojo, en un fuerte contraste con su cabello dorado pálido. Él metió sus manos en sus bolsillos, intentando parecer más relajado de lo que realmente estaba.

-Solo… solo me importas porque eres… eres una conocida. Una amiga… y no es lindo cuando los amigos terminan heridos – admitió con voz baja, mientras su consciencia le gritaba ante la terrible mentira.

Las mejillas de ella adquirieron un leve color al creer esa mentira, creer cada palabra ahora que sus ojos no contaban una historia diferente. – Oh… ¡Oh! Sí… sí, lo entiendo completamente. A mi también me importan muchísimo Ron y Harry, incluso la familia de Ron, pero no estoy en ninguna relación especial con ninguno de los dos – dijo tartamudeando, tratando de seguir el camino de la conversación.

Draco asintió lentamente, girando su rostro a un costado, negándose a mirarla directamente a los ojos. No podía dejar que ella viera el dolor puro, y la fuerte agonía que lentamente iba consumiéndolo.

Ella se había reído de él…

Él había admitido, aunque no de la mejor forma, que se interesaba por ella, y ella había tenido las agallas de _reírse_ de él. Fue el dolor más atormentante que sintió en su vida.

-Es algo normal – dijo él, actuando más avergonzado que herido para continuar con su mentira – Es… es un interés amistoso.

Ella asintió, luchando por encontrar algo que hacer con sus manos mientras la culpa seguía sacudiéndolas – Sí… sí, lo entiendo – respondió ella – Un… sentimiento que tienes por un amigo. Es decir… sé que no somos los mejores amigos, pero, bueno, después de todo este tiempo juntos, supongo que podemos ser _amigos._

En cualquier otra situación, él sentiría curiosidad por saber por qué una maldita palabra hacía que su corazón sangrara. Ahora, después de verla reír en su cara y llamarlo _amigo_, entendía exactamente por qué su corazón se sentía roto en pedacitos.

Había llegado a la conclusión, una hora atrás, que se interesaba profundamente por Hermione Granger, como algo más que un amigo. Había algo acerca de ella, algo acerca del modo en que sonreía, el modo en que caminaba, y el modo en que hablaba que lo atraía. Lo hacía sentir increíblemente feliz todo el tiempo en que ella sonreía en su dirección. Sentía su corazón latir ansiosamente cada vez que él se la imaginaba sonriendo, y con el rostro brillante de alegría. Su estómago se retorcía de placer cada vez que él recordaba el modo en que ella reía cuando jugaron en la nieve.

Había algo particular acerca de Hermione Granger, ¿bien?, y a él le agradaba. Le gustaba muchísimo.

Ella le importaba; se dio cuenta. Ella le importaba mucho, y no quería que nada ni nadie destruyera su rostro sonriente. Quería protegerla de los peligros del mundo, sostenerla entre sus brazos y mantenerla a salvo por el resto de la eternidad. Quería volver en el tiempo y salvarla de la tortura de su tía, imponerse sobre su familia y enemigos y prevenir la agonía por la que pasó Hermione.

Quería amarla y hacerla feliz, acariciarle la mejilla sin preocuparse, reír con ella sin sentir vergüenza, y decirle lo mucho que le importaba sin recibir una respuesta negativa.

Ella se había reído de él.

Él podría caer al suelo en este momento, a causa del terrible dolor. Quería gritar y destruir la habitación hasta hacerla añicos, gritarle y hacerle saber exactamente qué sentía por ella.

Quería besarla profundamente hasta dejarla sollozando con necesidad.

Y entonces vería quién ríe al final.

-Seh… - murmuró – amigos – al menos era un paso más cerca – Es decir… los amigos sí se interesan por el otro, y se preocupan y… - repentinamente sintió tanta vergüenza, que el color rojo oscureció sus mejillas y volteó por completo. No sabía por qué se sentía tan avergonzado, listo y dispuesto a declararle todos sus sentimientos.

Demonios… ni siquiera comprendía del todo _qué_ sentía por ella. Todo lo que sabía era que había estado aterrorizado ante la idea de imaginarla fuera en esa terrible tormenta de nieve. No habría podido soportar el pensamiento de encontrarla herida en alguna parte…

-Entonces… viste… ¿viste a McGonagall? – tenía que deshacerse de la tensión, distraerla de su arrebato embarazoso. Ella obviamente no correspondía sus sentimientos, lo que hacía de esta situación muchísimo más incómoda.

-Sí – respondió ella, agachándose para quitarse una bota, sintiendo cada movimiento algo torpe, como si estuviera luchando físicamente con mover cada capa de tensión existente – Ella no estaba muy contenta conmigo, me sacó unos quince puntos, pero estaba contenta de saber que estaba a salvo. Ella también quería decirme que debemos patrullar las casas, y luego contabilizar los alumnos presentes en el colegio.

-Pero ya hizo eso – replicó Draco, tratando de fingir indiferencia y relajarse ante este momento de tortura mental.

-Eso escuché – dijo Hermione, quitándose la segunda bota con mayor dificultad – Sin embargo, dijo que le dio a todo el mundo un tiempo límite para estar en sus habitaciones, así nos aseguramos que cuando contemos a los alumnos, todos se encuentren donde deben estar. Me pasó la lista de los estudiantes que se quedan por las vacaciones y las cuatro contraseñas.

Draco asintió, sin escucharla ya mientras la observaba de reojo. ¿Cómo podía actuar tan tranquila después de lo que él había dicho? ¿Cómo podía actuar como si nada hubiera pasado? Le dolía… le dolía más de lo que quería creer… la imagen de ella riéndose de él en su propio rostro estaría implantada por siempre en su mente.

No sabía que quería hacer en ese momento: golpearla, o besarla.

-Quieres… ¿quieres un poco de chocolate caliente? – preguntó ella, con necesidad de decir algo para romper el denso silencio – Pensaba… ya sabes… pensaba preparar un poco. Está terriblemente frío ahí fuera… es decir, el hechizo para mantener el calor apenas me duró en el camino de regreso…

-No, gracias.

Sonaba muy frío. Le dolió escucharlo hablar en ese tono, como si cada emoción fuera removida de su alma, siendo reemplazada su mente y su cuerpo con un envase vacío.

Necesitando moverse, alejarse de él y pensar, caminó hacia la cocina y comenzó a sacar los diferentes utensilios e ingredientes para hacer el chocolate caliente. Los sonidos y los movimientos la distrajeron momentáneamente y le dieron el tiempo que necesitaba para pensar.

Ella vio a través de él… a través de la mentira. Los ojos le dijeron todo.

Él se interesaba por ella, pero no como una amiga. Ella notó el modo en que el cuerpo de él se envaró cuando ella dijo esa palabra, vio el modo en que sus ojos oscurecieron con agonía cuando esa fatídica palabra era enunciada.

Él quería algo más… algo que ella no estaba segura de dar todavía.

Ella lo había herido, notó, mientras el agua comenzaba a calentarse. El arrepentimiento la sobrepasó y se encontró a sí misma luchando por contener las lágrimas mientras sentía romperse su corazón.

Él se le había declarado… y ella se había reído.

_Hermione Granger, eres una horrible y cruel perra_ – se maldijo.

Sus manos temblaban mientras colocaba las cucharadas de la mezcla de chocolate, añadiendo cuidadosamente la cantidad correcta de leche mientras el agua comenzaba a echar humo.

Era una persona horrible. Se había _reído_ de él, porque había dicho que le importaba. Dios… ¿qué había hecho?

-D… Draco – logró decir, por primera vez, el nombre del muchacho. Lo sintió voltearse y mirarla, sin saber que lo hacía con una mirada llena de sorpresa y confusión – Yo… lo siento.

Lo escuchó moverse, sintió su calor a la espalda, y no se resistió cuando él posó una mano sobre su hombro, moviéndola para quedar frente a ella. Pero no lo miró.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes?

Ella lo miró sin palabras, incapaz de descifrar por qué él haría una pregunta tan tonta a esta altura del partido. - ¿Qué? No me digas que eres suficientemente tonto como para no haber notado lo que hice hace un rato.

Una sonrisa triste rompió su máscara, con los ojos grises brillándole suavemente a la luz – Sé lo que hiciste – murmuró él, mientras su rostro volvía a recuperar la dureza – Te vi… te escuché… ¿y todo lo que eres capaz de decir es que lo sientes?

Ella observó el modo en que el rostro de él se retorció, endureciéndose mientras cualquier rastro de pena se desvanecía para ser solo furia y dolor. Ella lo había herido, y él no caería sin devolverle con lo mismo.

-¿Lo sientes? ¿Sientes haberte reído en mi cara? ¿Sientes haber hecho una broma algo _tan_ serio? ¿Lo sientes? – espetó él, con los ojos oscurecidos por el enojo – Te digo que me importas, que realmente estaba _preocupado_ por ti, y tu jodidamente te _ríes_. ¿Y crees que un "lo siento" lo arreglará todo?

-Yo… - se tragó su enojo, sabiendo que la única forma de hacerle frente y hacerle sentir mejor sería regresándole un poco de esa furia - ¿Qué quieres que diga? ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? Siempre me trataste con indiferencia. Actuabas como si no fuésemos más que simples conocidos, dos personas obligadas a conocerse mutuamente solo por ser forzadas a vivir juntos. Jamás me demostraste alguna otra emoción, excepto odio y desprecio. Obviamente resultó impactante que me dijeras que te importo.

-Te burlaste de mis sentimientos – espetó él, aferrando con fuerza su hombro – Te reíste en mi rostro. ¡Me dijiste que era malditamente gracioso!

-¿Qué esperabas de mí? – exclamó ella, golpeándolo con un dedo – Obviamente pensé que era una broma. Demonios, incluso en los últimos días, pensé que la única razón por la que reías cerca de mí era por algo que yo _dije_. No porque yo _era divertida._ Pensé que sonreías por lo que estábamos haciendo, ¡no porque estuvieras haciéndolo _conmigo!_

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo ser feliz solo pasando el rato contigo? ¿No tengo permiso para disfrutar nuestras conversaciones? ¿Solo debo mostrar molestia contigo?

La tetera comenzó a silbar, sonido que pasó apenas percibido por ambos.

-¡Habría sido lindo que demostraras más que te importo!

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debí molestarme si todo lo que hubieras hecho sería reírte en mi rostro?

-¿Y qué me dices del beso, entonces? – exclamó ella, entrando en territorio prohibido, determinada a acabar con el hombre - ¿Estabas siendo honesto cuando dijiste que fue el beso más horrible que experimentaste en tu vida?

-¡Tú malditamente sabes que no lo fue! – gritó él, olvidando todas las reglas, olvidando todo excepto a la furiosa mujer frente a él, que no dejaba de ponerlo de los nervios - ¿Quieres la verdad? No dejas de molestarme con eso. Me gustó. Me gustó el jodido beso. Me gustó el modo en que te sentiste debajo de mí, el modo en que me devolviste el beso, como solo colapsaste en mis brazos y me dejaste besarte. Jodidamente _lo amé_.

Ella tragó pesadamente mientras todo el enojo se desvanecía de su cuerpo. La vergüenza coloreó sus mejillas de rojo y repentinamente sintió la necesidad de removerse en su sitio - ¿Cómo sé que estás diciendo la verdad ahora? – susurró ella, con miedo de la respuesta.

-Que te jodan, Granger – espetó él, empujándola para caminar hacia la chimenea – No me crees cuando miento, y no me crees cuando digo la jodida verdad. Un Mortífago de cabeza a los pies, ¿verdad? No puedes confiar en mí y todo eso, por culpa de lo que hizo mi padre. Eres igual a cualquier otra jodida persona en este castillo. No puedes perder ni un segundo en confiar en mi palabra.

Ella sabía que él estaba inventando excusas, usándolas para comenzar otra discusión, para evitar regresar a hablar sobre el beso. Sabía que él no tenía las mejillas coloreadas solo por enojo, había sentido el modo en que él tembló al tocarla, y el modo en que sus ojos brillaron con lujuria al recordar el beso.

Ignorando la sonora tetera, ella cerró sus ojos para encontrar alguna pizca de cordura antes de hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Reuniendo la mayor cantidad de coraje posible, empujó a un lado toda la negatividad, tragó pesadamente y lo miró.

Era tan hermoso, incluso enfadado. Era un ángel oscuro, un diablo hermoso, un espectacular demonio enviado para torturarla con su sensualidad y necesidad. Era exactamente lo que ella necesitaba… lo único que había estado buscando desde que tenía memoria…

Cerrando sus manos en puños, respiró profundamente y caminó hacia el hombre junto al fuego.

Temblando, se colocó frente a él, estirándose para acunar sus mejillas.

La sorpresa llenó los ojos de él al bajar la mirada y verla mordiéndose el labio inferior.

No había vuelta atrás…

-Gracias por interesarte en mí – murmuró ella, bajándole el rostro para presionar sus labios contra los de él.

Él no podía moverse, no podía ni respirar al sentir los suaves labios de ella presionados contra los suyos. Había soñado con esto, imaginado que esto volvía a ocurrir, pero jamás pensó que ella reciprocaría el sentimiento. Se congeló, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza contra las costillas, incapaz de hacer nada, solo por un segundo hasta que la cadena de control de su cuerpo se rompió y se desvaneció cualquier sorpresa.

Él gruñó contra su boca, envolviendo sus brazos con fuerza alrededor del cuerpo de ella, sosteniéndola cerca suyo mientras reclamaba su boca en un beso desgarrador. Ella le cedió el poder, pegándose a su cuerpo mientras un pequeño gemido escapaba de su garganta.

Él abusó de sus labios, con la lengua buscando la entrada de su húmeda boca. Sus cuerpos se sentían consumidos con fuego, bañados en llamas de deseo mientras sus labios permanecían conectados. Tenían los corazones latiendo furiosamente, y la sangre hirviendo y rugiendo, mientras el mundo a su alrededor se volvía inexistente, y los pulsos eléctricos de placer recorrían sus cuerpos.

El aire se condensó con excitación, y ella gimió suavemente contra la boca de él cuando le estiró el labio inferior y lo succionó. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, atrayéndolo más cerca suyo, necesitando tenerlo lo más pegado a ella posible.

La lengua de él invadió su boca, probando cada esquina, encontrando cada lugar antes de unirse a la de ella en un baile furioso e infinito. Metió una mano entre su cabello, entrelazando sus dedos con sus rizos mientras le llevaba la cabeza más cerca, para profundizar su beso con cada pizca de pasión que tenía.

Esto era lo que buscaba, se dio cuenta ella, cuando envolvió su lengua alrededor de la de él. Esto era exactamente lo que ella quería: pasión, lujuria, y la abrumadora sensación de saber que había algo más haciendo todo esto mucho mejor. Algo que compartían, que ella jamás había compartido con otro hombre.

Algo le decía, le gritaba, que este beso no era simplemente algo físico. Era un beso con algo más.

Y ella quería algo más…

_Piiiiii… Piiiiii…. Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!_

Siguieron besándose, él bajando sus manos a lo largo de la columna vertebral de ella, clavando sus dedos en sus caderas para atraer su cuerpo cerca del suyo. Sus labios bajaron por su cuello, encontrando su garganta y mordisqueando la sensible carne. Ella dejó caer hacia atrás su cabeza con un gemido, entrelazando sus dedos en el cabello de él, presionando su boca con más fuerza contra su cuello.

_Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii._

-¿Qué demonios es eso? – gruñó él contra su piel, encontrando un punto sensible donde su cuello se unía a su clavícula.

-Tetera – jadeó ella, aferrando con más fuerza su cabello al sentirlo morder la suave piel – Ignórala.

Las manos de él cepillaron su espalda baja, presionándola más cerca, hasta dejarla firme contra su cuerpo, sin un centímetro de separación, mientras volvía a besarle la garganta.

-Bésame – le murmuró ella, atrayendo su boca a la suya, besándolo como una mujer hambrienta. Le mordisqueó el labio, maltratando su boca mientras su lengua luchaba apasionadamente contra la de él.

_Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

-Joder – gimió él contra su boca, listo para ahogarse en el dulce sabor de sus labios. Ella sabía a ambrosía, una combinación entre cerveza de mantequilla y un sabor único de Hermione.

Estiró sus manos hacia abajo, aferrando su trasero y la levantó, presionándola contra su pelvis y haciendo que envolviera sus piernas alrededor de su cintura sin dejar de besarla salvajemente.

-Sr. Malfoy, Srta. Granger… ¡Oh, Merlín!

Se separaron de repente, jadeando por aire, con los ojos abiertos par en par al notar a la directora McGonagall parada en la puerta de su Torre, y un sonido agudo chillando en el fondo.

El rostro de Draco se tiñó de rojo mientras Hermione movía su boca sin emitir palabras a la sorprendida mujer. De repente, Draco soltó a Hermione, olvidando que la tenía envuelta a su alrededor.

Ella golpeó el suelo con fuerza, apenas evitando la mesita del café. Draco se apresuró hacia delante, ayudándola a incorporarse y murmurando varias disculpas mientras McGonagall movía su varita para apagar el fuego de la tetera, y silenciar el agudo sonido.

_Bueno… al menos están promoviendo la unidad entre las casas_… pensó ella, sin saber si encontraba la frase cómica o siniestra.

-Aunque siento que debo reprenderlos por sus acciones – comenzó antes de que Hermione tuviera tiempo de terminar de pararse, dándole pequeños golpes a Draco cada dos segundos – hay algo mucho más importante que discutir su decisión de ignorar la alarma.

Frotando su espalda, fulminó con la mirada una última vez a Draco antes de mirar a su profesora y mentora, y respondió – Lo lamento, profesora… no volverá a pasar. Yo… bien… ¿qué alarma?

-Honestamente, Srta. Granger, habría asumido que por lo menos usted sabría de eso – reprendió la profesora – Fue instalada durante su séptimo año, un modo de comunicación entre los Premios Anuales y los profesores cuando hay algún intruso o una emergencia. Solo resuena en la Torre de Premios Anuales, en la oficina del Director y en cada despacho de los profesores – explicó rápidamente, demostrando de forma obvia que quería evitar una conversación tanto como sea posible.

-¿Y cuál es la emergencia? – preguntó Draco, queriendo volver a besar a Hermione cuanto antes. Sentía los pantalones apretados e incómodos, con su erección presionándole de forma aguda contra la tela del jean.

-Parece que el Sr. Dennis Creevey ha desaparecido. El Sr. Finnegan y el Sr. Thomas reportaron su ausencia unos minutos atrás, y parece que no se encuentra en ninguna parte del castillo.

-¿Ya buscaron en todas partes? – preguntó Hermione, olvidándose de su dolorida espalda, y del pulso que sentía entre sus piernas. Si Dennis había salido en la tormenta…

McGonagall sacó un pedazo de pergamino demasiado conocido. Draco levantó las cejas con confusión, ya que jamás lo había visto, pero Hermione lo reconoció.

-¡El Mapa del Merodeador! Cómo… ¿cómo lo consiguió? – preguntó ella, con los ojos amplios con temor – yo… bueno… verá… estoy segura que Harry puede explicárselo…

-El Sr. Potter me lo prestó amablemente para las vacaciones de invierno, en caso de que hubiera alguna emergencia. Me lo ofreció a principio del año escolar, solo para emergencias, y pensó que podría llegar a necesitarlo en las vacaciones. Desafortunadamente, tuve que jurar devolverlo una vez que el receso terminara – sacudiendo sus hombros y ajustando su capa, aclaró su garganta. Era obvio que no estaba de acuerdo con regresar un pergamino tan valioso a un niño que definitivamente lo utilizaría para alguna travesura – Y, tal parece que estamos en una emergencia. El Sr. Creevey no aparece en ninguna parte del mapa.

Hermione se apresuró hacia delante, tomando el mapa de la mano estirada de McGonagall después de habérselo pedido, y comenzó a buscar entre los puntos. Todos, al parecer, estaban en sus casas. Varios profesores, incluyendo a Sprout, Flitwick y Hagrid estaban moviéndose alrededor de la escuela, obviamente buscando al alumno extraviado.

Ella pensó en cada posible escondite, cada pasaje secreto que saliera del colegio que pudiera no aparecer en el mapa. Pensó en cualquier lugar donde Dennis pudiera estar.

-¿Ya buscó alguien en la Sala de Menesteres? – preguntó ella, sin mirar el pergamino.

-Sí. No hay signos de él – dijo la directora con solemnidad. Bajo cualquier otra circunstancia, se molestaría si un alumno cuestionara la capacidad de un profesor. Sin embargo, esta era Hermione Granger, una participante importante de la destrucción de Lord Voldemort, y McGonagall tenía más respeto por ella que por cualquier otra bruja que conociera.

Suspirando pesadamente, Hermione sintió el calor de Draco cuando él se acercó hacia ella, mirando el mapa con incredulidad. Ella respiró profundamente, asimilando su esencia y aferrándose a ella con fuerza y deseo. Quería voltear y besarlo hasta perder la cordura.

Si solo la Directora McGonagall no estuviera parada frente a ellos…

Tragándose su excitación, se enfocó en la tarea en manos.

-No se me ocurre ningún otro pasadizo que pueda haber utilizado – dijo ella después de un momento de silencio – Muchos fueron sellados antes de la guerra, y creo que otros tantos fueron destruidos después. No creo que conozca otros; creo que él ya no está en el castillo.

-¿Qué me dices de una capa de invisibilidad? – preguntó Draco.

-No es posible. Harry siempre aparecía en el mapa, incluso bajo su Capa de Invisibilidad.

-¿Estás segura que la de Potter funcionaba bien?

Hermione se tragó una respuesta sarcástica, ya que nadie más que ella, Ron y Harry sabían que su capa era una de las Reliquias. Eso debía permanecer en secreto; se sabía que la gente mataría por poner sus manos sobre una de ellas.

-Segurísima – suspiró ella, levantando su cabeza para mirar a McGonagall - ¿Alguien habló con Dean o Seamus sobre lo que Dennis dijo antes de desaparecer? Podría ayudarnos a darnos una idea de donde puede estar…

-Es una muy buena idea, Srta. Granger – asintió la mujer – Solo por si acaso, traigan sus abrigos y varitas; puede que tengamos que salir a la tormenta.

**XXX**

Era maravillosa. Una verdadera pieza de arte. Lo mejor que había creado en su vida.

Y no había nadie que realmente pudiera apreciar la gloria de esto.

Dejando caer su cabeza, Dennis miró el artículo frente suyo. El artículo que había creado a fuerza de dolorosas horas buscando el pergamino correcto, la tinta correcta, y las palabras correctas. Había desarrollado las fotografías con cuidado, necesitando que salieran a la perfección. Las había medido, y colocado en sus marcos adecuados.

Todo tenía que ser perfecto.

Todo era hermoso.

Si tan solo…

-Hey, Dennis, ¿qué tienes ahí?

Miró a un lado para encontrarse a un muchacho de tez oscura. Su nombre era Dean Thomas, recordaba, uno de las personas que habían luchado junto a su hermano.

-Es… es un artículo.

¿Por qué Dean estaba hablando con él? Ese muchacho nunca le hablaba. Nadie mayor que él le dirigía la palabra, salvo Ginny, Harry, Ron y Hermione. Pero incluso últimamente, Ron no había estado de humor charlatán. Durante la semana previa al inicio de las vacaciones, Ron se las había pasado gruñendo y furioso de un lado al otro.

-¿De qué se trata?

¿Qué tramaba Dean? ¿Acaso Ginny le había pedido a Dean que le echara un ojo? Honestamente, él no era un niño a quien debían vigilar y contener; ya tenía quince años, por el amor de Merlín. ¡Cumpliría los dieciséis en dos meses!

-Es solo un artículo de Navidad. Pensé que podría ayudar con el espíritu navideño – Dean asintió mientras él hablaba, como si entendiera exactamente lo que Dean quería decir – Seh, mucha gente necesita aumentar su espíritu navideño hoy en día.

Dennis volvió a mirar la imagen, el modo en que la pareja se movía y se miraban uno al otro, los observó discutir, sonreír, reír y regañarse, y sintió que su estómago se retorcía.

Extrañaba a su hermano… Collin habría amado esto. Collin le habría dicho que era hermoso. Que era perfecto. El mejor artículo que vio en su vida.

Collin…

-Desearía que mi hermano estuviera aquí para verlo…

Las palabras escaparon antes de que él llegara a considerar qué decir. Los ojos de Dean se suavizaron y el muchacho se sentó junto a Dennis, queriendo acercarse pero temeroso de la reacción del niño.

-No pasa nada, Dennis – dijo con tranquilidad – Estoy seguro de que él puede verlo desde donde está. Es tu ángel guardián ahora, y está observándote aunque no llegues a verlo.

-¿De verdad?

Que cantidad de basura. Su hermano había sido cremado y arrojado al lago junto al resto de los muertos de la guerra. Lo único que quedaba de él en este mundo era el enorme monumento erigido en honor a aquellos que dieron su vida para crear la paz.

Se lo imaginaba ahora, a la imagen de su hermano moviéndose, sonriendo y saludando con la mano, hablando con las otras imágenes del mismo modo en que interactuaban las pinturas. Su foto estaba justo debajo de un hombre sonriente, con el rostro cubierto de pecas, muy parecido a una versión más baja y robusta de Ron.

Si solo Collin pudiera ver el artículo…

Dios… como extrañaba a su hermano…

-Yo… quiero mostrárselo algún día. Quizás… quizás cuando baje la tormenta. Quizás mañana – quería mostrárselo ahora.

-Es un buen plan. ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

Dennis miró a Dean, notando la preocupación en los ojos del muchacho. Notando la comprensión… la simpatía. No la pena… nada de pena… Dean lo comprendía.

Pero no tanto como Ginny.

-Yo… creo que será más fácil si voy solo – murmuró Dennis – Pero gracias de cualquier modo.

-Cuídate – le dijo Dean, segundos antes de que alguien lo llamara al otro lado de la habitación – Si necesitas hablar alguna vez, recuerda, aquí estoy. Y Hermione también sigue aquí.

Dennis asintió mientras Dean se alejaba, volviendo a mirar el artículo.

Realmente deseaba que su hermano pudiera verlo…

**XXX**

Después de enfundarse en sus abrigos y botas, aunque en el caso de Draco solo fue una camiseta y botas, lo que ganó una reprimenda de Hermione, los estudiantes y la directora fueron hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.

Seamus no fue de mucha ayuda, pero todo lo que Dean les dijo dejó muy en claro lo que Dennis había hecho. Hermione resistió el impulso de gritarle al moreno, tragándose cualquier necesidad de amenazarlo al escuchar lo que él pensaba y percibía de la situación.

Cuando dejaron la Sala Común, Hermione echaba humo por las orejas y moría de ansiedad. Aunque Dennis tenía quince años, tenía un cuerpo muy pequeño. Se había endurecido de alguna forma a lo largo de los años, pero su complexión física siempre sería más pequeña que el promedio. Genética, pensó, porque Collin solía ser igual.

Al llegar al Gran Salón, con Draco gruñendo entre dientes y maldiciendo por tener que salir a la tormenta, se encontraron con Hagrid, Slughorn, y su profesora de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, Eli Morningstar, reunidos en la entrada.

-¿Alguna novedad, Minerva? – preguntó Slughorn, ajustándose el abrigo de forma más cómoda alrededor de su redondo cuerpo.

McGonagall suspiró pesadamente, con la preocupación envejeciendo sus facciones – De lo que pudimos investigar, parece que se escapó hacia los jardines.

-¿En este terrible desastre? – preguntó Eli, con los ojos brillando ante la intensa luz - ¿Quién, en sus cabales, saldría en medio de una tormenta como esta?

-Perdió a su hermano en la guerra – explicó McGonagall – Parece que preparó algo para Navidad; un artículo. Su hermano estaba fascinado con la fotografía y, según un estudiante, quería que su hermano lo viera. Tiene sentido asumir que salió hacia los jardines con la intención de encontrar el monumento junto al lago.

-Pero fácilmente pudo perderse ahí fuera – señaló Eli.

-Es muy cierto, es por ello que traje a nuestros Premios Anuales para ayudar con la búsqueda – dijo McGonagall con un asentimiento – Sugiero que nos separemos y tomemos distintas direcciones. Horace, ve con Hagrid; si encuentran al Sr. Creevey, envíen sus Patronus y nos encontraremos donde estén.

-Nos congelaremos hasta morir antes de encontrarlo – murmuró Draco, incómodo con la idea de _realmente_ tener que salir en la tormenta. Si de por sí detestaba las tormentas cuando estaba bajo el cobijo de un techo, la simple idea de salir en mitad de una era suficiente como para ponerlo histérico de mal humor. Demonios, era suficiente como para hacer que temporalmente olvidara su encuentro con Hermione hace menos de diez minutos.

Hermione, sin embargo, todavía sentía calor entre las piernas y trataba de contemplar, por un lado, su relación con Draco ahora que había ocurrido ese beso. Aunque por el otro, no podía pasar mucho tiempo pensando en esto, considerando los eventos a mano.

-Hechizos de auto calentamiento y escudos, Malfoy – respondió ella, imitando perfectamente su tono de voz – Nos mantendrá cálidos y con la nieve fuera del rostro.

-Pero dijiste antes que apenas duró en tu caminata de regreso de Hogsmeade – replicó él.

-Sí, pero yo caminé _todo_ el camino desde Hogsmeade. Esto no tomará tanto tiempo, y podremos usar toda nuestra fuerza.

-Yo…

-Si ya dejó de quejarse, Sr. Malfoy, nos gustaría comenzar ya y encontrar a nuestro alumno perdido quien, si no me equivoco, no conoce el hechizo aclimatador – espetó McGonagall antes de girar en redondo y encaminarse hacia la puerta.

Tomando el brazo de Draco, Hermione arrastró al reacio rubio hacia adelante, siguiendo a los profesores. Esperaron mientras se abrían las puertas, exponiéndolos a la masa blanca de nieve. Una briza violenta entró por el espacio de las puertas, congelándolos hasta los huesos, hasta que pudieron conjurar los hechizos aclimatadores.

-Recuerden, envíen sus Patronus si lo encuentran – exclamó McGonagall por encima del rugiente viento.

-O si se pierden o lastiman – añadió Eli, con el cabello rubio revoloteando en el viento – Tomaré el lado Este del Bosque Prohibido.

-Yo iré a mi cabaña – dijo Hagrid – El pequeñín quizás pensó que estaría más seguro allí.

-Sr. Malfoy, vaya en dirección a Hogsmeade – agregó McGonagall, para desagrado de Draco – Srta. Granger, quiero que vaya hacia el lago. Él la conoce mejor – Hermione asintió, comprendiendo exactamente a qué se refería. Si Dennis estaba frente al monumento, ella podría ser la única capaz de alejarlo de allí – Yo tomaré el lado Oeste del Bosque Prohibido.

-Mantén los escudos en alto y los hechizos de calidez activos, y estarás bien – le dijo Hermione a Draco mientras se encaminaban hacia la tormenta - ¡Te veo después!

Antes de que él pudiera responderle, ella le dio un breve beso en los labios y se encaminó a los terrenos, desapareciendo entre la tormenta de blanca nieve. protestando y maldiciendo, Draco se encaminó hacia Hogsmeade, manteniendo los escudos en alto y el ánimo por lo bajo.

La nieve era bastante alta, notó Hermione, mientras se internaba en los jardines. La sintió mojando sus pantalones, pero no sintió frío tocando su piel. Moviendo su varita, exclamó - _¡Protego!_ – y un escudo se formó alrededor de su cuerpo. Bajo circunstancias normales, uno encontraría difícil el moverse y mantener en alto el escudo. Sin embargo, y después de años de práctica y sin maleficios cruzando el aire hacia ella, era fácil mantenerlo.

Apenas podía ver entre la gran masa blanca, el viendo soplando en sus oídos y los ojos cubiertos por los copos volando a su alrededor en violentas danzas. Se movió lentamente, incapaz de trotar o correr por la densa nieve. Incluso con el hechizo aclimatador, se sentía terriblemente helada.

¿Cómo en la tierra Dennis pudo salir en este momento? No tenía idea. Probablemente ya había perdido la sensibilidad en todos sus miembros.

A medida que se alejaba, comenzó a gritar su nombre con esperanza de que él pudiera escucharla, y llamarla en retorno. Tenía que encontrarlo… estaba solo, lejos, en el frío y sin un amigo en el mundo que pudiera ayudarlo.

Maldijo en voz alta una y otra vez cuando unos cuantos copos consiguieron atravesar el escudo.

Maldita sea, quizás si nunca le hubiera sugerido a Harry que comenzara el E.D., nada de esto habría ocurrido, Collin seguiría vivo y Dennis sería el niño más feliz de la tierra. No pensó en todos los otros estudiantes que pudieron haber muerto sin el Ejército de Dumbledore. En este momento, no le importaban. Sus pensamientos estaban enfocados en un único niño temblando de frío, perdido en medio de la tormenta.

-¡Dennis! – gritó, con la garganta adolorida minuto a minuto.

Ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba caminando, y no sabía dónde estaba; todo lo que sabía era que debía encontrarlo.

Maldiciendo en voz alta de nuevo, volvió a gritar su nombre antes de darse cuenta que todo este viento se llevaría su voz en otra dirección. Resistiendo la urgencia de pisotear con fuerza en la nieve como una niña, se devanó el cerebro pensando algún modo que pudiera hacer resonar su voz lo suficientemente alto como para ser escuchada por encima del rugiente viento.

-¿Qué tan tonta puedo ser? – preguntó de repente, apuntándose la garganta con la varita.

Al momento en que bajó la varia, el escudo cayó y el violento viento golpeó su cuerpo. Trastabilló y cayó en un montículo de nieve, maldiciendo y gritando cuán fría se sentía la nieve contra su cuerpo.

Murmurando furiosamente, haciendo una nota mental para darle un buen sermón a Dennis una vez que regresaran, consiguió volver a ponerse de pie, agradecida que su varita no se hubiera incrustado en su garganta cuando el viento decidió empujarla.

-_Sonorus_ – murmuró.

Esta vez, cuando estiró su brazo y enunció el _Protego_, éste salió fuerte y resonante, haciendo eco a lo largo de los jardines y por encima del viento. Sonriendo, ignoró el frío que lentamente comenzaba a sentir en sus piernas y siguió su búsqueda, gritando el nombre de Dennis.

Debía encontrarlo, debía asegurarse de que estuviera bien y luego, una vez que esta terrible situación terminara, podría esconderse en su habitación y pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos.

De repente tropezó y cayó hacia adelante, aterrizando primero con el rostro en una pila de nieve, evitando por muy poco una enorme estatua de piedra apenas a medio metro de su cabeza. Maldiciendo una vez más, algo que parecía no dejar de hacer últimamente, rodó sobre su espalda y movió sus piernas para descubrir qué en qué había aterrizado.

Se movió…

-¡Dennis!

Estirando sus manos, tomó el cuerpo y lo atrajo junto a ella, usando su propio calor corporal para calentarlo. Aplastándolo contra su cuerpo, lo sintió temblar violentamente entre sus brazos, estremeciéndose y haciendo el más leve de los sonidos.

Oh, demonios, se sentía tan pequeño en sus brazos, tan chiquito, que le recordaba a cómo se había visto Collin entre los brazos de Oliver, siendo cargado hacia donde yacían todos los muertos.

Presionando su varita nuevamente hacia su garganta, murmuró – _Quietus_ – recuperando el volumen normal de su voz. Manteniendo su varita fuera, giró a Dennis hasta que encontró su rostro.

Tenía la piel con una palidez mortal, casi luminiscente entre la blanca nieve, y sus labios estaban azules por el frío. Tomando sus manos, ella comenzó a frotarlo con fervor entre las suyas, tratando de crear algo de calor para su cuerpo.

Apenas conseguía escuchar su respiración por encima del viento, pero se alegró de saber que seguía vivo.

Murmurando suavemente, conjuró el hechizo aclimatador sobre sí misma y él, atrayéndolo más cerca de su cuerpo para calentarlo. Presionó su espalda contra el monumento, utilizándolo como escudo para bloquear el viento y la nieve. sin dejar de moverse, lo mantuvo entre sus brazos, frotándolo y tratando de lograr que recupere algo de calor.

Eventualmente, ella murmuró – _Expectro Patronum_ -. De su varita salió la nutria plateada que bailó y flotó en el aire como si no estuviera en medio de una terrible tormenta de nieve.

Inclinándose hacia delante, movió su varita iniciando el proceso por el que podría grabar su voz en la nutria, y ésta "hablaría" con la persona a la que fuera dirigida.

-Tengo a Dennis, estamos junto al lago. Voy a calentarlo un poco y regresaremos; está frío pero con vida. Alguien por favor notifique a Madame Pomfrey sobre su condición. Los veré en el colegio, tengan cuidado al volver. – Quería ser corta y concisa, yendo directo al punto, y no quería que los profesores se preocuparan en el camino de regreso.

¿No tenían que saber por ahora que Dennis estaba demasiado frío? No. Ella estaba segura, por el modo en que él comenzaba a moverse entre sus brazos, que despertaría en cualquier momento, cálido y descansado.

El calor hacía maravillas por el cuerpo.

-Ve con minerva McGonagall, Horace Slughorn, Eli Morningstar y Draco Malfoy. Apresúrate, es urgente – le dijo a su Patronus, y lo observó desaparecer en la nieve.

-¿Hermione…?

Ella bajó la mirada, encontrándose con un par de gentiles ojos azules observándola – Dennis – dijo ella, suavemente, inclinándose hacia él para que pudiera oírla - ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Yo… no lo sé… - su rostro se contrajo en confusión – Yo… recuerdo salir a los jardines; quería mostrarle a Collin mi artículo. Hacía mucho frío. Recuerdo querer recostarme… a dormir. Creo que me dormí o desmayé – miró a su alrededor, sorprendido de encontrarse todavía en medio de los danzantes copos de nieve – Cómo… ¿cómo es que ya no siento frío?

Ella sintió sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa tierna, abrazándolo cerca de su cuerpo – Un hechizo aclimatador – dijo ella – Te hizo mantener el calor, desde adentro hacia afuera.

-Tú… tú viniste a buscarme, ¿verdad?

Ella se alejó un poco, notando que los ojos de él comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas – Sí, Dennis, lo hicimos. Todos estábamos muy preocupados. McGonagall, Slughorn, Morningstar, Hagrid y yo – añadió en respuesta a la pregunta en su mirada – Queríamos encontrarte y asegurarnos de que estuvieras bien.

-Yo… no debí salir así – frunció el rostro, adoptando las facciones de un niño de cinco años a punto de llorar – Yo… estaba siendo egoísta… ¿no?

-Oh, Dennis – murmuró ella, con sus gestos suavizándose con cada palabra – No estabas siendo egoísta. Todos nos sentimos solos de vez en cuando, especialmente alrededor de estas fechas. Siempre es lindo pasar tiempo con aquellos que amamos.

-Pero… - ella notó el dolor en sus ojos, notó la agonía en su corazón, rompiéndolo en pedazos.

Las palabras no dichas flotando en el aire…

_Yo no tengo a nadie…_

-Dennis, de ahora en adelante, cada vez que quieras reír, o solo relajarte y conversar, ven a la Torre y pasa tiempo con nosotros. Podemos reír, charlar, hornear cosas dulces, y hacer un montón de cosas. Puedes venir a mostrarme cualquier artículo que escribas – casi sollozó, con sus propios ojos llenándose de lágrimas – Recuerda, Dennis, eres como mi familia.

La boca de él rompió en una sonrisa que era sombría y alegre al mismo tiempo – Serás como mi hermana mayor.

-Sí – dijo ella – Te escucharé protestar y quejarte, y puedes molestarme si quieres, siempre y cuando no vuelvas a ponerte en peligro de esta forma. ¿Lo prometes?

-S… sí – sus mejillas brillaban con las lágrimas, y su sonrisa se convertía poco a poco en una de más felicidad – Podemos… ¿podemos volver mañana… si está suficientemente lindo afuera?

-Por supuesto; ahora levántate. Tenemos que regresar al colegio.

Ella lo ayudó a levantarse, sosteniéndolo mientras él se estabilizaba en sus temblorosos pies, y le permitió recostarse contra ella a modo de sostén. Ella volvió a levantar el escudo, aunque no fue igual de efectivo que los anteriores. Comenzaba a sentir el cansancio de usar los hechizos durante mucho tiempo.

Sus movimientos eran lentos, pisoteando a través de la nieve y, a la mitad del camino, el escudo comenzó a fallar. Su mano tembló, con la varita apenas contenida en ella mientras luchaba con mantener activo el escudo. Su hechizo aclimatador comenzaba a desaparecer, también. El de Dennis era más reciente, pero no muy poderoso, y el de ella había estado activo por casi una hora ya.

Eventualmente, el frío comenzó a penetrar su piel, mordiendo su carne y el escudo cayó. El viendo silbó entre ellos, cegando sus ojos mientras ella movía de un lado al otro su cabeza, sin detener la marcha, determinada a llevar a Dennis al castillo lo antes posible.

-¡Ponte detrás de mí! – gritó ella, esperando funcionar a modo de escudo de la nieve contra su cuerpo.

Él no discutió; la mayoría de los Gryffindor la conocían lo suficiente como para no discutir con ella. Él también comenzaba a sentir que el hechizo se gastaba, notando el frío aquí y allá, y cada vez que la nieve caía en su rostro. Tenía los pies adormecidos, y los dedos hinchados y colorados, y sabía que se le estaban congelando.

El cansancio comenzaba a aturdirla, tratando de llevarla a un estado adormecido. El viento era violento, atacándola con todas sus fuerzas, como si intentara prevenir que regresaran al colegio. Su ropa estaba cubierta por una densa capa de nieve, ya tenía el cabello blanco, y sentía la piel quemada por el frío viento.

Estaba cansada… con el cuerpo agotado por abusar de su magia, tratando de prolongar los hechizos que no debían permanecer activos por períodos de tiempo tan largos. Aunque no la habían atacado con hechizos, su escudo también le había drenado gran parte de su energía. Si le agregaba a eso los esfuerzos previos durante el día para crear el escudo, las cosas no se veían muy bien para sus niveles de energía.

Trastabilló, resbalándose en un poco de hielo, y sintió a Dennis agarrarla por el brazo. Él tenía los dedos congelados, podía sentirlo incluso a través de su chaqueta. Giró su cabeza, notó que él temblaba en medio de la tormenta, y los labios que se habían vuelto rosas recuperaban su letal color azul.

Tenía que llevarlo de regreso…

Con esfuerzos renovados, arrojó su cuerpo en contra de la nieve, forzando su paso y haciendo un camino limpio para que el muchacho pudiera seguirla. Empujó y empujó con toda su voluntad, olvidándose de la magia y los hechizos; esto requería lo básico que cualquier ser humano tenía: fuerza, determinación y el deseo egoísta de sobrevivir.

Se negaba a permitir que los elementos acabaran con ella y Dennis solo porque la magia había drenado su energía.

-¡Ya casi estamos allí! – gritó ella, notando las débiles luces del castillo a lo lejos.

-Bien…

Su voz era débil detrás de ella, apenas audible en el viento, y ella giró en redondo justo a tiempo para atrapar su cuerpo cuando cedió ante el cansancio por segunda vez. Perdiendo el equilibrio, cayó nuevamente contra la nieve, aterrizando incómodamente sobre su trasero.

Jadeando por aire, y sudando a pesar de la nieve, no había nada que deseara más que sentarse allí y sostener a Dennis hasta que el cansancio la consumiera. Simplemente podría recostarse allí, en la suave nieve, y dormir por todo el tiempo que quisiera. Si estaba dormida, no sentiría el doloroso frío…

Abrió repentinamente los ojos, parpadeando rápidamente para mantener alejados los copos de nieve mientras se maldecía a sí misma por casi caer dormida. Con cuidado logró levantarse y se las arregló para levantar a Dennis sobre su espalda. Era incómodo; él era pesado y ella no era la mujer más fuerte de la tierra. Pero siguió así, abriéndose camino hacia las luces, pensando que, en poco tiempo, lograría encontrar las puertas abiertas y el agradable calor.

Tenía que seguir…

Casi… casi llegaba… ahora veía sus siluetas… los veía en las puertas de entrada, esperando con impaciencia por ella…

Casi llegaba…

Colocó un pie en los escalones duros del colegio, mirando a todos los que se apresuraban hacia ella, McGonagall ladrando órdenes, Eli preparando varios hechizos y Slughorn acercando varios frascos de pociones.

Sus ojos cayeron en Draco, su Draco, el hombre que atormentó sus sueños durante las últimas dos semanas. Él tenía el ceño fruncido por la ansiedad, y los labios juntos con temor mientras se inclinaba hacia ella.

Se estiró para tomarla, levantándola del suelo, y ella le sonrió…

Y luego se abandonó al sueño…

* * *

**Hola! Tenemos beso! y agarre de trasero mmmmmm jajajaja el pobre de Dennis, me da tanta pena! **

**amadisimos lectores... GRACIAS! por la nominacion a los Dramione Awards para Mejor Traducción por este fic y por Luchando Por Los Malfoys! No saben lo feliz que me hacen... de verdad! Simplemente estar nominada se siente fantástico..**

**Otro capítulo subido apenas terminé con la traducción, así que seguro tiene algún error. No se olviden de avisarme asi lo modifico cualquier cosa!**

**Les mando un beso enorme, y gracias por seguir por aquí a pesar de las eternas demoras...**

**Pekis :)**


End file.
